<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life As We Know It by Holz9364</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150283">Life As We Know It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holz9364/pseuds/Holz9364'>Holz9364</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I did a slow burn story I'm so proud of myself, Its actually slow burn guys, M/M, Multi, Not Epilogue Compliant, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Hogwarts, Slow Burn, Starts Harry/Ginny but not for long I promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>143,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holz9364/pseuds/Holz9364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Neville Longbottom and Daphne Greengrass fall in love and get married, Draco and Harry realise that their paths are bound to cross but they try to avoid the inevitable for as long as they can.</p><p>That is, until Neville and Daphne are killed in an Auror raid gone wrong, leaving their daughter Coraline orphaned. Upon their death, Harry and Draco are called to a cryptic meeting where they discover that, in the event of their death, Neville and Daphne named Harry and Draco as Cora's guardians.</p><p>So what happens when two former school-boy enemies are forced to live together and raise a one-year-old child? Well, Harry's sham of a marriage falls apart for one and even though he claims to hate him, he has to admit, it's kind of because he fancies his new housemate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Greengrass/Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Alicia Spinnet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So the premise of this story is based on the movie of the same name which is a corny but awesome chick flick! I love the movie but I didn't copy the plot like for like, I just used it as a premise then rolled with it in the Harry Potter universe! So no copyright intended. </p><p>Hope you all enjoy it! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They are gone, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Gone</em>. The words rang in Harry’s head as loudly and clearly as a church bell. The tightness in his chest reminded him that he needed to breath and he took in one long slow, shaky breath.</p><p> </p><p>The hospital waiting room was so cold and empty, he could barely even feel the hand in his. The hand tightened, and he forced himself to open his eyes and face the truth. A healer was looking at him, a frown was beginning to knit its way across her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Gone,” Harry repeated quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“We did all that we could,” The Healer said gently, “But the damage was too much…the curse wounds were nasty.”</p><p> </p><p>“Incurable,” Harry whispered.</p><p> </p><p>The Healer nodded, she was visibly distressed, “We did the kind thing. We let them go peacefully, in their sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry,” Ginny said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nearly jumped. Amongst the pain, he had almost forgotten that Ginny was standing by his side. Her hand was in his and tears had stained her face. He looked at his wife, he knew he had to try and be the strong one somehow.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to go home,” Ginny said, “To Teddy and Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s heart ached at the thought of Cora. Little Cora who was currently with Molly at the Burrow. Little Cora who had just celebrated her first birthday. Little Cora who had just lost her parents.</p><p> </p><p>“Cora,” Harry said, his voice broke in the process.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Ginny said, she tightened her grip on his hand, “But she isn’t old enough to understand what has happened yet, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s going to happen to her?” Harry asked. He wasn’t sure if he was asking Ginny or himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever Ne-” Ginny voice cracked as she tried to say his name, “Whatever her parents requested in their will,” she finished.</p><p> </p><p>Harry swallowed once more and blinked away the tears in his eyes. He nodded at the Healer and practically ran out of the hospital, he craved fresh air and he needed to be out of that godforsaken place.</p><p> </p><p>He stopped to catch his breath in an alleyway in muggle London. He gasped in the warm, spring air and tried not to choke on his tears. His hands were shaking; his hands that were still covered in blood. He knew he shouldn’t have run out on Ginny but as he held himself against the wall, he realised that he would have thrown up if he had stayed in that damned room any longer.</p><p> </p><p>All he could think about was that baby girl that Molly was currently keeping an eye on. That baby with Neville’s deep, kind brown eyes and her Mother’s blonde hair. All he could think about was her beautiful smile, her laugh which warmed the hearts of everyone around her. All he could think about was the fact that she was an orphan now and it hurt so fucking much.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny caught up with him, inevitably. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he instinctively pulled away from her. He noticed the flicker of hurt on her face, just like he did every time his memories of the war made him react in such a way. She would normally sigh in a long-suffering way and they would put it into the vault along with all of the other problems that they never discussed.</p><p> </p><p>But this time she just linked her arm through his and they apparated back to The Burrow together. They trudged up the path through the empty garden. They walked towards the silent house and Harry’s heart began to harden the closer that they got.</p><p> </p><p>The backdoor was open and they could hear Molly fussing in the kitchen. Harry dropped Ginny’s hand and stepped into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are Teddy and Cora?” Harry asked, his voice was rough and hoarse.</p><p> </p><p>“Cora is asleep,” Molly replied as she turned to face them, “She has been unsettled of course but she finally fell asleep. Teddy is with Arthur out in the shed, I think he’s showing him his rubber duck machine. How did things go at the hospital?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry swallowed and tried to get the words out, but he couldn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny managed to say, “They’re gone, Mum,” before she crumbled and rushed into her Mother’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn’t try to hide the fresh tears that were burning at his eyes as Ron and Hermione rushed into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione caught Harry’s eye and gasped in horror, she brought her hand up to her mouth, “No!” she sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>Ron took one look at Harry’s bloody robes, then he looked from Hermione to his best friend, “Neville?” he asked weakly.</p><p> </p><p>All Harry could do was shake his head as his two friends drew him in close and held him tightly. All three of them were shaking with sobs but none more than Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Daphne?” Hermione asked when she finally pulled away from the two men, “Is she still at the hospital?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s voice was still hoarse, “She was there too. She…she jumped in front of the first curse to save him and I couldn’t stop the next one from hitting him.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s hand came up to her mouth once more, “She’s…she’s…. her too?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, he felt more useless than he ever had in his life. What kind of Auror was he if he had failed to save his best friend and his wife?</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t your fault, Harry,” Hermione said, it was as if she could read his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Harry replied, but it was a lie and he could tell that Hermione knew that.</p><p> </p><p>“What about Cora?” Ron asked. He wasn’t even pretending to hide the tears rolling down his cheeks, “What will happen to her?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is social services even a thing in the wizarding world?” Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Normally family take the children in,” Molly replied weakly, she still had her arms wrapped around Ginny, “But when there is no family, the couple usually detail the childcare plans in their will.”</p><p> </p><p>“But the will reading won’t be immediate,” Hermione said anxiously, “What will happen to Cora in the meantime?”</p><p> </p><p>“She stays with friends,” Molly replied, her eyes met Harry’s.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “I’ll take care of her,” he said firmly. In his eyes, it was the least that he could do because, as far as he was concerned, Cora’s parents were dead because of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Harry,” Hermione sobbed, she threw herself at him again, “I can’t believe this. It’s all too horrible.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Harry said, and he was starting to wonder if it was all he <em>could </em>say.</p><p> </p><p>Molly gently pushed Ginny into a chair at the kitchen table and set the kettle onto the stove. With a heavy sigh, she said, “I think we all need a cup of tea.”</p><p> </p><p>Nobody spoke as the tea was poured and passed around. Harry didn’t know how much time had passed by the time that Cora’s sharp cry alerted them. He did know that he had managed to drink three cups of tea.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to take her home,” Ginny said weakly. She got to her feet and wiped her eyes which were red and bloodshot.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded numbly, “I need to take Teddy back to Andromeda’s. Can you take Cora home?”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny nodded and stepped out of the room without another word. Harry walked towards the door, he intended to grab Teddy from the shed and side-apparate him back to Andromeda’s home.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry,” Molly said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry paused in the doorway and turned to the woman that he considered as a Mother. The redheaded woman said, “Please don’t be too hard on yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry just nodded. He then glanced momentarily at Ron and Hermione before stepping out into the garden.</p><p> </p><p>He walked down the path towards the shed where he could hear Teddy giggling. The sound cheered him up immensely and he smiled to himself as he stepped into the shed.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle Harry!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Ted!” Harry said as Teddy jumped up and hugged him, “Did you have a good day with Arthur?”</p><p> </p><p>Teddy nodded eagerly, his hair was bright blue today, “Yeah, we made rubber ducks!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled and ruffled the boy's hair, “Well I’m glad you had fun, but it’s time to head home to Grandma now.”</p><p> </p><p>Teddy’s face fell and then he frowned at Harry, “Why have you got blood on your robes, Uncle Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry searched his brain for an answer that would satisfy Teddy’s young, inquisitive mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Aurors get blood on their robes, Teddy,” Arthur piped up, saving Harry’s arse, “I’m sure it’s nothing to worry about.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sent Arthur an appreciative smile and looked down at Teddy, “Arthur’s right about that. Now come on little guy, if you’re late home your Grandma won’t be very pleased with me.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Harry!” Andromeda cried in shock when she saw him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry gave Andromeda a false smile and watched Teddy run to her and hug her. Andromeda took her eyes off of Harry for a moment to kiss her Grandson on the cheek, “I’m glad you had a good day my darling. Why don’t you head on upstairs and get changed for dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, Grandma!” Teddy obliged, he ran up the stairs as loudly as he possibly could.</p><p> </p><p>“What on earth has happened?” Andromeda asked in an undertone.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Harry tried to say. He took a deep breath and looked into Andromeda’s concerned eyes, “I lost two people today Andromeda. I lost two Aurors…two friends, very good friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda’s eyes widened, “Good Heavens, who?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry swallowed, “Neville Longbottom and his wife, Daphne.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda’s hand flew to her mouth and Harry knew why. Before she became a Longbottom, Neville’s wife had been a Greengrass. He knew that Andromeda’s best friend throughout her time at Hogwarts had been Daphne’s Mother.</p><p> </p><p>“Their little girl,” Andromeda said in horror, “What will happen to her?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Harry replied wearily, “Until the will is read, Ginny and I will look after her.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda nodded and stepped forward, she enveloped Harry into a hug, “I am so sorry, Harry,” she murmured.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>By the time Harry finally dragged himself into Grimmauld Place, everything was quiet and still. The house had long since been renovated and no longer contained screaming portraits or a loft full of dark magic objects. Harry had lived in the house ever since he graduated from Auror training 4 years ago. Ginny had moved in with him just over 3 years ago after they had gotten married.</p><p> </p><p>He walked down the stairs into the basement kitchen and sat down heavily at the table. He knew that everyone was going to tell him that this wasn’t his fault but as far as he was concerned, it was.</p><p> </p><p>Neville had been his Auror partner. Harry had been the one leading that team of Aurors into danger. Every death was on his hands.</p><p> </p><p><em>You couldn’t know that it was a base full of old Death Eaters in hiding, Harry</em>, A voice he liked to call his inner-Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and removed his glasses, he rubbed his eyes and groaned. He should have been more careful. He should have been quicker. He should have saved them. There was so much he should have done and he hadn’t done any of it.</p><p> </p><p>The flashes of light, the blood, the screams. It all rushed back to him and he felt his scar burning. He let out a cry of pain, it happened sometimes when he thought about the war. Ginny assured him that it was psychological but Harry wasn’t so sure.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry,” Ginny’s voice called from somewhere above him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry knew that he was going to have to face her but it was the last thing that he wanted to do at that moment. He loved Ginny but all they did was argue at the moment. Apparently, he worked too much. Apparently, he threw himself into his job with all he had and left nothing for her.</p><p> </p><p>The worst part was that it was all true, and Harry knew that. He did work too much, he was always on call and he couldn’t remember the last time he got a weekend off. He didn’t see Teddy enough these days, Ginny was right about that one too.</p><p> </p><p>But Harry also knew that it wasn’t all because of his job. Lately, he had been wondering if he and Ginny had rushed into things after the war and had gotten married too soon. They had been dating for just over a year when Harry proposed and for the majority of that year, Ginny had still been in school finishing her N.E.W.T’s.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had only been 19 years old when he had married Ginny and she had been 18. Even Ron and Hermione had waited until they were both 20 and things seemed to be working out a whole lot better for them.</p><p> </p><p>After the war, all Harry had wanted was to marry Ginny and have a family with her. Things weren’t so clear cut now though, the idyllic life he thought they would have had, had been a complete fantasy. It felt like he had been married for 30 years, not 3.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry!” Ginny called again, she sounded far more irritated now.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Harry called back, he looked up expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny walked into the kitchen with Cora on her hip and Harry had a sudden flash-forward of a future he wasn’t entirely sure that he wanted anymore. Ginny looked far older than her 22 years, she looked far too stressed, she looked miserable. Once upon a time, Harry thought that they would make perfect parents but now he wasn’t even sure that they were good at being married.</p><p> </p><p>“Were you just ignoring me?” Ginny asked irritably.</p><p> </p><p>“I was thinking,” Harry replied calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny surveyed him for a moment, “It’s late, can you put Cora to bed so that we can sleep this horrible day away?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and got to his feet. He took the baby girl from Ginny and kissed his wife on the forehead, “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny frowned, “Why are you sorry?”</p><p> </p><p>“This is my fault,” Harry said, “Neville was your best friend and he died because of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry-”</p><p> </p><p>“You were thinking it,” Harry cut in, “I know that you were thinking it, Ginny. You were wondering why I hadn’t been able to save them, there’s a part of you that blames me.”</p><p> </p><p>“A very small part,” Ginny said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded grimly, “But a part all the same.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny could only nod.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing that it was the truth and having it confirmed were two very different things. He swallowed the lump that had begun to rise in his throat and stepped towards the stairs, “I’ll see you in the morning,” he said simply.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny said nothing more and Harry took Cora up to the spare bedroom which was normally used for Teddy’s visits to the house. He tried to hold himself together as he placed her in the crib that Teddy hadn’t used for a while. He slept in the small bed on the other side of the room these days. Harry took care to make sure that Cora was settled and then he put the mobile on. It had been Teddy’s when he was a baby and as such, it was a rotating device with snitches and broomsticks that lit up the walls and emitted a soft lullaby.</p><p> </p><p>Cora’s eyes began to flutter shut and Harry felt that it was safe to leave her be. He turned out the light and left the door ajar before tiptoeing across the hall to his bedroom. The bedside lamp was on and Ginny was already in bed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry quickly stripped to his boxers and climbed in next to her. She was curled up tightly into a ball and Harry knew that she didn’t want him to bother her. Her body language said it all. He lay on his back as she turned out the light and plunged them into darkness.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that he wasn’t going to get much sleep but he also knew that he had to at least try. He couldn’t avoid going to work tomorrow because he would have to face the fall-out of the day's events.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Are you working today?” Harry asked as he tried to eat a slice of toast. He was chewing far more than he was swallowing though so the whole thing was pretty pointless.</p><p> </p><p>“Not until tonight,” Ginny replied, “We have a friendly against Puddlemere.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry just nodded as he tried not to drift off into thought. He knew that was another reason why things weren’t great between them at the moment. Ginny had made it clear that she didn’t want children until she had been able to have a good run with her Quidditch career and Harry had wanted children from the day he married her.</p><p> </p><p>“So you can watch Cora,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Ginny said, she shot Harry a look, “But you had better get home on time tonight. I can’t miss the match and I don’t want to pass her around the family. Things are already hard enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Harry said, he pushed himself to his feet and pulled on his Auror robes. He was glad that these ones were free of blood but his stomach churned as he thought of what he was going to have to face at work.</p><p> </p><p>“See you tonight,” Ginny said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, he was secretly a little irritated about her lack of sympathy. He was beginning to wonder if this was the end for them. When your wife blamed you for the death of her friend, it was never going to be easy to make the marriage work. Especially if that marriage was already shaky.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of apparating to work, Harry walked out of the front door into the early morning sunshine. It was June now so the chill had finally left the air and summer was well and truly on its way. He relished the fresh air and the noisy bustle of London as he walked towards the Ministry, his heart sank a little more with every step.</p><p> </p><p>He had refused to read the Prophet that morning because he had a fair idea of what was going to be in it. It was going to be a sorrowful tear-fest all about the war hero Neville Longbottom and his wife, it would talk about their tragic deaths.</p><p> </p><p>It was ironic really, all the Prophet could do when Neville married Daphne was insult them. It had never shut up about his new wife who had been in Slytherin, whose family were notoriously ‘in’ with the Death Eaters. It had been a heap of bullshit because Daphne was one of the nicest people that Harry had ever met. He would never have pegged her for a Slytherin if it hadn’t been for her sharp wit and dark sense of humour. Her family had nothing to do with the Death Eaters but she was friends with Draco Malfoy and that was enough of a connection as far as the vultures at the prophet were concerned.</p><p> </p><p>It was clear that although <em>he </em>hadn’t read the prophet, everyone else had. From the moment he stepped into the Ministry he was the subject of scrutiny. He could feel eyes on him as he walked towards the elevator, a walk which did not normally feel as long as it did that morning.</p><p> </p><p>Nobody said a word to him, but the security wizard on duty did at least nod politely in his direction. He stepped into a crowded golden elevator which immediately fell silent and he wished for nothing more than to melt into the ground. The short hop in the elevator seemed to take longer than usual and when Harry eventually stepped off into the DMLE, the situation was not much better.</p><p> </p><p>The Auror cubicles were eerily quiet. The usual hustle and bustle of the department was entirely gone as it always was when they lost one of their own. He felt his colleagues staring at him, <em>judging him, blaming him, </em>his mind reminded him. Harry tried to keep his eyes ahead as he walked to his cubicle, the cubicle he had shared with Neville.</p><p> </p><p>His heart ached and his chest tightened when he thought about yesterday morning. He and Neville had walked into the Ministry laughing, they had eaten breakfast and drunk coffee together before flopping at their desks to investigate the latest case that had been deposited there for them.</p><p> </p><p>He felt tears burn at his eyes once more as he looked at Neville’s cubicle. Unlike Harry’s messy space, Neville’s was organised and made far more sense. Harry’s desk contained a pile of paperwork and some empty coffee cups with a new species of mould growing inside of them. The only personal objects on it were three photographs which were stuck to the cubicle walls. One was of himself and Ginny on their wedding day. Another was of himself, Ron and Hermione at the first Ministry Memorial Ball, one year after the war had ended. The final photograph was the one that hurt to look at though.</p><p> </p><p>It was taken in St. Mungos. Daphne looked exhausted but beautiful as she smiled radiantly from her hospital bed. Neville was sitting on her left and Harry was sitting on her right. He was holding Cora, tiny little newborn Cora who was already smiling and who was going to have a mass of blonde hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Auror Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry took his eyes away from the cubicle. He couldn’t even look at Neville’s because he knew that every inch of wall space was filled with pictures of himself and Daphne or pictures of Cora. He was the perfect, devoted, proud Father and that just made his loss all the worse for Harry.</p><p> </p><p><em>It should have been me</em>; he thought as he turned to face the man behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir,” Harry said, he looked into the face of Robert Spalding who was the Head Auror and as such, Harry’s boss.</p><p> </p><p>“Your presence is urgently required in my office,” Spalding said. His face was tightly drawn; he gave nothing away but Harry knew that it wasn’t good.</p><p> </p><p>Harry simply nodded and followed the man through the maze of Auror cubicles. The silence became a soft chattering as his colleagues began to discuss the fact that Harry Potter was being led towards the Head Aurors office. By the time he was led into the large office with its fancy fireplace and mahogany desk, Harry’s mouth was dry and his heart was pumping far too fast.</p><p> </p><p>“Take a seat Potter,” Spalding said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sat down and did not take his eyes off of Spalding as his superior sat down on the other side of the mammoth desk.</p><p> </p><p>“You know why you’re here,” Spalding guessed.</p><p> </p><p>“Because of what happened yesterday,” Harry replied, he wasn’t stupid.</p><p> </p><p>Spalding nodded grimly, “We lost two Aurors yesterday, Potter. Two young Aurors with potential.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think that I care about their potential?” Harry asked the man irritably, “I care about the fact that my friends are dead! I <em>care </em>about the fact that their child is an orphan!”</p><p> </p><p>“And you blame yourself,” Spalding guessed.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do,” Harry said, the venom in his voice was intended for himself, “I was leading that mission, their deaths are on my hands.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody knew that there were that many Death Eaters in there,” Spalding said, his tone was much milder than it had been before, “You were vastly outnumbered, the fact that we only lost two is rather remarkable.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Harry spat in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“You are not here to be fired, Potter,” Spalding said by way of explanation, “You are here to be offered a promotion.”</p><p> </p><p>“A promotion?” Harry asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“We lost two Aurors yesterday but 9 more are alive because of you,” Spalding explained, “There are 17 Death Eaters in custody, because of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“So the death of my friends doesn’t matter?” Harry asked. He pushed himself to his feet as the anger coursed through him.</p><p> </p><p>“It is tragic,” Spalding said with a sigh, “They were young, they were going to be great Aurors one day. But they died for the greater good.”</p><p> </p><p>“The greater good?” Harry hissed, “There is no greater good! You can’t just sacrifice people for the cause! How is that any different to what happened during the war?”</p><p> </p><p>“Auror Potter-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call me that!” Harry snapped, “I will <em>never </em>accept a promotion for letting two people that I love get killed! If you won’t fire me then that’s fine, I’ll take matters into my own hands. I quit.”</p><p> </p><p>Spalding’s eyes widened, “Potter-”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Harry said coolly as he threw his badge onto the desk, “There is nothing that you can say to make me stay. I don’t want a promotion, I don’t want a pay rise and I don’t want an office. If I can’t save my friends, then I’m not fit to be an Auror and I… I don’t <em>want </em>to be here without Neville.”</p><p> </p><p>“Potter, please,” Spalding practically begged, “We can give you sick leave to at least consider this-”</p><p> </p><p>“I have considered it,” Harry said. It was true, he had spent the whole night considering it.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed the door handle before Spalding could say anything else to try and make him stay. The older man stared at him with wide eyes and Harry knew why. He was an asset to the Ministry, his name alone brought them some credibility and if he went then they would lose that. But he didn’t care anymore, “I’ll clear my desk and take immediate leave.”</p><p> </p><p>He stepped out of the office before Spalding could say another word and he pushed his way through the bustling crowd of Aurors to his desk. He ignored the eyes that he could feel watching him as he ripped the three photographs from the wall and shoved them into his robes. Nothing else in the cubicle was of any consequence to him so he left it where it was and hurried towards the elevators before he could be questioned by any of his soon-to-be former colleagues.</p><p> </p><p>The elevator was far less busy on the way down and Harry managed to slip across the atrium without being the object of too much attention. He stumbled into the fire and somehow managed to send himself to the right place, even in his flurry.</p><p> </p><p>He coughed loudly as he fell onto the hearth in his study. He was covered in soot because he forgot to hold his breath but he had ended up in the right room of his house. He was fully expecting Ginny to come running in and demand an explanation. It was only a matter of time until she reached him here on the top floor.</p><p> </p><p>He felt angry, at himself and the Ministry. Harry flung open the doors to the balcony and stepped out. He gripped the railing with both hands as he stared out at Muggle London and tried to get his anger under control. The moment he closed his eyes he flashed back to the moment that had changed everything.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“NO!” It was a heart-wrenching scream.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Harry whipped his head around just in time to see Daphne jump in front of Neville, she had pushed him out of the way of the bright red light. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It hit her and she fell to the ground, screaming in agony. Harry began to move towards her, almost in slow motion.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Neville fell to his knees next to his wife and dropped his wand. <strong>Idiot</strong>, Harry thought as he ran faster. He saw the red light heading for Neville from the same Death Eater and he threw up a shield charm but it was no good.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“NEVILLE!” He roared as he realised that the dark curse was going to break straight through his shield charm.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Neville looked up and saw the flash of light but it was already too close. It hit him and he fell to the ground next to Daphne who was now unconscious. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“AVADA KEDAVRA!” Harry roared, he killed two Death Eaters in his haze of anger.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He dropped to his knees next to Neville now that the two Death Eaters who had been chasing them were out of the picture. He was bleeding heavily from a nasty wound to his chest and he was clearly in a lot of pain.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Neville!” Harry shouted. He  felt his eyes fill with tears, “Neville, no!”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He tried to keep Neville awake but his eyes fluttered shut long before the Healers arrived. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Harry!”</p><p> </p><p>The sharp voice pulled him out of the memory. He could still smell the blood and hear the anguished cries of his dying friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Ginny,” Harry said simply.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you home from work already?” Ginny asked.</p><p> </p><p>Before Harry even turned around he could tell that she was standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. He took a breath and turned to face her, seeing her in the exact stance that he had expected to.</p><p> </p><p>“I quit,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>quit</em>?” Ginny asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Ginny, I quit,” Harry snapped, “If I can’t even save my friends then I’m not a great Auror, am I?”</p><p> </p><p>“So you just gave up?” Ginny asked. Anger crept into her voice, “You just gave up and quit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Harry said, he felt his temper begin to bubble away, “It’s not like we need the money. We don’t have a mortgage or any dependants.”</p><p> </p><p>“Back to the lack of kids already?” Ginny sniped.</p><p> </p><p>“It was just a comment,” Harry replied but it was a lie and they both knew it.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny shook her head, “I can’t believe you.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned away from her, “I’ll find something else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you will,” Ginny muttered under her breath, “You’re Harry Potter, you do what you want without any regard for the feelings of those around you. That’s nothing new, I don’t even know why it surprises me.”</p><p> </p><p>“If all you can do is snipe at me then can you just go?” Harry asked her, “It’s the last thing that I need right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gladly,” Ginny replied tartly, “Cora is asleep downstairs. Since you are the unemployed one, she’s your responsibility now. I have training that I’m missing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>She lingered in the doorway for a few seconds. Then Harry heard her heels click away down the stairs and he breathed a sigh of relief and wondered, not for the first time, why the hell they were still together.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that he should go downstairs so that he could be closer to Cora in case she woke up from her nap and needed attending to but he couldn’t quite bring himself to leave the calm of the balcony. With a heavy sigh he stepped back, he was about to pull the doors shut when a large tawny owl perched on the railing.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned as he stepped forward and took the roll of parchment from the owl’s leg. It hooted cheerfully and flew away without waiting for a response. It looked official and it made Harry’s stomach sink with dread as he unrolled the little scroll.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Dear Mr Potter,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Your presence is urgently required to settle affairs relating to the custody Coraline Alice Longbottom, the daughter of Neville Frank Longbottom and Daphne Dorea Longbottom [nee Greengrass]. As the child’s Godfather, you have a claim to custody but the Longbottoms have set out very specific measures in their will. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>A meeting has been arranged for 2 pm today at our Headquarters in central London. We are based above Flourish and Blott’s.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Yours Sincerely,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Marigold Fawley,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Senior Social Worker,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>St. Nicholas’s Care Centre,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>24b Diagon Alley, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>London.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Harry let out another sigh as he stared down at the letter. Arrangement of the custody of Cora. He knew that it was going to happen but he hadn’t expected it to happen the day after Neville and Daphne’s deaths. He supposed that he shouldn’t be surprised, these people wanted to ensure the best for Cora after all.</p><p> </p><p>He let himself wonder what Ginny would think of the situation as he walked downstairs to check on Cora. He knew that Ginny didn’t want to have children herself because pregnancy would require her to take time off work. But what about raising a child that was not her own? Would she take to that?</p><p> </p><p>He supposed it didn’t matter. Things had been strained between them for months, even Ron had noticed at Christmas and that had been nearly 6 months ago. As he had said to Hermione a few weeks ago, things weren’t getting better.</p><p> </p><p>Harry paused in the doorway of the small living room where Cora was sleeping in a travel cot. He watched her sleep quietly and peacefully, her little chest moved gently up and down to assure him that she was breathing and that she was okay. He would never say no if he was asked to take Cora in, partly because he wanted a child so badly and partly because he felt responsible for what had happened to her parents. Whether that was a venture he wanted to take with Ginny though…he wasn’t sure of that and the thought scared the hell out of him.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced up at the clock thoughtfully. It was later than he thought but he still had a few hours until this meeting was due to take place in Diagon Alley. The meeting that he was now feeling very nervous about. For a brief moment he pondered what he would do in this time, he marvelled at the luxury of having free time in the middle of the day.</p><p> </p><p>Then it all crashed back to him. He had to start looking into the funeral, he had to start calling people and making arrangements. He didn’t just have a little girl to babysit, he had a joint funeral to plan. The brief glimmer of hope within him was extinguished immediately and he dragged himself away from Cora to sit down in the kitchen and plan an appropriate send-off for the man he had come to consider as a brother.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Their Last Will and Testament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry arrived in Diagon Alley, he had Cora with him in the pram that had once belonged to Teddy. He felt bad that everything was blue. The bedroom she was sleeping in was blue, the high chair she ate in was blue, the pram was blue. But Teddy was a boy and he was the only baby that they had ever catered for.</p><p> </p><p>Cora was quietly studying the witches and wizards walking around in bright robes. Her nose was sniffing out the strange smells of cafes and on-street vendors. Harry wasn’t the source of so much attention in Diagon Alley, not like he had been in the Ministry. He walked forward and pushed the pram through the crowds until he reached Flourish and Blott’s. He had never noticed the office like buildings and flats above the shops but now that he looked, he realised that there were rather a lot of them.</p><p> </p><p>Harry lifted Cora out of the pram and rested her on his hip, he shrunk the pram and slipped it into his pocket once he had done so. He walked along the narrow close between Flourish and Blott’s and Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. Halfway along he found a doorway which was wedged open. He stepped inside and carefully made his way up the rickety stairs until he emerged into a small reception area.</p><p> </p><p>There was an old, battered desk with a rather grumpy middle-aged woman sitting behind it.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have an appointment?” She asked curtly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “Uh yes, with Marigold Fawley.”</p><p> </p><p>“About?” The woman snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“About the custody of my Goddaughter, Coraline Longbottom,” Harry replied, he looked pointedly at the baby on his hip.</p><p> </p><p>The woman consulted her diary and nodded, apparently satisfied with this answer, “Through there,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry followed her finger to a door with a brass plaque on it which read, <em>“Marigold Fawley.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>He nodded and nervously opened the door. Cora could feel his anxiety and she began to wriggle and gurn in his arms. He stepped into the office and saw Marigold Fawley sitting behind her desk.</p><p> </p><p>She looked around the same age as the receptionist but she had a far warmer demeanour. Her golden hair was curled tightly and precisely, and she was wearing deep green robes. She smiled at Harry when she saw him in the doorway, “Ah Mr Potter, at last.”</p><p> </p><p>“Potter?” A voice started.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, he would recognise that voice anywhere. His head snapped towards a sofa to his right where none other than, “Malfoy?” was sitting.</p><p> </p><p>Draco Malfoy looked slightly different than Harry remembered. He saw the man in passing since Neville had gone and married the gits best friend. Neville and Daphne weren’t exactly the type to have parties however so Harry had only actually bumped into Draco three times since Neville and Daphne had started dating 3 and a half years ago.</p><p> </p><p>The first time was at Neville and Daphne’s wedding. It had been well over 2 years since Harry had seen Draco during the final battle when they locked eyes at the wedding. They had exchanged a few polite words and Hermione had persuaded them to shake hands but that had been the extent of their ‘reunion’.</p><p> </p><p>Their paths had crossed once more when Cora was born, it was a simple case of them both nipping into the hospital to visit Daphne at the same time. That meeting in the corridor, when they had both been holding bouquets, had been slightly less awkward.</p><p> </p><p>The third and last time that they had seen each other had been a couple of months ago at Cora’s first birthday party. By that point, they had become accustomed to the fact that this marriage between their friends was going to force their paths to cross so they had agreed that a shaky friendship was the best way forward.</p><p> </p><p>However, Harry was still surprised to see him sitting on the sofa in this office. He couldn’t wrap his head around <em>why </em>Draco was here as Marigold Fawley (who insisted on being called Marigold, just Marigold) steered him into a seat next to the blonde man. Draco did look terrible however, a shadow of his usual charismatic, well-groomed self.</p><p> </p><p>Draco was holding himself up tightly. His eyes were slightly red and Harry suddenly felt guilty for not thinking about the effect that this was having on the people who loved Daphne. He immediately felt responsible for all of Draco’s suffering because he couldn’t let go of the idea that this was his fault.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand that this is hard for you,” Marigold said softly as her eyes flitted from Harry, who was gently bouncing Cora on his hip, to Draco, whose fingers were threaded so tightly together that his knuckles were white.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded wordlessly.</p><p> </p><p>“But Cora needs a guardian,” Marigold continued, “Did Neville and Daphne ever discuss guardianship with you?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco both shook their heads.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Harry elaborated, “I suppose I always assumed that it would fall to me because I’m her Godfather. Just like I help to raise my Godson because his parents died in the war.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ordinarily that would be the case,” Marigold admitted, “But Neville and Daphne left very specific requirements in their will.”</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t want me to raise her?” Harry asked, hurt seeped into his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“They do,” Marigold said, “Just not alone.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, “Well I’m married,” he said, although his stomach churned at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“The will is more specific than that,” Marigold said as she unrolled a scroll of parchment, “I think it would be best if I simply read it to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco nodded in unison.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“We, Neville Frank Longbottom and Daphne Dorea Longbottom [nee Greengrass] swear that this is our last will and testament and that we are of sound body and mind, as of the 30<sup>th</sup> of May, 2002.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>In the unlikely event of our deaths occurring at the same time, we leave our estate, all of our possessions and the contents of our vaults in Gringotts to our only child, Coraline Alice Longbottom.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The custody of our only child, Coraline Alice Longbottom, is to be shared between her Godfather, Harry James Potter, and Draco Abraxas Malfoy. Our wishes are that our daughter is raised in the property owned by her Godfather, Harry James Potter, under the joint custody of himself and Draco Abraxas Malfoy.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>For a very brief moment, there was a stunned silence in the office but it wasn’t to last.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Draco said calmly, he was the picture of politeness.</p><p> </p><p>“They picked us?” Harry asked in crude disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Together?” They echoed.</p><p> </p><p>Marigold looked from one to the other, “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Harry cried out which alarmed Cora.</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed and took the crying girl from his lap, “You upset her, you imbecile.”</p><p> </p><p>Marigold watched the interaction with interest, “Only Neville and Daphne can answer that question but I am sure that they had their reasons. They have left you each a small note to explain the situation.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to see that,” Harry said as he held out his hand expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>Marigold handed out two letters. One had Harry’s name written on it in Neville’s untidy scrawl, <em>typical Aurors handwriting</em>, Harry thought. The other had Draco’s name written on it in Daphne’s precise, perfect handwriting.</p><p> </p><p>He needed to understand what was going through Neville’s head when he wrote his will so Harry opened the letter quickly and scanned the familiar writing with an aching pain in his chest.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Dear Harry,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you never have to read this letter but as you and I both know, things don’t always go the way we want them to regarding families. I’m sure you’re asking why the hell Daphne and I decided on joint custody. I’m sure you’re confused about the fact we didn’t ask you and Ginny to raise our daughter. We have our reasons but the main one is that I know you and Ginny are not happy together. I know you’re struggling through in a marriage that makes you unhappy and I think that’s a toxic environment for a child to be raised in.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Harry swallowed and nodded, Neville was right. He and Ginny would do more harm than good if they tried to raise Cora together. He took a breath and continued to read the letter, “<em>So I’m pretty sure you’re trying really hard not to curse my name right now (but respect for the dead wins out, right?) You’re probably asking why we picked you and Draco but there’s a simple answer. If you’re reading this, then Daphne and I probably died in the line of duty and we need somebody who isn’t an Auror to raise our daughter.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I know my job is risky and Daphne does too but if Cora loses both of her parents to the job, she needs to have at least one parental figure with a stable one and let’s face it, you can’t get much more stable than being a wandmaker. I mean, it’s not like he’s going to go out of business unless the Muggles decide to start up witch hunting again.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Despite the tears on his cheeks and the pain in his chest, Harry allowed himself a small smile. Neville was right but then again, Neville couldn’t have known that Harry would pack in his job at the Ministry as he had.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Daphne always said that if this happened then she wanted to make sure that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin raised our daughter together, the same way we would have raised her ourselves. We’re trusting you two with the most precious thing in our lives so try not to screw it up. There’s a reason that it’s you two together who will be able to help Coraline heal if she loses us, but I’ll let you work out that reason for yourselves.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Harry wasn’t entirely sure what Neville meant. He wasn’t sure why Neville and Daphne thought it was a good idea for him and Draco to raise Cora. He didn’t know what Neville had been thinking. In fact, he was starting to wonder if Neville had been losing it. He sighed and glanced down to read the final paragraph, “<em>In case I never got to say it, I love you like a brother Harry and I trust you with my life. If I die in the field, I know you will blame yourself but please don’t. I can’t bear the thought of you looking at Cora and feeling guilt over my death. Just look at her and smile and love her, that’s the best way you can ever remember me.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Stay safe, stay strong,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Neville.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Harry wasn’t even trying to hide the tears on his cheeks as he reached the end of Neville’s letter. The last paragraph had lifted a weight that he felt in his chest. It seemed as though Neville’s acceptance had allowed the guilt to ebb away very slightly. He knew that he would still blame himself but Neville was right, he couldn’t allow that guilt to taint the way that he looked at Cora.</p><p> </p><p>He glanced over at Draco who had not allowed himself to cry yet. Tears were threatening to spill behind his eyes but he was successfully keeping them there. Harry didn’t want to pry but curiosity got the better of him. He reached over to take Cora from the blonde man and glanced at the contents of his letter from Daphne as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Draco, you insufferable prick,</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I guess right now you probably hate me a little bit, right? What can I say, we made Harry Coraline’s Godfather for a reason and that is because we know she will always be safe with him. But she’s going to need some stability and that’s where you come in (I know, crazy right?). </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Harry loves Coraline but he’s an Auror. If you’re reading this, then it means that Neville and I died young so that probably means we died on the job. I can’t bear the thought of Coraline losing me and Neville, only to lose her Godfather too. I know you will always be there for her, like a loyal little Hufflepuff (oh yeah, I know you were a hat stall).</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I know you two have made an effort to talk recently and I also know that you still don’t entirely see eye to eye. I know you think he’s an egotistical heroic prat but Neville loves him and Coraline loves him. Hell, even I quite like the guy (as much as it pains me to admit it). I need you to try and like him Draco, for me, for Neville but most importantly, for Coraline.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>You and Harry are all that she has left now. We’re trusting you to raise her the way that we wanted to. We’re trusting you to give her all the love you can and to take care of her as if she were your daughter. I know it’s a big ask but I’m hoping you love me enough to try (and who can deal with the thought of disappointing their dead best friend?)</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>All my love,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Daphne.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Draco sucked in a sharp breath and folded the letter into a neat square. Harry averted his gaze and looked up at Marigold who was watching them with anticipation.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you understand what Neville and Daphne have asked you to do?” Marigold asked them.</p><p> </p><p>“They have asked us to raise Cora, together,” Draco replied simply. Harry couldn’t read his emotions from his tone of voice and his face was just as expressionless.</p><p> </p><p>“In my house,” Harry added, “Where I live with my wife.”</p><p> </p><p>Marigold gave them both a brisk nod, “Are you willing to move in with Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco breathed in slowly, “I am not willing to do anything that my idiot of a best friend has asked me to do but I love Coraline and because of that, I will endeavour to try at the very least.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s mouth was very dry all of a sudden as the reality of what was happening hit him like a ton of bricks.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you in agreement, Mr Potter?” Marigold asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry found himself nodding and then he thought about Ginny and the bollocking he was going to get for this, “If Neville and Daphne thought that this was what was best for Cora then yes, we have to try.”</p><p> </p><p>Marigold nodded slowly. She had obviously not expected things to go this well, “I see…well, there will be visits of course. Every few weeks I will come by to see you, just to make sure that Cora is doing okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco both nodded numbly.</p><p> </p><p>“But beyond that, you two can sort out the details between yourselves,” Marigold said, “After we have sorted out all of the paperwork, of course!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As it turned out, the paperwork took at least an hour. When they had signed the last document and realised with horror that they had just legally agreed to share the custody of Cora, they shuffled out of the office.</p><p> </p><p>The walk past the grumpy receptionist to the narrow close between Flourish and Blott’s and Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes was in complete silence.</p><p> </p><p>They stood awkwardly in the fairly dark close and Draco cleared his throat, “Perhaps we should have coffee and discuss the nuances.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded fervently, “Coffee sounds like a good idea. Do you want to head back to my house?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think somewhere a little more neutral might be wise,” Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded again, he already felt like a complete idiot. Draco was such a pompous, aristocratic arse and Harry had no idea where he stood with the man.</p><p> </p><p>He busied himself with getting the pram out of his pocket and restoring it to the correct size. Draco watched him silently then placed Cora into the pram. Harry pushed it out into Diagon Alley and they slipped through the crowds until they reached the Leaky Cauldron. Once they had exited the pub into Muggle London, Harry breathed a little bit easier.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t ask how Draco knew Muggle London, he just followed him along the street. They walked in silence but it was a slightly more comfortable silence. After a few minutes, Draco stepped into a small coffee shop with bright blue walls and cheerful baristas in pretty striped pinafores. He was clearly a regular because when he walked to a table at the back and sat down, he got a smile from one of the young baristas and a wave from one of the older women.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was entirely bemused as he sat down across from Draco and put the brakes on the pram. Cora was quite peacefully sleeping after the eventful nature of the meeting.</p><p> </p><p>“Your usual, Mr Malfoy?” The young barista asked as she came over to them with a notepad and pen in hand.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded at her, “Yes please Melinda.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what can I get for you, sir?” The girl, Melinda, asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a cup of tea,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>“With milk and sugar?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes please,” Harry replied politely.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “You drink tea like a builder.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes too, “Now isn’t really the time for bickering Malfoy. Do you understand the magnitude of what just happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just agreed to move in with you and help you raise my best friend’s child,” Draco said drily, “So yes, I think I understand the magnitude of the situation.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have a wife,” Harry said irritably, “I have no idea how I’m going to explain this to Ginny.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your problem, not mine,” Draco said simply.</p><p> </p><p>Harry bit his tongue to stop himself from insulting Draco, “This is serious Malfoy, we need to work out how we’re going to do this.”</p><p> </p><p>“There is no working this out, Potter,” Draco said irritably, “All we can do is what Neville and Daphne wanted us to do. I move into whatever hovel you stay in and somehow we try and share parental responsibilities.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me, you and Ginny,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently,” Draco said smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry studied him for a moment as their mugs arrived. Draco was drinking black coffee and he scoffed once more at Harry’s milky, sugary tea.</p><p> </p><p>“So when are you moving in?” He joked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco didn’t take it as a joke. He sipped his coffee and replied, “Tomorrow. I need time to gather my things from the Manor and I expect that you need time to explain this to She-Weasel.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn’t even bother defending Ginny. He ran his hand through his hair anxiously, “Right now I would rather kill myself than do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trouble in paradise?” Draco asked. He was being sarcastic but there was no malice in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Paradise,” Harry said, he laughed without any real humour, “That’s a good one.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, “So it’s not the golden marriage that the press make it out to be?”</p><p> </p><p>“The press, in this case, is Hermione,” Harry reminded Draco, “And she prints whatever I ask her to. The truth is that my marriage is a mess. It was a mess before she blamed me for Neville’s death and now…well, now it’s even worse.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked almost sympathetic for a moment, “I don’t think the blame can lie with anyone apart from the Death Eater who did it and he is dead now, thanks to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded numbly, stunned that he and Draco were having such a civilised conversation, “What do you think they were thinking? Giving us joint custody of their precious daughter?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked to Cora and sighed, “I don’t know if they were thinking.”</p><p> </p><p>“That makes two of us,” Harry said, his eyes were also on the little girl, “How are we going to do this, Malfoy?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco turned to face him and caught his eye, “I don’t know, but we have to find a way. Daphne…she loved Coraline more than anything else.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat, “Neville did too.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed, “I will see you tomorrow then Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tomorrow,” Harry agreed as Draco finished his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>He watched with interest as Draco leant into the pram and kissed Cora on the head. He murmured something to Cora that Harry didn’t hear and then he drew himself up to his full height and left the café without another word.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Harry!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled weakly at Hermione as she stood on her doorstep looking bewildered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry that I knocked about a hundred times,” Harry said sheepishly, “But I needed someone to talk to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you did,” Hermione said softly, “Come in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is Ron around?” Harry asked, he lifted Cora out of the pram and stepped into the small cottage that Hermione and Ron shared.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, “He’s in the kitchen. Do you want me to take her?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and let Hermione lift Cora out of his arms. She had been remarkably quiet all day and Harry suspected that she knew something was wrong, even though she had only just turned one. He thought back to his childhood; Cora was almost exactly the same age that he was when both of his parents were murdered.</p><p> </p><p>With a horrifying jolt, he realised that she would never remember her parents. He realised that she was just like him.</p><p> </p><p>“But she has you,” Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled softly, “You didn’t mean to say that out loud, did you? That Cora is just like you?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, “No, I didn’t realise.”</p><p> </p><p>“She isn’t like you,” Hermione assured him as they stood in the hallway together, “You were left with Muggles who hated you. Cora is surrounded by a family who love her.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded numbly and followed Hermione into the kitchen. Ron turned around and immediately enveloped Harry in a bear hug. Harry hugged him back and patted his friend on the back as he was squeezed tightly.</p><p> </p><p>When Ron eventually let Harry go, Hermione pushed him into a chair at the dining room table and filled the kettle with water, “I think tea is in order,” she said as she continued to potter around with the tea while bouncing Cora on her hip.</p><p> </p><p>“How is she?” Ron asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Quiet,” Harry answered, “She knows something is wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“She will,” Hermione said, she stroked Cora’s hair, “But she’s a baby, she will bounce back faster than we will.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know she will,” Harry said, “But that doesn’t make it any easier. I…I started arranging the funeral today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry,” Hermione sighed, “You shouldn’t have to do that alone. Will you let me help you?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “Yeah…that would be very helpful Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron nodded sadly, “I just can’t believe he’s gone. I mean it’s Neville…I just…can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Hermione both nodded. Ron wasn’t the most eloquent person but they both understood exactly what he meant. Hermione poured out mugs of tea and sat down at the table with Harry and Ron.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just horrible,” She agreed as she bounced Cora on her lap, “Poor little Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to talk to you about that,” Harry admitted, he cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked up, “About the custody arrangements?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned but replied, “Yes, I had a meeting today with the social care place. They wanted to discuss custody arrangements.”</p><p> </p><p>“I imagine you and Ginny are the prime choice,” Hermione voiced, “With you being her Godfather.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am her Godfather,” Harry agreed, “But Ginny isn’t Cora’s Godmother.”</p><p> </p><p>“That shouldn’t make a difference,” Ron frowned, “Gin is your wife.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s more complicated than that,” Harry admitted as he chewed on his lip, “Neville and Daphne were really specific about what they wanted for Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go on,” Hermione urged.</p><p> </p><p>“They named me and Malfoy as joint custodians of Cora,” Harry said quickly, “The will said that their wish was for us to raise Cora together in my house.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron and Hermione were silent as they drank in this information.</p><p> </p><p>“You and Draco Malfoy,” Ron said.</p><p> </p><p>“At Grimmauld Place,” Hermione added, “Together?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“With Ginny?” Ron asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s heart clenched. He wasn’t so sure about that part but he wasn’t sure how to tell his best friends that, “If she doesn’t run for the hills the second she finds out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it official?” Hermione asked in surprise, “Did you agree to it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t see myself as having much of a choice,” Harry admitted, “It was what Neville and Daphne wanted. I loved Neville, I don’t want to let him down.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed, “Oh Harry, this is an awful mess.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded grimly, “So now Draco Malfoy is moving into my house tomorrow and I haven’t even spoken to Ginny about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron grimaced, “Harry, things are already bad with you and Ginny.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, Ron, I’m aware of that,” Harry said with a heavy sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really think your relationship is going to survive this?” Hermione asked, as ever she was the realist.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t think it will,” Harry replied honestly, “But I think all three of us have known for months that something isn’t working between Ginny and me.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron nodded sadly, “I know, mate.”</p><p> </p><p>“You know we will support you whatever you choose to do,” Hermione said as she reached across the table and took Harry’s hand, “Even if it means being nice to Draco Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s for Cora’s sake, I reckon we can at least try,” Ron agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at them both. He ignored the salty tears that had run down his cheeks into his mouth as he drank in the sight of his two best friends and wondered how he ever got so lucky.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ginny was always home late after a ‘friendly’ Quidditch game. They took place in the evenings during the week and sometimes ran well into the night.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Ginny got home, it was fast approaching midnight and Cora had been sleeping peacefully in Teddy’s bedroom for a good while.</p><p> </p><p>Harry, however, had been sitting in the kitchen waiting for the door to open. He felt his heart start to race as he heard the front door click open, snap shut and lock loudly. He waited, hoping that Ginny would come to the kitchen for her usual night time cup of tea before heading upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>He was right. Her footsteps slowly approached him and his heart thumped faster with every stair she descended into the kitchen. She frowned as she stepped into the kitchen and saw Harry, tapping his fingers on the marble table.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you still awake?” Ginny asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I need to talk to you,” Harry said seriously.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny sensed the seriousness and sat down across from him, “About Neville?”</p><p> </p><p>“And Cora,” Harry said, “I had a meeting today with a social worker…about the custody arrangements.”</p><p> </p><p>“They want us to take her in,” Ginny guessed.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Harry said. He looked up and met her eye, “They wanted me to raise her…”</p><p> </p><p>“Alone?” Ginny asked as hurt flickered across her face.</p><p> </p><p>“No…” Harry said. He was unsure <em>how </em>to tell her what he needed to tell her, “Me and Malfoy. They named us as joint custodians in their will.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a stunned silence, just like there had been at Ron and Hermione’s house. Ginny eventually broke it, “You and Malfoy, raising Cora, together?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded numbly, “I know, I think Neville went mad too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not you and I?” Ginny asked and he didn’t imagine the hurt in her voice that time.</p><p> </p><p>Harry took a breath and looked up at her, “Because Neville is far more perceptive and observational than anyone gives – gave – him credit for.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny smiled slightly, “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“He could see what was happening between us Gin,” Harry said, he reached across the table and took her hand, “<em>We </em>can see what’s happening to us but we don’t talk about it and we can’t seem to fix it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry,” Ginny said shakily, “What are you saying?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m saying that this stopped working a while ago,” Harry said honestly, he felt a pang of guilt for the tears in her eyes, “Neville didn’t want Cora to be raised in a toxic environment which was why he didn’t name us as her guardians. He’s right, we wouldn’t be good parents.”</p><p> </p><p>“We aren’t even good at being married,” Ginny said weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“We got married too young Ginny,” Harry said softly, he tore his eyes away from hers, “We rushed in because we were scared. The war scared us and taught us that life was short but we aren’t the same people we were back then.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny visibly swallowed and blinked the tears out of her eyes, “I know that things haven’t been working for a while Harry but I was scared to say so. All we have ever known is each other…the thought of being without that is terrifying.”</p><p> </p><p>“But that’s why we need more,” Harry said, he squeezed her hand, “All we have ever known is each other and we need more than that. You are one of my best friends Ginny and I love you, I always will.”</p><p> </p><p>“But that’s not enough anymore, is it?” Ginny asked. She looked up at him with her tearstained face.</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt tears slide down his face as he shook his head, “No.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny nodded and swallowed, “What now then?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned and looked down at their joined hands, “Do you want a divorce?”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny let out a sound that was half-sob, half-laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Harry asked her in alarm.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe how calmly you just asked me that,” Ginny said miserably, “But you’re right. There isn’t any fixing this, is there? You want children so badly and I love where I am in my career right now. I mean we haven’t even been sleeping with each other and that’s not something that should happen after 3 years of marriage.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded his agreement, “I wish it didn’t have to be like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“So do I,” Ginny said as she wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her Harpies jersey, “But maybe it’s for the best that we realised this before we did have children. I couldn’t imagine anything worse than falling into one of those relationships where we only stick it out for the kids.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither can I,” Harry admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“So a divorce it is,” Ginny said, her voice broke slightly as she said it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Ginny,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny shook her head, “I’ll move out tomorrow. I’m sure Ron and Hermione won’t mind me sleeping in the spare room until I can find my own place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ginny, you don’t have to rush out like that,” Harry said sharply.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I do,” Ginny said with a nod, “It would be better for both of us if I got out of your way. If I hang around, we might have second thoughts and what we’re saying right now is the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry knew that she was right but that didn’t make it hurt any less. Things had been terrible lately but Ginny was also his first love. Ginny had been his first everything actually. She was one of his best friends and he missed the early days when they had been blissfully happy. He also knew that it wasn’t fair for them to keep making each other miserable though.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny rose to her feet and Harry watched her carefully, “So when does he move in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“Malfoy,” Ginny said, “You said that you had to raise Cora together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Harry said, “Tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny frowned down at the ground, “I can’t believe you said yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t do it because of him,” Harry said honestly, “I said yes because it was what Neville wanted.”</p><p> </p><p>“He wouldn’t have thrown Cora to anyone,” Ginny said softly, “He loved that little girl more than anything else in the world. He must have had his reasons.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have any idea what they were?” Harry asked helplessly.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I did,” Ginny replied, she hovered in the doorway for a moment, “Goodnight Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight Ginny,” Harry said with an air of finality.</p><p> </p><p>She mustered up a sad smile and left the kitchen. Harry listened to her footsteps as she climbed up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Parting with Ginny hurt like hell. It felt like he was losing his best friend, although he knew deep down that they would be able to salvage their friendship from this mess eventually. He knew that it was for the best. He knew that it wouldn’t be good for Cora if he and Ginny stayed together. He knew that they were only hurting each other and holding each other back.</p><p> </p><p>But the thought of divorcing Ginny still hurt like hell. The thought of having to tell Molly filled Harry with dread. The only solace that he did have was the fact that Ron understood the situation and wasn’t going to kill him for hurting his little sister.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t exactly soften the blow though.</p><p> </p><p>A cry sounded on the baby monitor in his pocket and Harry got to his feet with a yawn. As he walked towards the bedroom where Cora was sleeping he realised with a frightening jolt that this was his life now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nobody Said it Was Easy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter title comes from the song:<br/>The Scientist by Coldplay [but I prefer the Willie Nelson version ;)]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Harry woke up the next morning, Ginny was gone. He knew the moment he awoke, even though Ginny had stayed in the spare bedroom last night. The house was quiet and somehow felt emptier.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rose to his feet and opened the wardrobe. His heart sank as he realised that Ginny’s clothes were gone. It hadn’t all been a horrible dream; it had happened.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and wondered when Draco Malfoy was going to show up and move into his house. All Harry wanted was someone to talk to about things with Ginny and about the madness of this whole situation. He knew that he had Ron and Hermione but the painful thing was that he just wanted Neville.</p><p> </p><p>It was Neville who listened and never judged. It was Neville who would always say you had to laugh or you would end up crying. Neville gave the best advice and thinking of him in the past tense was killing Harry. He had lost so much in the war but it had been over for 5 years now, he thought the deaths would stop.</p><p> </p><p>A sharp cry sounded from the room across the hall. He thanked his lucky stars that Cora was old enough now that she didn’t tend to wake up throughout the night. She still rose very early though, Harry glanced at the clock on the wall in Teddy’s room, it was 7 am.</p><p> </p><p><em>Teddy’s room, </em>Harry thought with a frown. Now that Cora was going to become a permanent fixture in his life, he needed to give her a room of her own. The trouble was that there were only two bedrooms on this floor, the master bedroom and the small nursery that Harry called Teddy’s room.</p><p> </p><p>He needed to be close to Cora in case she needed him in the middle of the night which meant that he was going to have to move Teddy’s room up a floor and convert it into a room for Cora. Harry picked the little girl up and managed a smile, “Good morning Cora,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Cora babbled something incoherent which Harry thought was a greeting, “Are you hungry?” He asked as he shifted her to his hip and began his descent of the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Cora made a loud noise of encouragement that Harry thought was yes. Her smile managed to lift his mood and he felt in better spirits as he placed a mushed up banana in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>“Nom,” Cora said as she dove in.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that good?” Harry chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Nom, nom,” Cora said with a series of nods.</p><p> </p><p>As Harry buttered a slice of toast for himself he wondered where he was going to put Draco. Grimmauld Place wasn’t the biggest house in the world. It was probably going to seem tiny compared to Malfoy Manor.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was reminded of something Ron had said to him when he first visited The Burrow. <em>It’s not much but it’s home. </em>That summed up how he felt about Grimmauld Place now that the black and grey walls had been replaced with magnolia (Hermione assured him that it was the most neutral colour that there was). The carpets were bright red in most rooms and the finishing touches (like the lamps and chandeliers) were gold. He had also installed electricity in the house. Having lived as a Muggle for 11 years, he found it hard to go without it in the wizarding world.</p><p> </p><p>The house was fairly small. The basement consisted of the kitchen (which Harry had completely renovated). The ground floor was not much more interesting, there was a large reception room which took up the entire floor. It was no ballroom but it did just fine for Harry’s little get-togethers.</p><p> </p><p>The first floor was dominated by the drawing-room. It was probably Harry’s favourite room in the house. Now that it had been renovated its huge bay windows portrayed a beautiful view out over London. There was another bedroom on that floor but it was very small.</p><p> </p><p>The second floor was where Harry’s bedroom and the room which was to become Cora’s were situated. The third floor had three bedrooms which were all fairly small.</p><p> </p><p>The fourth floor was probably where Draco would end up. There were only two bedrooms but they were both very large because they once belonged to Sirius and Regulus.</p><p> </p><p>The fifth floor was a very small one which Harry had created when he decided to renovate the house. Where there had once been an attic full of dark magic, there was now a study/library with huge glass windows and his favourite place in the house, the balcony.</p><p> </p><p>“Nana!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry was drawn out of his thoughts at Cora’s shout. He looked to the high chair and realised that she had polished off her breakfast. She was pointing to the fruit bowl and bouncing in her chair, “Nana!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, “You want another banana?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nana!” Cora said with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>He pushed his worries aside for the moment and got to his feet to retrieve a banana for the little girl.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>By midday, there was still no sign of Draco. Harry was sitting in his study trying to get his life back on track. Cora was sitting on the floor in the centre of a large play gym that Teddy had liked when he was a baby. She was making as much noise as she possibly could and Harry was finding it increasingly hard to block it out.</p><p> </p><p>He was trying to work out what he was going to do with his life now. He needed to get another job. Strictly speaking, he didn’t need the money but he <em>did </em>need to work to stay sane. He loved children but he knew that he would go insane if he became a stay at home Dad.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t going back to the Ministry, he was sure about that much but he was also having a crisis. Ever since the age of 14, Harry had wanted to be an Auror. Now, he wasn’t an Auror and he had no idea what else he could do. He still enjoyed flying but he knew that it wasn’t fair to Cora because it wasn’t a stable job. It wasn’t as dangerous as being an Auror but it was still dangerous and it would mean travelling around a lot.</p><p> </p><p>Beyond flying and killing bad guys, he struggled to figure out what he was good at. School hadn’t been his strong point, he had barely managed to scrape through his N.E.W.T’s after the war. He knew that people would hire him anyway, he knew that people would take him for his name alone but he didn’t want that.</p><p> </p><p>He took his glasses off and dropped his head onto the desk with a soft thump. He felt like he was having a mid-life crisis and he hadn’t even turned 23 yet. He was in way over his head here and that was just beginning to crash down on him.</p><p> </p><p>The floo whirred, it distracted him from his inner turmoil. He looked up, expecting it to prompt him for a password as it did when an unknown visitor came calling. However, it wasn’t Draco.</p><p> </p><p>It was Hermione. The floo flashed green and she stepped into the study, brushing herself down gracefully as she did so.</p><p> </p><p>Harry attempted a smile, “Afternoon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good afternoon,” Hermione said, “I brought you lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>“I had forgotten to eat,” Harry admitted, “I fed Cora but I forgot to feed myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“You often do,” Hermione said, she leant against his desk, “You didn’t tell us that you quit the Ministry.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged, “I don’t want to be an Auror anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, if this is because of what happened to Neville-”</p><p> </p><p>“It is,” Harry said firmly, “Neville and Daphne died on my watch and I’m trying very hard not to blame myself for that because I know it’s not what Neville would have wanted but it’s hard, Hermione. I can’t work there anymore, I just can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Hermione said, she reached across the table and gripped his hand in hers, “Do you know that Ginny moved in with us today?”</p><p> </p><p>Guilt flashed in Harry’s eyes but he nodded, “Is she okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“A bit tearful, but yes,” Hermione admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Harry said, “And Ron?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s upset for both of you,” Hermione said diplomatically, “But he isn’t angry, you know that he understands.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think Molly will understand?” Harry asked. He looked at his friend in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hesitated, “I don’t think Molly will want to believe it but she has to. You and Ginny were miserable; you couldn’t have kept going on like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Harry said glumly.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sat down on the floor and handed Cora a brightly coloured rattling toy, “What are you going to do now?” she asked with a glance up at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea,” Harry admitted, “I only ever wanted to be an Auror. There’s Quidditch but I don’t think it would be fair to go into that world. Ginny didn’t want kids because it would be hard to fit a schedule around them, I need to be here for Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>“What else do you enjoy doing?” Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Harry replied, he frowned at the thought, “I got so lost in being an Auror that I never really had any spare time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe it’s a good thing you quit,” Hermione mused, “You were a fantastic Auror but that doesn’t mean that the lifestyle agreed with you. What about teaching?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry scoffed, “I’m 23 years old,” he said, “How would I get a bunch of 18-year-olds to listen to me and respect me?”</p><p> </p><p>“You may be 23, but you have an awful lot of life experience,” Hermione said wisely, “You know fine well that the students would respect and admire the hell out of you. Heck, so would most of the teachers.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled slightly, “As much as I enjoy you bigging me up Hermione, I don’t think I’m ready to become a teacher yet. The thing is...I just don’t know what I want to do. I’m not sure about much at the moment, to be honest.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glanced up at him sympathetically, “When does Draco move in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Today,” Harry replied, he glanced at the clock, “He hasn’t made an appearance yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you two thought about how you’re going to do this?” Hermione asked, “Given your…history.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not exactly,” Harry replied, “I think we plan to wing it.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled slightly, “Sounds like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry said, he rubbed his bloodshot eyes, “Can I convince you to stay and help me with the funeral plans? I only have two more days to get everything prepared.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you can.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was 5 pm and Harry still had no idea what kind of new career he was going to embark on. Thanks to Hermione though, he had finished with the preparations for the funeral.</p><p> </p><p>The joint funeral was due to take place on Sunday at the graveyard in Godric’s Hollow where Neville’s family were traditionally buried. He and Daphne were going to be buried together and the whole thing had been kept small and press-free. Harry figured that was what Neville would have wanted.</p><p> </p><p>He was still wondering whether he should take Cora or not. Hermione had said that she was too young and it wouldn’t do her any harm to stay with a babysitter while they attended the funeral. Harry couldn’t stop thinking about his parents though and how he would feel as an adult knowing that he could have gone to the funeral but that someone had stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>He was absentmindedly cutting the pasta he had made for dinner into small chunks for Cora. She ate normal food now, as long as the pieces were bitesize. She still had a bottle of milk in the evening and she normally only had one nap in the afternoon. She had been sleeping a lot lately but Harry suspected that it was because of the current circumstances.</p><p> </p><p>He jumped and was drawn out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang loudly. He had lived in this house for nearly 5 years now and he could count on one hand the number of times he had heard the bell. The house was invisible to Muggles so he didn’t get the usual cold callers or even a confused Muggle postman. Most people just used the floo these days and those who didn’t had a key.</p><p> </p><p>“Ding Dong,” Cora echoed in a sing-song voice.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at her and closed his eyes. He concentrated on the front door upstairs and clicked his fingers. He heard a loud click as the door unlocked. He already knew that it was Draco but the dry voice he heard a moment later confirmed it.</p><p> </p><p>“What the hell is this? A shrine to Godric Gryffindor?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry bit back an amused smile, “I’m in the kitchen, come down!” he called.</p><p> </p><p>There was a loud thump as Draco dumped his bags in the hall. Seconds later he walked down into the basement and his heels clicked with every step. He looked as well put together as he always did, Harry had always thought that Draco looked more like a lawyer than a wandmaker. He wore black trousers, a white shirt and a black vest every single day. At the wedding, he had also worn a suit jacket and at Cora’s first birthday party, Harry had seen Draco in colour for the first time because he had opted for a green shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“The kitchen is also a shrine to Gryffindor,” Draco said, he turned his nose up at it.</p><p> </p><p>The counters and the table were marble but Draco did have a point. The sleek, shiny cupboard doors <em>were </em>red.</p><p> </p><p>“I like the colour red,” Harry said with a shrug, “Do you like pasta?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Draco said suspiciously.</p><p> </p><p>“Then sit down and eat it,” Harry said, “I’m not going to poison you.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco didn’t look convinced but he sat down at the table and let Harry serve him a bowl of pasta.</p><p> </p><p>Harry gave Cora her bitesize version and a plastic fork and then sat down opposite Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“How has she been?”</p><p> </p><p>“Tired,” Harry replied, “She knows something is wrong but Hermione thinks she’ll brighten up soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded and looked up at Cora, “She seems brighter today than she was yesterday.”</p><p> </p><p>“She is,” Harry agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you taking time off work to look after her?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need to take time off work,” Harry admitted, he suddenly felt rather uninterested in his pasta, “Because I…quit.”</p><p> </p><p>“You quit?” Draco echoed.</p><p> </p><p>“They said that Neville and Daphne had died for the greater good,” Harry said irritably, “They called me a hero and offered me a promotion. A promotion for the deaths of my friends... so I quit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have any idea what you’re going to do now?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, “I’m still trying to figure that out but I don’t need the money so that gives me a little bit of time.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded slowly, “I would offer you a job but I highly doubt wand-making is your area of expertise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Intricate, difficult magic,” Harry said sarcastically, “I don’t think so. I wouldn’t have the patience.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Draco said, an amused look played on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled slightly, “I’ll find something. If all else fails, there’s Quidditch but Ginny kind of put me off that life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where is she?” Draco asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Living with Ron and Hermione,” Harry replied, he looked down at the marble table, “We’re separating.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Draco said quietly, “I hope that’s not because of the situation Neville and Daphne have put us in.”</p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t,” Harry said honestly, “Things have been bad between us for a long time. We were both just too afraid to let go of each other and start again. I think we just got married too young.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted, “You don’t think? If I had been your friend back then I would have told you that.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced at him, “So you’re my friend now?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco seemed to ponder that question for a moment as he chewed his pasta, “I think we have to at least try and be friends. If we can’t manage that then we will never be able to manage the rest of this.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry took a moment to consider how far they had come from the schoolboys who had hated each other. He thought about how far they had come from being on opposite sides of a war and he allowed himself a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>“To friendship,” He said, and he held up his glass of water.</p><p> </p><p>Draco simply raised an eyebrow at him and returned to his food.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So this is your room,” Harry said as he walked up the stairs with Draco (and Draco’s trunks following him).</p><p> </p><p>He opened the door into a bright, well-lit room.</p><p> </p><p>“Far more to my tastes,” Draco said as he took in the mahogany four-poster bed decked out with deep green bedding. The silk curtains were the same colour and there was a beautiful mahogany desk too. The large bay window had a comfortable seat on its ledge, Harry knew that it was the nicest room in the house after his.</p><p> </p><p>“It was Regulus’s room,” Harry found himself saying, “I was given this house by my Godfather when he died. Sirius was a Gryffindor, the rebel of the family I suppose you could say…him and Andi. But Regulus was a Slytherin.”</p><p> </p><p>“And a Death Eater,” Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>“He did the right thing in the end,” Harry said as he walked to the window and looked out at the sunset, “He died trying to bring Voldemort down… he was only 17.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco cleared his throat, “So that means he’s forgiven?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think so,” Harry said, he turned around to face Draco, “People do what they can to save themselves and their family during a war. Children are forced into things that they don’t want and people are pressured into joining up with the wrong forces,” his eyes flickered to Draco’s arm, the arm that was <em>always </em>covered by a shirt sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>Draco got the hint and nodded, “I’m not some kind of hero Potter, not like everyone thinks Snape is these days.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you aren’t,” Harry said honestly, “But you did throw me my wand in the final battle and you <em>did </em>lie for me in Malfoy Manor. That’s enough for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“For you to what?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>“To forgive you,” Harry said simply, his eyes met Draco’s curious grey ones. They briefly flashed with an emotion that Harry didn’t recognise.</p><p> </p><p>Draco just nodded and Harry averted his gaze to the trunks, “How much stuff do you have?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “These two are filled with clothes, please tell me that’s a walk-in wardrobe?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “It is, but how many white shirts and black vests do you own?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s eyes flashed mischievously, “You may only see me in my work clothes but that does not mean that they are the only things that I own.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head in amusement, “What’s in that one?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked a little sheepish, “Bedding.”</p><p> </p><p>“You brought your own bedding?” Harry asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“I figured this place would have horrible heavy featherbedding,” Draco said, he looked disdainfully at the bed, “So I brought my own.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess, emerald green silk sheets?”</p><p> </p><p>The look on Draco’s face was enough to tell Harry that he was right. He snorted in amusement, “Well I can guarantee that come winter, you will be thankful for the horrible, heavy feathery bedding.”</p><p> </p><p>He walked towards the door and Draco said nothing more. Harry shook his head in amusement and added, “I’ll let you get settled in. I’m heading to the drawing-room for a drink if you feel like joining me a little later.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco said nothing so Harry took his leave. He could hear Draco pottering around upstairs for a while but nothing he was doing seemed to be disrupting Cora who was already asleep for the evening.</p><p> </p><p>As he sat down in his favourite chair, he began to write up a list of possible jobs that he could venture into. It had been one of Hermione’s suggestions and as Harry had no better ideas, he decided to give it a go.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Possible Career Moves,” </em>Harry wrote at the top of the page. He procrastinated by drawing a pretty line underneath the title and a picture in the corner of the page. He sucked the top of his sugar quill thoughtfully and wrote, <em>“Defence against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the words for a moment and then got to his feet. He procrastinated even more by taking his time to select a whiskey from the cabinet. He umm-ed and ahh-ed over which glass to pour it in and then poured the drink out painstakingly slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry returned to his chair, got settled and sipped his whiskey. He willed his brain to kick into motion and came up with another option, <em>“Curse breaker.” </em>He knew that he only came up with that one because of Bill and because of the fact he still thought that Bill was pretty cool.</p><p> </p><p>He thought and sipped his whiskey some more and by the time Draco stepped into the drawing-room an hour later his list only had one more job on it, <em>“Quidditch Player.” </em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Harry quickly shut his notepad and placed it and his quill on his side table. If Draco noticed how sketchy he looked, he didn’t say anything. Harry couldn’t help but survey Draco because he looked so different. He looked so tightly buttoned up normally, so stiff and proper. However, he had changed into something so casual it looked odd on him at first. He was wearing a deep green cashmere jumper and jeans. Harry nearly laughed at the image of Draco in jeans but they suited him, oddly enough. He supposed it was because they were nothing like Harry’s old baggy, ripped jeans. These were tight, fitted and the definition of smart-casual.</p><p> </p><p>“Drink?”</p><p> </p><p>“That depends on whether you have anything worth drinking,” Draco said smoothly as he sat down in an armchair close to the fire.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked to himself as he walked over to his drinks cabinet, “Well that depends on what you like to drink. In the bourbon department, I have Jack Daniels. In the rum department, I have Havana Club…and I have rather a lot of whiskey. I would recommend the 18-year-old Aberlour or the 21-year-old Old Pulteney. I personally do love the 21-year-old Balvenie though. It’s finished in Port Wood casks and it has this lovely vanilla aroma.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at him, “You like scotch?”</p><p> </p><p>“I love scotch,” Harry replied honestly, “I had my stag do up in Scotland. Me, Ron and,” he paused and drew in a sharp breath, “Neville...we went on a whiskey tasting tour.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you like Speysides then?” Draco asked and Harry knew that he was being tested.</p><p> </p><p>“I prefer them to the peatier scotches,” Harry said, “But I would never say no to a good island whiskey.”</p><p> </p><p>A smile tugged at the corners of Draco’s lips, “If you think that’s a whiskey collection then I will have to bring you to the Manor sometime. I have a whole basement filled with whiskey.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled in amusement, “Somehow I’m not surprised. What will it be?”</p><p> </p><p>“Balvenie,” Draco replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Fantastic choice,” Harry said, he poured him a glass and sank back into his chair.</p><p> </p><p>They sat in silence for a moment as they stared into the dying fire. Harry supposed that their minds were on the same thing. It was Friday today and the funeral was on Sunday. He suspected that Draco was dreading it just as much as he was.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Cora coming with us to the funeral?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, “I hadn’t decided. Hermione thinks it’s best if she doesn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“She isn’t old enough to remember it,” Draco reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>“But will she hate us if we stop her from going?” Harry asked, “When she’s a teenager that is?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would like to think that she would understand that we stopped her from going to protect her,” Draco said calmly, “No child should have to see their parents being lowered into the ground.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded slowly. When he thought about it, Teddy hadn’t been at Remus and Tonks’ funeral, “Maybe it is best if she doesn’t go then.”</p><p> </p><p>“My mother can take care of her,” Draco said, “She will be watching Teddy for Andromeda anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never realised that your Mother was talking to Andromeda again,” Harry said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shrugged, “They reconciled after the war. My Mother gets lonely sometimes, I suspect things will get worse now that I have moved out. It helps to have her sister nearby to keep her entertained.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned down at his hands, he knew that Draco was talking about the fact that his Father was in Azkaban, “He’ll be getting out soon, won’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>“My Father?” Draco questioned, “I suppose so. The lawyers say he might be out before Christmas on good behaviour.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s good,” Harry lied.</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed, “Is it? A murderer walks free after 6 years on good behaviour and that’s good? You’re terrible at making small talk Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “I was trying to be comforting, Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I don’t need your comfort,” Draco said sharply. He sipped his whiskey and added, “Cora does.”</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of Cora, we need to work out some sort of childcare plan,” Harry said, he was happy for the change in the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s simple at the moment,” Draco said logically, “You look after her while I work. Once you find a new job we can work around it.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn’t argue with that, “What are your working hours?” he asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“9 am to 5 pm Monday to Friday, 8 am to noon on Saturday and we are closed on Sunday,” Draco rattled off.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded to himself. He knew that Draco worked at Ollivander’s, he also knew that Draco now ran the shop. Ollivander had trained him up to be his apprentice when he realised that his hands shook too much after the war. People ranted and raved about how great the new Ollivander’s wands were but Draco’s name was never mentioned. Harry sometimes wondered if Draco got annoyed about that.</p><p> </p><p>Their strange domesticity continued into the evening until they both decided to retire to their bedrooms. Harry couldn’t help but wonder as he crawled into bed that night, whether this would last or whether they were just a time bomb waiting to explode.</p><p> </p><p>As he shut his eyes to settle down for the night, Harry found himself hoping it was the former.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Draco kindly offered to watch Cora on Saturday and Harry was grateful. He didn’t know how Draco was going to get anything done at the shop with Cora there but he had so much final preparation to do for the funeral.</p><p> </p><p>He found himself running around like a headless chicken as he tried to arrange the flowers and ready the house for the wake. He needed to pay the gravedigger and the priest, he needed to donate to the church.</p><p> </p><p>It took him the entire day and by the time he finally dragged himself out of the fireplace at 6 pm on Saturday, he was exhausted and he was starving.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t realise how hungry he was until the smell of delicious food hit his nose. He followed the scent into the kitchen where Draco was humming along to a song on the Wizarding Wireless Network. He stopped the moment he saw Harry and Cora giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“HAWWY.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled broadly and kissed Cora on the forehead, “That’s right! Well done Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>“It appears to be her latest trick,” Draco said as Harry dropped into a chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you get much done this morning?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t get any wand-making done,” Draco admitted, “Cora was far too interested in grabbing things and smashing them. I did get plenty of selling done, however.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Harry yawned.</p><p> </p><p>“Is everything set for tomorrow?” Draco asked as he put two plates of mouth-watering food in front of them,</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it is,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked relieved, “I already fed Cora. I hope you don’t have any objections to venison.”</p><p> </p><p>“None at all,” Harry said. He bit back a smile at the neatness of the plate. Draco had arranged the potatoes, broccoli and carrots so that none of them touched. The venison had been cut neatly in half and the gravy sat in its own little pot in the middle of the table.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t know you could cook,” Harry said as he swallowed his first mouthful.</p><p> </p><p>“I find cooking very relaxing,” Draco said simply.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at that because he didn’t find it very surprising. He knew that Draco had loved potions when they were at school and he supposed that cooking wasn’t too different. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence after that as they finished their meal.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. It Sets in When You See it in Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter title is from the song:<br/>Over You by Miranda Lambert</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On the morning of the funeral, Harry was secretly pleased that Draco had offered to take Cora to Malfoy Manor and settle her there with his Mother and Teddy. He had enough on his plate without having to try and force his way through a polite conversation with Draco’s Mother.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had nothing against Narcissa. He owed her his life and as such he owed her an apology. However, there was a time and a place, and it was not today. He headed towards the small church in Godric’s Hollow, he felt that it was his responsibility to make sure that everything went to plan. There wasn’t anyone else, Neville’s parents were still in St. Mungo’s with no hope for a cure and his Grandmother had passed away just before Cora’s 1<sup>st</sup> birthday.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne’s parents had been killed during the war. Her father had been killed by the Death Eaters for refusing to join them and her Mother had drunk herself into the grave over the following few years. Harry knew that Daphne had a younger sister who had been in Ginny’s year at school. He knew that she was called Astoria but he also knew that Daphne and her sister did not get on. They had fallen out years ago and had barely spoken since. He wasn’t even sure if Astoria was going to show up for the funeral.</p><p> </p><p>As such, it was down to Harry to finalise things. It made sense, he supposed. He had been Neville’s best man at his wedding to Daphne, he was Cora’s Godfather and now, he had to bury his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Harry let out a shaky breath as he arrived in the town square and looked towards the church. He expected to be alone but two people were waiting for him on a bench outside. He smiled slightly at their thoughtfulness and approached them.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione knew that she was transparent to Harry, she gave him a weak smile and said, “We thought you could use the moral support.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re brilliant,” Harry said, he sat down in between them and let Hermione hug him. Ron patted him on the back awkwardly and, not for the first time, Harry wondered what people who didn’t understand what they had been through thought of their strange three-way. It went beyond friendship sometimes but it was never romantic. Harry wasn’t even sure if he understood it.</p><p> </p><p>He was glad that they were here today because he knew how hard it was going to be. He had known Ron and Hermione for such a long time, they had gone through hell and back together. But Neville had been different...He and Harry didn’t get close until after the war but ever since then, they had been inseparable. They went through Auror training together; they were Auror partners for years. They trusted each other with their lives every day, they understood how the other thought. They had become like brothers and now Harry felt like he had lost another family member.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Cora?” Ron asked.</p><p> </p><p>“We decided it would be best if she wasn’t here,” Harry replied, “Malfoy has taken her to his Mothers.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron frowned, “Malfoy’s Mother is watching Cora and you’re okay with that?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged, “Why shouldn’t I be? Maybe she’s Lucius Malfoy’s wife but she’s Andromeda’s sister. If she trusts her to babysit Teddy then I think I can trust her to take care of Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, “She’s not a bad person you know? I think she was forced into things during the war, the same way Draco was.”</p><p> </p><p>“You forgive everyone though, Hermione,” Ron pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Only those that I think deserve forgiveness,” Hermione corrected him, “Everyone makes mistakes Ron and very few people are truly evil. Draco isn’t the boy we knew in school, he’s a fantastic wandmaker. I did an article on him when Ollivander let him take over the shop, he was perfectly polite to me.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry hid a smile. Sometimes he forgot that his best friend was a journalist until her latest article blew up on the front page of The Prophet. The Prophet wasn’t the same as it used to be. It was still full of gossip and bullshit but Hermione was slowly changing that because she was a fantastic journalist. He supposed that all her sneaking around with him in school had helped a little.</p><p> </p><p>Ron didn’t look convinced, “I’m not condemning him before I get to know him but I’m not going to be as optimistic as you two either.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to hope for the best,” Harry said, “I live with the guy and we’re raising Neville’s daughter together. If I’m not optimistic I might just top myself.”</p><p> </p><p>It was dark humour but all three of them found themselves laughing anyway, even if Hermione did look guilty for doing so. The moment did not last long as the Weasley’s appeared in the town square with a loud crack.</p><p> </p><p>Harry got to his feet and searched their faces for anger. He knew that they must have an inkling that something was wrong between Ginny and himself by now. However, all he saw in their faces was sadness.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny walked across to him first and hugged him, “How are you?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry was surprised by the display of affection, “I’m terrible. How are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“The same,” Ginny sighed, “Where’s Cora?”</p><p> </p><p>“With Malfoy’s Mother,” Harry replied, “We thought it was best if she wasn’t here today.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny surveyed him for a moment, “We need to tell Mum about us, she already suspects.”</p><p> </p><p>“We will,” Harry promised her, “At the wake.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny nodded and their conversation stopped there as Molly descended upon Harry for a hug. By the time the Weasley’s had told him how sorry they were and had filed into the church, the rest of the funeral guests had begun to arrive. Seamus and Dean arrived together, Seamus seemed pretty cut up about the whole thing and Dean stood stoically by his side.</p><p> </p><p>Harry managed a weak smile as he greeted them.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you doing Harry?” Dean asked, “You and Nev were like brothers.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m doing okay,” Harry lied, “I’m just trying to come to terms with everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cora will be your responsibility now,” Dean said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and decided not to mention Draco’s involvement, “Yeah. How are you two?”</p><p> </p><p>Seamus shrugged, “He was one of me best friends, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Dean wrapped a sympathetic arm around him, “We know, Seamus.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry watched them walk to his seats. It had been years since Dean and Seamus had gotten together but Harry was still surprised by it. They seemed like such an unlikely pair and Harry had never had any inkling that either of them were gay. He remembered Ginny’s words when he had voiced this opinion to her, <em>You don’t have to be gay to be with a man, Harry. You can fall in love with anyone at any point in your life. Why does gender or age matter?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Those words had changed Harry’s perspective on the wizarding world. In so many ways it was backwards and behind the times. It was 2003 and electricity was only just beginning to become a fixture in wizarding homes. The shops all shut on a Sunday and there were still greengrocers, butchers and bakeries in every wizarding street. When it came to sexuality though, things were very different. Maybe it was because of how open-minded the wizarding world had to be because of the existence of things like magic and Thestrals and Hippogriffs.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry,” A soft voice said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was immediately alert as he looked up. The moment he saw her face, which was already stained by her tears, he pulled her into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“Luna,” He breathed.</p><p> </p><p>Luna hugged him back just as tightly, “I’m so sorry, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head as he pulled away and looked her in the eye, “No Luna, I’m sorry-”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t your fault,” Luna said fiercely, “If you start blaming yourself for this Harry Potter, I will have to ask Neville to rise from the dead and haunt you.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry managed a meagre smile at her attempt at a joke. She looked as torn up about Neville’s death as the rest of them but then again, she and Neville had always been very close, “I’ll try not to blame myself too much,” he promised.</p><p> </p><p>Luna saw right through him, however. She fixed him with a knowing look and walked into the church, she sat down next to Ginny in one of the pews close to the front.</p><p> </p><p>After that, other friends of Neville’s made their way into the church: people like Ernie MacMillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Hannah Abbott. Parvati and Padma arrived too, they clutched at each other and cried. Just as Harry was beginning to wonder where Draco was, there was a loud crack outside the church.</p><p> </p><p>He looked very solemn as he walked towards Harry, his arm was linked with Andromeda’s.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Cora okay?” Harry asked when they reached him.</p><p> </p><p>“She took a while to settle,” Draco admitted, “But she seems to be okay now, Teddy was doing a good job of keeping her entertained.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and hugged Andromeda, “Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Andromeda said, “Are <em>you </em>okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I will be,” Harry said honestly, “I always am.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda kissed him on the cheek and walked into the church. Harry looked at Draco as he stood on the other side of the double doors. He was rather glad that he was here in time to welcome the guests from Daphne’s side.</p><p> </p><p>The first of those guests was Blaise Zabini. Harry didn’t know much about Blaise, just that he was the new owner of an apothecary in Diagon Alley. He knew that it was successful and it had been trying to run the old apothecary into the ground with its new ground-breaking techniques and plant combinations. He knew that Neville admired Blaise and secretly wanted to apply for a job at the apothecary, but he enjoyed being an Auror too much.</p><p> </p><p>With a painful jolt, Harry wished that Neville had quit to pursue his Herbologist dreams.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise was tall, dark and handsome. He stood a good 3 inches above Draco’s 6 feet. He held himself tightly and nodded at Draco as he stepped into the church, “Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco managed a small smile, “Thanks for coming, Blaise.”</p><p> </p><p>Blaise returned the smile, “It’s the least I can do, I was trying to hire Neville for months. I feel like I could have prevented this if I had tried harder.”</p><p> </p><p>“You couldn’t have,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise turned his attention to Harry who added, “Neville loved being an Auror. I don’t think much would have convinced him to give it up before he hit 30.”</p><p> </p><p>Blaise nodded at Harry, “All the same, it is with regret that I have to be here today. Daphne and I were very close.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Draco said, he patted Blaise on the back, “She loved you like a brother Blaise.”</p><p> </p><p>Blaise swallowed and sighed, “It is a sad day.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco could only nod in agreement as Blaise walked into the church and took his seat. He was followed by another Slytherin that Harry vaguely remembered from school.</p><p> </p><p>Draco visibly relaxed when he saw the man. He stepped forward and hugged him tightly, “Theo,” he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Theodore Nott, Harry remembered. In his memories, Theodore Nott was a scrawny, ratty faced pain in the arse. However, he had grown into himself now. He was tall and slim with dark brown hair that he had pulled back into a ponytail. He was wearing a shirt but Harry could see that beneath it he was covered in tattoos.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry that I couldn’t get here till now, Draco,” Theo murmured as he pulled away from Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head, “You were working, I understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“I got away from Egypt as soon as they would let me,” Theo assured him.</p><p> </p><p>Tattoos, long hair, a great tan and Egypt. Harry put the pieces together fairly quickly; Theo was a curse breaker.</p><p> </p><p>“How are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shrugged, “My best friend is dead and I’m raising her daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo’s eyes flashed with sympathy, “Salazar, Cora…How old is she now?”</p><p> </p><p>“She turned one a few months ago,” Draco replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Theo muttered, “Draco…that’s… I just want to kill the bastard who did this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Already done that,” Harry said drily.</p><p> </p><p>Theo twisted to look at him, “Ah Potter, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and reached out his hand, “Nice to meet you?”</p><p> </p><p>Theo smiled, “I’m not entirely sure why it’s a question,” he said as he took Harry’s hand and shook it, “But it is nice to meet you. I’m Theo Nott.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>Theo turned back to Draco and placed his hand on his shoulder, “I know you loved Daphne like a sister. I mean hell, you two practically grew up together. This can’t be easy for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It isn’t,” Draco said, and his voice broke slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m here,” Theo said, he tightened his grip on Draco’s shoulder, “I took some leave so if you need me for anything, anything at all, I’m here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate that Theo,” Draco said. Harry could tell that he was telling the truth as Theo walked into the church to find a seat.</p><p> </p><p>Draco let out a slow, shaky breath and glanced at the clock. There couldn’t be many more guests left to arrive now. The Hogwarts professors arrived and offered their condolences before taking their seats. Then three more Slytherins that Harry vaguely recognised, stepped into the church together.</p><p> </p><p>He recognised Pansy immediately, even if she had dropped the permanent scowl that she had worn while they were at Hogwarts. The other two women were less familiar to him, one had coffee-coloured skin and dark brown hair. The other was pale with turquoise eyes and jet black hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Tracey, Sophie,” Draco said politely to the first two women.</p><p> </p><p>They offered him hugs and went to take their seats in the church. Harry averted his gaze as Pansy walked over to Draco, he didn’t want to invade a personal moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco,” Pansy sighed, “How are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sick of people asking me that question, Pans,” Draco replied softly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, they sounded like himself and Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy reached up and hugged him, “I bet you are. People are only trying to show you that they care though.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need another crash course on human emotions,” Draco said drily and Harry hid a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy pulled back and took Draco’s hand, “You and Daphne were close though Draco, you were her family. You, Neville and Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry had never seen Draco and Pansy interact. He had seen most of these people in passing at Neville and Daphne’s wedding but he had not taken the time to talk to any of them. He felt kind of guilty about that now, come to think of it.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded and kissed Pansy on the cheek, “We’ll catch up for coffee when this is all over. Me, you and Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy smiled sadly at him and squeezed his hand, “Keep that brave face pasted on until then.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will,” Draco said, he watched Pansy walk to her seat and then glanced up at the clock.</p><p> </p><p>It had just struck 11 am.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s time,” Harry said. He shut the heavy wooden door that he had been standing by. Draco silently shut his door and they walked to the front of the church where they took seats on their respective sides.</p><p> </p><p>The Minister got up and addressed the congregation. They all stood and said a prayer for Neville and Daphne then they were sitting once more while the Minister rambled on with his prayers and readings.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s mouth got dryer as he waited to be called upon for his tribute to Neville. The moment came far too soon because Harry, being Harry, had forgotten to prepare something. He stood and walked to the front of the church.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, as he stood and saw all of the tearstained faces that were staring back at him, it all felt too real. He had been living in some sort of bubble but that bubble had just burst.</p><p> </p><p>“Neville,” Harry began, his voice cracked, “Neville wasn’t my best friend, he was my brother. It never mattered that we weren’t related, we were born one day apart and we had so much in common. We bonded over our mutual terrible childhoods and our lack of parents.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry paused to take a breath, “Neville was the most genuine person I ever knew. He didn’t judge anyone, he loved his friends and he was polite to his enemies. I doubt he even had enemies because he was always willing to give second chances, even to those that others thought weren’t worthy of them. He loved Daphne and he never cared about what anyone else thought of that. He was a loving, devoted Father…Cora was the most precious and important thing in his life. She was very lucky to have him in her life, even if it was brief.”</p><p> </p><p>He had to stop to catch his breath as it stuck in his throat. He was fairly sure that he was crying but there was no stopping it now, “As a friend of mine said many years ago…the sky has lost a star.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry had left many of the guests in tears, himself included. He sat down next to Hermione and she slipped her hand into his. He breathed a sigh of relief and squeezed her hand tightly.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t slip his notice that her other hand was in Ron’s, or that tears were rolling down Ron’s cheeks too.</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned away from his friends to look at Draco. He had just stepped up at the front of the church to give his tribute to Daphne and he looked as terrible as Harry felt. He was pale and his eyes were bloodshot, Harry wondered if he would get through his little speech without crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Daphne was not just my best friend,” Draco began, “I loved her like a sister. We met at a mutual friends first birthday party and our parents never stopped arranging playdates after that. When we went to Hogwarts we were delighted to both be sorted into Slytherin and our friendship never wavered from that day.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco took a deep breath and continued, “Daphne was treated terribly when she and Neville got together. People called her a Death Eater and other ridiculous things but the truth is that she was the most genuine person that there was. She and Neville were perfect for each other in that respect. With Daphne what you saw was what you got. If you were kind to her she was kind to you. If you loved her you got so much love in return.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s resolve began to fade as he took another breath, “But if you were rude to her, then Salazar help you, she could be vicious. She had a smile that could brighten anyone’s day and her sharp wit and humour never failed to make you laugh. She loved Neville with everything that she had and their daughter was the most important thing in her life. She was a wonderful friend, wife and mother but most importantly, she was a beautiful person, inside and out.”</p><p> </p><p>Even more tears were shed as Draco sat down. He did not cry himself but Pansy could clearly tell that he was moved. She leant forward and put a hand on his shoulder. Draco closed his eyes and placed his hand on top of hers, he murmured something that looked like a thank you.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked away from them to the Minister. He said a final prayer and they all rose to follow the coffins out of the church and into the graveyard. Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Hermione and Ginny walked to the front of the church first and lifted Neville’s coffin with a levitation charm. They walked beneath the coffin, guiding it out of the church towards the open gate into the graveyard.</p><p> </p><p>Behind them Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pansy and Andromeda levitated and guided Daphne’s coffin. The rest of the funeral procession followed them as they walked up the hill in the warm morning sunlight.</p><p> </p><p>When they reached the two plots in the Longbottom section of the graveyard they came to a stop. The two coffins hovered of their own accord above the dugout graves. The shiny new gravestone sparkled in the sunlight.</p><p> </p><p>The Minister stood in front of both of the graves and gave a final blessing as the coffins were lowered into the ground. Harry and Draco stepped forward together and grabbed a handful of dirt from the piles next to the graves. They both sprinkled the dirt into the graves where it landed on top of the coffins.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny and Pansy stepped forward and dropped flowers into the graves then they all took a step back. Harry and Draco raised their wands and filled in the graves with the piles of dirt and everyone was silent.</p><p> </p><p>The Minister closed his eyes and said, “May they rest in peace, amen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Amen,” Everyone said.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd began to disperse and head back to Grimmauld Place where the wake was being held. Harry, Draco and a few others lingered in the graveyard for a few minutes longer as they looked at the engravings on the large gravestone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“In loving memory of</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Neville Longbottom and Daphne Longbottom</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Born July 30<sup>th</sup>, 1980       Born March 3<sup>rd</sup>, 1980</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Died June 18<sup>th</sup>, 2003       Died June 18<sup>th</sup>, 2003</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Death is but the next great adventure.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>“How are you doing, Harry?” Ginny asked. She slipped her hand into his as she reached him.</p><p> </p><p>“I just want this day to end,” Harry admitted, “Are you sure that this is the right time to tell your parents that we’re separating?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think there is a good time,” Ginny said honestly, “So we might as well get it over with.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded numbly and let her lead him over to her parents. They were currently standing alone looking at the tapestry in the drawing-room.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum, Dad,” Ginny said tentatively, she dropped Harry’s hand as they turned around.</p><p> </p><p>Molly smiled sadly at them, “How are you two doing today?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re coping,” Harry said, “But we need to talk to you about something.”</p><p> </p><p>Molly frowned at the seriousness of the tone, “Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny took a breath, “Harry and I are separating, Mum.”</p><p> </p><p>“Separating?” Molly asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur looked from his daughter to Harry with a knowing look.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Ginny replied, “We haven’t been happy for a long time so please don’t tell us that we have to work harder or try harder. We have tried and no amount of trying has fixed anything.”</p><p> </p><p>Arthur wrapped his arm around Molly as she made an odd startled sound, “Are you sure about this? Ending a marriage is no small thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why it has taken us so long to come to this conclusion, Arthur,” Harry said honestly, “This hasn’t been decided overnight, it has been a long time coming.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny nodded, “We’re holding each other back and we’re making each other miserable. But Harry is my best friend and nothing can change that, not even a divorce.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do understand if you want me to keep my distance for a while though Molly-” Harry began.</p><p> </p><p>Molly let out a small sob and pulled Harry into a hug, “Don’t be ridiculous Harry, you are family. I wish things didn’t have to be this way but I only want you and Ginny to be happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled with relief and felt the weight in his chest lifting slightly as he hugged Molly back. When she finally released him he looked up at Arthur. The redheaded man gave Harry a small smile and gripped his shoulder, “You’ll always be like a son to us, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry suddenly felt, for the first time in days, that things might be alright in the end after all.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was late by the time the last people had left the house. Harry was exhausted, mentally, physically and emotionally. He thanked Draco for offering to pick Cora up from his Mother’s house and then he crawled into bed upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>He fell asleep immediately and didn’t hear Draco come back with Cora. Normally the smallest creak of a floorboard or whir of the floo would wake him up. He supposed the paranoia instilled in him by the war wasn’t quite gone yet. However, after the day he had had it only took a glass of whiskey to lull him into a stupor.</p><p> </p><p>When he <em>did </em>wake, he was aware that it wasn’t quite morning. Something felt different but he couldn’t pinpoint what it was at first. He blinked a few times and realised that there was a flickering light in the room across the hall. He got to his feet and slipped on a pair of baggy jeans as he padded across the room and opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>The door to Cora’s room was ajar and soft pink light was being emitted. Harry tiptoed into the doorway and peered into the room. He was surprised at the sight he saw, Cora had obviously been having a disturbed night’s sleep and Harry instantly felt guilty that he had been sleeping too deeply to be woken by her.</p><p> </p><p>Draco was sitting in a rocking chair by the crib, he had clearly risen from his sleep to come and comfort Cora because he was dressed only in boxers and a dressing gown. Harry wanted to roll his eyes at the fact that they were both green and silky but he was too distracted. He knew that girls had found Draco attractive when they had been at school together and even he had to admit that he wasn’t bad looking, as far as Slytherins went.</p><p> </p><p>He was so grateful that Ginny let him know that it wasn’t such a weird thing to have thoughts like that in the wizarding world. But thinking that Draco was vaguely attractive when he saw him in passing, and seeing him sitting there with his dressing gown half-open was something different entirely. Harry pushed down the feeling in his gut and watched Draco’s wand emit a soft pink light that Cora was mesmerized by.</p><p> </p><p>He was singing some sort of lullaby to her that Harry didn’t recognise. He looked so soft and vulnerable in the dim light; Harry was sure he even saw fresh tears on Draco’s face. He was about to walk away because he felt like he was intruding but then Draco began to speak to Cora.</p><p> </p><p>“You are so beautiful, just like your Mama,” Draco murmured, “She was always beautiful too. Even when she was a little girl people said she was going to look like a model when she was older. Your Daddy was a very lucky guy.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry froze, all of a sudden he began to wonder what the nature of Draco’s relationship with Daphne was.</p><p> </p><p>“I miss her so much,” Draco told Cora, “When I needed someone to talk to it was your Mama who I needed. She always knew how to calm me down, normally by slapping me and calling me an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled sadly, it was a relationship similar to his and Hermione’s. His heart ached at the thought of losing Hermione, he was sure it would break him.</p><p> </p><p>“I miss her smiles and her hugs,” Draco continued, “I miss her laugh. She had such a sweet laugh, just like yours. You are so much like your Mama, little Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>Tears pricked at Harry’s eyes and he decided that he had heard enough. He tiptoed back into his room and shut the door softly. He closed his eyes tightly and cried himself back to sleep.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I need to go away for a couple of days.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked up. He was standing by Cora’s high chair as he fed her spoonful’s of porridge, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t expect you to understand, Malfoy,” Harry said as he slung a bag over his shoulder, “But I need to go away for a couple of days. Andromeda doesn’t mind keeping an eye on Cora when you’re at work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going, Potter?” Draco asked irritably.</p><p> </p><p>“Just <em>away</em>,” Harry said, “I’ll be back in a couple of days, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco narrowed his eyes, “You would just abandon Cora?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not abandoning her,” Harry snapped, “I just need some time to get to grips with everything that has happened, okay? My best friend is dead and it’s my fault! I just buried him and his wife and now I’ve got a child to look after and it’s just too bloody much! Just let me go away for a few days, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked a little more sympathetic now. He nodded, “Fine, Cora and I will manage fine on our own.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Harry said childishly as he stalked up the stairs and left, he shut the door loudly behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed and looked at Cora’s bemused face, “Just you and me now little one.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Harry!” Hermione called as she stepped into his study from the fireplace, “I have a-”</p><p> </p><p>She stopped when she saw Draco sitting on the balcony in the sunlight. He was bouncing Cora on his lap and adjusting her sunhat so that she didn’t burn her pale skin.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at her, “He isn’t here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where is he?” Hermione asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea,” Draco replied calmly, “He told me he needed a couple of days and then he left.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no,” Hermione sighed, “You should have told me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Draco asked. he narrowed his eyes at her, “Is this something that happens often?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not very often,” Hermione admitted, “But when it does happen, it’s not good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? What <em>is </em>he doing?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Neville always called it anger management,” Hermione said, she chewed her lip, “But then again…Neville was the only one who could calm him down. The thing is, Harry has this habit of losing control of his magic when he’s angry or upset.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned and clicked his fingers. A tray of tea and biscuits appeared on the table and Cora giggled and clapped, “I think you had better sit down and explain.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sat down opposite him and poured herself a cup of tea. She looked up expectantly, awaiting his barrage of questions.</p><p> </p><p>“Why was Neville the only one who could stop him?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Because Neville was powerful,” Hermione replied, “Nobody wanted to believe it but Neville was probably the better Auror. In terms of magical power, he and Harry were equals.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neville Longbottom was Potter’s magical equal?” Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glared at him, “Yes, Neville was a great wizard. He was the only one who could bring Harry under control and stop him from creating a small ‘natural’ disaster. Now that Neville’s gone…”</p><p> </p><p>“Can no one else do it?” Draco asked with a frown, “What about you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head, “I’m honoured Malfoy but I’m nowhere near powerful enough to stop Harry. I’m intelligent but when it comes to power…I don’t come close.”</p><p> </p><p>“Weasley?” Draco suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not strong enough,” Hermione replied, “There was a reason he took over the shop with George instead of going into Auror training.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what can we do?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Hermione admitted, “We just have to wait and hope he doesn’t do anything too stupid.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed, “I don’t know how you deal with him Hermione, he’s an angst-ridden heroic nightmare.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Hermione said with a small smile, “But we love him for it. He has this habit of taking the weight of the world on his shoulders and without Neville…well, I’m scared for him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Were they that close?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, “Neville was his stabilising factor. Harry can be so volatile with his emotions and Neville balanced him out. Now that he’s gone I don’t know who’s going to remind Harry to eat or tell him when he’s being an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can fill one of those gaps,” Draco said, a smirk played on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled at him, “I think that was why Neville and Daphne picked you two. I think they knew you would be able to help each other through this.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned down into his cup of tea, “I think they thought we would be able to help Cora through this but I don’t think it goes any deeper than that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure,” Hermione said cryptically, “Neville and Daphne wouldn’t have left Cora with you two just because you were their friends. They must have had a reason and knowing those two, it must have been a good one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” Draco said, but he did not sound entirely convinced of that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. There Were Lessons Learned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter title comes from the song:<br/>Lessons Learned by Carrie Underwood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Any news on Potter?” Draco asked as he stepped into Ron and Hermione’s kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked up from her work. The kitchen table was full of pieces of parchment and moving photographs, “I haven’t gotten the morning papers yet,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shuffled Cora onto his other hip and looked at the table, “What are you working on?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my latest project,” Hermione said with a yawn, “I think illegal dragon smuggling is going on within the Ministry of Magic. I’m trying to bust them with an exclusive front-page article.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled slightly. He felt a tentative friendship forming between himself and Hermione. It had been three days since Harry disappeared off of the face of the earth and together they had been keeping their eyes open for any sign of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, here he is,” Hermione said. She jumped to her feet and rushed to the door before the bell had even rung.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning Mrs Weasley,” The Muggle postman said cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning Sam,” Hermione said brightly.</p><p> </p><p>He handed the stack of papers over and Hermione shut the door. She and Draco returned to the kitchen where Hermione tidied her work into a neat pile with a wave of her wand. She dropped the Muggle newspapers onto the table and they scanned the headlines for anything suspicious.</p><p> </p><p>“Found him,” Hermione said, exasperation was dripping from her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked up at her, “Where?”</p><p> </p><p>“Albania,” Hermione said, she pointed to a small article and read aloud, “<em>A bizarre earthquake has taken rural Albania by surprise. It measured 4.6 on the Richter scale when it hit the unsuspecting region. No casualties have been reported but it is unknown how this earthquake went un-predicted by local meteorologists.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“He caused an earthquake in Albania?” Draco asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, he did,” Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “See? Angst-ridden pain in the arse.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed under her breath, “Yes but he’s our angst-ridden pain in the arse. You had better get used to it, you’re stuck with him until Cora goes to school.”</p><p> </p><p>“10 years,” Draco groaned, he let his head hit the table with a thump.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed a little wickedly as she patted him on the head and sarcastically said, “There there, Draco.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You’re back.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m back,” Harry echoed.</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re cooking,” Draco said, he raised an eyebrow at the shorter man.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am,” Harry said, “Is that illegal?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco crossed his arms and studied Harry. He had a few small cuts and grazes on his face but other than that he looked relatively unharmed.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like Spaghetti Bolognese?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Draco replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Cora?”</p><p> </p><p>“With Hermione,” Draco said, “I was working this afternoon so Cora got a crash course in investigative journalism. I suspect Hermione is using her to make herself look like an innocent Mother walking through the park where her dragon smugglers are meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned and turned to look at Draco, “Since when are you and Hermione on a first name basis?”</p><p> </p><p>“Since you disappeared off of the face of the earth for four days,” Draco replied matter of factly, “Oh, did you enjoy levelling that forest in Albania, by the way?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry dropped his wooden spoon into the pot in surprise and Draco smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know about that?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione,” Draco replied simply, “When a shocking earthquake hits rural Albania and someone with a temper and uncontrollable magic is AWOL, you connect the dots.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and retrieved the spoon from the pot, “I needed to vent, alright? I needed to let it all out before I exploded.”</p><p> </p><p>“Most people just get drunk and have angry sex with a stranger,” Draco drawled, “But not you, you have to go and cause an earthquake. I don’t know why I expected anything less of you to be honest.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, “Was that a compliment?”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t meant to be but I’m sure you will take it as one anyway,” Draco replied.</p><p> </p><p>Harry just chuckled and Draco noticed that he looked lighter somehow. Despite the cuts and the bruises his smile seemed to reach his eyes and his laugh no longer seemed forced. Whatever he had done out in Albania had worked.</p><p> </p><p>“Has Cora been okay?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Draco replied, “She’s been asking for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Guilt flitted through Harry’s eyes briefly. He opened the cupboard door and frowned, “Malfoy…where are my herbs and spices?”</p><p> </p><p>“Over there in the spice rack which was sitting empty,” Draco said drily, “Generally spices belong in the spice rack.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “Well I keep them in the cupboard next to the oven so I don’t have to cross the kitchen to get them when I’m cooking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lazy,” Draco retorted.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “Would you just quit organising my stuff please?”</p><p> </p><p>“If I have to live here, this house has to be liveable,” Draco said matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>“You better not have tidied up my study,” Harry said, he gave the blonde a warning look, “If you have, I won’t be able to find anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t touched your precious study,” Draco said with a wave of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned back to his cooking and bit his tongue. How were things feeling so weirdly domestic between them already? The thought scared Harry half to death.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Now that you’re back, can I go back to work?” Draco asked the following morning.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up from The Prophet, “Have you read this article of Hermione’s? It’s brilliant, more brilliant than normal.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked, “I may have given her some tips into investigative journalism.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you know about journalism?” Harry quipped.</p><p> </p><p>“Rather a lot,” Draco replied, “When you spend your childhood being hounded by the press you can do one of two things. You can ignore them or you can figure out what makes them tick. I did one and <em>you </em>did the other.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “I’m still ignoring them. Ginny wants to do a press release about the divorce.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you started proceedings yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“The papers arrived with the post this morning,” Harry said as he glanced at a thick brown envelope, “Along with the demands.”</p><p> </p><p>“She has demands?” Draco asked in disbelief, “I thought it was an amicable split.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is,” Harry said honestly, “But that doesn’t mean she’s going to walk away with nothing. There’s money in joint accounts which does technically belong to her and then there are belongings that are technically ours which she wants back. I don’t mind, I’ll give her anything she wants so that this whole thing can be over.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry, you know,” Draco said out of the blue.</p><p> </p><p>“About Ginny and I?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked sheepish, “I know it probably seems like a waste of time because it’s ending badly but at least you had it at all. Some people are too scared to jump in so they never have a shot at happiness like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry knew that by ‘some people’ Draco meant himself. He didn’t push the issue though, he just shrugged, “We loved each other once but when I realised I was more in love with the memories of Ginny than the Ginny standing in front of me, I knew it was over.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked away from him to Cora who was sitting in her high chair eating her banana, “Well you know what they say, it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“So they say,” Harry said, his own eyes were on Cora, “Did you ask me something about work earlier?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “I asked if I could go back to work today, now you’re back.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t realise you took time off,” Harry said guiltily.</p><p> </p><p>“I couldn’t just dump Cora with Andromeda,” Draco reasoned, “She’s already had enough upheaval.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Harry said, the guilt washed over him, “I didn’t realise.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” Draco shrugged, “But I do need to get back and make sure that Wells hasn’t run my shop into the ground.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, he knew that Wells was Draco’s assistant. He was a nervous 18-year-old who had just graduated from Hogwarts and who was terrified of Draco. Harry thought that Draco liked to intimidate the kid, he certainly wouldn’t put it past the former Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” He said, “I need to do some serious job hunting now anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco got to his feet and buttoned up his waistcoat, “Good. In that case, I will see you tonight,” he said as he walked up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“See you tonight,” Harry replied to the empty room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Harry!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry winced, “Yes, I caused an earthquake in Albania-”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glared at him, “Have you been-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Harry said again, “I have been avoiding you all week.”</p><p> </p><p>She glowered, “Harry, you can’t just lock your floo and ignore me forever.”</p><p> </p><p>“Clearly,” Harry said, an amused smile played on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was standing in his study with her arms crossed over her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“How <em>did </em>you get in?” He asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco let me in the front door,” Hermione said, a triumphant smile played on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, “So you worked out that he couldn’t let you in via floo because he doesn’t have the password and opted to walk straight in the front door instead. All to shout at me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone has to knock some sense into that head of yours,” Hermione said simply, “You are avoiding everyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not avoiding Draco,” Harry pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>live </em>with him,” Hermione despaired, “That’s different. You are avoiding everyone else and you are becoming a complete hermit. You need a job, you need to give a statement to the press about your divorce and you need to pull yourself out of this rut of yours!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, he knew that she was right. The trouble was, it was just too easy to stay in the house and look after Cora. It was too easy to avoid all of his problems and ignore Draco when he tried to bring them up. It was far harder to ignore Hermione though, he loved her but she was a persistent pain in the arse.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea what I want to do with my life,” Harry admitted, “I’ve tried your list and it isn’t helping. Being an Auror was all that I ever wanted to do and now I’m not an Auror, I have no clue what to do next.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to go mad cooped up in here,” Hermione said softly, “You need to deal with your problems. The divorce papers were filed yesterday, the press are going to find out sooner or later and if you don’t tell them yourselves they will speculate.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Harry said, he pressed his fingers into his forehead as he felt a headache coming on, “Did Ginny put you up to this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe a little bit,” Hermione confessed.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it today,” Harry said as he gets to his feet, “I’ll speak to Ginny and I’ll give the statement to you. You can roll it tomorrow morning but <em>please </em>write the article for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I will,” Hermione said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it might be too late for that,” A smooth voice said from the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned around and saw Draco holding Cora to his hip. He had a newspaper in his free hand, “I’m guessing neither of you have read this morning’s paper?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head, “I didn’t submit anything to the paper yesterday. Is it bad?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a matter of perspective,” Draco said drily as he handed the paper to Harry.</p><p> </p><p>He looked down at the front page in horror and Hermione peered at it over his shoulder. The headline boldly stated,</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“HARRY AND GINNY POTTER IN SHOCK SPLIT!”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>There was a photograph of them both crying and holding hands at Neville and Daphne’s funeral. Next to it was a photograph of Draco in his wand-making workshop. The article then speculated about the nature of the divorce.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Reputable sources have informed us that Harry Potter, the hero who vanquished Lord Voldemort, and his wife of almost 4 years, Ginevra Potter [nee Weasley] are filing for divorce. Mr and Mrs Potter have been childless for the past 4 years and sources close to the couple have speculated that this is the reason for their divorce.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Mr Potter has just gained custody of his Goddaughter, Coraline Longbottom, after the tragic death of her parents, Neville and Daphne Longbottom. A friend of Mrs Potter told us that she was quite unwilling to have children at this current point in her career. However, a close friend of Mr Potter has told this reporter that Mr Potter is sharing custody of Miss. Longbottom with Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater and current owner of Ollivander’s. He claims that Mr Malfoy has moved into Mr Potter’s home to be closer to the child. Could this be the real reason for the split?”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Who wrote this bullshit?” Harry asked. He ignored the lurching feeling in his stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pointed at the name at the bottom of the page, “Skeeter.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry growled, “Haven’t you ousted that bitch yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m trying,” Hermione assured him, “But she’s a hard one to crack, it isn’t proving easy and I’m not really in a position of authority yet either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let them speculate,” Harry said irritably, “The people who matter know the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am concerned about this close friend of yours who told the press everything,” Draco pointed out, “It wasn’t me, Hermione or a Weasley.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was probably Seamus,” Hermione sighed, “He would do anything for a quick few galleons and he doesn’t exactly understand tact.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded in agreement, “It’s out there now, there’s nothing we can do about it. Just don’t say you told me so Hermione, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Hermione agreed, “But you do-”</p><p> </p><p>“Need to find a job, I know,” Harry said with a note of finality in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione noticed, “Right well I’ll be getting back to work then. Take care of yourself, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>She disappeared into the floo and Harry suddenly felt very awkward as he stood in the study with Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“I think it must be nap time,” He said, he was looking at the little girl in Draco’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked down and saw that Cora was falling asleep, “Ah, I’ll take her down.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and sank back down into the chair behind his desk. It was going to be a long afternoon.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Malfoy!”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t the first time that Harry had cursed Draco’s name since he had moved into the house. It was a fairly common occurrence.</p><p> </p><p>He had just stepped into the bathroom to find that everything had been organised and a ridiculous amount of aftershave, shower gel, shampoo and shaving cream had appeared in the cupboard.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” An irritable voice called from upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“How much shower gel do you bloody need?” Harry shouted back as he began to move his shampoo back into the place where <em>he </em>liked it to be.</p><p> </p><p>Draco Malfoy was an absolute nightmare to live with. Harry slammed the bathroom door shut a little too hard and locked it. He turned the shower on and stepped in, sighing in relief as the hot water hit his skin. He was way too stressed for an unemployed stay at home Father to a child that wasn’t even his.</p><p> </p><p>Every single thing in his house had been organised. His herbs and spices had to stay in the spice rack at all times or Draco got irritated. His books had been arranged in alphabetical order and Draco noticed if they were even slightly out of their correct order. He couldn’t find anything in his cupboards or drawers anymore and he was starting to wonder if he should lock Draco out of his study before he decided to tamper with it.</p><p> </p><p>They had gotten into a routine. Draco got up early for work and fed Cora, Harry got up as he was leaving and took over. In the evenings' Harry cooked dinner unless he was out in which case Draco seemed happy to fill in. During the day Harry took Cora out, visited Ron and Hermione and generally procrastinated so that he didn’t have to face the whole unemployed situation. He knew that he was going to have to tackle it eventually and Hermione was right, putting it off was only making it worse, but that didn’t stop him from doing it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>One sunny Saturday morning, Harry decided to visit Andromeda and Teddy. Ever since Cora came into his life Harry had been neglecting Teddy and he felt guilty about that. When he stepped into the house via the fireplace in the drawing-room he was holding Cora and a giant cuddly hippogriff.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle Harry!” Teddy beamed when he saw Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, “Hey Ted!” he greeted the boy, he hugged him as best as he could without dropping Cora.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it is,” Harry said as he handed over the giant hippogriff, “Where’s your Grandma?”</p><p> </p><p>“Out in the garden,” Teddy said, he took Harry by the hand and dragged him downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Harry let Teddy drag him through the house and he smiled when he stepped out onto the patio and saw Andromeda. He got a shock though when he realised that she was not alone in the garden. Sitting in a deck chair with her feet up and a smile on her face was Narcissa Malfoy. She looked younger than Harry remembered, her blonde hair was blowing in the breeze and she looked happier than Harry had ever seen her.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry!” Andromeda said with a smile, “I didn’t know that you were visiting today.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I’d surprise you,” Harry said, he ruffled Teddy’s hair, “I didn’t know you had visitors, I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, please join us,” Andromeda said, and she pointed to a free deck chair.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sat down a little nervously and Teddy asked, “Can Cora play with me, Uncle Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at his Godson, “Of course she can Teddy. She can’t walk yet though so she won’t be able to go very far,” he said as he placed Cora down on the grass.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn’t walk but she could crawl and she immediately began to start exploring the garden.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep an eye on little Cora, Teddy,” Andromeda called.</p><p> </p><p>“I will Grandma!” Teddy assured her.</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned away from the two children to look at Andromeda and Narcissa.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to look so nervous Mr Potter,” Narcissa said with a smile, “You are friends with my son, I won’t hex you.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, “Just Harry, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda smiled, “My sister was just visiting to get away from the Manor for a little while. What brings you here today?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you might want to see Cora,” Harry said, “And I was missing Teddy, I haven’t seen as much of him as I would like since Cora came along.”</p><p> </p><p>“A child is a very big commitment,” Narcissa agreed, “But you and Draco seem to be managing just fine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oddly enough, we are,” Harry said thoughtfully, “But there are a few things I still don’t understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” Andromeda said.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know why Astoria never comes to visit Cora?” Harry asked, “I mean she’s her Aunt but she never even came to the funeral.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda and Narcissa shared a look then Andromeda said, “Daphne and her younger sister were very close once but they had a big falling out around the time that Daphne met Neville.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Harry asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Astoria was in a marriage contract with Draco,” Narcissa replied, “One that had been drawn up by Lucius’s Father and Astoria’s Grandfather. We had all practically forgotten about its existence until Astoria came of age and it reared its head.”</p><p> </p><p>“Needless to say, Draco never married Astoria,” Andromeda added.</p><p> </p><p>“But isn’t a contract like that binding?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa nodded, “Yes, it is. When Draco refused to marry Astoria he lost his claim to the family fortune. He is still a Malfoy and the Manor will still pass on to him but he was locked out of all of the vaults, his own included.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is why he went into wand making,” Harry realised.</p><p> </p><p>“Precisely,” Narcissa said, “I am only glad his Father was not around to see him betray the family in such a way. I only want Draco to be happy and I understand why he made the decision that he did but his Father would not be so understanding.”</p><p> </p><p>“Naturally, of course, Astoria was hurt and betrayed by Draco’s refusal to marry her,” Andromeda added, “There were sides and Daphne took Draco’s over her sisters.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Harry said, “I can see why that would start a bitter feud.”</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa nodded solemnly, “Please do not speak of this to Draco. He’s still very upset by the whole thing; I believe he likes to pretend it never happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Harry said. He was about to start gently questioning them about Draco when a shout from somewhere in the distance caught his attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle Harry! Cora is eating worms out the ground!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry knew that he wasn’t the most subtle person on the planet. However, he also happened to be a nosy bastard so as he and Draco sat down for dinner that evening he began to gently prod.</p><p> </p><p>“What made you want to become a wandmaker?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at him, “That’s an odd question.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged, “I’m still trying to find something I want to do now that I’m not an Auror. I’ve not had any other ‘calling’ as it were.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked amused, “I never had a calling either. My Mother wanted me to go into the DMLE and my Father thought I should use my Potions ability for good.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, “Like to create cures for diseases and things?”</p><p> </p><p>“Precisely,” Draco replied and for a moment, Harry found it odd that Lucius Malfoy had wanted his son to do something for good.</p><p> </p><p>“So why wand-making then?”</p><p> </p><p>“I always liked charms,” Draco admitted, “The tiniest most difficult charm can have such a huge effect and I found that fascinating so I started experimenting and Ollivander came to me. He offered me a job and I accepted.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry mused, “I always liked Defence against the Dark Arts but apart from being an Auror or a teacher, I can’t really use it for anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“It might take some time,” Draco said, “But one day you will think of something that will be perfect and you will be glad you didn’t rush into something that would make you unhappy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like a marriage at 19,” Harry said with a snort.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked at his dark sense of humour, “Speaking of that, how does your ex-wife feel about that article?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not even 25 and I have an ex-wife,” Harry said, he shook his head in disbelief, “And I don’t know how she feels about it because I haven’t seen her since it was published. I suppose I’ll have to face her tomorrow for Sunday lunch at The Burrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds delightful,” Draco said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “I’m going to take Cora along with me. Do you want to come?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco fixed him with an amused look, “Somehow, I don’t think that would be wise.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry just chuckled in agreement and returned to his food.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Harry my dear!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry barely had a chance to hand Cora over to Hermione before Molly was hugging him tightly. He patted her on the back and tried to catch his breath, “Nice to see you, Molly.”</p><p> </p><p>Molly smiled at him and looked at Cora, “How is the little one doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Much better,” Harry replied, “She’s eating properly again and we can get her to smile. Oh and she’s speaking again too, most of it is nonsense but she tries.”</p><p> </p><p>Molly gave him a knowing look, he already sounded like a proud parent and it had only been a month.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, here he is!” Charlie said as he walked into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>George was hot on his heels, “The newly single Harry Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>“A bachelor once more,” Charlie added.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the hot new boyfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>“George!” Molly despaired.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re teasing you, Harry,” Hermione assured her friend as his face turned red, “I already told these idiots that the article in the prophet was a load of horseshit.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie grinned and clapped Harry on the back, “We just thought we’d have a bit of fun with you. Did the wandmaker stay at home?”</p><p> </p><p>George snorted, “Still can’t believe you’re living with a guy who plays with wands all day. You’d love that, eh Charlie?”</p><p> </p><p>“George!” Molly shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“You could have invited him, Harry,” Molly said, “You two are raising Cora together, I suspect we will be seeing a lot of each other in the next few years.”</p><p> </p><p>“10 years,” Harry sighed, “I’m stuck with Draco Malfoy for 10 years until Cora goes to Hogwarts.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could always send her to Muggle school,” Hermione suggested, “When Ron and I have children I want them to go to Muggle primary school before Hogwarts. That way they have an understanding of the Muggle world as well as the wizarding world.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked thoughtful, “That’s a good idea. I wonder if Andromeda has considered it for Teddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably not,” Ron said as he stepped into the kitchen from the garden and wrapped an arm around his wife, “Hermione’s just brilliant.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione beamed at Ron and Harry smiled to himself. He and Ginny crashed and burned but it was nice to see that Ron and Hermione were doing better than ever before.</p><p> </p><p>“So what <em>is </em>it like raising a child with Draco Malfoy?” George asked with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Harry made a face, “It sounds horrible when you say it like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron snorted, “That was probably his intention.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, “When it comes to Cora, he’s fine. He’s great with her and he’s a big help but when it comes to living with the guy, he’s a nightmare! He organises all of my stuff, he fills my bathrooms with his bloody cosmetics and the rooms stink of cinnamon and vanilla or whatever weird candles he’s put in them. I feel like I’m living with a woman, a woman with OCD.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was giggling as Harry’s rant came to an end. Ron was guffawing with laughter and Charlie was grinning broadly, “Maybe he identifies more with women than men if you catch my drift.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, “You think he’s gay?”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie snorted, “Put it this way Harry, there are two types of gay guys. Some of them are fairly manly and it comes as a big shock when they come out of the closet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Featuring Exhibit A,” Bill boomed as he stepped into the room and pointed at his brother.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie grinned and smacked Bill around the head, “And the other type are the most feminine guys you will ever meet. I’ve never met a guy who likes cosmetics and cinnamon and vanilla candles who doesn’t also like a co-”</p><p> </p><p>“CHARLIE!” Molly shrieked which caused the occupants of the room to burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Even Arthur could be heard guffawing in the garden as Molly looked horrified, “Honestly! Not in front of the little one.”</p><p> </p><p>George scoffed, “She’s a baby Mum, she’s not going to copy us.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d be surprised,” Harry said in amusement, “Draco stubbed his toe last night and she repeated the very rude word he said.”</p><p> </p><p>“SHIT!” Cora shouted, as if on cue.</p><p> </p><p>The others laughed, apart from Molly and Hermione. Harry was biting back a grin as he said, “No Cora, that is a bad word!”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Cora objected.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “That’s her new one. She says no to everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a fun phase,” Molly said with an amused smile, “Trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry was aware that he probably looked tired but he didn’t care, he kind of loved being a parent, “I bet,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>The jovial atmosphere paused for a moment as the backdoor swung open and Ginny stepped into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Gin,” Harry said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny smiled back, “Hey Harry. How are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Harry said, he picked Cora up from the floor as she tried to grab Crookshanks tail, “You?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Ginny said and they fell silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Awkward,” George said in a sing-song voice.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny laughed and Harry smiled nervously. All of a sudden everyone was chattering again and the awkward atmosphere had, thankfully, dissipated. They moved out into the sunny garden and Harry made sure to keep a tight grip on Cora so she didn’t crawl away to eat any more worms.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle Harry!” A high-pitched voice shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned around and smiled when he saw Victoire rushing towards him, “Hey Vic, how are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good!” Victoire said, she swished her blonde hair out of her eyes. She was an odd mixture of her parents, the pure blonde hair came from her Mother. However, she got her freckles from the Weasley blood and her eyes were almost identical to Bills.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry realised he had zoned out, “Uh yes, Vic?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said, can Cora come and play with us?” Victoire asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced over at the play area in the back garden, “Yes she can, but I’ll need to keep an eye on her because she’s only small.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay!” Victoire said. She ran towards the play area and Harry followed her, he put a sunhat on Cora that he knew would fall off then he sat her down in the sandpit.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Cora!” He said as the little girl picked up a handful of sand and brought it to her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“No?” Cora said.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Harry repeated firmly.</p><p> </p><p>It worked, she dropped the sand and picked up a bucket which she proceeded to bang on loudly with a spade. Harry looked away from her to look at Victoire, she was playing with her younger sister Dominique (or Dom as everyone called her). Unlike her sister, Dom had the Weasley red hair and she was covered from head to toe in freckles. She had her Mother’s bright blue eyes and charming smile, however. Dom was only 2 so she was cautiously toddling around the play area after her big sister.</p><p> </p><p>There would be two more additions to Molly’s growing collection of grandchildren soon. Harry strongly suspected that Fleur was pregnant again, she hadn’t been drinking for the last few of Sunday lunches and she looked rather pale and unwell.</p><p> </p><p>Audrey was also pregnant, very obviously so. Audrey was Percy’s wife, she was a lawyer and she was very sensible so it was only fitting that she fell in love with Percy. He had let go a little but he was still very high strung and he was terrified of everything that could go wrong with the pregnancy and the baby when it came along. Audrey was very relaxed about the whole thing though as she sat in the sun with her feet up, her hand resting lazily on her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked back at Cora thoughtfully and smiled when he saw her gently stroking Esmerelda (Victoire’s cat which had been named after a Disney princess she liked). He supposed that Molly had gained another grandchild in Cora. For all intents and purposes, Harry was her Father now which made her an honorary Weasley.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone is deep in thought.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled as Charlie sat down next to him, “Just thinking about Cora and…being a Father.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie smiled at him, “From one bachelor to another, girls find it hot when you’re a devoted Father, or guys if you’re into that.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s stomach churned at Charlie’s words. The redhead noticed, “Ah.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry swallowed, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I see what’s going on here,” Charlie said, he reached into the sandpit and lifted Cora before she could start pulling Esmerelda’s tail.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing’s going on here,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie just chuckled, “You and Ginny have just finalised your divorce and now you’re living with Draco Malfoy. You’re probably starting to get comfortable around each other, he’s probably walking around in a towel after showering or making coffee in his boxers in the morning and <em>you</em>-” he smirked at Harry, “-are finding him attractive which is causing this little sexual identity crisis.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not having a sexual identity crisis!” Harry denied, flushing red as he did so.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie laughed, it was a low barking laugh and it reminded him of Sirius, “Harry, let’s be straight with each other, even though at least one of us isn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled despite himself at Charlie’s words.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco Malfoy is an attractive guy,” Charlie said, “He’s a wandmaker, he’s good with his hands. They’re probably delicate for him to be able to perform all of those intricate charms. But then again, he cuts his own wood too so he’s got to be pretty muscular underneath those black suits he’s always wearing.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry was horrified by how right Charlie was. He had noticed all of these things but he had pretended not to, “Charlie-”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry,” Charlie said in a mock condescending tone, “Are you realising you want to shag your old arch enemy?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry glared at the man he thought of as a brother, “No Charlie, I am not. Yes, he’s attractive and I <em>have </em>noticed that. But I’m essentially a stay at home Dad, it has been way too long since I’ve had sex and I spend every day with Malfoy. There’s nothing more to it than that.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie smirked, “Keep telling yourself that Harry,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Cora had been looking up at them as they spoke. She had been watching them curiously as if she could understand every word they had said, “Dwaco?”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco’s at home, Cora,” Harry said, ignoring Charlie’s sniggers from beside him, “You’ll see him later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dwaco,” Cora said again and this time her eyes began to fill with tears.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll see Draco later,” Harry said again.</p><p> </p><p>“DWACO!” Cora screeched and this time she burst into tears and began to scream, <em>loudly</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie fixed Harry with an amused look, “I think someone better call <em>Draco</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry glared at the redhead, “Can you please do it? And don’t mention <em>anything </em>that we just talked about.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mum’s the word,” Charlie said, tapping his nose as he walked towards the house to floo Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and tried to calm Cora down by rocking her or bouncing her but it was all futile. She was having one of her temper tantrums and the only person who had ever been able to get her out of them was Draco. The thought of Draco at The Burrow, surrounded by Weasley’s, was actually quite terrifying.</p><p> </p><p>Harry hoped he would come anyway as he paced up and down in front of the backdoor.</p><p> </p><p>“What have you done to the poor girl?” An exasperated voice asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Harry said irritably, “She just started shouting your name and now she won’t stop crying.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, unaware of the fact that the entire Weasley clan were watching them, “Give her here.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry handed Cora over and the second Draco had settled her on his hip she stopped crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked at him, “Some people have a calming influence on children, Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron snorted, “And you’re one of them Malfoy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Clearly,” Draco said, suddenly realising that he was surrounded by Weasley’s.</p><p> </p><p>Molly smiled tentatively at him, “Will you be staying for lunch, Mr Malfoy?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked a little flustered, “No of course not, Mrs Weasley. I wouldn’t want to impose myself on your family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cora is family,” Molly said, “And by extension, you are too. It’s no problem.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry tried to hide his amused smile. He had never seen Draco look flustered or humbled, and both looked good on him. He caught Charlie smiling knowingly at him and he glared at the interfering Weasley in response.</p><p> </p><p>“You should probably stay,” Harry added, “In case she goes nuclear again.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you noticed that she only does that with you?” Draco remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you noticed that you run away every time she needs her nappy changing?” Harry quipped.</p><p> </p><p>“Malfoy’s do not change nappies, Potter,” Draco said, turning his nose up.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted in amusement, “You really are a pompous git, Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>“A pompous baby whispering git,” Bill added in amusement, “I’ll keep that in mind if I ever need a babysitter for my girls.”</p><p> </p><p>“One is quite enough, I think,” Draco said as he looked at Cora, “She can be quite a handful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even if she does look positively angelic,” Harry said with an exasperated look.</p><p> </p><p>Their conversation ended there as Molly announced that lunch was ready. They all crowded around two large tables in the garden. Harry threw up a few bug-repelling charms and sat Cora down in a high chair in-between himself and Draco. They made small talk about the weather, work and of course, Quidditch.</p><p> </p><p>It all went remarkably well actually. Draco was perfectly polite, Cora behaved herself and Harry was astounded by how well Draco was fitting in with his family.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry,” Fleur said thoughtfully, “What will you be doing for your birthday this year?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s voice stuck in his throat, “I don’t know,” he said honestly. For the past 5 years, he and Neville had held a joint birthday BBQ in the back garden of Grimmauld Place. They invited all of their friends and when it got dark they moved the party into the drawing-room. The party usually went on into the night and they all crashed in the drawing-room on sofas. Neville and Daphne had been such a huge part of that, he wasn’t sure if he could do it without them.</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t having the BBQ?” Charlie asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, “I don’t know if it would be right to…not without Neville.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think Neville would be pissed if you didn’t,” Ginny said matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ginny, language!” Molly chastised as Victoire and Dominique giggled.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at his ex-wife, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Neville loved those parties,” Ginny said, “For one night of the year all of his friends were together. For one night everyone forgot about their problems and enjoyed themselves. If you stop doing that now that he’s gone, it’s an insult to his memory.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry swallowed a lump in his throat. He knew deep down that Ginny was right but facing his birthday without Neville was quite terrifying.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s right you know,” Draco said, surprising Harry.</p><p> </p><p>He turned to look at Draco over Cora and he elaborated, “It’s hard to go on without someone you love but to stop doing the things that person enjoyed, it is an insult to their memory.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and looked along the table, “I will have the BBQ then. The usual state of affairs, everyone is invited and anyone who can hold their liquor can stay for the usual evening shenanigans.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled proudly at Harry from across the table and took his hand, “We will all be there,” she assured him.</p><p> </p><p>The conversation turned to the BBQ and Harry picked at the remains of his food until the table was cleared. The group then dissipated across the garden to participate in smaller conversations.</p><p> </p><p>Draco somehow ended up sitting on a bench talking to Charlie Weasley. Harry was engaged in a conversation about Puddlemere United with George, his wife Angelina and Bill. However, he was also trying to listen to Draco and Charlie’s conversation.</p><p> </p><p>He heard Charlie’s low laugh and Draco’s smooth one and felt a tugging feeling in his gut. He knew that the feeling was jealousy but he tried to ignore it.</p><p> </p><p>“So you are a single Father these days,” Charlie was saying.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose I am,” Draco said thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you thought about dating?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not particularly,” Draco replied, “Cora is my priority now and I imagine it would be hard to find someone willing to be in a relationship with a man who has a small child.”</p><p> </p><p>“You never know,” Charlie said, “You might find someone like-minded.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps,” Draco said, “But I’m doubtful. How about you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Charlie chuckled, “Dating doesn’t tend to agree with me. I’m not so good with the whole commitment thing, my last boyfriend broke up with me because I was spending more time with my dragons than him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Draco said, “You’re gay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Guilty as charged,” Charlie said and out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw the redhead grin.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked a little taken aback, or flustered. Harry couldn’t tell which one it was, “That explains why you’re the only unmarried Weasley here. Apart from Ginevra of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s an unfortunate state of affairs,” Charlie agreed, “But it was for the best. Harry is realising that he wants to take a different path and I don’t think Ginny was a part of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but he did inwardly curse Charlie.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway,” Charlie said, “You aren’t one to talk, you aren’t married either.”</p><p> </p><p>This seemed to be a sore spot. Draco swallowed, “Yes well, I haven’t met someone worthy of settling down with yet. Everyone my Mother tried to pair me up with just wasn’t…right.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie gave him a knowing look, “I understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco cleared his throat and looked over at Harry who was bouncing Cora on his lap and pretending that he hadn’t been eavesdropping. He used Cora as an excuse to get out of the conversation and appeared by Harry’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s getting tired.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked down, Cora’s eyes were beginning to flutter shut, “So she is. We had better get her home then,” he said, rising to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked rather relieved at this news. He made a run for the fireplace in the kitchen while Harry said his goodbyes. He hugged Molly and Arthur first then did the rounds with the Weasley’s and their spouses. He was trying to avoid Charlie but the bugger caught him in the kitchen before he could step into the floo.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a little tidbit of information for you, Harry,” Charlie smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at him, “Which is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco Malfoy,” Charlie said with a grin, “He’s about as straight as a Quidditch pitch.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “Charlie, I told you! I’m not-”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie just winked at him, “I just thought I would let you know Harry,” he said, walking out of the kitchen before any more could be said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry groaned irritably and stepped into the fireplace. He had never been more relieved to step out into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. His brain was bursting and he just wanted to sit down in a quiet room and process everything.</p><p> </p><p>There was no sign of Draco so Harry climbed the stairs with Cora and settled her into her crib. He turned the mobile on and sat down in the rocking chair to read her a short story. It was an abbreviated fairytale and he knew that she probably wouldn’t understand it yet but he found reading relaxing.</p><p> </p><p>“Once upon a time in a small village in France, there lived a girl called Belle,” Harry said softly as he reached into the crib and let Cora grab his finger, “Belle was beautiful and intelligent. She loved to read and learn, just like your Mummy did Cora. One day her father was captured by a beast who lived in an old castle in the woods. He was set free on the condition that he returned his only daughter to the beast in return for his own life.”</p><p> </p><p>Cora showed no sign of falling asleep as she watched him carefully, “Belle was kind and understood her Fathers sorrows. She went to the castle willingly and met the hideous beast that the other villagers were so afraid of. On the outside, he was hairy and scary with sharp teeth, but Belle had a gift. She could see the beauty beneath the monster, just like your Aunt Hermione can forgive people who don’t deserve her forgiveness.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry was fairly sure that Cora was drifting off to sleep and he knew that he was talking to himself more than her but he continued with his story anyway, “The beast gave Belle beautiful clothes and feasts. He talked to her about everything, he was her equal in intelligence and they became close friends. The beast fell in love with Belle but Belle could only see him as a friend. Each night Belle dreamed of a handsome prince and soon she became homesick and begged the beast to let her see her family. He let her go and she promised to return to him. She left with an enchanted mirror and a ring.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry paused, vaguely aware that the fairytale made a lot more sense now that he knew it had been written by a wizard. The enchanted mirror and ring sounded <em>very </em>familiar, “The mirror allowed Belle to see everything going on at the castle and the magical ring would transport her back to the castle in an instant when she placed it on her finger. That’s because it was a portkey but Belle didn’t know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry heard a stifled laugh from behind him so he turned around. An amused Draco was leaning in the doorway, dressed only in boxers and a dressing gown. Harry forced down the wriggling feeling in his stomach and glared at the man, “Are you laughing at me?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s an original way of telling a story,” Draco said, but his smile is real, “But I am enjoying it, do continue.”</p><p> </p><p>“With you standing there watching me?” Harry asked irritably.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretend I’m not here,” Draco said with a wave of his hand, “Just read to Cora. I want to find out what happens at the end of the story.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody dies, it wasn’t written by the Grimm Brothers, Hans Christian Anderson or Beedle the Bard,” Harry said, shooting him an amused look.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled slightly, “There doesn’t have to be a death to make it a good story. Continue.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to Cora who was looking very sleepy now, “Belle’s sisters were jealous of her fine clothes and were angry upon hearing of her happy life at the castle. When they discovered that she must return to the beast they pretended to be sad and begged her to stay longer. Belle was moved and stayed with her sisters but she began to feel guilty for breaking her promise to the beast.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry paused for breath and pulled his finger out of Cora’s hand. He was fairly sure that she was asleep now but he finished the story anyway, “Belle used the mirror to see beast at the castle. She saw him lying half-dead from the heartbreak near the rose bushes that she loved in the garden. She used the ring to return to him, hoping she could save his life. Belle cried when she saw the beast and she told him that she loved him. When her tears fell on his face, the beast was transformed into the beautiful prince that Belle had been dreaming about. The prince told her that he was turned into a beast by a witch when he refused to let her into the castle to shelter from the rain. The only way that the curse could be broken was if the beast found true love, despite his ugliness. Because Belle saw the beauty underneath the beast she had broken the curse and she and the prince lived happily ever after.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry got to his feet and padded out of the room as quietly as possible. In the hallway outside the bedroom, Draco raised an eyebrow at him, “Do all Muggle stories end with happily ever after?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Disney ones do,” Harry said, walking downstairs towards the drawing-room.</p><p> </p><p>Draco followed him, “Disney?”</p><p> </p><p>“Walt Disney,” Harry explained, “He made movies for children and they are mostly based on fairytales. All of his versions have happy endings, the girl falls in love with the prince and they live happily ever after, etc.”</p><p> </p><p>“So Walt Disney would have gotten on well with Beatrix Bloxam them,” Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled and poured them each a glass of scotch, “I suppose he would have done. He did to fairytales what Beatrix Bloxam did to Beedle the Bard’s stories.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are the originals like then?” Draco asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that version of the story I told Cora,” Harry said thoughtfully, “It was a mixture of the original and the Disney version. Some of the original parts are a bit too raunchy for a baby, like the fact the beast tried to get Belle to sleep with him every night.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco made a face, “Who would sleep with a werewolf?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at him, “Have you forgotten who fathered my Godson?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes and accepted the glass of scotch, “I highly doubt Nymphadora shagged him in werewolf form Potter, it’s different.”</p><p> </p><p>“The concept is the same though,” Harry said, “In fact, a lot of fairytales are inspired by the magical world and they all have important morals for children. The story of Cinderella teaches children to treat others as they would wish to be treated themselves. Little Red Riding Hood is a clear warning that you should never talk to strangers, especially furry ones with teeth.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked bemused, “And this one you told Cora?”</p><p> </p><p>“Beauty and the Beast,” Harry said thoughtfully, “It’s one of my favourites. The moral of the story is that there is beauty in everyone, you just need to look hard enough to see it. I suppose another way of saying it is, don’t judge a book by its cover.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at him curiously. He looked vaguely impressed but also confused, “You know a lot about fairytales.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged, “I read them to Teddy when he was little, I still do actually. I think the wolfy ones help him accept who he is and who his father was. Hermione and I tend to have deep conversations in the middle of the night about the true meaning of them. It all started during the war with this ancient copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I want to know,” Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, “No, Hermione and I were never like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Come to think of it, Ginny was the only person Harry had ever slept with.</p><p> </p><p>“You two have a very similar relationship to Pansy and myself,” Draco mused, “And we were never intimate either.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you two dated,” Harry frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“You and everyone else who wasn’t in Slytherin,” Draco said with an amused smile, “We never let them think otherwise so it continued in that vein. Pansy is one of my best friends, we went to the Yule Ball together as friends and naturally, everyone thought we were together. Pansy actually spent our entire time at school pining over Theo, the poor woman still is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hot, curse-breaking Theo,” Harry said in amusement. His eyes widened in horror as he realised what he had just said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco grinned, “I shall have to tell Theo that Harry Potter thinks he’s hot.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never meant to say that out loud,” Harry flushed, “I’m not…you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed in that same smooth way he had done while talking to Charlie earlier, “You have no filter Potter, I’m aware of that.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry breathed a sigh of relief which, thankfully, went unnoticed by Draco. They fell into a comfortable silence after that as they sipped their scotch while the fire crackled and died out.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Birthday BBQ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hermione!”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry!” Hermione hissed, “I’m working!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned and looked around, “On what?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nudged her head in the direction of a bandstand. In the centre of it, there were three cloaked figures. Harry only knew that she was here because Ron had given him a heads up.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are they?” Harry asked as he sat down next to her on the bench.</p><p> </p><p>“Ministry officials,” Hermione murmured, handing him half of her sandwich, “They are meeting up in secret to discuss plans about the Wizengamot. I think it’s vote-fixing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Scandalous,” Harry whispered, shooting her an amused look.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hush,” She whispered as the three cloaked figures dispersed and apparated away.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we talk now?” Harry asked, biting into the egg mayonnaise sandwich he had been given.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione turned to look at him, “Yes, what’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chewed his sandwich thoughtfully for a moment. Once he had swallowed his mouthful he bit his lip and said, “I think I might be having a sexual identity crisis.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted in amusement, “Because of Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, because of the bloody pope,” Harry said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned at him, “So you’re gay for Draco Malfoy now?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry groaned, “That is <em>not </em>what I said.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, you said you were having a sexual identity crisis,” Hermione said with an amused grin, “Which translates into the fact that you fancy Draco and up until now, you were fairly sure you were straight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty much,” Harry said glumly, “I’ve never found any other guy good looking though. Even when we were at school I-” he flushed, “-I thought Draco was pretty good looking.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s grin widened, “Well, that explains the stalking in 6<sup>th</sup> year.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought he was-”</p><p> </p><p>“A Death Eater, yes,” Hermione said matter of factly, “Which totally explains why you followed him into bathrooms and watched him sleeping in the hospital wing.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry glared at his friend, “You are being incredibly unhelpful.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled at him, “Don’t overthink it, Harry. People fall for who they fall for. You and Ginny had an…active relationship, didn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry was mortified as he nodded, “To begin with yeah, but it wasn’t exactly stellar.”</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t be able to compare it until you have sex with a guy,” Hermione said bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shot him a look, “What? It’s the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>“The blunt truth,” Harry muttered, “If any of this ends up in the paper, by the way, I will kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re off the record, Harry,” Hermione assured him, “And as for the whole fancying Draco Malfoy thing, I’m not exactly surprised. There was always something weird between you two, it was like you couldn’t decide if you wanted to kill each other or jump into bed together. Add all the closeness and tension of raising Cora together and you have a big ball of sexual frustration.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed at her terminology, “I love you, Hermione, don’t ever change.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Malfoy!” Harry cursed as he stepped out into the back garden, “What have you done to my garden?”</p><p> </p><p>“Made it better,” Draco replied from somewhere above.</p><p> </p><p>Harry walked further into the garden and looked up. Draco was leaning out of the drawing-room window.</p><p> </p><p>“This is your idea of better?” Harry asked irritably.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Draco said simply, “I got rid of the pond because all of the fish in it were dead. You do know that you have to actually feed fish or they die, right Potter?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “Yes Malfoy, I’m aware of that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well then you are obviously just useless at fish-keeping, which comes as no surprise,” Draco quipped, “It’s also a drowning hazard for Cora so it had to go. I arranged the randomly potted flowers that were scattered everywhere into a neat flower bed around the patio which I also cleaned by the way. It was <em>covered </em>in bird shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Once more Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Draco continued, “And I redid your magical extension charm because it was getting a bit dodgy at the fringes. Your Quidditch Pitch was the only thing that didn’t need tidying up funnily enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you ever consider the fact that I liked my garden before you messed with it?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked thoughtful for a moment, “No.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head irritably. He was glad that he had a magical extension charm that made the garden huge. He was also glad that there were anti-muggle wards up. It meant that he could have the BBQ and none of his muggle neighbours would be any the wiser, well it wasn’t like they knew the house was there anyway. He had come out here to see how much work the garden needed before the BBQ but the answer was that it was virtually finished and for some reason, he was annoyed about that even though Draco had done him a favour.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we getting food for the party?” Draco asked him from the window, “I can borrow my Mother’s house-elf.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a BBQ, Malfoy,” Harry said in exasperation, “Which means we will be barbequing, by ourselves, not getting a house-elf to do it for us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose Hermione would blow her top if she saw a house-elf here,” Draco said with a rather wicked grin.</p><p> </p><p>Harry knew he was right and he also found it pretty amusing that Draco found the idea so hilarious, “That’s true.”</p><p> </p><p>“So can we do it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Harry laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I invite a few friends to this party of yours?” Draco asked thoughtfully as he turned around and sighed, “Cora, put that down.”</p><p> </p><p>“NO!” Came a shout from the house.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Draco said firmly, “Candles are <em>not </em>for eating.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted in amusement as Draco turned back to him for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t see why not,” Harry said honestly, “You’ll need some allies if you’re going to be surrounded by Weasley’s all day.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am so glad we think alike,” Draco said, looking relieved, “It will just be Blaise, Theo and Pansy. If we can get them drunk enough maybe we can finally get Pansy and Theo to shag.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled in amusement and walked towards the door into the kitchen, “Do you want a cup of tea?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love one,” Draco called.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled to himself and wondered, not for the first time, <em>why is this so easy?</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The BBQ on Saturday started at noon as it had for the past 5 years. Harry felt terrible as he stood in the back garden waiting for his guests arrive, it felt so wrong to be here without Neville and Daphne.</p><p> </p><p>“Cora,” Draco said, exasperation lining his voice, “Cora, no!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry pulled himself out of his miserable thoughts and looked over to Draco and Cora. They were sitting on the patio and Cora was eating some kind of plant.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s she got in her mouth?”</p><p> </p><p>“A daisy,” Draco replied, “Don’t worry, it isn’t poisonous.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry breathed a sigh of relief and picked Cora up, “I think she’s safer up here, even if she will squirm.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could always put her on the bouncy castle,” Draco said, looking at the mini replica of Hogwarts behind Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“And lose her in it again?” Harry asked, “I don’t think so.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco was about to make a comment when a loud crack distracted them both. They had taken down the wards on the house for the day. It was still invisible to Muggles but their guests could now apparate straight into the back garden.</p><p> </p><p>Harry wasn’t surprised to see that the first guests were Hermione, Ron and Ginny. He smiled and waved them over to the patio.</p><p> </p><p>“You look lovely, Harry,” Hermione said, reaching out to feel his shirt. It wasn’t his usual style, he normally stuck with plain colours but this summery get-up was pale pink and was adorned with palm trees.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked at Harry, “I told you that you would look better in my clothes than your own.”</p><p> </p><p>“The shorts are mine,” Harry pointed out as he tried to hide his blush.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, Ron sniggered and Ginny looked on somewhat sadly. Harry cleared his throat and said, “You three are early.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re always early,” Ron said with a roll of his eyes, “Hermione can’t arrive on time or late.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed, “It is better to be early than late, Ronald.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny shook her head at them, “Living with you two is unbearable.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, “Haven’t you managed to find your own place yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m looking at the moment,” Ginny said, “I’ll be viewing a few flats in the city next week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hopefully one of them will work for you,” Harry said optimistically.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny nodded and they were saved from any further awkward conversation by a loud crack. The arrival was the remainder of the Weasley’s who always seemed to arrive together even though they were spread apart these days. Bill and Fleur had a cottage in Devon where they stayed with Victoire and Dom. Charlie had a penthouse in London, and Percy and Audrey had a flat in London. George and Angelina lived in the roomy flat above the shop in Diagon Alley, and Ron and Hermione lived in their cottage in Godric’s Hollow.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was immediately hugged by Molly and he gave Arthur a long-suffering look as the woman squeezed him tightly. When she let go, the Weasley’s dispersed into the garden and Harry was relieved when Charlie didn’t make a beeline for him.</p><p> </p><p>He watched as Victoire and Dom ran for the bouncy castle. He smiled as Victoire shouted, “Excuse me, mister Draco!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked up, “Yes, Victoria?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s <em>Victoire,</em>” The girl said matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>“Which is French for Victoria,” Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not,” The four-year-old argued, “In French it means victory. I’m called Victoire because my birthday is the end of the war.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled, “Well <em>Victoire, </em>in English the name Victoria means victory too. In Roman mythology, Victoria was the name of the goddess of victory.”</p><p> </p><p>Victoire watched him for a moment, “Are you Cora’s Daddy?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned slightly, “Yes, I suppose I am.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought Uncle Harry was her Daddy,” Victoire said, cocking her head at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose both of us are,” Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>Victoire pondered on this, “But if she has two Daddy’s, who will braid her hair?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed out loud at the fact that this was her most pressing question. Harry smiled in amusement as he watched Draco reply, “Well I will of course. Have you met your Uncle Harry? He could never braid a girl’s hair.”</p><p> </p><p>Victoire giggled, “So can I call you Uncle Draco then?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco hesitated but then he smiled, “Of course you can.”</p><p> </p><p>Victoire beamed, “Can Cora play with Dom and me on the castle?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s too small,” Draco replied, “She just falls over and cries, I think she needs to learn to walk first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, okay,” Victoire said, “See you later Uncle Draco!” she added, running straight for the castle.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was still smiling to himself at how cute Draco had been with Victoire. That thought wiped the smile off of his face, was he really thinking of Draco Malfoy as cute now? Godric, he was screwed.</p><p> </p><p>There was another crack and Harry smiled as he welcomed Seamus and Dean to the BBQ. He had a brief catch up with them both and then Luna arrived.</p><p> </p><p>Harry hugged her tightly, “Hey Luna.”</p><p> </p><p>Luna smiled at him, “Hello Harry. Fatherhood seems to be treating you well.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, “I suppose it is. How is Venezuela?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, we’re in Columbia now!” Luna beamed, “It’s fantastic!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled broadly and wrapped an arm around her, “Tell me all about it over an ice-cold lemonade.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry listened to at least 15 minutes of chat about South America. He hadn’t heard of a single animal that Luna had mentioned and he wondered how many of them existed. He didn’t care though, watching Luna talk so animatedly that she spilt lemonade down her dress was enough for him. He didn’t care if her creatures were real or not, just that talking about them and trying to discover them filled her with so much joy. She had such an adventurous spirit and Harry loved that about her.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing that drew him away from Luna was the sight of one of his favourite people in the world.</p><p> </p><p>“Teddy!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle Harry!” Teddy shouted as he jumped into Harry’s arms.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned and lifted Teddy, “Oh man, you are getting too heavy for that.”</p><p> </p><p>Teddy made a face, “No, I’m not! You’re just getting too old and weak; Uncle Draco can still lift me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well Uncle Draco lifts boxes all day and saws wands from big blocks of wood,” Harry reminded his Godson.</p><p> </p><p>“And Uncle Harry sits in his study all day because he’s unemployed,” Andromeda added as she appeared behind her Grandson.</p><p> </p><p>Harry realised that she had Narcissa with her so he tried not to be too rude about Draco, “I <em>am</em> looking for a job Andi. I’ve barely been unemployed for a month.”</p><p> </p><p>“Granny says you’re a bum,” Teddy said matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa chuckled and Harry raised an eyebrow at Andromeda, “Does she?”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda smirked, “I speak the truth, my dear. How are you doing anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Harry said honestly, “I’m fine, Cora’s fine. How’s my Teddy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Great!” Teddy exclaimed, “Ooh, is that a bouncy castle?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it is,” Harry said with a grin, “And your girlfriend is on it.”</p><p> </p><p>Teddy’s cheeks turned bright red, “Vic isn’t my girlfriend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Andromeda said with a knowing smile in Harry’s direction, “You two are just friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Teddy nodded fervently and ran towards the castle.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head in amusement, “5-year-olds shouldn’t have girlfriends anyway. I didn’t get one until at least 10 years after that.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda smiled at him, “And that didn’t end well for you. Is Ginny okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s fine,” Harry said, “We’re both fine. We just rushed into things and got married too young.”</p><p> </p><p>“It happens,” Narcissa said simply.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded thoughtfully. He was unsure what more he could say but a thankful distraction came in the form of Draco’s friends. They arrived together by the apparition point. Blaise and Pansy were surveying the crowd with interest to see who they knew.</p><p> </p><p>Theo, on the other hand, had immediately spotted someone, “Bill!”</p><p> </p><p>Bill spun around from where he was watching his daughters on the bouncy castle. He grinned, “Theo!” he said as they walked across the garden and embraced each other like old friends.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was watching with bemusement as they began to chat animatedly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been so long!” Theo said.</p><p> </p><p>Bill nodded, “Godric, it must have been that last Egypt project I did about 6 months ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo grinned, “The excavation underneath the Sphinx! Man, what a job that was!”</p><p> </p><p>Bill grinned with him, “You saved my life if I recall.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you did set off that booby trap that sent that giant boulder after us,” Theo chortled, “Oh and do you remember the three-headed corpses? What a laugh, oh Bill, I miss working with you man.”</p><p> </p><p>“Boulders and three-headed corpses?” Fleur asked, her hair blowing in an invisible wind.</p><p> </p><p>It was when she got angry that Harry could see the Veela side to her. Bill looked vaguely terrified as he took a step closer to Theo.</p><p> </p><p>“You said your job was not dangerous anymore William!” Fleur raged, “You said you took on safer projects now that the girls are here!”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…I do, <em>mostly</em>,” Bill attempted to defend himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit man,” Theo muttered, “I didn’t mean to dump you in the shit with your missus.”</p><p> </p><p>Bill grimaced and steered Fleur inside the house so the bollocking he was about to get wasn’t a public one. Blaise barked out a laugh and patted Theo on the back, “Nicely done, Theo.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo laughed along with his friend and they walked to the drinks table together. Harry chuckled at the scene and watched Pansy walk straight to Draco. She greeted him with a kiss on the cheek and began to play with Cora.</p><p> </p><p>“You are quite fascinated,” Narcissa said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry's eyes snapped towards the woman, “By what?”</p><p> </p><p>“My son,” Narcissa said, her eyes sparkled playfully.</p><p> </p><p>Harry flushed and cleared his throat, “I’m just curious about him, it’s hard to see what’s going on in his head. He isn’t transparent like my other friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa smiled knowingly, “Yes, that much is true,” she said as she hooked her arm through Andromeda’s and led her towards the bouncy castle that Teddy had disappeared into.</p><p> </p><p>Harry, being Harry, decided to head to the drinks table and see if anything needed topping up. It had <em>nothing </em>to do with the fact that said drinks table was close to where Pansy and Draco were sitting.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Draco, you’re so good with her,” Pansy was saying as she lay in the grass and lifted Cora above her head.</p><p> </p><p>“I like babies,” Draco admitted, “And she’ll puke on you if you keep that up Pans.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy made a face and rested Cora on her stomach, “How do you do it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Raise her?” Draco asked, “It’s easy really, I mean the nappy changing isn’t fun and Potter is a terrible disciplinarian but she seems to be doing okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“She seems happy,” Pansy agreed, “So whatever you two are doing it’s working.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled slightly and walked over to the table with a couple of drinks in his hand, “Drinks?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please tell me that’s an ice-cold whiskey,” Draco said, looking at the drink longingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Close, it’s a rum.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’ll do,” Draco said, taking the glass from him.</p><p> </p><p>“And wine for you…um, Pansy.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy smiled and she actually looked pretty to Harry for the first time, “Yes Potter, you can call me Pansy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I suppose you better call me Harry then,” Harry said with a smile as he sat down next to Pansy on the grass and looked at Cora.</p><p> </p><p>“She hasn’t said your name yet,” Pansy said thoughtfully, “She shouts Draco’s a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“She says it sometimes but I think Harry is harder to say than Draco,” Harry suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt it,” Draco snorted, “Hey Cora, who am I?”</p><p> </p><p>Cora looked at him and says, “Dwaco!”</p><p> </p><p>“Who am I, Cora?” Pansy asked in a ridiculous baby voice, “I’m Pansy. Can you say Pan – sy?”</p><p> </p><p>“PANSASIE!”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy laughed, “Yeah, that’s pretty close. Who’s this guy, Cora?”</p><p> </p><p>Cora tilted her head at Harry and said, “Dada.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s eyes widened, “No, Cora. I’m Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dada?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled slightly, “I don’t think you’re going to win.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry took the little girls hand and said, “I’m not your Daddy Cora, I’m Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dada!” Cora said, and this time it was louder.</p><p> </p><p>“You spend all day with her, almost every day of the week,” Draco said as he caught Harry’s eye, “She’s going to think you’re her Father, it’s natural.”</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t want her to forget her real parents,” Harry said miserably.</p><p> </p><p>“She won’t,” Hermione’s voice said as she appeared by the patio, “When she’s old enough you can teach her all about them but for now you need to let her think that she has a family. If you want her to have a healthy childhood and develop properly that is.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and looked at Cora, “Yeah…if it’s what's best for her.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So…Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “Yes, Blaise?”</p><p> </p><p>Blaise smiled wickedly, “What’s it like to raise a child with Harry Potter?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco had been expecting the question but he still glared at his friend, “Fuck off.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo smirked, “You aren’t even going to give us an answer? Us, your closest friends?”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy rolled her eyes, “You two are idiots.”</p><p> </p><p>“Idiots who want to know how the hell you are managing this without killing each other,” Theo said, “Are you fucking?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Draco exclaimed, “Salazar, no. Me and Harry Potter? As if? Potter-”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say ‘with his scar and his broomstick’ I will actually hex you,” Pansy said matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>Theo and Blaise laughed loudly and Draco flushed but ignored his supposed best friends. He missed Daphne but he was glad that he, Blaise, Theo and Pansy had been brought closer together by her death.</p><p> </p><p>“I was <em>going </em>to say that Potter is a nightmare to live with,” Draco said with a roll of his eyes, “He is the messiest person I have ever met. I’ve gradually been tidying and organising his entire house but how he ever managed to find anything in it before I moved in, I just don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Organised mess, Draco,” Theo said in amusement, “It’s a thing, trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed, “There is no such thing. Do you know what else infuriates me about him? He doesn’t have a job, he just hovers around the house all day with Cora while I have to go and work my arse off for 8 hours a day. But he’s the chosen one so he doesn’t <em>need </em>a job.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neither would you if you hadn’t refused to marry Astoria,” Blaise pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy glared at the dark-skinned man, “You <em>know </em>why he chose not to Blaise, leave it be.”</p><p> </p><p>Blaise didn’t look at all apologetic as he shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“So how is he with Cora?” Theo asked curiously. He looked across the garden to the bouncy castle where Harry was playing with Cora. He was holding her hands and bouncing gently so as not to send her flying.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh he’s great with Cora,” Draco said with a wave of his hand, “He does the things I don’t like doing. He sings when he changes her nappy and he reads her these weird morality tales, I think the Muggles call them fairytales.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy grinned, “How domestic.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like that,” Draco assured her.</p><p> </p><p>“No hanky panky?” Theo asked, wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely not,” Draco said firmly, “We’re becoming friends because of Cora but there is nothing more to it than that.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so,” Blaise said, shooting his friend a knowing look.</p><p> </p><p>“I do say so,” Draco said, glaring at them all in a way that suggested he would hex them if they brought the subject up again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Need a hand with that BBQ Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry bit back a groan as Charlie appeared by his side, “No Charlie, I think I’m good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, you’re burning those sausages,” Charlie said, grabbing a pair of tongs and turning said sausages over.</p><p> </p><p>Harry bit his lip as they stood in silence for a minute or two. The trouble was, Harry wanted to ask Charlie something and he knew that if he did, the Weasley would know that he was right.</p><p> </p><p>“Charlie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He lowered his voice and asked, “How did you know…like 100% that you were…you know…”</p><p> </p><p>“Gay?” Charlie asked thoughtfully, “Well, it’s an interesting question. I don’t think I was 100% sure that I was gay until I got really drunk and ended up with my dick-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t think Harry wants to hear the end of that story, little brother,” Bill said, slapping Charlie on the back and picking up a set of tongs.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s cheeks flushed and Charlie grinned at his brother, “Well I’m sure you’ll remember, you were there.”</p><p> </p><p>Bill made a face, “Yeah, I heard <em>everything</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry hoped that they would forget his involvement but he knew that he wouldn’t be so lucky. Charlie laughed and said, “Oh that was a good night, it was my 18<sup>th</sup> birthday, wasn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it was,” Bill replied, “You got hammered at your party and shagged your best friend in your bedroom, the one you shared with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“My best friend who swore he was straight,” Charlie grinned, “And who is married now, to a woman.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you were his experimental phase,” Harry said before he could help himself.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie grinned, “I have been many a man’s experimental phase, Harry. Now if you are offering-”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, “I just divorced your sister, I think I’ve had enough of Weasley’s.”</p><p> </p><p>Bill raised an eyebrow and lowered his voice, “Is that why you divorced Gin? Are you gay?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Harry replied, “Well not exactly…I…I don’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie snorted, “He’s having a sexual identity crisis.”</p><p> </p><p>“So I see,” Bill said in amusement. He put a few burgers on the BBQ and glanced over Harry’s shoulder at Draco, “Have you and Draco…”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Harry said quickly, “Nothing has happened…I just…I’ve been noticing <em>things </em>about him.”</p><p> </p><p>“The kind of things you think about when you’re all alone with your hand in the dead of night,” Charlie said, waggling his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>Harry cringed, “Oh Godric Charlie, I bloody well hate you!”</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of things are Harry and his hand thinking about late at night?” George asked with a grin as he picked up a set of tongs.</p><p> </p><p>“For the love of the founders!” Harry cursed, “It does not take four people to BBQ!”</p><p> </p><p>“But it does take three wise, world-weary Weasley’s to help their little brother work out if he’s gay,” Bill smirked.</p><p> </p><p>George sniggered, “You and the wandmaker, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Harry groaned, “Nothing has happened, Godric you lot are nosy.”</p><p> </p><p>George grinned at Harry, “Hey, it’s cool Harry. Everyone has a little bit of fun when they’re young. Charlie just stayed in his experimental phase.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie snorted, “Unlike your little ‘fun’ with Lee Jordan.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry gaped, “Seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>George just winked, “Bill is the only <em>straight</em>-laced one here, get it?”</p><p> </p><p>Bill shook his head, “Terrible pun, Georgie.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry was so glad that it was time to plate up the food on the BBQ because it meant that he could get as far away from Bill, Charlie and George as possible. He grabbed a plate of food and sat down on the patio with Ron, Hermione and Cora. He fed Cora some chopped up pasta while eating his burger and he completely ignored the looks he was getting from the elder contingent of the Weasley clan.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Loose Lips Sink Ships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter title is from the lyrics:<br/>Out of the Woods by Taylor Swift</p><p>NOTE: The game that they play in this chapter is based on Cards Against Humanity. No copyright intended! I can just imagine George inventing a wizarding version which would cause carnage at parties!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After everyone had tucked into their food and all of the leftovers had been demolished by the Weasley men, it was time for Harry’s cake to come out.</p><p> </p><p>This was the part he had always hated. It was the part where he and Neville used to look at each other in amusement and be mortified together while they were sung to very loudly. Now there was no Neville though, and as Molly approached holding a large birthday cake, which got more impressive with every year, he felt terrified.</p><p> </p><p>The cake, which was Puddlemere United themed this year, was set down on the table. For all his sins it was his favourite team, despite Ron’s best attempts to shove Chudley Cannons memorabilia down his throat every birthday and Christmas. The candles were lit with a wave of Molly’s hand and as everyone began to sing he felt himself wishing the ground would melt beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked over to Draco, purely because he was wondering if the man was singing. It didn’t quite seem his thing, singing along at a birthday party. He caught Draco’s eye and noticed that he wasn’t singing but he wasn’t smirking either. He smiled sympathetically at Harry and bounced Cora on his lap in time to the off-key (very loud) singing of a mostly Weasley gathering.</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s show of sympathy threw Harry and by the time he pulled himself out of his reverie, the singing had stopped. He smiled embarrassedly and with a wave of his hand sliced the cake into tiny squares. Everyone tucked in but Harry just grabbed a small slice and made his way over to Cora.</p><p> </p><p>“You hate being the centre of attention, don’t you?” Draco asked when Harry sat down next to him on the grass by the patio.</p><p> </p><p>Harry cleared his throat and lifted Cora onto his lap, “You noticed that?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded absentmindedly. He watched Harry breaking little chunks off of the cake and popping them into Cora’s mouth, “No wonder you’re terrible at being famous.”</p><p> </p><p>The comment made Harry laugh, “Yeah, it isn’t exactly something I excel at. I like hiding in an office in the Ministry but I can’t do that anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hiding from the people who admire you isn’t the way forward,” Draco said calmly, “I know some of them hound you relentlessly but you have a lot of fans. A lot of people respect you and the more you hide the more they start to think that you think you’re better than them. Treat them normally and act normally around them and suddenly, you won’t be such a strange specimen anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled at his choice of words but he couldn’t argue against the comment, “That actually makes a lot of sense, Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked and he looked like his old self again, “Dealing with the press is my area of expertise. Hermione could give you a few tips too you know if you let her.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked over at his best friend, “I know,” he said. He had always rebuffed her attempts to get him to do interviews and cover shoots but he was starting to wonder if she had been right all along.</p><p> </p><p>He and Draco fell into a comfortable silence as Cora cheerfully and loudly munched on Harry’s birthday cake.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After the cake had been served, the guests gradually started to trickle out. Molly and Arthur headed home first and Ginny left with them. She and Harry had barely spoken all day and although he wanted to remain friends with his now ex-wife, relations were still strained. Percy and Audrey were next to go, Percy ushered Audrey out of the garden as he insisted that she went home and put her feet up. Andromeda and Narcissa left shortly after because Teddy was complaining that he was tired.</p><p> </p><p>When Andromeda offered to watch Cora for the night so that the party could go on as late as Harry wanted, he accepted her offer gratefully. He and Draco kissed Cora goodbye and secretly breathed sighs of relief. If Harry’s party was like every other year, things wouldn’t quieten down until at least midnight.</p><p> </p><p>Fleur left after that, she explained to Bill that she was going to take the girls home and let him know that he could stay if he wanted. Harry sniggered in amusement, she said so hoping Bill would say no but Bill jumped on the idea and kissed his wife and daughters’ goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced around at the remaining guests, “Do we want to move this party inside?”</p><p> </p><p>The sky was darkening so the answer was yes. They headed up to the drawing-room and Harry fixed everyone with drinks. The remaining guests differed slightly from the previous year. Bill had always had to go home with Fleur but this year he had stayed and was currently laughing with Charlie about something as they sat by the fire. George and Angelina were a permanent fixture of these parties, they could hold their drink and both of them liked a laugh. Hermione and Ron always stayed too of course and when she was in the country, Luna did too.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny was missing for obvious reasons and the whole room felt sort of empty without Neville and Daphne. But there were new additions here too and that counted for something. This was Draco’s first experience of a Harry Potter birthday party and the same went for Blaise, Theo and Pansy.</p><p> </p><p>“So what do you even do at these things?” Theo asked, propping his feet up on a side table.</p><p> </p><p>“Drink a lot of Harry’s expensive firewhiskey and play games,” Ron replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Scotch,” Harry and Draco said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced at Draco in surprise and a few of their friend’s sniggered, “It’s scotch, Ron,” Harry added, looking away from Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Ron rolled his eyes, “Whatever it is, it’s expensive.”</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of games do you play?” Pansy asked sceptically, “Drinking ones?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry scoffed, “No, we aren’t teenagers anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“We play a card game,” Hermione added as she got to her feet and retrieved an orange box from the bookshelf.</p><p> </p><p>“Invented by yours truly!” George added loudly.</p><p> </p><p>Ron put in, “I helped!”</p><p> </p><p>“You made one card!” George argued.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sniggered at them, “It’s sort of a joke game but it’s always a bit of fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never heard of it,” Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because you have never been into a joke shop in your life,” Blaise said matter of factly, “I played it last New Year with a couple of Hufflepuffs’, its good fun.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded in agreement and dealt the cards out, “It’s pretty simple to play. Each person has 10 orange cards and there are green cards here as well. I’ll read out a green card and you have to answer the question with one of your orange cards. Got it?”</p><p> </p><p>There were nods and hums of agreement because the concept wasn’t too difficult to understand. Harry shot a glance at Hermione and saw her amused smile, playing this game with Slytherins meant carnage, complete carnage.</p><p> </p><p>“So my card says, <em>“______, that’s how I want to die</em>,” Harry said, grimacing as he imagined the potential answers, “You need to fill in the blank with a card.”</p><p> </p><p>There was much sniggering as orange cards were flung into the middle of the table. Those who were farther away were just downright lazy. They either levitated their card over to the table or clicked their fingers to make it appear there.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head in amusement and picked up the stack of cards once everyone had played, “Now I have to read out all the cards and the winner is the one I think is the funniest.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does the winner get?” Pansy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“They get to keep the green card,” Harry replied, “And the overall winner is the person with the most green cards at the end of the game.”</p><p> </p><p>More nods followed this so Harry began to read out the answers, “<em>Drinking alone, that’s how I want to die</em>. I’d rather not but well played. “<em>The venomous tentacula, that’s how I want to die</em>,” he sniggered and continued to read the answers. They varied from “a pack of witch hunters”, “alone” and “drowning in a pool of tears” to “dragon pox,”, “centaur sex” and then one that hit a chord with him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>The Death Eaters, that’s how I want to die</em>,” Harry read. There was a general intake of breath and everyone looked at Harry, expecting him to explode with anger. Instead, he snorted and said, “Well, somebody has a sick sense of humour.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo smirked and did a mock bow, much to the amusement of the other guests at the party. Harry chuckled and read the last few cards which were all okay but not laugh out loud funny. Then one hit home way more than it should have.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Praying the gay away, that’s how I want to die</em>,” Harry said and the room exploded with laughter. The majority of which came from Bill, Charlie and George.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head in amusement, “Okay that last one was pretty funny. Which Weasley was it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was I!” George said, getting to his feet and grabbing the green card from Harry’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Why am I not surprised?” Harry snorted, “Charlie, it’s your turn.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie picked up a green card and read, “<em>During sex, I like to think about _____</em>”. All right, go wild, I expect some properly disgusting answers from you lot.”</p><p> </p><p>There was much sniggering as cards were thrown into the middle of the table, having been carefully selected. Once they were all there, Charlie picked up the pile and began to read, “D<em>uring sex, I like to think about scalping a Hufflepuff</em>, can’t say I ever have done.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted and Charlie continued, “<em>Bestiality</em>, oh that’s a low blow! I love my dragons as if they were my children! <em>Two goblins shitting into a bucket, </em>definitely not. <em>Dragon attacks, </em>very funny Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry was unable to hide his loud snort of laughter and had therefore given himself away. Charlie finished off the answers, “<em>Same-sex seekers match, </em>well that would be interesting,” he waggled his eyebrows and Draco chuckled somewhat nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Muggles</em>, not very creative. <em>Necrophilia, </em>wow, that is almost as bad as bestiality,” Charlie says as laughter echoed around the room, “<em>Altar boys, </em>I know I’m gay but that’s taking it a bit far don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Luna smiled sweetly and Harry shot her an amused grin.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Gwenog Jones, </em>can’t say she’s my type, unfortunately. <em>The gays, </em>well that’s pretty accurate,” Charlie said, picking up the last card and barking out a laugh, “And finally, <em>Harry Potter. </em>Okay, that’s pretty funny, which of my Weasley kin played that one?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smirked, “That would be me.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron grinned at his wife as the others laughed and Harry glanced slightly awkwardly at Charlie. The elder Weasley just winked at him in response, causing his cheeks to flush bright red. Draco noticed and frowned slightly at the exchange.</p><p> </p><p>Bill snorted as he picked up his card, “Here we go, <em>“What was Albus Dumbledore’s guilty pleasure?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>As usual, there was much sniggering as cards were thrown and levitated onto a pile in the middle of the table. Once they were all accounted for Bill picked them up, shuffled them and began to read.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What was Albus Dumbledore's guilty pleasure? The Holyhead Harpies…the milk of human kindness…Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans-”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Harry snorted, “That’s accurate.”</p><p> </p><p>Bill continues, “<em>Stargazing…Junior Aurors, </em>interesting choice of card there. <em>Passive-aggressive Ministry memos…The Tales of Beedle the Bard…being whipped by the whomping willow.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Bill had to stop because one card had made him laugh but also look disgusted. He shook his head and looked down at the last two cards, “You last two are sick bastards but you are also hilarious. I can’t decide between <em>Gellert Grindewald-” </em>which initiated a bout of laughter, “And <em>the heart of a child.” </em>Which initiated laughter and gasps.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you’re both getting cards,” Bill finished, “Who played Grindelwald?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked and raised his hand. Bill laughed and duplicated the card, “And the heart of a child?”</p><p> </p><p>“Guilty,” Draco admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Bill shook his head, “You are a sick man Draco Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked vaguely embarrassed as Ron picked up a green card and read it aloud, “<em>After the war Harry Potter brought ______ to the children of Hogwarts.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“I hate cards about me,” Harry complained as he threw an orange card into the pile on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“I love them,” George grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“They make it so much easier to take the piss out of you,” Bill agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheers guys,” Harry said as he topped up all of the empty drinks in the room with a wave of his wand. It didn’t take long for the replies to come in and Ron guffawed for a moment before he was able to read any of them out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay so some of the best ones are, <em>After the war, Harry Potter brought puberty to the children of Hogwarts,</em>” this one was met with laughter. Ron continued, “<em>After the war, Harry Potter brought incredible abs to the children of Hogwarts.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Harry snorted, “That’s not accurate.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you were plenty fit when you first became an Auror,” Charlie objected.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, what happened?” Angelina joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Doughnuts,” Ron sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>“And over a month of being a stay at home Dad hasn’t helped,” Harry said honestly, “Maybe I should get a gym membership or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron laughed, “Don’t be daft mate, I reckon incredible abs wins by the way. Whose card was it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yours truly,” Charlie boomed.</p><p> </p><p>Ron threw the card at his brother and said, “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you fancy my best mate Charlie.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie laughed at that, “No chance of that, you’re basically my brother Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good to know,” Harry said somewhat awkwardly, “Isn’t it your turn next Mione?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded and took a card, she smiled as she read it, <em>“Rumour has it that Voldemort's favourite delicacy is ____.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Bill clapped his hands together, “Oh there’s room for some sick answers in here.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, “At least the house-elves card has already been played.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I remember how angry you got when Neville played that card last Christmas,” Luna said with a fond smile, “You blasted him so hard he went through the wall!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled sadly, “The walls in that cottage were only made from plasterboard, I didn’t hurt him in case any of you are wondering.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, and you didn’t full-body bind him either,” Harry said with a sad smile, “Like you did in first year to stop him following us when we went to fight Voldemort…”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled a little tearfully then cleared her throat, “Right, I hope there are some funny answers!”</p><p> </p><p>She picked up the orange cards and chuckled at the replies, “<em>Rumour has it that Voldemort’s favourite delicacy is flying sex snakes.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Was he into that?” Ron sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>“What, sex?” Harry asked his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you reckon he even had sex?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Draco grimaced, “With my Aunt.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gasped at that, “He was sleeping with Bellatrix Lestrange? I always thought that was just a rumour!”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish it had been a rumour,” Draco said distastefully.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione seemed stunned by this as she continued to read the responses, “<em>Dragon Balls…the blood of our enemies, </em>you lot are so sick! <em>Decapitated house-elves! </em>Seriously! Who played that? I want to curse you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry sis,” Bill said with a sheepish smile.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glared at him and flicked her wand in his direction. Her silent, wandless spell was a bat-bogey curse which caused the other occupants of the room to snigger. Hermione glanced back down at the cards and sniggered, “I feel bad for laughing at this one which is why I’m going to make it the winner, <em>depressed orphans.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>This got a big laugh from the group of friends and Angelina proudly claimed the green card. It was now Theo’s turn and he grinned when he read the green card he had picked up, “Alright have a little bit of fun with this one. <em>What will always get me laid?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Those who know Theo sniggered, “Anything?” Blaise suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“I was going to say anything with legs but then I thought, he would probably stoop so low as to shag a mermaid,” Pansy jibed.</p><p> </p><p>Theo rolled his eyes, “Yes, mock me all you will. Let’s have some replies shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>He picked up the cards in the centre of the table and grinned mischievously, “<em>What will always get me laid? Establishing dominance, </em>I like that one! <em>A Ravenclaw with a foot fetish…Passable transvestites…Not giving a shit about Muggles. </em>All good but it’s between these last two, <em>Getting naked and listening to the weird sisters </em>or <em>Merlin’s saggy left testicle.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “That last card is the one card that Ron made for the game.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron grinned proudly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna pick that one as the winner actually,” Theo said, he chuckled and looked around, “So who played it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ron!” The whole room echoed.</p><p> </p><p>Ron grinned and took the green card from Theo, “I have to play it every time, I <em>invented </em>it!”</p><p> </p><p>George rolled his eyes and shook his head in Angelina’s direction, she just smiled and they both looked at Ron with fond exasperation. Harry wished he could have a relationship like theirs, they had so much respect for each other and they had so much fun together. He also happened to know an awful lot about their sex life because George had no shame whatsoever when it came to talking about that sort of thing.</p><p> </p><p>“Whose turn is it anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s mine,” Luna said as she drew a green card, “<em>Maybe she’s born with it. Maybe it’s_____.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Like there had been with the other cards, there was much sniggering as everyone submitted an answer. Luna gathered the cards and giggled as she picked out a select few of the best, “<em>Maybe she’s born with it. Maybe it’s Rita Skeeter.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Harry snorted in amusement, “I like that one after what the bitch wrote about me and Ginny in the prophet. I could kiss whoever submitted that answer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t,” Hermione joked, “I think of you like a brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled in amusement at that and Harry felt slightly concerned about this friendship the two of them were striking up. He knew it had the potential to be very, very dangerous.</p><p> </p><p>Luna laughed and continued to read out the answers, “<em>Maybe she’s born with it. Maybe it’s an intensive gobstones competition…Maybe she’s born with it. Maybe it’s Morgan le Fay…Maybe she’s born with it. Maybe it’s Hermione Granger.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Ron sniggered in amusement and Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry knew that she hated the fact there was a card with her name on it but as George always said, hey you three are famous now! Luna giggled through the last two responses so the others knew that one of them was going to be the winning card, “<em>Maybe she’s born with it. Maybe it’s erectile dysfunction.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>This one got a huge laugh but Harry could tell by the fact that Luna was struggling to keep a straight face that the next one was going to be the winner and he was chuffed about that because it was his card, “<em>Maybe she’s born with it. Maybe it’s a motherfucking sorcerer. </em>That’s the winner!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned and took the card from his friend, “You cannot fail to win with that card!” he said as the others recovered from their laughter, “Whose turn is it anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mine,” Blaise said as he picked a card up, <em>“When I am Minister for Magic I will create the Ministry of ____.”</em></p><p> </p><p>The responses came in as quickly as ever. He picked up the orange cards and began to read them out loud, “<em>When I am Minister for Magic I will create the Ministry of Ogden’s Best Firewhiskey. </em>I think that would be a wonderful idea personally. <em>The ministry of splinching…the ministry of waiting until marriage.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“You definitely wouldn’t do that,” Theo snorted.</p><p> </p><p>Blaise raised an eyebrow, “Do you realise how rich that is coming from you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh,” Pansy said, “Catty! Meow!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head at them all in amusement as Blaise continued, “<em>I will create the ministry of Weasley’s Wizards Wheezes, </em>I can guess who played that one. <em>The ministry of our lord and saviour, the Minister for Magic.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Blaise stopped and cracked a small smile, “And finally, the winning card, <em>When I am Minister for Magic I will create the ministry of corrupt Wizengamot officials.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Luna smiled proudly and held her hand out for the card, “Thank you very much!”</p><p> </p><p>“And I always thought you were one of the innocent ones,” Blaise said with a shake of his head.</p><p> </p><p>Luna smiled rather mischievously at the man, “Never judge a Ravenclaw by their cover,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my turn,” George said, and he eagerly grabbed a card, “Alright let’s see what you have! <em>Modern healing is embracing the curative powers of ___</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The replied got thrown down onto the table and Harry stealthily topped up everyone’s drinks again. He was very good at getting people drunk at these parties, normally they didn’t even notice that the alcohol kept flowing but Draco did. He shot Harry a vaguely amused glance as he sipped from the scotch glass that had been almost empty moments ago.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Modern healing is embracing the curative powers of my genitals. </em>Well, it could learn a thing or two.”</p><p> </p><p>Bill snorted, “You wish George, keep reading.”</p><p> </p><p>George just laughed good-naturedly, “<em>Modern healing is embracing the curative powers of butterbeer foam…the curative powers of the banshee…the curative powers of a unicorn made of rainbows. </em>These are very good but there’s not a clear winner yet. <em>Modern healing is embracing the curative powers of a tribe of naked Gryffindor women.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Hermione tutted, “These cards are so stereotypical!”</p><p> </p><p>“This game is kind of sexist,” Pansy admitted, “And racist…”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you!” Hermione exclaimed, “I always told them that it was! It’s nice to finally have someone who shares that opinion.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo rolled his eyes, “Can we <em>not </em>turn this into a feminist rant, please?”</p><p> </p><p>Theo got glared at by both Hermione and Pansy for that comment but nobody pushed the issue any further.</p><p> </p><p>George continued, “Oh these last two are the best even if one of them is <em>really </em>sick. <em>Modern healing is embracing the curative powers of incest </em>and our winner, <em>modern healing is embracing the curative powers of snorting floo powder.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Draco chuckled and said, “That was me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re pretty good at this game,” Harry said from Draco’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you sound so surprised about that?” Draco asked Harry with a raised eyebrow, “Slytherins are far dirtier minded than you naïve Gryffindors.”</p><p> </p><p>“Naïve,” Ron scoffed, “If only you knew.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry glared at his friend, “Oh shut up Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now we have to hear this story!” George said. He clapped his hands together excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, we don’t,” Hermione said firmly, “It’s your turn, Angelina.”</p><p> </p><p>Angelina took a card and read it out quickly to detract attention from Harry. He was grateful about that but he had caught Draco looking at him curiously so he knew he would have to explain his drunken friends comment at some stage.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“_______ good to the last drop.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Everyone was getting a bit tired and most of the best cards had been played so the replies weren’t quite as funny anymore. They ranged from <em>Herpo the Foul </em>down to <em>a cauldron full of unrequited love </em>and<em> a salty surprise. </em>The best two answers of the round were <em>Lord Voldemort </em>and <em>Ron Weasley </em>though. When Angelina picked the Ron Weasley card, Hermione sheepishly confessed, “That’s mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, that just makes it grosser!” Harry exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded distastefully, “I concur.”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel honoured!” Ron joked with a smug grin.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smacked him around the back of the head and told him to shut up as Pansy took a card from the pile, “Sweet Salazar, you are going to have a field day with this one. <em>I drink to forget _____</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was sniggering but nobody more so than her Slytherin friends. Pansy looked at them nervously as she collected the pile of orange cards, “Alright, <em>I drink to forget Cornelius Fudge, </em>well that’s accurate, he was the worst thing to happen to British politics. <em>I drink to forget poor people, </em>I mean I know I’m from a privileged family but really?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shot her a grin, “I couldn’t resist.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy just rolled her eyes and continued, “<em>I drink to forget splinters from a nimbus 2000, </em>oh could you imagine! <em>I drink to forget Celestina Warbeck…I drink to forget the Wimbourne Wasps, </em>hey! Which one of you was that? I support the Wasps!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, you have no taste when it comes to Quidditch teams,” Theo said from her side, “Puddlemere is clearly the superior team!”</p><p> </p><p>“Just you wait, we nearly beat you last season and we will beat you this season!” Pansy said as she smacked her friend around the head and got back to the cards, “<em>I drink to forget losing my virginity.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“That’s about right,” Blaise joked, “Wasn’t there a Hufflepuff involved?”</p><p> </p><p>“And a broom closet,” Theo interjected.</p><p> </p><p>“Coming from the guy who lost it behind a greenhouse,” Pansy said with a raised eyebrow, “Also to a Hufflepuff, might I add!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hufflepuffs’ are really good in bed, to be fair,” Charlie cut in.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m agreeing with that,” Theo joked.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy shook her head and continued, “<em>I drink to forget my relationship status.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Ooh, burn!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up Theo!” Pansy snapped irritably. Harry could see why. She obviously really liked Theo and he was either too stupid to see it or he just didn’t care. He hadn’t worked out which one it was yet.</p><p> </p><p>She glanced down at the last card and burst out laughing, “Alright who played, <em>I drink to forget Albus Dumbledore flying in naked on a phoenix made of lightning?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie bowed as the room erupted with laughter, “That would be yours truly!”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy handed him the card and Draco shuddered, “That image will haunt me for nights to come.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry just laughed at that and handed him a card, “It’s your turn.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco glanced down at the card and rolled his eyes, “Oh Salazar…<em>How did I lose my virginity?”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“Well some of us know the real answer,” Theo grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Draco glared at his supposed best friend, “And those of you who do will be hexed to hell and back if you say anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy shot Theo a warning look, “Keep your mouth shut if you want to keep your balls attached.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Harry smiled slightly at the exchange. He hadn’t realised until now but Draco had his own Ron and Hermione in Theo and Pansy. Harry felt slightly guilty for disliking Draco so much that he refused to see the humanity in him. He was just like Harry in many ways.</p><p> </p><p>“Waiting for you mate!” Ron said, clapping Harry on the back.</p><p> </p><p>“Daydreaming about whatever hot young new lover you’re replacing your wife with?” Theo joked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry flushed slightly and threw a card into the mix, “Just lost in thought,” he said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shuffled the cards on the table and picked them up somewhat nervously, “Alright, shall we see how you lot think I lost my virginity?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a general murmur of, “Yes!” as Draco began to read the cards out, <em>“A mad Hippogriff.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Ron, Harry and Hermione roared with laughter. Even Pansy, Theo and Blaise giggled, although they stopped the moment Draco glared at them. Those who had not been in their year at school looked rather stumped though.</p><p> </p><p>“I no longer like whoever played that,” Draco said matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>Ron grinned, “Don’t worry, I don’t think you liked me in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted in amusement as Ron did not crumble under Draco’s glare, he was far too used to it being married to Hermione. Draco gave up and went back to reading the cards, “<em>The art of seduction, </em>well they did call me the Slytherin Prince.”</p><p> </p><p>“No one called you that!” His Slytherin friends echoed.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>A giant sentient pumpkin…</em>that’s just wrong. <em>The Chudley Cannons, </em>that’s even worse,” Draco said, making a face and putting the cards down on the table disdainfully, “<em>The golden snitch.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Theo snorted, “Oh, getting closer!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco glared at him and Pansy elbowed Theo in the ribs to shut him up. Harry watched them with interest, he wanted to know how Draco did lose his virginity now. His attempts to hide it were so extreme, Harry figured it must have been something pretty embarrassing.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Choking on pumpkin juice, </em>I mean come on that’s not even funny. <em>The violation of our house elves most basic rights.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>This one got a loud bout of laughter from the Weasley contingent while Hermione shook her head and loudly said, “That is disgusting and wrong on so many levels!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about it,” Draco said, shaking his head in the general direction of the guffawing Weasley’s.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>The entire English Quidditch Team, </em>well that would be impressive,” Draco remarked, “<em>Daddy Issues.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>The entire room burst into laughter, but Harry didn’t laugh. He made a face as he wondered if that was a little too close to the bone, he knew that he certainly wouldn’t have played the card. From the look on Draco’s face, it wasn’t the best option.</p><p> </p><p>“Which of you idiots was it?” Pansy asked, glaring between Theo and Blaise.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Blaise said sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy smacked him over the head and Draco cleared his throat to read the last two cards, “<em>Salazar Slytherin’s slimy hard on.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><em>“</em>That would be impressive,” Harry said through his laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head with an amused smile and read the last card, “<em>A homoerotic werewolf montage.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>“That’s accurate, minus the werewolf part,” Theo said, hoping he wouldn’t be heard over everyone’s laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Theo!” Pansy hissed, elbowing Theo painfully this time.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry Malfoy,” Charlie said with a smirk, “I sussed you out as gay within 2 minutes of meeting you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Charlie!” Hermione exclaimed, “Don’t you have any tact? Maybe he doesn’t want everyone knowing that!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s who he is Hermione,” Charlie said matter of factly, “Why would he hide that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because not everyone is as extravagant as you Charlie,” Harry cut in, defending Draco, “Some people don’t want everyone knowing their business.”</p><p> </p><p>The room had gone very quiet and Draco’s cheeks were bright red. He got to his feet and said, “I think I will just retire to bed now,” and he practically ran from the room before anyone could say anything to stop him.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy and Harry both rose to their feet to go after him and as such, they collided in the hallway somewhat awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s alright Harry,” Pansy said, “I’ll go, I know how to deal with him when he has his moods.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he okay?” Harry asked, “That was pretty out of order of Charlie.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s drunk,” Pansy sighed, “People’s tongues get loose when they’re drunk, Theo shouldn’t have said anything in the first place.”</p><p> </p><p>“When you talk to Draco, tell him it doesn’t matter,” Harry said as Pansy began to ascend the stairs, “To people like me and the Weasley’s that is. We went through a war for people to be happy and free, that includes being free to love whoever you want to.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy smiled at him, “That’s very sweet of you Harry, but that isn’t really Draco’s problem. He couldn’t marry Astoria because he knew he would never be able to love a woman the way he’s supposed to but he struggles to come to terms with who he is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well tell him, whoever he is, he doesn’t need to hide from me,” Harry said, he was a little drunk himself, “I like him, however, he is.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy smile widened, “I’ll tell him,” she promised, slipping up the stairs towards Draco’s bedroom.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Knock. Knock.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“If that’s you, Potter, I’m fine but I’m tired so leave me alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if it’s me, you dumbass?”</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of silence then a click.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy smiled slightly and walked into the bedroom, Draco locked the door the moment it had shut behind her.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Pansy asked as she climbed into bed with him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” Draco said, he reached out and wrapped an arm around her, “I really am tired, there’s a strain that comes with looking after a young baby.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Pansy said, “You forget I have sisters and therefore nieces and nephews, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I know you’re good with babies Pansy,” Draco said honestly, “But it’s so different when it’s full-time. Does that make sense?”</p><p> </p><p>“Complete sense,” Pansy admitted, “But there’s more to it than you being tired. That stupid Weasley just outed you to that entire room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not quite,” Draco argued, “You, Theo and Blaise already knew.”</p><p> </p><p>“But nobody else did,” Pansy said as she made her point, “I mean I think Hermione probably suspected as much but Harry didn’t know and you <em>are </em>living with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Draco said, he closed his eyes and sighed, “I had my reasons for keeping it quiet, I thought it might be awkward with the two of us living together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you certainly don’t have to worry about that,” Pansy said with a knowing smile.</p><p> </p><p>Draco opened his eyes and narrowed them at her, “How do you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“He tried to run after you,” Pansy said honestly, “But I told him I was better at dealing with your moods. The two of us had a little chat on the staircase.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you tell him?” Draco asked sharply, he was immediately on guard.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing bad,” Pansy promised, “But he did have a message for you. He said it doesn’t matter to him or the Weasley’s. He said that they fought a war so that people could be free and that includes being free to love whoever you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “He would say progressive nonsense like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy smirked, “You are avoiding the issue. Do you want to know what else he said?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not particularly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on,” Pansy said, “You do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you would tell me either way,” Draco said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy grinned at that, “Yes, I would. Harry-”</p><p> </p><p>“Since when do we call him Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Since you are living with him and the two of you have the hots for each other,” Pansy said casually.</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed, “I do not have the hots for Potter and he certainly does not have the hots for me. He likes women, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it sounded to me like he has the hots for you,” Pansy remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? What did he say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh so <em>now </em>you want to know what he said?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “Oh come on Pans, you’re being awkward.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you are being huffy,” Pansy pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed, “I promise to stop being huffy if you tell me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal!” Pansy agreed, “So Harry said that whoever you are, you don’t need to hide it from him because he likes you, however, you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco scanned Pansy’s face, “He said that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Those exact words?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Holy Salazar.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, right?” Pansy said eagerly, “Oh wouldn’t it be great, you two raising Cora together like a proper little family!”</p><p> </p><p>“No way, stop right there!” Draco cut in, “I’m not even going to go there. If you are right then I’m a little bit honoured but beyond that nothing is ever going to happen between me and Potter. We’re barely even friends, Cora needs to be our priority, not anything else.”</p><p> </p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t argue with me Pans.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy sighed, “Fine, but this is not the end of this conversation!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Have Courage and Be Kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter title is a quote from the live-action version Cinderella! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Morning Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco gave Harry a nod, “Morning. When did Cora get back?”</p><p> </p><p>“I picked her up this morning,” Harry said, Cora was currently playing away quite happily in her play-gym in the corner of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“What time is it?” Draco asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Just after 9,” Harry replied, “I figured you could do with the sleep and it’s your day off so I just left you to it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Draco said as he sat down at the breakfast table, he felt a little awkward and he knew at some point one of them would have to address the elephant in the room.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just making breakfast; do you like poached eggs?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced at Draco, “You don’t have to act so weirdly you know. I’m not going to start acting differently around you now that I know you’re gay. I mean I suspected it anyway, the cinnamon candles and the OCD spice rack kind of gave you away.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco managed a small chuckle at that, “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh,” Harry said as he turned back to the cooker, “Especially the cinnamon candles, I hate them.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong with them?”</p><p> </p><p>“The smell overpowers every room!” Harry said, “I’m all for a little bit of cinnamon at Christmas but my whole house stinks of it and it’s only July!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a calming scent,” Draco argued.</p><p> </p><p>“Calming my arse,” Harry muttered under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly Potter, you have no sense of smell,” Draco scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “If you say so. Anyway, are you alright after last night? I didn’t know if it was the gay thing that upset you or whatever the secret about losing your virginity is.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was both,” Draco admitted as Harry placed a cup of coffee in front of him, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well if it makes you feel any better, it can’t be much worse than how I lost mine,” Harry said. “That was <em>really </em>embarrassing. It was the morning before Bill and Fleurs wedding, Ginny was wearing this disgusting bridesmaid dress. It was awkward with all of this fumbling and then it ended with Bill walking in on us.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked up in amusement, “Is that true or are you just trying to make me feel better?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope, that is 100% the truth,” Harry said with a shake of his head, “I should have known we were doomed from the start.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head, “That story doesn’t make you doomed. It would be deemed as cute by people other than myself, in a childhood sweetheart sort of way. It is miles better than mine…”</p><p> </p><p>“Can you at least give me a hint?” Harry asked curiously, “I mean I guessed that it has something to do with Quidditch from what your friends said.”</p><p> </p><p>“That hint was about the location,” Draco admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow, “Quidditch changing rooms or showers?”</p><p> </p><p>“Showers,” Draco replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, this is juicy. What house?” Harry asked eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “You are a complete gossip, has anyone ever told you that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, all the time,” Harry admitted in amusement, “I won’t tell anyone, you know? I’m good at keeping secrets.”</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, and he had no idea what that reason was, Draco believed Harry. The former Slytherin sighed and said, “It was a Gryffindor.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s eyes lit up, “A Gryffindor? Someone, I know? Were they in our year?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, a Gryffindor,” Draco replied, “I don’t know if you know him or not and no, he wasn’t in our year.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” Harry asked eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone in the year above us,” Draco confessed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Godric, it wasn’t McLaggen was it?” Harry asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s cheeks flushed.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” Harry said with a shake of his head, “That surprises me you know? I thought you had better taste than that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Funny Potter,” Draco said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t joking,” Harry admitted as he surveyed Draco, “Cormac was a sleaze and you…I don’t know, you just seem above that.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at him, “I suppose my tastes have gotten more refined with time.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry hummed thoughtfully, “It’s not <em>that </em>embarrassing though, is it? I mean I know that Cormac was sleazy and…well, Cormac. But he was good looking wasn’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at him, “Good looking?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Harry asked defensively, “I can find him good looking, can’t I? It’s hardly a crime, I’m man enough to admit that I had a bit of a crush on Cedric when we were at school.”</p><p> </p><p>“I knew that!” Draco remarked, “I called it and nobody believed me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I would rather you didn’t publicise that you were right,” Harry said with an amused smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you telling me what I think you are telling me?” Draco asked him in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m telling you I’m not exclusively interested in women, yes,” Harry said as he put a plate of food down in front of Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Draco thanked him then eyed him with interest, “Well that has taken me by surprise. However, since I have spilt my secrets to you, I have something I want to ask you about in return.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess,” Harry said as he sipped his coffee, “You want to know what Ron meant last night when he said Gryffindors aren’t as naïve as you thought.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco simply nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I have kind of already told you,” Harry said honestly, “I shared a dorm with Ron and then I shared a bedroom with him during the summer after Cedric’s death. If I told you that I talk in my sleep I think you’ll get the gist of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked at that, “I get it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, unless you want me to spill any more secrets, I suggest we eat,” Harry said as he dug in, “This was my Godfathers tried and tested method to kill a hangover and it is the greatest.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco glanced down at the plate of food and suddenly felt rather sick, “I think I’ll just take your word for it…”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey, how was work?”</p><p> </p><p>“Terrible,” Draco said with a roll of his eyes as he made a beeline for Cora, “That stupid boy lost me a whole crate of elm wands today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Careful, you sounded like Snape for a second there,” Harry joked as he watched Draco pick Cora up.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Cora!” He said, his face lit up and the stress of the day ebbed away, “And I heard that by the way. I will have you know that I am far better looking than that greasy old fool.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed at that, “Well that wouldn’t be hard, would it? I made dinner if you’re hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m starving,” Draco admitted as he sat down on the bench with Cora on his hip, “What has this little monster been up to today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Apart from scaring the crap out of me?” Harry asked with a shake of his head, “She keeps pulling herself up and walking along the furniture but she isn’t very good at it yet. I think I need to get better at healing charms…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ask my Mother for tips, she did train as a healer,” Draco said as a plate of food was placed in front of him, “That looks good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Harry said cheerfully, “I took on your advice about trying new recipes, it’s the first time I’ve made paella.”</p><p> </p><p>“As long as you remembered to take everything out of the shells then we’ll be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry gave Draco a sheepish look.</p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin looked at him in disbelief, “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Harry said sheepishly, “I knew I forgot something.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head and pushed the bowl away, “Well, points for effort I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was hoping I’d gotten it right because I have something I need to discuss with you,” Harry admitted sheepishly, “I got a letter today…from Astoria.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s face fell at this news, “What does she want?”</p><p> </p><p>“To see Cora,” Harry replied honestly, “And I see her point, she is her Aunt-”</p><p> </p><p>“She doesn’t have a claim to custody!” Draco snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I know she doesn’t,” Harry agreed, “And she knows that too but she wants to be a part of Cora’s life and I think it would be good for her to have a female role model.”</p><p> </p><p>“She has Pansy and Hermione,” Draco said, “She doesn’t need Astoria.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you need to explain why,” Harry snapped back, “I don’t know what the problem is, Astoria seems perfectly nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed and looked up at Harry, “And she was a Slytherin, she can seem as nice as she wants but still be a scheming bitch.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did she do?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a long story,” Draco said honestly, “But it started when I told her that I didn’t want to marry her. She demanded an explanation so I had to tell her the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>“And she used it against you,” Harry realised.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, “She said if I didn’t do what she said, she would tell the press. So I gave her the money that she wanted and when Daphne found out what her sister had done she was disgusted. The two of them had a massive falling out and they haven’t talked since. I don’t even think Astoria has met Cora and she certainly didn’t show up to the funeral so think about it. Why does she suddenly want to make contact?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because the money you gave her has run out,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” Draco confirmed, “And if she’s in Cora’s life then I will never be able to get away from her. You can’t reply to that letter, you can’t let her anywhere near Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t,” Harry promised, “But I needed you to explain that. If you don’t tell me anything, how am I supposed to know any better?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed and glanced down at Cora, “I apologise for that.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and suddenly the air felt awkward again. He started raking through the cupboards to see if there was anything he could throw together to replace his disastrous paella and he decided to make small talk to try and ease the awkwardness, “So I’ve been working on getting a new job today. Hermione suggested I write a list of things I could do or would enjoy doing. I added a couple of things to it today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to enlighten me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well a Quidditch player is one,” Harry admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed at that, “Are you serious?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s so crazy about that?” Harry asked defensively, “I’m good at Quidditch, I was always better than you at school!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not disputing that,” Draco said smoothly, “But you hate publicity at the best of times, do you realise how much worse that would get if you were in the public eye all the time as a Quidditch player?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned into the cupboard, “I hadn’t thought of it like that…”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why I’m here,” Draco said sarcastically, “Someone has to be rational in this house.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that comment as he pulled out a bag of dried pasta and a tin of ham.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything else on that list?”</p><p> </p><p>“An Author.”</p><p> </p><p>“Again with the publicity,” Draco said dryly, “And there’s also the fact that you can barely conjure up enough grammar to write a letter, let alone a book.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for sugar coating it,” Harry said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t do sugar coating, I’m a realist,” Draco said as he put Cora down in her play-gym and opened the cupboard where he knew Harry kept a stash of Ogdens.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to do when Cora asks if Santa Claus is real?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed, “We don’t want her to believe in all of that nonsense.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neville would have,” Harry said and his voice cracked a little as it always did when he mentioned his friend.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed, “Well I suppose you and I will have to debate that one when we come to it then. I’ll be Daphne and you can be Neville.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why they wanted us to do this together you know,” Harry said, “We knew them best, we can raise Cora the way that they would have done.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco cleared his throat, “Any other stupid ideas on that list of yours? I mean an <em>author, </em>what would you even write a book about?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Harry admitted, “Myself?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh because that’s not at all vain,” Draco remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“People would buy it!” Harry objects, “For some reason, my life is of interest to them.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you can barely get your thoughts and feelings together out loud,” Draco pointed out, “How would you do that on paper?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good point,” Harry admitted, “What about a Niffler trainer?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“A Niffler trainer.”</p><p> </p><p>“I heard what you said, I just had no idea it was a real job,” Draco said disdainfully.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought it would be fun,” Harry said, “Nifflers are like dogs you know? They’re cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you seen their teeth? You sound like Hagrid.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “And getting to train them to find stolen goods could be a bit of fun. The pay isn’t great though…”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t go from being an Auror to training dogs to find shiny things, Potter. Are any of these jobs suited to your expertise? I want to see this list.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Harry said a bit too quickly and defensively.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Draco asked with narrowed eyes, “Are there embarrassing things on there? Do you want to retrain as a stripper?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry glared at him, “No, I just don’t want you looking at my personal paperwork. You’ve insulted me for some of the tamer options…”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to hear the less tame options,” Draco said and Harry was fairly sure he didn’t imagine the suggestive tone in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Harry said firmly, “I’m done getting insulted. Let’s just face it, I can’t do anything except catch bad guys!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I hate to tell you Potter but when you went and killed Voldemort, you type-cast yourself,” Draco joked, he smirked at Harry and headed for the door, “And if you are seriously thinking of combining that old pasta with spam, you can eat by yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry groaned in frustration as Draco swooped up the staircase towards his bedroom. Living with him was becoming unbearable very quickly and he knew that part of that was down to his little ‘crush’ on his new housemate.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Once upon a time there lived a young girl. Her mother passed away when she was very young and her Father was a sought-after man. He was very rich and desirable, as such it did not take long for him to find a new bride,” Harry said softly as he sat in Cora’s room. She was wide awake so he was glad that this fairy-tale was a rather long one.</p><p> </p><p>“Her Fathers new wife was a wicked woman and she had two daughters of her own. They were beautiful but their souls were black. Both girls were arrogant and vain, they bullied their new step-sister and forced the naïve girl into cooking and cleaning for them. Before she knew it, she was no more than a slave to her sisters. Soon they had taken away her luxury of a bedroom, the poor girl had to sleep on the floor in the kitchen. She slept by the dying embers of the fire in a vain effort to keep warm and as such, she was always dusty and dirty so they came to call her Cinderella.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry paused and looked down at Cora, her eyes were beginning to drift shut but they opened again as soon as he stopped speaking, “Cinderella grew into a fair maiden beneath the ash on her face and one day, not long after her 17<sup>th</sup> birthday, the King announced that there would be a grand ball to celebrate the coming of age of his son. Everyone in the kingdom knew that the meaning of the ball was so that the prince may choose a wife.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed from the doorway, “How pretentious. They must have been purebloods.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re just going to stand there and make sarcastic remarks, your own room is upstairs,” Harry said as he gave the blonde man a pointed look.</p><p> </p><p>“I rather like these stories,” Draco admitted, “They are naïve and sentimental, but I find them interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can stay if you stay quiet,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise to try,” Draco said, Harry knew it was the closest he would get.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and turned back to Cora, “Cinderella’s sisters were excited at the prospect of marrying a prince. They bought beautiful dresses and they forced Cinderella to help dress them and comb their hair. When Cinderella asked her step-mother if she could go to the ball, she was laughed at and told that she had no pretty clothes to wear and would look a fool.”</p><p> </p><p>“She sounds like a bloody house-elf.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shot Draco an irritated look.</p><p> </p><p>“It was a comment, not a sarcastic remark,” Draco said slyly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry couldn’t argue with that so he just replied, “Yes, she was treated like a house-elf. It’s kind of one of the morals of the story but we can discuss that after with a glass of scotch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Her step-mother and step-sisters left for the ball and Cinderella sat in the garden and wept. As she cried a kind old lady stumbled over to her and asked her what the matter was. Cinderella sobbed and told the old lady that she only wished to go to the ball. The old lady threw back her cloak and beneath the façade was a beautiful woman with a kind face, that’s called a glamour charm but you will hear about those later,” Harry added and Draco chuckled from the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“The woman revealed to Cinderella that she was her fairy godmother and that she would make sure that Cinderella <em>would </em>go to the ball. With a few swishes of her magic wand, she turned Cinderella’s torn and tattered old dress into a beautiful gown of gold and silver. She transformed a pumpkin in the garden into an elegant carriage, fit for a princess. As she swished her wand and danced around the garden, she transfigured mice into horses and a lizard into a driver to take the carriage to the ball.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s slightly illegal,” Draco remarked, “I mean, look at Aberforth Dumbledore.”</p><p> </p><p>“He didn’t transfigure goats into people, he liked them as goats, that was kind of the problem,” Harry pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted under his breath at that comment but said no more so Harry figured it was safe for him to continue, “As a finishing touch she crafted the finest glass slippers for Cinderella and looked her up and down, satisfied that her work was done. Before she allowed Cinderella to leave for the ball, her fairy Godmother told her that the enchantments would only last until midnight so she <em>must </em>make sure that she was home before then.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, “A carriage turning into a pumpkin and horse turning into mice in front of a load of Muggles? That would certainly be violating the statute of secrecy.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sniggered, “These stories originate well before the statutes of secrecy. Do you want to hear the ending or not?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “I do. Please, continue.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry did, “Cinderella arrived at the ball and was immediately spotted by the prince for she was the most beautiful maiden there. Her sisters did not recognise her but they did envy her for the prince danced with her all night long and did not take another partner. When the clock began to strike 12 she ran from the ball in a frantic hurry. The prince dashed after her but she was too fast, by the time he reached the palace steps all that was left behind was a single glass slipper. He vowed to find the girl and take her as his wife so he decided to search the entire kingdom by having every girl try on the glass slipper until he found the one who would be his wife.”</p><p> </p><p>“It must be a small kingdom,” Draco remarked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shot him another irritated look, “I said no sarcastic remarks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Draco said, but he didn’t look sorry at all.</p><p> </p><p>“The prince searched the kingdom and finally, when his hope was wearing thin, arrived at the home Cinderella shared with her step-sisters. The two girls were so desperate to fit into the shoe and marry the prince that one cut off a toe and the other cut off part of her heel but the prince saw the blood through the glass of the slipper and was not deceived.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bit brutal for a one-year-old, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s asleep,” Harry said offhandedly, “And will you be quiet? The story is nearly finished.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco just raised an eyebrow at Harry again.</p><p> </p><p>“The prince asked if there was anyone else in the house who could try on the shoe. The step-mother said that there was only the silly kitchen wench and that there was no way she could have attended the ball. All the same, the prince asked her to be brought up so that she may try on the shoe. Cinderella stepped into the drawing-room and tried on the glass slipper, to everyone’s surprise, it fit like a glove. The prince wiped the ash from Cinderella’s face and saw the beautiful maiden he had fallen in love with, he swept her away with and took her as his wife…and they both lived happily ever after.”</p><p> </p><p>“As sickly sweet as the rest of them,” Draco said with a roll of his eyes, “Scotch then?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled and followed him down to the drawing-room. Once they both had drinks in their hands they sat down in armchairs and Draco began to question Harry, “So did it really have a happy ending or was that for Cora’s sake?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh the prince and Cinderella do get their happy ending,” Harry replied, “I omitted the part about crows blinding Cinderella’s two step-sisters at her wedding to the prince. Grimm was all about people getting what they deserved after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful moral for children,” Draco said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>“Which is why I omitted it,” Harry pointed out, “Truthfully, Cinderella was a squib and the fairy Godmother was a witch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Funnily enough, I had worked that much out,” Draco said sarcastically, “What is the moral though? Apart from don’t treat someone like shit?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s it, isn’t it? If her step-sisters had been nicer to her then Cinderella would have given them rooms at the castle and plenty of gold when she married the prince,” Harry pointed out, “Instead they were blinded. Wicked people get wicked punishments.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying I deserve to be punished for what I did during the war?” Draco asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was startled, “No, no of course not. It wasn’t you that I was referring to when I said that. It was my Aunt and Uncle.”</p><p> </p><p>“The ones who raised you?” Draco asked,</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “They were muggles. My Uncle hated magic, he believed he could beat it out of me. They treated me like a house-elf, similar to how Cinderella was treated. At ten years old I was cooking their breakfast every morning and…my cousin had two bedrooms so I slept in the cupboard under the stairs.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at him for a moment, sympathy shone in his eyes, “I’m sorry Potter. I didn’t know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged, “I don’t tell people about it, generally. Anyway for me, the main moral of the story is to treat others kindly and you will be treated kindly in return.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is a good moral to teach a child,” Draco reasoned, “I hope Cora grows up to be kind like her parents were…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re kind too,” Harry assured him, “You just don’t show it in the same way Nev or Daphne did, but you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco glanced away from Harry towards the fire, “Perhaps,” he said evasively.</p><p> </p><p>“The wizarding moral I take from the story is that you should treat the help, or in our case house elves, kindly,” Harry added, “Sirius treated his house-elf badly and he betrayed him. If Sirius had just been kind to Kreacher then I don’t think he would have done that and Sirius might still be alive today.”</p><p> </p><p>“My father was horrible to our house-elf,” Draco admitted, “He beat him and forced him to punish himself…”</p><p> </p><p>“And he betrayed your Father by coming to me and warning me of the things that would happen at school in 2<sup>nd</sup> year,” Harry pointed out, “If wizards were kind to house elves, the world would be a better place.”</p><p> </p><p>“You sound like Hermione,” Draco said with a small, rather fond smile.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled and said, “Well I am the second founding member of spew.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not even going to ask.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s probably best,” Harry said with an amused smile.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled too, “And you know what you said about my house elf? He did betray my Father but it was because I asked him to.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“I asked Dobby to come to you, to warn you of what was to come,” Draco admitted, “I didn’t hate you. It hurt my pride a lot when I offered you friendship and you rebuffed me. But I was a kid myself and I didn’t want you to come to school and be murdered, which was what my Father planned.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you tried to stop me coming back,” Harry said in quiet disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“But of course my plan failed spectacularly because of how stubborn you are,” Draco finished dryly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about that,” Harry said, smiling sheepishly at the former Slytherin.</p><p> </p><p>Draco just made a small, huffing sound.</p><p> </p><p>Harry decided it was best to change the subject, “I took your advice by the way, about not being so afraid of the press. I’m doing a press-release interview for the prophet tomorrow with Hermione to talk publicly about the divorce. She wants to convince me to do a photo-shoot/interview combo with Witch Weekly but that will take a lot more persuasion.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled and got to his feet, “Good luck with that. I am sure she will paint you in the best light possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s hoping,” Harry said, “Goodnight Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodnight, Harry.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe I’m letting you do this…”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, “We are sitting in my kitchen drinking tea and I’m about to ask you some nice, friendly questions. It’s hardly the Spanish inquisition, is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea what that is.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione tried to hide her smile and Harry added, “And when I say I can’t believe I’m letting you do this, I mean I can’t believe I’m willingly giving the prophet information about myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well Draco is right,” Hermione admitted, “If you give your fans little insights then people like Skeeter wouldn’t have to go to such lengths to let them know about your life.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you know I’ll paint you in a good light,” Hermione said, “You do trust me, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I trust you,” Harry said as he took her hand, “There’s no one in the world I trust more than you, Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled at him, “Let’s get started then. Just tell me, in your own words, why your marriage broke down.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and looked down at the mug of tea in front of him, “That’s not an easy first question…the truth is that after the war was over I just wanted my life to go back to normal so I suppose I loved the idea of Ginny and I being the way we were before it had all kicked off. The only problem was that both of us changed so much during the war, we both grew up very quickly and when we tried to make things normal…it just didn’t work because there was no normal, not like there had been before. Does that make sense?”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect sense,” Hermione replied, “You both changed but neither of you wanted to admit that you weren’t right for each other anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “I thought it was my fault, I felt numb and guilty and angry a lot of the time too. I thought if I gave it time that would go away and things would be better but no amount of time changed anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is there any truth in the rumours that your desire for children was part of the reason the marriage broke down?” Hermione asked as she scrawled away.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded again, “I would be lying if I said no. I did want children, pretty much from the moment that Ginny and I were married. I didn’t find out until after our wedding that she wanted to wait, I suppose that’s something we should have talked about before we ran down the aisle…”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you have a child now, in a sense,” Hermione said, “You are the legal guardian of Coraline Longbottom, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Harry replied as he stared into his tea thoughtfully, “I am and she has me wrapped around her little finger already.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled, “I think she has everyone wrapped around her finger. Is it true that you are co-raising her with Draco Malfoy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, it is true,” Harry said, “It is also true that he has moved into my house to help raise Cora. It wasn’t what either of us wanted but Neville and Daphne made it clear that they wanted both of us to raise Cora so we have to at least try to honour their wishes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it hard? You and Draco Malfoy were schoolboy enemies after all.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “The schoolboy feud I had going on with Draco seems so insignificant compared to the only man I have ever viewed as an enemy, Voldemort. It isn’t easy though, Draco and I are very different so having him living in my house is proving to be a challenge. We’re trying to be friends though, for Cora’s sake.”</p><p> </p><p>“And there is no truth to the rumours that something is going on between you two?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry glared at Hermione as he replied, “None whatsoever. As I said, everything we are doing is for Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, my next question has to be, what’s next for you?” Hermione asked, “You have of course quit your job as an Auror.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have,” Harry said, “For several reasons but the one I’ll talk about publicly is Cora. The job is dangerous, it took both of her parents away from her, I won’t let it take me too. As for what I’m doing next? I have no idea, I’m still trying to work that out. I spent my whole time at Hogwarts aspiring to be an Auror with no back-up plan so I’m not sure where I’m going now but I know I’ll work it out somewhere along the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you will,” Hermione agreed, “Will you focus more on your charity work now that you have some more free time?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have been doing that,” Harry said, “I’ve taken Cora to the orphanage I set up after the war, she likes playing with the younger kids there and I like to drop by every so often to make sure the high standards I implemented when I opened it are still in place. I’d like to visit the Quidditch summer school I set up soon as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“The two projects you mention there are Lupin House, the orphanage you set up for those orphaned by the war,” Hermione said, “And the Cedric Diggory School of Flying which is a summer Quidditch camp in its second year, is that right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we’re still working out the kinks with that one,” Harry admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“And do you have any future projects planned?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at the moment,” Harry replied, “But ideas strike me at the strangest of times so we will just have to wait and see.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well Harry, I am very sorry to hear about your divorce but I wish you well with your future career and charity projects. Thanks very much for speaking to me today.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, “You’re welcome.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione waved her wand and the recording charm she had set up came down, “And we are off the record. That wasn’t so bad, was it?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, it was okay,” Harry said grudgingly, “But did you have to ask about Malfoy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had to address all the rumours floating about and that’s the big one, so yes I had to ask,” Hermione said, “And I think you lied anyway, you got very red in the face.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t lie,” Harry said defensively, “Nothing is happening with Malfoy and me.”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t mean you don’t want it to.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry glared at her, “Right now all I want is what’s best for Cora which is a happy family life. That means I have to get along with Malfoy but there’s nothing more to it than that, can’t I enjoy being single for five minutes before you start trying to pair me up with people?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, “Fine, I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt this once but for the record, I still think you’re lying.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Learn to Love Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter title is from the song:<br/>Broken Man by Boys Like Girls</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Sunday,” Harry said as if this was an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Which doesn’t answer my question,” Draco said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m taking Cora to The Burrow for Sunday lunch,” Harry said, “I go every Sunday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Draco said somewhat awkwardly, “I had forgotten you had a functional family.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry scoffed, “Functional? Have you met the Weasleys?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled, “Well, have fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re invited too,” Harry reminded him as he threw some floo powder into the fire, “Do you want to come?”</p><p> </p><p>“To hang out with the Weasleys?” Draco asked incredulously, “I think you know the answer to that. I have some paperwork I could do with doing, can I use your office?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes at him, “Only if you <em>promise </em>not to tidy it.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “Fine, but it would make much more sense if everything was filed!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want it filed!” Harry called back as he stepped into the roaring green flames and said, “The Burrow!”</p><p> </p><p>He held Cora tightly and shut his eyes as the world swirled around him. After a few seconds, it stopped and he stepped out of the fireplace into Molly’s kitchen where there were several pots of food on the go.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, Cora!” Molly beamed as she hugged him tightly, “How lovely to see you both! Where is Draco today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he wanted to stay at home,” Harry said, he couldn’t quite believe that Molly was asking after Draco Malfoy.</p><p> </p><p>Molly scoffed, “Harry!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Harry asked defensively.</p><p> </p><p>“The poor boy only gets one day off a week!” Molly chastised, “Don’t you think he would like to spend that day with Cora? You see her all week long and then you drag her away from him on his only day off.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think he minds Molly,” Harry said, “He didn’t say anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t mean that he doesn’t mind,” Molly told Harry with a pointed finger, “I’m going over there right now and making sure that boy knows he is welcome here.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at Molly in disbelief as she stepped into the fireplace and disappeared. He glanced over to the doorway where Ron and Hermione were sniggering.</p><p> </p><p>“Does she realise that the <em>boy </em>she is talking about is 23 years old?” Harry asked his friends with a shake of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“You know Mum,” Ron said with an amused smile, “She sees a lonely soul and wants to bring them into the family.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cheers mate,” Harry chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed too, “We aren’t just lurking here to get a laugh at your expense Harry. I wanted to warn you before you head outside…Ginny isn’t happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why this time?” Harry asked a little irritably, “I signed the divorce papers, I gave her everything that she wanted, including a deposit for that swanky new flat she bought in London.”</p><p> </p><p>“She saw The Prophet interview,” Ron said as he glanced behind him into the back garden, “And she’s pissed off that you discussed your relationship publicly without talking to her about it first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Brilliant,” Harry muttered under his breath as the flames in the fireplace behind him roared once more. He turned around and had to hide an amused smile when he saw Draco stumble out of the fireplace.</p><p> </p><p>“She pushed me in,” He muttered to Harry as Molly emerged behind him, looking rather pleased with herself.</p><p> </p><p>“So Draco,” Molly said with a big smile, “Do you prefer pork or chicken? And is it white wine or red wine with dinner?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco floundered for a moment, “Uh…”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “Pork and red wine, Molly,” he said, “Apparently chicken is too common and white wine tends to go off faster.”</p><p> </p><p>Molly looked from Harry to Draco with an amused sparkle in her eye. Draco just nodded, “Uh yes Mrs Weasley, Harry is right.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced over at Ron and Hermione and tried to ignore the suggestive looks they were giving him. He shook his head as he turned back to Draco and said, “Do you want to take Cora out into the garden? I can stay here and help Molly with the food.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, dear,” Molly said, “I’m just fine. You go out and enjoy yourself, Charlie and Bill have the sprinkler and the pool out.”</p><p> </p><p>“No honestly Molly, I would love to help you in the kitchen,” Harry said as he thrust Cora into Draco’s arms and ignored the confused look that the Slytherin was giving him.</p><p> </p><p>Molly turned around and narrowed her eyes at Harry, “Now Harry, you would only insist on staying in here if you were avoiding going outside. What’s going on?”</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t want a public bollocking from his ex-wife,” Ron sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>Harry glared at his best friend, “Thanks for that, Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought that you and Ginny were getting on just fine,” Molly said.</p><p> </p><p>“We are,” Harry told her, “Or we were…until I gave an interview to The Prophet and discussed the breakdown of our marriage, without talking to Ginny about it first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Smart move, Potter,” Draco said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Molly gave Harry a reproachful look, “You won’t fix your problems by hiding in here Harry, off you go.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes as Molly shepherded him towards the backdoor, “Yes Mum,” he muttered under his breath as she nudged him outside.</p><p> </p><p>Draco was sniggering as he followed Harry into the sunlit back garden. Ginny made a beeline for them as soon as she saw them emerging into the garden.</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck with that,” Draco said with a rather wicked grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you going?” Harry asked the blonde man irritably.</p><p> </p><p>“To catch up with Charlie,” Draco replied, he waved to the Weasley in question and made his way over to the large paddling pool that had been created in the back garden. Harry felt a tug of jealousy in his gut but he tried his best to squash it down.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry could tell by the tone of her voice that she was very unhappy with him, “Hey Gin.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny crossed her arms and glared at him, “Nice interview in The Prophet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I know I should have discussed it with you first but-”</p><p> </p><p>“There is no but!” Ginny exclaimed, “I get that you needed to squash all the rumours flying around but you didn’t have to tell the world that our relationship was a bloody shamble!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it was a bloody shamble!” Harry remarked, “I’m sorry but I’m not going to lie.”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t mean that the world has to know!”</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately, the whole world needs to know about my whole life!” Harry snapped, “You knew that when we got together, you knew that when you married me! A life with me is a lie in the public eye, whether you like it or not.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny glared at him, “I know all about life in the public eye, I’m the famous Quidditch player, not the unemployed one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Harry said sarcastically, “Famous? A Quidditch player or the man who defeated Lord Voldemort? I don’t think you can compete on that one Gin.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been spending too much time with <em>him</em>,” Ginny said as she pointed across the garden at Draco, “The Harry I knew wouldn’t have said that.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Harry you knew was living a lie!” Harry snapped loudly, “He was in a relationship with someone he didn’t love romantically, he was in a job where people used him! He wanted everything that you didn’t want! Maybe I don’t sound like the Harry you knew but I’m not convinced that’s a bad thing, Ginny! Now, I have apologised for not consulting you before giving that interview so unless you have anything constructive to say, I’m going to go and spend the afternoon with my family.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was your family once,” Ginny said quietly, there were tears in her eyes and her anger seemed to have ebbed away.</p><p> </p><p>“You still are,” Harry promised her, “But you need to stop acting like my psycho ex-wife.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny laughed tearfully, “I’m sorry, I just…I miss you, Harry. Don’t you miss me?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced down awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a no then,” Ginny said and Harry could hear the hurt in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I miss you as a friend,” Harry said honestly, “But romantically…I feel like it was over a long time ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny nodded sadly, “I get that now.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned at her, “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“You look at him differently,” Ginny said quietly, “You never looked at me like that.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry swallowed, he knew what she was talking about but he decided to plead innocence, “What are you talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Malfoy,” Ginny said in a whisper, “This all started with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Gin, he had nothing to do with this,” Harry said, “It was just a coincidence. Me and Draco, we’re just friends. I’m not…you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny smiled sadly at him, “You never were very good at working things out, maybe it will take you a few more weeks but eventually you will see, it was all about Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, he didn’t know what to say to that. Before he could think up a response Ginny patted him on the shoulder, “We can be friends but I need a bit of distance first, to sort my head out. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, of course,” Harry said with a nod, “Take as much time as you need.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should go,” Ginny said as she tore her gaze away from his, “Cora is asking for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny walked away and Harry turned around. The entire Weasley clan had been watching their argument and listening in to the louder parts but they were now all pretending that they hadn’t eavesdropped. Behind him, Draco was sitting with his feet in the paddling pool bouncing a crying Cora.</p><p> </p><p>As he reached them, Draco caught his eye, “That sounded rough.”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t exactly pleasant,” Harry said dryly as he took Cora from Draco’s arms, she immediately began to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard my name come up,” Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>“I think more people than you heard that,” Harry sighed, he sat down next to Draco and kicked off his shoes.</p><p> </p><p>“She blames the fact I had to move in, doesn’t she?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry said honestly as he popped his feet into the water, “But truthfully, it was over a long time before Neville and Daphne died, Gin just doesn’t want to admit that. Anyway, what were you and Charlie talking about?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dragons,” Draco replied, “I was thinking of going out for a drink with him actually, he seems like an interesting guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Harry said as jealousy roared within, “When were you thinking of doing that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Next week some time, why?” Draco asked as he shot a sideways look at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged, “Just so I can keep my diary free, for watching Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at him, “Potter, you don’t work.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Harry said quickly, “But I could have plans, with Ron and Hermione or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have any plans next week?” Draco asked pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…no,” Harry replied honestly.</p><p> </p><p>“Then what’s the problem?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no problem,” Harry lied.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shot Harry a suspicious look but before he could question the man any further a shout from Molly distracted them both, “Dinner is ready!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So I made beef-”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t bother, I’m not staying!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned as Draco stepped into the kitchen, “Why? Are you heading back to work?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Draco said, “I’m going for that drink with Charlie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Already?” Harry asked, “It was only yesterday he asked you!”</p><p> </p><p>“And?” Draco said, “Why wait?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you don’t want to seem needy, do you?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed, “That’s never been a problem of mine, Potter. I won’t be late, I might even be back in time to hear Cora’s fairytale.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Harry said, “Well I made dinner so I suppose I’ll just leave yours in the pot on the stove in case you’re hungry when you get back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Draco said as he leaned down into Cora’s play-gym and kissed her on the head, “Be good tonight Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>Cora gurgled in response and Draco smiled at her. He threw some floo powder into the fire and said, “See you later,” before disappearing from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Harry threw the spoon he had been holding into the sink a little violently and muttered, “Arsehole.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Once upon a time, a beautiful Queen sat at an open window during a winter snowfall. She pricked her finger with a needle which caused drops of blood to drip onto the freshly fallen white snow on the windowsill. She said to herself, “How I wish I had a daughter that had skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood and hair as black as ebony.” Shortly after the Queen gave birth to a daughter who was named Snow White, but she died soon after her daughter’s birth.”</p><p> </p><p>Cora’s eyes began to drift shut, she had been unsettled today and her constant crying seemed to have tired her out. By the time she had had her bath and her bedtime bottle, Draco was still not back, Harry wasn’t hopeful that he would be back in time to hear the rest of her evening story, “Sometime later, Snow White’s father took a new wife who was very beautiful but was also wicked and vain. The new Queen possessed a magic mirror which she asked every morning, “Magic mirror in my hand, who is the fairest in the land?” The Mirror always replied, “My Queen, you are the fairest in the land.” The Queen was always pleased with the answer because she knew, the mirror could not lie.”</p><p> </p><p>“An enchanted mirror,” Draco’s voice said as he sauntered into the doorway, “That can’t lie? It clearly lied when it told her that, mine always says I look good when I’m wearing appalling outfits.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced up at Draco and noticed straight away that he looked different. His tie, which was normally perfectly secured, was off at an angle and there was a pink tinge to his cheeks. Harry felt more jealous than he had ever felt before but he swallowed hard and pushed it down, “Nice of you to finally join us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said I would be back for storytime,” Draco said as he leant against the doorframe.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked away from the Slytherin and continued to tell Cora the story, “However, as Snow White grew up, she became more beautiful every day until eventually, she was even more beautiful than the Queen. When the Queen asked her mirror, it told her that Snow White was the fairest in the land.”</p><p> </p><p>“Magical mirrors,” Draco scoffed, “They love a good bitch, don’t they?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry would normally chuckle or smile at his comment but he felt too annoyed with Draco so he simply ignored him, “The Queen became envious and from that moment on, her heart was turned against Snow White. She ordered a huntsman to take Snow White deep into the woods and to kill her, as proof that Snow White was dead the Queen demanded that he returned with her heart.”</p><p> </p><p>“Brutal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t you worked out that these stories aren’t for the faint-hearted?” Harry asked him a little irritably.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I will try and refrain from making comments,” Draco said, and he sounded a little sheepish for a fraction of a second.</p><p> </p><p>“The huntsman took Snow White into the woods but learned that she was pure of heart and began to toil with the fact he would have to kill her. He raised his knife to do the deed but found himself unable to do so, the huntsman spared her life and killed a wild animal so that he could deliver the Queen a heart. He told Snow White that her Step-Mother wanted her dead and ordered her to flee as far away from the kingdom as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry paused for a breath and saw that Cora was now fast asleep, “Snow White wandered through the woods until she discovered a tiny cottage where seven dwarves dwelled. She saw that no one was at home so she ate some of their tiny meals and tested all of their beds. When the dwarves returned that evening Snow White explained everything that had happened to her and the dwarves took pity on her and let her stay with them in exchange for housekeeping.”</p><p> </p><p>“So she became a house-elf to a bunch of dwarves?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Harry replied a little irritably, “Would you stop interrupting, please?... Back in the castle, the Queen asked her mirror once more, “Magic mirror in my hand, who is the fairest in the land?” and the mirror replied, “My Queen, you are the fairest here that’s true. But Snow White beyond the mountains is a thousand times more beautiful than you.” The Queen was horrified to learn that the huntsman had betrayed her. She disguised herself as an old hag and appeared at the dwarves cottage to offer Snow White a laced bodice as a present. Then she laced Snow White up so tightly that she fainted and the Queen left her for dead. However, the dwarves returned just in time to loosen the laces and revive Snow White.”</p><p> </p><p>“She tried to kill her with a <em>corset</em>?” Draco asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Harry ignored him and continued, “The Queen consulted her magic mirror and discovered that Snow White was still alive. She devised another cunning plan, this time she dressed as a comb seller and convinced Snow White to take a comb as a present. She brushed Snow White’s hair with the poisoned comb and the girl fainted again, but she was again revived by the dwarves when they removed the poisoned comb from her hair. When the mirror indicated that Snow White was still alive the Queen made a final attempt on Snow White’s life by offering her a poisoned apple. She eagerly took a bite and fell into a state of suspended animation, this time the dwarves were unable to revive Snow White. That’s a draught of living death but you’ll find out about that at Hogwarts.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled from the doorway, “This Queen is as bad at killing people as me. These sound like my pathetic attempts on Dumbledore’s life.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry found it hard not to crack a smile at that but he didn’t want to give Draco the satisfaction so he continued, “The dwarves put Snow White in a glass casket because they believed that she was dead. However, after a short time a passing prince saw Snow White and, enchanted by her beauty, he instantly fell in love with her. The seven dwarves eventually agreed to let him have Snow White and the moment he lifted her coffin to carry it away, the piece of poisoned apple fell from her lips and she awoke.”</p><p> </p><p>“So he fell in love with a girl he thought was dead?” Draco asked in horror, “This is by far the most screwed up of your fairy tales, Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “Yeah, it isn’t the most kid-friendly,” he admitted as he looked at Cora, her mouth was open and she was fast asleep, “The prince declared his love for Snow White and a wedding was quickly planned. Meanwhile, back at the castle, the Queen asked her magic mirror who was the fairest in all of the land? It told her, “Thou lady, art loveliest here, I ween; but lovelier by far is the new-made Queen.” The Queen was outraged and, without knowing that the prince’s bride was her step-daughter, she arrived at the wedding and saw that the bride was Snow White who she thought was dead. She, choked with rage, fell down and died. However, Snow White and her prince reigned happily over the land for many, many years.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed, “Jealousy is a bitch, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn’t say anything to that as he rose from his chair and slipped out of Cora’s room. He didn’t say anything to Draco but he had selected that story on purpose.</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t particularly talkative tonight,” Draco said as they stepped into the drawing-room together, “Don’t you want to discuss the morals of the story or the lessons within?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not particularly,” Harry said honestly, “How was your evening with Charlie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Interesting,” Draco replied, “He’s an interesting guy, did you know he has wizarding tattoos?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Harry replied, “How did you find out?”</p><p> </p><p>“He showed me a couple,” Draco replied offhandedly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry made an involuntary noise, somewhere between a scoff and a groan. Draco noticed and frowned at him, “I’m sorry, is this too weird for you with Charlie being like a brother to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry swallowed down his jealousy once more and nodded, “Yeah that’s exactly it, it’s just weird and…to be honest Draco, I’m not convinced it’s a good idea. Charlie doesn’t have relationships, he just has flings and the last thing you want to do right now is confuse Cora by bringing something like that into-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on,” Draco cut him off, “Do you honestly think I have anything other than Cora’s best interests at heart?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Harry said hotly, “Do you? You abandoned her to go on some hot date tonight!”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to have a life, Harry,” Draco said coolly, “I’m not happy to sit around the house moping like you, maybe you got used to a sexless life in your unhappy marriage but I’m not like that, I have needs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh and Charlie fulfilled them for you, did he?” Harry asked angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s it to you if he did?” Draco asked incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, it’s bad for Cora!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know just as well as you do what’s good and what’s bad for Cora!” Draco snapped, “You might be the one that she sees all day long but we are doing this together, like it or not! That makes me your equal.”</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t acting like it right now!” Harry snapped, “If I left for the night you wouldn’t have the first clue where to start with her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah?” Draco challenged him, “Try me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine!” Harry snapped as he turned on his heel and stalked out of the drawing-room. He got to the kitchen, threw some floo powder into the fireplace and made his way to Ron and Hermione’s house.</p><p> </p><p>They looked up in alarm when he emerged into their kitchen looking a little sootier than usual, “Harry, what’s wrong?” Hermione asked frantically.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco Malfoy is what’s wrong,” Harry said irritably as he began to pace their kitchen, “He’s an idiot! A selfish idiot! He says he has Cora’s best interests at heart but how can he? I’m her Godfather, I’m the one who looks after her, not him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah,” Ron said as he stepped in front of Harry, “Do you wanna sit down and explain?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry threw himself into a chair, “I fought with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Ron said with a vaguely amused look, “We worked that much out for ourselves, funnily enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione hid an amused smile at her Husband’s words, “What did you fight about, Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Charlie,” Harry admitted grudgingly.</p><p> </p><p>Ron frowned, “My brother, Charlie?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “Draco went on a date with him tonight. How is that fair? I spend all day with Cora and I’m tired as it is because she’s teething at the moment. When Draco gets in I’m supposed to get a bit of free time but no, he gets in then swans out two minutes later and comes back stinking of Charlie’s cologne with his tie and his hair all over the place!”</p><p> </p><p>Ron made a face, “Geez, I thought Charlie had more taste.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione bit down on her lip to hide her smile, “Harry, I hate to say it but you sound a little-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not jealous!” Harry cut in before she could finish, “I’m just looking out for Cora’s best interests!”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so,” Hermione said, “Do you need the bed in the spare room made up?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and nodded, “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron frowned at his best friend, “How does that one work then? The two of you have a big fight and you end up here? Isn’t it<em> your</em> house he’s living in?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned at Ron and then pushed himself to his feet, “You’re right! It is my house! I’m going to go back there and I’m going to show him, nobody kicks me out of my own house! Thanks, Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem,” Ron said as he fought back his laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was oblivious to this as he stepped into the fireplace and made his way back to Grimmauld Place. He stomped up from the kitchen to the drawing-room where Draco was still sipping away at his scotch.</p><p> </p><p>“You came back quickly,” Draco smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry glared at him, “This is my house! I won’t let you kick me out, you can bugger off!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at him, “Wasn’t the whole point that you didn’t think I could handle Cora on my own for a night?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care,” Harry said irrationally, “Bugger off!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine!” Draco snapped as he got to his feet, “I’ll just go to Pansy’s, have a good night!”</p><p> </p><p>“I will!” Harry snapped back childishly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry was in a foul mood when he woke up the morning after his fight with Draco. He never got this riled up fighting with Ginny but Draco got under his skin in a way that Ginny had never done. He knew deep down that Draco had always been able to do that, ever since they were at school.</p><p> </p><p>He woke up early, it was a force of habit after spending the last few years getting up at the crack of dawn in his job as an Auror. He got up, got dressed and glanced at the clock, it was only 5.30 am which meant that Cora wouldn’t wake up for a couple of hours yet. He didn’t know if Draco would come back to the house before going to work so he disappeared upstairs into his office. He was fed up of everyone calling him unemployed and treating him like a lazy arsehole so he had another go at his list of potential jobs.</p><p> </p><p>When the floo system whirred into action it had just gone 6 am. Draco accessed the house via the kitchen fireplace but because the whole system was controlled from the office fireplace, Harry could tell when it was being activated. Part of him wanted to stay put and ignore Draco for the morning but a stronger part of him wanted to go downstairs. He listened as Draco made his way upstairs and he heard him fumbling around in his bedroom which was a floor below.</p><p> </p><p>When it hit 6.30 am, Harry made his way down to Cora’s room because he knew she was due to wake up but he found her cot empty. He headed downstairs into the kitchen where Draco was making coffee and warming up Cora’s morning bottle of milk.</p><p> </p><p>“So where did you stay last night?” Harry asked in what he hoped was a conversational tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Pansy’s, like I told you,” Draco replied, “I made you coffee, I figured you would be lurking about upstairs somewhere.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Harry hummed, “Isn’t it interesting how the floo signature matches Charlies? Considering you were at Pansy’s all night…”</p><p> </p><p>Draco turned around and looked at Harry incredulously, “What? Why the hell would you even check that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was in the office and the floo system is controlled from there,” Harry replied offhandedly, “I was an Auror, I check things, it’s a force of habit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Draco said sarcastically, “And why did you feel the need to check where I had been all night? Did you think I got angry and went and hooked up with some old Death Eater buddies?”</p><p> </p><p>“No-” Harry began.</p><p> </p><p>“Trust goes both ways you know, Potter,” Draco said coolly, “If we’re going to live together with Cora we can’t be living in a hostile environment. You have to trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do trust you,” Harry said irritably, “I just don’t like the fact that you were at Charlie’s all night. Why did you lie anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you care?” Draco asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“I just…do!” Harry remarked, he turned around to hide the flush in his cheeks, “I don’t think you and Charlie are right for each other, I think it’s a bad idea and I hate to admit it but I’m looking out for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed from behind him, “So instead of just saying that you got pissy with me? Merlin, you’re such a woman.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed weakly and turned around, “Coming from the guy with the cinnamon candles.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shrugged and smiled slightly, “Look, if it bothers you so much then I’ll make sure nothing more comes of it. At the end of the day, Cora is my priority and you and I being at each other’s throats isn’t exactly good for her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Harry said, he secretly felt relieved, “Sorry for being a dick, it’s just all this stuff with Ginny…and Andromeda telling my Godson I’m a bum for not having a job…it’s stressing me out.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded and sipped his coffee, “Have you come up with any new ideas on the job front?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry hesitated, “If I say yes, do you promise not to insult all my ideas this time?”</p><p> </p><p>“I promise to try my best?” Draco compromised.</p><p> </p><p>“That’ll do,” Harry said as he sat down at the kitchen table, “Dragon handler.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted into his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Elegant, Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>“A dragon handler?” Draco asked in amusement, “Seriously? Where did that come from?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry tried to hide the pink tinge to his cheeks, <em>he </em>knew exactly why it was on the list. He shrugged, “I don’t know, I thought it might be a bit cool and badass, you know? I liked that about my job, a little bit of danger made me exciting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Made you exciting or excited you?” Draco asked, “Because, and don’t take this the wrong way, I think you thrive on adrenaline. I think you need an adrenaline rush to keep things exciting. You clearly weren’t getting any excitement in your relationship with Ginny so you found it in your job.”</p><p> </p><p>“Since when were you a therapist?” Harry remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“Am I right though?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” Harry conceded.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked, “So you either need a job that gives you just enough of an adrenaline rush to tide you over but that isn’t too dangerous <em>or </em>you need to get that adrenaline rush from a relationship. Slightly dangerous job or really hot sex life, what’s your preference?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s cheeks burned bright red, “What kind of question is that?”</p><p> </p><p>“An honest one,” Draco said, he smirked and sipped his coffee, “You’re avoiding the question by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Harry said, he felt very flustered, “The job, I think.”</p><p> </p><p>“Merlin, you Gryffindors are so boring,” Draco said with a roll of his eyes, “Any other new ideas?”</p><p> </p><p>“Working at Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes,” Harry said as he poured some milk into a bowl and started raking through the cupboards to find his cereal.</p><p> </p><p>“Too mundane,” Draco said with a shake of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it though? Inventing stuff could be fun,” Harry said as he opened another cupboard.</p><p> </p><p>“You would need more imagination for that,” Draco pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t mince your words,” Harry muttered, “Where have you tidied my cheerios away to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Corner cupboard, top shelf,” Draco said offhandedly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned around and glared at him, “Seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Harry asked sarcastically as he opened said corner cupboard, “Did you never stop and think, hmm why is the top shelf empty?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly…no,” Draco replied.</p><p> </p><p>Harry continued to glare at the blonde man as he conjured up a small set of steps and climbed onto them. Draco began to smirk as Harry stood on his tiptoes on the steps and had to go full stretch to reach the box of cheerios.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I forgot you were a dwarf,” Draco said, there was a look in his eyes that was almost playful.</p><p> </p><p>Harry jumped down from the step and shot him another glare, “You did that on purpose.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I genuinely forgot how short you are,” Draco said honestly, “What are you anyway, 5 foot 2?”</p><p> </p><p>“5 foot 5,” Harry said defensively, “This room just has a high ceiling.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Draco smirked, “What else is on this list of yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not much, you’re shooting down all my ideas,” Harry grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep going, I’m sure there’s at least one idea on there that might work,” Draco said optimistically.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed as he stuck his spoon into his bowl of cereal, “Quidditch commentator.”</p><p> </p><p>“Again with the whole, you hate being famous thing,” Draco said with a wave of his hand, “Then there’s the fact you would have to work away from home a lot which wouldn’t be fair to Cora. Oh and there’s also the small, slightly awkward matter of having to commentate on your ex-wife.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s true,” Harry grimaced, “That could be awkward…”</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s a no,” Draco added, “What next?”</p><p> </p><p>“Working at The Quibbler?”</p><p> </p><p>“Have you lost your mind?”</p><p> </p><p>“What? I like Luna!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure she’s a lovely person,” Draco said somewhat sceptically, “But do you want to work for a magazine that writes about conspiracy theories and mythical beings? There was an article in there last week suggesting that the moon was made of cheese and that the muggle moon landing was a hoax.”</p><p> </p><p>“That might be true to be fair,” Harry piped up as Draco’s face fell into his hands, “Lots of things about the footage don’t add up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Potter, you can’t work for The Quibbler. I’m vetoing it, you can’t do it,” Draco said with a shake of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Malfoy, you have vetoed every job on this list. What do you want me to do?” Harry asked him impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>“Just keep going, eventually we’ll come to a sensible option,” Draco said, although he sounded less optimistic now.</p><p> </p><p>“Cursebreaker.”</p><p> </p><p>“Too dangerous,” Draco said immediately, “Trust me, I spent some time out in Egypt with Theo when we were…well, I spent some time out there with him. You would be away from Cora and it’s probably as dangerous, if not more so than being an Auror.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was my gut feeling,” Harry admitted, “And I didn’t take Ancient Runes at school.”</p><p> </p><p>“That definitely wouldn’t help,” Draco said, “Plus, you could never pull off dragon hide trousers.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “Thanks Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Honesty is the best policy Potter,” Draco smirked, or was it a smile? Harry wasn’t quite sure.</p><p> </p><p>“What else?” Draco asked as he poured out a second cup of coffee for Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Defence against the Dark Arts Professor or Flying Coach,” Harry replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally, ideas that have some promise!” Draco said as he picked Cora up and handed her morning bottle on, “You would have to negotiate the terms of the contract if you were to become DADA Professor because you wouldn’t want to live in Hogwarts which would make it a bit tricky when it came to it being your night to patrol and the like…”</p><p> </p><p>“I hadn’t thought of that actually,” Harry said thoughtfully, “Maybe Flying Coach would be better anyway. I would have to teach a few first-year classes at the start of the year but other than that I would only have to work during Quidditch games.”</p><p> </p><p>“It would be a pretty easy job to fit around Cora,” Draco agreed, “Is there a vacancy for the upcoming year?”</p><p> </p><p>“If I told Minerva I was looking for a job I’m sure she would make sure of it,” Harry said with a smile, “She’s been trying to get me to work at the school ever since I left.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco hummed thoughtfully, “You should think on that one quite seriously, it’s a good idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “Yeah…it’s good to know I had at least one sensible one and Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Harry said sheepishly, “For suggesting you didn’t have Cora’s best interests at heart. I know you do it’s just…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going through a hard time right now,” Draco finished off, “I get it. Shall we just agree to put last night behind us and forget about it?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and breathed a small sigh of relief, “Yeah, I think that would be a great idea.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~  TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Family Ties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Draco, would you mind taking Cora to work with you this morning?” Harry asked as he stepped into the kitchen and dusted ash from his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned up at him, “That depends on the circumstances.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a meeting with Minerva,” Harry replied, “About a job at Hogwarts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Draco realised with a nod, “Yes, I can take her. I hope she behaves herself though, with the schools going back next week it’s very busy at the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can ask Molly if it’s going to be a hassle,” Harry told him as he pulled on his shoes.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head, “No, it will be fine. She can sit on the counter and be my assistant.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t that dangerous?” Harry asked cautiously, “With kids trying out wands and all?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed, “Do you honestly think I would just let her sit there unprotected? I’ll put her in a bubble shield charm.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Harry said sheepishly, “I didn’t think of that.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco tutted and rolled his eyes, “And they said you were the best Auror of our generation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Doesn’t say much about our generation, does it?” Harry joked as he grabbed a jacket.</p><p> </p><p>Draco just chuckled, and the unusual sound sent shivers down Harry’s spine.</p><p> </p><p>“Right, I’ll be off then. I don’t know how long I’ll be but I’ll come and pick Cora up from your work when I’m finished.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good luck,” Draco called as Harry dashed up the stairs towards the front door.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks!” Was the muffled shout that came back down the stairs.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry still loved going back to Hogwarts. He came in a couple of times a year to do guest lectures on Defence Against the Dark Arts and every time he walked into the great hall, he still felt like he was coming home. The school was silent and empty at the moment because it was still the holidays. The last time the halls had been this silent had been in the moments after the Battle of Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>He made his way up to Minerva’s office, saying hello to portraits and ghosts as he did so. He was delayed by 10 minutes because Nearly Headless Nick wanted to know how he was getting on. Then he was delayed a further 5 minutes due to a mock sword fight with Sir Cadogan. Eventually, he reached the office and knocked hard on the wooden door.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in,” Minerva’s voice called.</p><p> </p><p>Harry stepped into the office and smiled at her, “Good morning Minerva.”</p><p> </p><p>Minerva smiled back at him, “Good morning Harry, take a seat.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sat down in front of her at the desk and glanced around at the portraits on the wall. Dumbledore was snoozing but Snape was looking at him suspiciously through narrowed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you still not trust me?” Harry asked the portrait.</p><p> </p><p>“Trust is a relative matter,” Snape said dryly, “However, I still dislike you.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “I can see where Draco got it from,” he said as he turned to Minerva.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled slightly, “Would you like a cup of tea?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would love one,” Harry admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva conjured up a tray with a pot of tea and two cups. She poured them each a cup and popped one sugar cube into Harry’s before sliding it over to him, “I presume you are here because you are currently unemployed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Out of no fault of my own,” Harry said a little defensively, “Two of my friends were killed on a case I was leading and my boss offered me a promotion for good Auror work. He said it was for the greater good,” he couldn’t help but glance at Dumbledore’s portrait upon these words, he wasn’t convinced that the old man was sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva nodded, “I understand the dilemma that put you in. What job were you interested in?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Harry said honestly, “Defence or Flying Coach, I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t sound sure,” Minerva pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“All I wanted to be was an Auror,” Harry admitted, “I didn’t have a back-up plan so now I’m just trying to work out what else I <em>can </em>do.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you can do almost anything that you put your mind to, Harry,” Minerva said gently, “But I don’t think I should be offering you a job just yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned up at her, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“You admitted yourself that you aren’t entirely sure what you want,” Minerva told him, “And my opinion is that you are not quite ready to give up a life of law enforcement yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to Minerva,” Harry said, “Neville left his daughter in the care of myself and Draco because he and Daphne wanted her to be raised by at least one person with a stable job. Having Aurors for parents made Cora an orphan, I would be selfish if I let it take me away from her too.”</p><p> </p><p>Minerva smiled at him, “Harry, you always have been incredibly caring and I understand your plight entirely. I just do not want you to take up a job here and be miserable for the next year. Teaching is a hard job, there is no trial period, if you sign the contract you must remain until the end of the term. You must be entirely certain that it is what you want before you sign up for that.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and glanced down, “You’re right, I hadn’t thought of it that way.”</p><p> </p><p>“How about I make you a deal?” Minerva said. She surveyed him as she took a sip from her tea, “If you are still interested in a job for the next school year, then it is yours. However, I think you should take this next year to work out if it is something that you want. If you were to teach Defence you would have to spend at least two nights in the school for your patrol nights and you would have to be here for breakfast and dinner every day. You would have a stable job but you would not necessarily see Cora more, did you consider that?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Harry replied honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva smiled sadly at him, “You need to take time to grieve and to work out where you want to be in your life now. You have lost two dear friends and you have suddenly gained complete responsibility of a child, you do not need to rush into a new job at the moment. Just take some time to find your feet.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled up at her, “I think you’re the first person to tell me that. Everyone else keeps going on at me for being unemployed…”</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes it takes someone with a different perspective to show you the other side of things,” Minerva said wisely, for a moment she sounded like Dumbledore.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “Thank you, Minerva, I needed to hear that.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are welcome, Harry,” Minerva said. She opened a biscuit tin, smiled at him and asked, “Biscuit?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled and reached into the tin. He knew that one day he would end up back at Hogwarts but he also knew that Minerva was right, the dream job here was Defence Professor and he had to wait until Cora was a bit older to be able to fully take on that responsibility.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry had a feeling that Draco was having a stressful day before he even stepped into Ollivander’s. He kept his head down as a family emerged from the shop. Then he slipped inside and breathed a sigh of relief when he realised that there were no customers at the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Wells!” Draco’s voice exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>A teenager who looked like he was just out of Hogwarts cringed. He had floppy hair and acne and he looked terrified as he stood behind the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco emerged from the back-room and Harry had to bite back a smile. He had always thought Draco looked rather suave in his three-piece suits, he had also thought he looked quite intimidating. However, he looked far less intimidating with a one-year-old on his hip.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do with this month’s invoices?” Draco asked irritably.</p><p> </p><p>“I…I filed them, sir,” Wells replied.</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>filed</em> them?” Draco asked incredulously, “How many times do I have to tell you? Do <em>not </em>touch the paperwork!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked and stepped fully into the shop, “Careful Draco, you really are beginning to sound like a greasy old potions master we used to know.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco glanced over at Harry and rolled his eyes, “I understand why Snape hated teaching now,” he said as he shook his head in the direction of Wells.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, are you Harry Potter?” Wells asked with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes once more, “Oh shut up Wells. Yes, he is Harry Potter and no, he won’t sign an autograph for you. He isn’t your hero, he’s a very irritating pain in the arse.”</p><p> </p><p>Wells frowned at his boss, “You didn’t tell me you knew Harry Potter though sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“I make an effort not to tell you anything about my personal life Wells,” Draco said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at the boy with an amused smile, “I feel for you, Wells. I have to live with him, he’s a nightmare.”</p><p> </p><p>Wells’ eyes widened, “Oh, I didn’t know you were <em>dating </em>Harry Potter sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not dating Harry Potter, Wells, you imbecile,” Draco said with a sneer Harry hadn’t seen in a while, “I live with Harry Potter because we share the custody of this child, whose parents are dead. Now would you please watch the shop and try not to ruin it while we go to the office?”</p><p> </p><p>Wells’ face was bright red as he nodded, “Of course sir, sorry sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry hid a smirk as he followed Draco through an alleyway of wands into an office at the back of the shop.</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re too hard on that boy you know,” Harry said conversationally as he stepped into the office.</p><p> </p><p>“I think he’s an idiot,” Draco muttered, “I need to find a new apprentice when the next Hogwarts school year kicks out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh,” Harry said absentmindedly. Truthfully, he hadn’t listened to what Draco had just said because he had been too preoccupied with studying his office. He had expected it to be emotionless, just an office with no sign of the person who worked in it, but he couldn’t have been more wrong.</p><p> </p><p>The office was small, it only housed a desk, a comfortable chair and a notice board. The desk was meticulously ordered, just like Draco had ordered Harry’s entire house. The only personal object on there was a wizarding photograph of Draco and Pansy from the Yule Ball. They were both smiling into the camera, that had been before Voldemort came back…before everything went wrong.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s eyes were drawn to the notice board above the desk, it was full of pictures. Harry had never thought of Draco as the sentimental type but this notice board said otherwise. There were a few more pictures of himself and Pansy, they seemed to be from parties or weddings but in all of the pictures, they looked happy. They gave off a brotherly-sisterly vibe which just confirmed to Harry that they had a similar relationship to himself and Hermione. There was a photograph of Draco and his mother too, and a picture of Draco and Theo standing in front of the Great Pyramid of Giza. Harry was sure that those two must have been an item at some point. More than anything else though, the board was full of pictures of Draco and Daphne, and then of Cora. They ranged from when she was a newborn right up until her 1<sup>st</sup> birthday party, Harry smiled slightly as he looked at the most recent photograph. Cora was at the centre, it had been her 1<sup>st</sup> birthday. Neville and Daphne were standing behind her and on either side of Cora stood Draco and Harry, they all looked so happy there. They couldn’t have known that their lives would change just weeks later.</p><p> </p><p>“Potter, did you hear what I said?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Harry said as he pulled himself out of his reverie and turned to look at Draco, “I was lost in thought, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“You Gryffindors really are daydreamers,” Draco muttered, “I asked you how the meeting went.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Harry said with a frown, “Not very well to be honest.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you said that McGonagall thought you were the best thing since sliced bread,” Draco said as he looked up at Harry sharply.</p><p> </p><p>Harry scoffed, “Hardly, I just said that she had told me I could work at the school whenever I wanted. The thing is…the point she was making was true.”</p><p> </p><p>“Enlighten me,” Draco said pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>“She realised that I wasn’t entirely sure if I wanted to teach,” Harry said honestly, “She could see I was missing being an Auror and she didn’t want me to sign up to teach for a whole year and end up being miserable because I hated it. She made me think about things I hadn’t thought about too…like the fact I would probably see Cora less as a teacher than I would as an Auror. Anyway, the bottom line was that I could have the job but not for the coming school year, for next year if I still want it then.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see,” Draco said thoughtfully, “Well, back to the drawing board then.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess so,” Harry agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded and they fell into a slightly awkward silence, “Anyway, I should get back to work before the lunchtime rush starts.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and took Cora from him, “Sure. I’ll see you later.”</p><p> </p><p>They stepped out of the office together and Harry added, “And I think you secretly like Wells by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed, “I think you’re imagining things. See you tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“See you then,” Harry said, he glanced down to Cora and asked, “Are you gonna say goodbye to Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>Cora smiled and waved, “Bye Dwaco!” she said loudly as the door to the shop opened and a couple of middle-aged women stepped in.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled and kissed her on the cheek, “Bye Cora, be good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Buh-bye!” Cora said as she waved again.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled as the women began to gush to Draco about how cute his daughter was. He could have sworn he caught Draco glaring at him as he slipped out of the shop into a very busy Diagon Alley.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Thanks for leaving me in an awkward situation this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked at Draco, “Good evening to you too.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shot him an irritated look, “Where’s Cora?”</p><p> </p><p>“Napping,” Harry replied, “How long were you stuck with those gossiping old witches for?”</p><p> </p><p>“Too long,” Draco said dryly, “Did you work out what you’re going to do now that Hogwarts is out of the question?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “I’ve been thinking about it and I don’t see any reason to rush. I’ve got plenty of money to tide us over so I’ll take my time and eventually, I’ll work it out.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco surveyed him for a moment, “Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled slightly, he had been expecting to get insulted for still being unemployed. He dished out their food and sat down opposite Draco at the table, “I’m going to take Teddy out on Sunday, I haven’t seen as much of him as I used to.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand. I don’t mind having Cora to myself for the day,” Draco admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I was planning on taking him out to a Quidditch game then heading over to the Weasleys,” Harry continued, “I’ll miss Sunday lunch but I would make it over in time for supper. Molly said you are still welcome to take Cora to lunch.”</p><p> </p><p>“On my own?” Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s so strange about that?” Harry quipped, “It’s not like you don’t know anyone there. You almost like Hermione now and…Charlie will be there.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you wanted me to stay away from Charlie,” Draco said, raising an eyebrow at the dark-haired man, “Make your mind up Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want you to stay away from him…I just…” Harry trailed off, “I just…I want you to know what sort of relationships he normally has and…well, I just…I don’t want you to…”</p><p> </p><p>“Spit it out, Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want you to get hurt,” Harry said finally as he pushed his food around his plate.</p><p> </p><p>Draco stared at him in disbelief for a moment. When he finally came to his senses, he cleared his throat and said, “Well, you always did have a hero complex Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed weakly, “Yeah…for all of my sins.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can tell Molly that I might go to Sunday lunch,” Draco said, “It depends how I feel. To be honest, I could do with talking to Hermione anyway. I’m hoping she can do me a favour and put a good advert in The Prophet for the shop.”</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt that would take much persuasion,” Harry said, “She likes you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does she?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “She thinks you are <em>almost</em> on a par with her as far as intelligence goes, her own words. Oh, and she also thinks you’re funny in an awkward pureblood kind of way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, those were both compliments,” Harry told Draco with a small smile.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey Andi,” Harry said cheerfully as he stepped out of the fireplace into her living room.</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda smiled back at him, “Hello Harry, how are you getting on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Harry replied, “Cora has settled down into her new routine now so that’s making things easier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Andromeda said, “Are you still unemployed?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am still looking for new employment, yes,” Harry said evasively, he felt like he had two Mothers these days between Andromeda and Molly, “Where’s Teddy anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“In his room looking for his Puddlemere top,” Andromeda replied, “It is a Puddlemere game you’re going to, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Puddlemere vs the Harpies, yeah,” Harry said absentmindedly.</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda raised an eyebrow at him, “The Harpies as in…”</p><p> </p><p>“Ginny?” Harry finished for her, “Yes, is that weird? Watching your ex-wife play Quidditch?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not if you’re supporting the opposing team,” Andromeda said with a small smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled and shook his head, “You know just sometimes, I can tell that you’re related to Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda chuckled, “How is Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Harry replied, “Busy between working and looking after Cora but I don’t think he minds much. I saw his office at work the other day, he’s got this notice board and it's covered in photographs of her.”</p><p> </p><p>“He may find it hard to show his emotions but Draco is a very loving person,” Andromeda confided in Harry, “Cora is his entire world.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that now,” Harry said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Before either of them could say anymore, Teddy came running down the stairs at top speed. He was wearing his Puddlemere United top and had omnioculars around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey buddy,” Harry said with a big smile, “You won’t be needing those, I got us seats in the front of the top box. Best view in England.”</p><p> </p><p>Teddy smiled at him, “Really?”</p><p> </p><p>“Really,” Harry said, he ruffled Teddy’s hair, “So are you ready to go?”</p><p> </p><p>Teddy nodded so Harry took his hand and waved at Andromeda, “See you later Andi.”</p><p> </p><p>He led Teddy outside and side-apparated him to the apparition point for the Quidditch pitch. Once there he asked, “Do you want to go on my shoulders?”</p><p> </p><p>Teddy shook his head, “I’m 5 years old now Uncle Harry, I’m not a baby like Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t say that you were,” Harry said as he took Teddy’s hand, “But you still need to hold my hand so you don’t get lost in the crowd, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Teddy nodded and Harry frowned down at him. Teddy wasn’t his bright, bubbly self and Harry felt like his irritability was aimed towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“So who do you want to win today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Puddlemere,” Teddy replied, “They’re our favourite team.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “That’s because they are the best team in all of England. Do you think I should get Cora a strip? She’s the same age that you were when I bought your first one.”</p><p> </p><p>Teddy shrugged, “I suppose so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco would get really mad at me,” Harry said with a smile, “Guess who he supports?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Cannons?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, “No, but that would be funny. Who is the second-worst team in the league?”</p><p> </p><p>Teddy frowned and thought for a moment, “The Arrows?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Appleby Arrows,” Harry sniggered, “That’s who Draco supports.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you like Draco, Uncle Harry?” Teddy asked him as they reached the pitch and began the long climb up to the top box.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he’s my friend,” Harry replied, “Why do you ask, Ted?”</p><p> </p><p>“You talk about him a lot,” Teddy replied, “Gran said you might be dating him. What's dating?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry hesitated, “Um…dating is when you like someone more than you would like a friend so…you ask them out on a date.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s a date?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s when you go out for coffee or ice cream or something like that,” Harry replied awkwardly, “And you get to know each other. If you’re dating you go on lots of dates like that until you know each other really well.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then you get married and have babies, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed and replied, “Something like that, yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“So are you dating Draco?” Teddy asked conversationally.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Harry replied quickly, “Draco is my friend and we need to raise Cora together. Do you remember Neville?”</p><p> </p><p>Teddy nodded, “He died.”</p><p> </p><p>“He did,” Harry said sadly, “And he was my best friend, do you understand that?”</p><p> </p><p>Teddy nodded, “Like Vic is my best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” Harry said, “Now Neville was married to Daphne and her best friend was Draco. So as their best friends, we need to look after Cora for them.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand,” Teddy said, “You look after me because I’m your Godson.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s right.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does that mean?” Teddy asked as they reached the top box and took their seats.</p><p> </p><p>“Godson?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>Teddy nodded, “I’m not your son and I’m not God’s son so I don’t understand.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a good point,” Harry said honestly, “What it means is that your Dad chose me to look after you in case something bad happened to him and your Mum.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like death,” Teddy said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “He trusted me more than anyone else to raise you so he made me your Godfather.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Teddy said thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you got any more questions?” Harry asked him cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we get waffles?” Teddy asked eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, “Sure, we’ll go to Fortescue’s after the match, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Teddy agreed and the two of them started to talk about Quidditch. They talked about the league so far and how they were both sure Puddlemere was going to win even if they were behind the Wasps at the moment. The game started and they both cheered for Puddlemere, Ginny was too immersed in the game to look over so Harry doubted that she even knew that they were there. It was a fairly short game, as far as domestic Quidditch games went, but it was a good game and it ended with Puddlemere winning by a very small margin.</p><p> </p><p>Teddy was standing on his seat cheering and jumping up and down, Harry knew there were others in the box tutting but he didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>“That means we’re in the final Uncle Harry!” Teddy said when he eventually took his seat, “Who will we play?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Wasps probably,” Harry told his Godson, “Unless the Cannons beat them in their semi-final, then we’ll play the Cannons.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle Ron’s right, they’ve been really good this season,” Teddy said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “They have been,” he agreed. Puddlemere were coming up to the top box because the teams always exited this way, it was why the tickets were so much more expensive. He had avoided Ginny thus far but he would have to see her in a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Teddy! Still a loyal fan?”</p><p> </p><p>Teddy beamed from ear to ear, “Yes Mr Davies! You’re the greatest, I want to be a keeper just like you when I grow up!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled slightly and greeted Roger Davies.</p><p> </p><p>Roger ruffled Teddy’s hair, “I am pretty great but your Godfather over there could have played seeker for England if he wanted to, it wouldn’t be bad to want to be like him either.”</p><p> </p><p>Teddy nodded, he was still beaming, “I can’t wait to see you in the final.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re gonna do it this year kiddo,” Roger told him, “I promise you.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at him, “Thanks Roger, I think you just made his year.”</p><p> </p><p>Roger just chuckled and winked at him, “See you around Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>The wink baffled him but Harry smiled anyway, “Yeah, see you around.”</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the team nodded to them and a couple shook Teddy’s hand. Then it was time for the Harpies to come in, led by the team captain who happened to be Harry’s ex-wife. It also didn’t help that there were reporters in here.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Aunt Ginny!”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny smiled, “Hey Teddy! Did you enjoy the game?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I’m sorry you lost,” Teddy said, “But you were great!”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny chuckled, “Thanks Ted,” she said as she glanced up at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at her, “You were wonderful as always Gin.”</p><p> </p><p>There was something more genuine in her smile at these words, “Thanks Harry, will I see you tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry replied, “We’re going to grab some waffles then we’re heading over to The Burrow. Don’t tell your Mum that we’re having pudding before supper though.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny laughed, “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. See you later.”</p><p> </p><p>“See you later,” Harry echoed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Draco wasn’t intending to go to the Burrow on Sunday. He had been looking forward to a day with Cora, just him and Cora. To begin with, it had been fun, but by early afternoon Draco had to admit that he was a little bored and he was craving adult company.</p><p> </p><p>He decided to floo around his friends to see if anyone was free. He started with his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Pans.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Draco,” Pansy smiled, “What’s up?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just wondered if you wanted to take Cora out today?” Draco asked, “There’s this nice park near the house that we could walk around.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy bit her lip, “I would love to but…I kind of have plans.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco heard sniggering coming from behind her and he noticed that Pansy kept glancing over her shoulder. He raised an eyebrow at her, “Plans? With who?”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy rolled her eyes, “None of your business.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it Theo?” Draco asked eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Pansy scoffed, “That womanising idiot? Come on, I’m better than that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, she definitely is!” A fairly familiar voice said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shot her an amused look, “Does that voice belong to the person that I think it does? Have you just slept with the captain of the wasps?”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy’s cheeks flushed red and Draco grinned, “You have! The captain of your favourite team, aren’t you a perfect little fangirl?”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy glared at him, “Draco-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not surprised, you do like them older Pans,” Draco smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco, I will kill you if you don’t shut up,” Pansy said defiantly.</p><p> </p><p>“No you won’t, you love me too much. Can I say hi?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Pansy exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on, of course, he can,” The voice said. There was some noise and shuffling then Pansy’s face was replaced in the fire.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Allie,” Draco grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Alicia Spinnet smirked at him, “Are you going to wind her up something rotten for this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I am,” Draco said smoothly, “How’s that new wand working out for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Great, it’s perfect for use on a broom because it’s so small,” Alicia replied, “I might even go as far as to say that you’re better than Ollivander.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t Allie, his ego doesn’t need any further boosting,” Pansy’s voice said.</p><p> </p><p>Alicia laughed, “Sorry to steal your best friend for the day Draco but as she said, we have plans.”</p><p> </p><p>“I bet you do,” Draco said with an amused smile, “Don’t worry about it. You two enjoy your day.”</p><p> </p><p>“We will as soon as you get out of my fireplace!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shot Alicia an amused look, “Talk to you later Allie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Draco,” Alicia chuckled as the floo cut off.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head at Cora, “Aunt Pansy sleeping with the captain of the wasps, what next eh Cora?”</p><p> </p><p>Cora just laughed and clapped her hands. Draco smiled, “So who should we floo next? Let’s try Blaise.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco got linked into Blaise’s floo system but the conversation that they had was very short, “Hey Blaise, do you want to-”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Draco, I’m busy with work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but-”</p><p> </p><p>Without another word, Blaise cut the connection. Draco rolled his eyes and tried his last friend, “Hey Theo.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo smiled into the fire, “Hey man, how are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Draco replied, “Are you still in the UK at the moment?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup,” Theo said, “Still working on the security systems at the bank. Why? Is this a booty call?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted, “I wish, I have a 1-year old sitting next to me right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo grinned at him, “Hey, there’s another person to watch that 1-year old and I’m in the UK for the foreseeable future.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m tempted to take you up on that offer but you know Pansy has always had a bit of a thing for you,” Draco said with a raised eyebrow, “And she’s my best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, if she found out you’d been screwing me she would blow her top,” Theo said offhandedly, “Just means you have to work harder to keep it a secret though.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “Theo, I didn’t floo you to hook up. I wondered if you wanted to go out with me and Cora, I’m getting bored being stuck in here with her all day.”</p><p> </p><p>“If it involved sex, I would say yes,” Theo said, “But it involves chilling out with a child so it’s a definite no.”</p><p> </p><p>“I should have guessed as much,” Draco said, “Well, I’ll see you around.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you will,” Theo said, he winked at Draco then cut the floo connection off.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed and looked down at Cora, “I can’t believe I’m considering this. Can you?”</p><p> </p><p>Cora just giggled so Draco continued, “I am genuinely thinking about going to The Burrow for Sunday lunch. What has the world come to Cora? Am I really so lonely that I want to hang out with Weasleys? Merlin…Potter has been a bad influence on me.”</p><p> </p><p>Cora cocked her head and looked at him strangely. Draco sighed and picked her up, “Alright, I give in. Let’s get some shoes and a cardigan on you, we’re going to The Burrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe I just said that,” Draco muttered to himself as he climbed the stairs to Cora’s bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *<br/></strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Art of Wandlore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the match, as promised, Harry took Teddy to Fortescue’s and bought them both warm waffles with maple syrup and vanilla ice creaam.</p><p> </p><p>As they were eating Teddy began to ask more awkward questions, “Uncle Harry, you know how you and Aunt Ginny got divorced?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Teddy,” Harry said cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that because you don’t love each other anymore?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and glanced down at his waffles, “Yes, sometimes adults make mistakes. They fall in love with the wrong person or they get married too early when they are still really young. Then they fall out of love and they just make each other sad instead of happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s when they get divorced,” Teddy realised.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “Aunt Ginny didn’t want kids just yet. She loved having you stay but Cora doesn’t just stay for weekends, she’s there all of the time, and that was hard for Aunt Ginny.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I could stay forever too, like Cora,” Teddy said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t mean that,” Harry said gently, “Your Gran loves you, she would miss you so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Teddy shrugged, “So? You take me to Quidditch games and buy me ice cream, she doesn’t buy me anything nice or let me do anything fun!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry leant forward, “That doesn’t mean you want to live with me. Cora cries a lot, you wouldn’t like living with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right,” Teddy said angrily, “I wouldn’t because I hate Cora!”</p><p> </p><p>“Teddy!” Harry chastised, “You don’t mean that, you love Cora-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I don’t,” Teddy huffed, “I hate her! She stole my room, it’s <em>pink </em>now! She stole all of my stuff in your house, I hate her!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry got his stern face on, “If all you are going to do is shout and embarrass us in a public place then I think it’s time we got you back to your Gran.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine!” Teddy exclaimed as he threw his fork down onto the table. He had caused a scene and Harry was mortified as he frogmarched his Godson out of the café.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Draco felt incredibly nervous as he stepped out of the fireplace into Molly Weasley’s kitchen. He wasn’t sure how she would react when she saw that he had come alone, but as it turned out, he had nothing to worry about.</p><p> </p><p>Molly spun around and smiled, “Good afternoon Draco. Is Harry with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Draco said tentatively, “He’s taking Teddy out to the Puddlemere game, he said he would join us for supper.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, of course,” Molly nodded, “I had forgotten but he did tell me earlier in the week. Ginny will be late too I suspect.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why is that?” Draco asked as he put Cora down.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh that’s who Puddlemere is playing today, the Harpies,” Molly said offhandedly, “Did you want to take Cora outside? I think Bill's girls quite enjoy playing with her.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco was amazed by how civilized this all was. Molly was acting as if Draco was a member of the family who came to Sunday lunch every week. He nodded, “Are you sure you don’t need any help in here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, go out and enjoy yourself,” Molly said with a smile, “The weather is turning, Sunday lunches aren’t going to be out in the sunshine for much longer. I don’t think you will enjoy it as much when we’re all crammed in this tiny kitchen.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled, “I think it’s homely actually. I would much rather lots of people cramped in a small room than three people in a dining room for 20.”</p><p> </p><p>Molly smiled a little sadly at him, “I understand dear, now on you go.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco took the hint and stepped outside into the garden which was still fairly warm despite the fact it was the last weekend of August. The schools would go back in a few days. He scanned the garden, unsure who he should talk to.</p><p> </p><p>“Play!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled down at Cora, “On you go then.”</p><p> </p><p>Cora crawled over to the little play area where Victoire gave her a big hug. Draco tore his eyes away from her and realised that Hermione was walking towards him, “Well well well, Draco Malfoy at a Sunday lunch on his own.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “Miracles do happen.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled and hooked her arm through his, “Where’s Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Taking Teddy to watch his ex-wife play Quidditch,” Draco said as he quirked an eyebrow at her.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned, “Well, I would say that it was a bit weird but Harry and Ginny are trying hard to stay friends so…”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose,” Draco mused, “How are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Busy,” Hermione replied, “Crime never stops.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted, “You make it sound like you’re an Auror or something.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes at him, “Investigative journalism relies on crime, Malfoy. Has Harry got a new job yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“You ask me like I’m his keeper or something,” Draco scoffed, “I just live with the guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that so?” Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that is so,” Draco said somewhat irritably, “I don’t even like him very much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s nothing new,” Hermione chuckled, “For the record, I think he likes you. He talks about you far too often not to.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s not to like?” Draco quipped.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, “And they call Gryffindors arrogant. Do you want me to stick by you or should I just leave you standing alone awkwardly?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know these people, sort of,” Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you are acquainted with Charlie, aren’t you?” Hermione asked suggestively.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know about that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Harry’s best friend and he likes to bitch, I know everything,” Hermione informed him.</p><p> </p><p>“He likes to bitch and gossip, it’s a wonder that man is straight,” Draco said with a shake of his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it just,” Hermione said somewhat sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned slightly but said no more on the subject as Hermione dragged him towards Bill saying, “You two will get on, curse breaking and wand making are similar, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you seriously supposed to be the smartest witch of our generation?” Draco quipped.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse you!” Hermione exclaimed as she smacked him hard around the back of the head.</p><p> </p><p>Draco could hear Ron guffawing from the other side of the garden.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry and Teddy didn’t say a word to each other as they walked to the Leaky and floo-ed back to Andromeda’s house. The moment they got in Teddy stomped on Harry’s foot and ran up to his room. He flew straight by Andromeda who had heard the floo go and was walking towards the living room.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that about?”</p><p> </p><p>“You tell me,” Harry said with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda sighed and said, “Harry, I think you ought to come through for a cup of tea. We need to have a little chat.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s frown deepened as he followed Andromeda out onto the porch. She conjured up a tray with two teacups and a steaming pot of tea, “Sit down.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sat down opposite her, “What is it? Is it Teddy? Does this have something to do with the wolf gene?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, of course not,” Andromeda replied quickly, “Don’t worry yourself about that. I just need to discuss Teddy’s behaviour with you. Two sugar cubes?”</p><p> </p><p>“One, I’m trying to cut back,” Harry said offhandedly, “Do you know why he’s being so stroppy then?”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda nodded, “He feels replaced-”</p><p> </p><p>“By Cora,” Harry realised, “That’s why he got angry and said that he hated her.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda nodded, “His bedroom in your house is now her room, she uses all of his old toys. She is the centre of your attention now, not Teddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get it,” Harry realised, “I can’t believe I didn’t work it out until now actually. Shit…I feel terrible Andi, I never meant for Teddy to feel like this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course you didn’t,” Andromeda said as she handed Harry a cup of tea, “But every parent with two children goes through this. The first child is always spoiled and they find it hard to adjust when a new baby comes along.”</p><p> </p><p>“Except neither of them are my children,” Harry pointed out with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“For all intents and purposes, they are,” Andromeda corrected, “Teddy may live with me but he spent every weekend you had free with you at one point. You are the only Father figure in his life and you are raising Cora so as far as she is concerned, you are her parent.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and nodded, “I suppose so. But what do I do to fix it? I don’t want Teddy to hate Cora, I want them to be friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s early days yet, things won’t always be like this,” Andromeda promised him, “But it will be difficult for you and Draco to get your heads around, after all, you are both only children. I suggest you ask Ron for advice.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will,” Harry said as he sipped his tea, “I’m heading round there for supper soon anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will Draco be going with you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Harry said honestly, “He might already be there. Molly made it clear he was welcome to go along with Cora even if I wasn’t going. I don’t know if he will go without me though, he’s kind of awkward around people he doesn’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>“So are you,” Andromeda smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Fair point,” Harry chuckled, “I wanted to ask you something about him. You know the whole obsessive tidying and organising of stuff that he does? Is there a reason behind that?”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda frowned, “If I tell you something, do you promise to keep it between us?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Harry replied, “You know that I can keep secrets, Andi.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda stirred her tea and said, “There is a reason behind his behaviour. Draco likes everything to be controlled, he likes everything to be in its place and that’s because he craves order. His Father drummed that into him, order was everything and as much as Draco despises everything that his Father stands for, that part stuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, “I know that he had a rough time of it growing up but I didn’t realise how much of an impact it had left.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry,” Andromeda said gently, “I don’t mean to say that you are wrong but…if you are going to live with Draco then you have to understand this. What you think you know about how bad Draco had it growing up…that’s only the tip of the iceberg.”</p><p> </p><p>“What can be worse than being hit by your Dad?” Harry asked Andromeda quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“You forget that Draco was not just raised by a cruel man like you were, he was raised by a cruel wizard,” Andromeda said, “And cruel wizards have methods of torture at their disposal that cruel men do not.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s eyes widened, “You mean he used the cruciatus curse on him?”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda simply nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“On his son?” Harry fumed, “That is sick! How can they be considering letting him out on parole?”</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt they know about the damage he did to his son,” Andromeda said honestly, “And since they could not prove much when it came to his war crimes, the slimy eel slipped through the net just like he did in the first war.”</p><p> </p><p>“How does your sister feel about the fact he could come home soon?”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda sighed and shook her head, “Not positively. These past 5 years have been wonderful for Narcissa, she has enjoyed her freedom and she knows that will come to an end when Lucius comes back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was he cruel to her too?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“In a different way,” Andromeda said honestly, “He bullied her and blackmailed her emotionally but as far as I am aware, he did not hurt her in the way that he hurt Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked down into his untouched cup of tea, “It amazes me that Draco isn’t screwed up.”</p><p> </p><p>“We could say the same about you,” Andromeda told him, “You weren’t hurt in the same way that Draco was but you were still hurt as a child. The people who raised you did not show you any love, they treated you like a house-elf, your Uncle hit you. It is a miracle you weren’t just like Voldemort…”</p><p> </p><p>Especially since I had a part of his soul inside me…Harry thought to himself. He nodded and pushed himself to his feet, “I suppose so. Don’t worry, I won’t say anything to Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda smiled slightly, “I know, I trust you, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’ll come up with a way to make Teddy feel better,” Harry promised, “But I better hurry up or I’ll be late for supper.”</p><p> </p><p>“And one must not get on the wrong side of Molly Weasley,” Andromeda said with a smile, “Have a good evening Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“You too Andi,” Harry said with a small smile. He couldn’t take his mind off of Draco as he walked through the house to floo over to The Burrow. Harry had known Draco hadn’t had an easy upbringing but he hadn’t realised quite how hard he had it either. He felt incredibly angry at Lucius and protective towards Draco, but he knew he would have to squash it all down because he couldn’t risk Draco finding out that Andromeda had divulged so much.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>By the time Harry arrived at The Burrow, the family had moved inside. He was just in time for Molly to bring out the cheese and biscuits. He always felt like he was at home when he stepped into The Burrows cosy living room, there was never any fire to heat the room in summer but it always felt so warm because of all the bodies occupying it.</p><p> </p><p>Some people had left, Bill and Fleur only stayed for lunch then they headed off, but the majority of the family were still there. Harry had to suppress a smile when he saw Draco sitting in an armchair, he was bouncing a half-asleep Cora on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“I see you’ve tired her out today,” Harry commented.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked up when he heard his voice, “Don’t blame me, blame Bill’s girls.”</p><p> </p><p>“They were having a great time playing with Cora,” Hermione agreed with a chuckle, “How’s Teddy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not great,” Harry said honestly, “But that’s something I’ll need to chat to you and Ron about later. The game was good, although I’m not sure Gin will agree.”</p><p> </p><p>“You just missed her actually,” Molly said, “She wasn’t here very long.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think she’s got a hot date,” George said as he waggled his eyebrows, “The way she rushed out that door.”</p><p> </p><p>“George!” Angelina chastised.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Angelina rolled her eyes, “They’ve <em>just </em>gotten divorced, do you think Harry wants to hear about Ginny moving on?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, “I don’t mind. I hope she does have a date…I hate to think of her moping around miserably because of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Things were really bad between you two in the end then,” Charlie said somewhat sadly, “When you find yourself being happy that your ex is moving on, you know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged, “It was a relief when we finally found the guts to end it. We were making each other miserable and that’s no way to live.”</p><p> </p><p>Molly nodded sadly, “As sad as it is to see you two drift apart, I think it was very mature of you to be able to realise that.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and sank down onto the sofa next to Ron and Hermione, “Thanks, Molly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want anything to eat Harry?” Molly asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, “No thanks, I had tea with Andi and waffles with Ted.”</p><p> </p><p>As he sat down, the others began to take up a conversation once more. Harry had to hide his irritation when he realised that Draco had been deep in conversation with Charlie.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up with Teddy then mate?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s jealous,” Harry said with a frown, “I feel terrible that I didn’t spot it before but he’s starting to say things like he hates Cora. He feels like she’s replaced him because his room is now her room and she plays with his old toys…I figured you were a good person to ask for advice, growing up with 5 older brothers and all.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron nodded thoughtfully, “Yeah, I had times when I hated being younger and I always felt second best. You know what I was like when you met me, bitter about how poor we were and how nothing I owned was new or had originally been mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you love your brothers, you don’t hate them or resent them like Ted seems to with Cora,” Harry pointed out, “So what do I do to change that? How did your parents make sure you didn’t grow up that way?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron frowned, “Well…they included me in all of the family activities but they also made time for me on my own. Dad would take me out to the orchard one evening without the others or Mum would knit me something different from the others at Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded slowly, “So I should make sure that I make time for Teddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like you did today,” Hermione pointed out, “Even if you just take him out once a month, just you and him for the whole day.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you also need to make sure you include him in the things you do with Cora,” Ron added, “At the moment he probably feels like he was your family and now you have a new family with Cora and Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry made a face, “You say that like Draco and I are together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, Teddy is a 5-year-old child. You have to understand, to him, it seems that way,” Hermione said gently.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “Fine. So what should I do, take Cora and Teddy out together? With Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it would help things,” Ron said honestly, “Teddy will love Cora when he realises that you love her as much as him. At the moment, Teddy feels threatened by her.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get it,” Harry said with a nod, “Thanks, guys. How has she been today anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“Great,” Hermione replied, “Draco keeps her under control pretty well. The two of you are doing a great job.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Harry said as he watched Draco laugh at something Charlie had said, “I don’t always feel like we are but it’s nice to hear…have those two been like that all day?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s pretty sickening,” Ron muttered under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shot Harry a knowing look, “It really shouldn’t bother you as much as it does you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Harry sighed, “Anyway, did Draco get a chance to ask you about the shop?”</p><p> </p><p>“About the advert? Yeah,” Hermione replied, “I’ll sort something out for him next week. We pencilled in Wednesday, I’ll write a little article and take some pictures for The Prophet.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s good of you. Thanks, Mione.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled, “It’s fine. Are you having any luck on the job front?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not at the moment,” Harry replied, “I spoke to Minerva about a job at Hogwarts and she gave me good advice which I think I’m gonna follow.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did she say?” Ron asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“She said I didn’t need to go back to work straight away, she said I should take some time to grieve and get used to raising a child full-time,” Harry replied, “And I think she’s right, I have enough money to get by for the moment. When I work out what I’m going to do next, I’ll get back to work.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fair enough,” Ron reasoned, “If I had all the money you had, I wouldn’t work either.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes you would, you would get bored otherwise,” Hermione said with a knowing smile.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, “She’s right mate, you’d get cabin fever and do her head in.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron shrugged, “Maybe,” he said with a slight smile.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>By the time Harry and Draco got back to Grimmauld Place with Cora, it was late. They put her to bed without a bedtime story and decided to forgo the scotch that night. Instead, they settled for a short, whispered conversation in the corridor outside Cora’s bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised that you went,” Harry admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“So am I,” Draco said, “But I got bored and all of my friends were too busy to go out. I must admit though, the reception was better than I had expected.”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, as far as they’re concerned, you’re family now,” Harry whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, “What were you talking to Ron and Hermione about? I gathered it was about Teddy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry sighed, “He’s jealous of Cora and he’s acting out because of it. I was asking Ron for advice, he reckons we should take Teddy and Cora out together to try and ease tensions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Both of us?” Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry said with a wave of his hand, “Hermione pulled some psychological crap about Teddy not understanding that you, me and Cora aren’t a conventional family unit. So she reckons we should just pretend that we are for his sake. Either way, we can work out the specifics when it’s not nearly midnight.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, “I might not be here when you wake up tomorrow. Hermione is coming to take pictures and write an article on Wednesday which means the place needs a decent clean and tidy. If I’m up early, I’ll just head off and get started.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, well I’ll see you for dinner tomorrow then.”</p><p> </p><p>“See you then,” Draco said. He turned around and began to walk towards the stairs but after a few steps he stopped and turned around, “Potter?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry stopped, he had just opened the door to his bedroom and was about to step inside, “Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just so you know, nothing is going on between me and Charlie right now. I put a stop to that when I told you that I would. It’s just…I’m a fish out of water at The Burrow and I find Charlie the easiest person to talk to because he’s a bit of an outcast too,” Draco said somewhat awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry could have breathed a sigh of relief but he didn’t. Instead, he just smiled and said, “Thanks for telling me that Draco. I get it, I’m a bit of an outcast too so I can see why Charlie appeals to you. He’s a nice guy, I’m just not sure he’s…”</p><p> </p><p>“For me?” Draco finished, “No, he isn’t. As much as I hate to admit it, you’re right about that. He’s way too muscly for me anyway, I look scrawnier than you standing next to him.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “Thanks for that Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco just smirked at him, “Night, Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Night, Malfoy,” Harry replied as he stepped into his bedroom and shut the door behind him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Good morning Mr Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at the bushy-haired reporter, “Good morning Mrs Weasley?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, “Don’t call me that, it makes me sound like Molly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call me Mr Malfoy, it makes me sound like my Father,” Draco quipped in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Touché,” Hermione smirked, “Are you ready to start?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been ready since 6 o’clock this morning,” Draco said as he leant against the counter, “Are you ready?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, “Is that supposed to sound suggestive?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Granger but you aren’t my type,” Draco said with a vaguely amused smile.</p><p> </p><p>“And I haven’t been called Granger for a long time,” Hermione chuckled, “How are things with Cora?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Draco replied as he watched her take things out of a large black bag she had been carrying on her shoulder, “She’s great, Harry wants to take her and Teddy out at the weekend. I said we would work out the details once this was over and done with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is there a reason you call him Harry when you’re talking about him to other people but you only call him Potter to his face?” Hermione asked as she clipped a roll of film into an old camera.</p><p> </p><p>“I have to keep him on his toes, don’t I? If I start calling him Harry he’ll think we’re friends,” Draco pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“But you are friends, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps, but I don’t want him to know that,” Draco said slyly.</p><p> </p><p>“Bloody Slytherins,” Hermione said with a shake of her head. She lifted the huge old camera and said, “Anyway, I was thinking of getting a couple of shots of the shop and then getting one of you to head up the article. Does that sound reasonable?”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfectly so,” Draco replied, “I would suggest taking a photograph from the doorway and perhaps a close up of the main wand cabinet?”</p><p> </p><p>“That was exactly what I was going to do but thanks for telling me how to do my job,” Hermione said as she shot him a glare that Ron and Harry called <em>the look</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked, “Sorry Granger, old habits die hard. I must admit, I got a kick out of winding you up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you also get a thrill out of fighting with Harry?” Hermione asked. She was setting up some sort of tripod in the door to the shop. The shop itself was shut at the moment. Hermione had offered to come over and sort everything out before the doors opened at 9 am.</p><p> </p><p>“I fought with him because I didn’t like him,” Draco replied, “And this better be off the record.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh it is, I wouldn’t publish anything bad about you or Harry. I would never do that to Cora,” Hermione said honestly, “But to be honest, I always thought there was a bit of tension between you and Harry. It seemed like you got off on fighting with each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at her, “I can’t speak for Potter but the fact that you think that is certainly interesting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh deflate your ego,” Hermione said offhandedly, “I’m not saying he fancied you. I mean it was Cedric he had secret sex dreams about, not you.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked, “He did fess up about that. I suspected it anyway, I once overheard a very strange conversation between those two about meeting up in a bathroom.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted, “That was about one of the Triwizard tasks so you can get your mind out of the gutter. Move over, you’re in my shot.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my shop!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care, I want a shot of the shop, not of you,” Hermione dictated, “So move over.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco had to resist the urge to roll his eyes as he pushed himself off the counter and sauntered towards her, He leant against one of the window displays as she lined the shot up, “So Potter never had secret sex dreams about me then?”</p><p> </p><p>“He talked about you in his sleep a lot in 6<sup>th</sup> year,” Hermione replied as she shut one eye and squinted through the camera’s viewing hole, “But he swears blind that it’s because he knew you were a Death Eater all year. I felt kind of bad for not believing him when it turned out that you were a Death Eater, to be honest.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco hummed thoughtfully, “Did I imagine it or did he stalk me a lot that year?”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t imagine it,” Hermione said as the camera began to click away. Once it had taken about 10 photographs she took it off the tripod and turned to look at Draco, “As I said, he was sure you were a Death Eater but nobody believed him so he was constantly following you to find proof that you were. Ron and I staged an intervention when he followed you into the bathroom.”</p><p> </p><p>“And we’re sure that he’s not gay?” Draco joked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had been wandering away from him towards the wands so Draco followed her. She knelt and began taking a few close-up shots, “Harry isn’t sure what he is. Most people find themselves during their teenage years, they experiment and work out who they are but Harry spent his teenage years chasing after a dark lord.”</p><p> </p><p>“And stalking me,” Draco put in.</p><p> </p><p>“And stalking you, yes,” Hermione said with an amused smile, “He was so horrified when he realised that he liked Cedric that he convinced himself it was Cho who he liked and that was why he felt jealous. That alone explains <em>that </em>disastrous relationship then there was Ginny…”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you say it like that?” Draco asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“I really shouldn’t tell you,” Hermione said honestly as she finished with the close-ups, “He’s my best friend, I shouldn’t be betraying his secrets.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, I live with the guy. It was all going to come out at some point, wasn’t it?” Draco remarked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed, “Fine, but don’t tell him that you know, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, “It’s a deal. Now, spill.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had a feeling that this was a bad idea but she told him anyway, “I have a feeling that Harry confused liking Ginny with liking Dean. He got jealous, really jealous, and he directed it at Dean but I think it was Ginny he was jealous of. Then he played along because he wanted to be normal, you know? Everyone was so happy that they were together and it all just spiralled out of control.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Draco asked slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, “I think he’s gay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think he knows that?” Draco asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, it’s Harry so…probably not,” Hermione said with a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…that’s an insight,” Draco said with a thoughtful look in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“One that you have to keep quiet about,” Hermione reminded him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me,” Draco said sincerely, “Or his secret is anyway, even if he isn’t aware that it is his secret yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t make this any more confusing than it needs to be,” Hermione said with a pointed look, “Are you ready for your close up?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco grinned, “I was born ready, how do you want me?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had to fight to contain a smile, as much as she begrudged it, she liked Draco, “Sitting on the counter I think.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco pushed himself up onto the counter, “Like this?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, cross your legs,” Hermione said, “And sit off to one side.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco followed her instructions then asked, “How about this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect,” Hermione said as she readied her camera, “It’s a mixture of professional and sexy, approachable but business-like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well Granger, I’m blushing.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shot him an amused look, “Drop the Granger rubbish, will you? I’m not Harry, I don’t get off on being called by my last name, especially when it isn’t even my last name anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s another piece of interesting information I’ll need to file away,” Draco said with a mischievous grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Bugger, I probably shouldn’t have said that,” Hermione muttered as she steadied the camera on the tripod, “Right, smile like you mean it.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled for the camera and Hermione took a few shots to make sure she had a good one for the article. When she was done she magicked the tripod and the camera into her bag with a wave of her wand.</p><p> </p><p>“Interview time,” She said as a notepad and quill appeared in her hand. Draco was still sitting on the counter so she pushed herself up onto one of the nearby desks and rested the notepad on her lap, “Just to be clear, everything you say from this point is on the record.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the heads up,” Draco said as he eyed her suspiciously, “Reporter Weasley on duty, is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is,” Hermione said professionally, “So let’s begin. Good morning Mr Malfoy, thanks for speaking with me today.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is my pleasure,” Draco smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes and continued, “Now I am here today to talk to you about your wand business. You were taken on shortly after the war by Mr Ollivander as an apprentice, is that correct?”</p><p> </p><p>“That is correct,” Draco replied, “After the war due to a series of unfortunate events, I was frozen out of my family accounts. As such, I had to find employment and very few people were willing to employ the son of a Death Eater.”</p><p> </p><p>“So Mr Ollivander offered you employment as an apprentice,” Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, “He saw that I had talent and took me on. At first, the pay was virtually non-existent and as much as many would struggle to believe it, I had to struggle by. I may be a Malfoy but only in name, I have lost my seat on the Wizengamot and any power that my family had was taken away when my Father was imprisoned.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you may have struggled by when you were an apprentice under Mr Ollivander but you seem to be thriving now,” Hermione pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“I was very lucky in that respect,” Draco said honestly, “I gained Mr Ollivander’s respect as I worked under him. So much so that when he passed away without any children, he left the business to me and I have always strived to keep it as true to the way he wanted it as possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“There have of course been some changes but from what I have seen, it seems very much as it was when I came here to get my first wand,” Hermione says.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s high praise,” Draco says with a smile, “Because that’s the way I want to keep it. I have changed some things, I have expanded the workshop behind the shop and I have taken on an apprentice to help with the workload. Generally, I tend to make wands in the quieter winter months and then sell them in the busier summer months so things balance out fairly well. Most of the changes are things out-with my control, a severe bout of Dutch Elm disease makes elmwood very short in supply at the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you cope with changes like that?” Hermione asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“When a wand wood or core material is no longer in supply or in short supply, I just have to go back to the drawing board. In recent years, due to changes in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, core materials like unicorn hair have become short in supply and it is now illegal to use dragon heartstring in the making of new wands. When that happens, I have to find new combinations that create a similar effect.”</p><p> </p><p>“It must be difficult,” Hermione reasoned, “When customers come in looking for something similar to what they have had in the past and you can’t give them that.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is,” Draco said honestly, “And I can see it from their point of view. My wand wood is hawthorn and the core is unicorn hair and if I was to try and replace it, I would struggle. It’s perfect for nifty charm work which is ideal in my job.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded and scribbled, “What do you make of wandlore? Do you believe that certain wands turn more easily to the dark arts or do you see that as a myth?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s absolutely true,” Draco said as he leaned forward, “The wood that a wand is made from determines how springy a wand is and the springier it is the better it is for charm work. The core, however, is the soul of the wand, it has a life of its own. As a rule, wands with a dragon heartstring core are the easiest to turn to the dark arts and wands with a unicorn hair are the hardest but there are exceptions to every rule. For example, your wand is made from dragon heartstring and your magic is incredibly pure. I, however, did terrible things during the war, yet my wand core is unicorn hair.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about phoenix feather? That’s another of the traditional cores that Mr Ollivander used, isn’t it?” Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It is,” Draco replied, “Wands with a phoenix feather core are still the rarest that we sell here. They are very picky when it comes to choosing their owner which makes them hard to shift. I think I probably make about 2 a year. A lot of people don’t like them because they are independent, like the bird that they come from, and they can sometimes act without their owner's will. They are capable of very powerful magic and they are incredibly hard to master, I only personally know one person with a phoenix feather core wand and their magic is probably the most powerful I have ever seen.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smirked because she knew who Draco was talking about, “So 2 a year out of how many wands?”</p><p> </p><p>“I normally make about 200 a year,” Draco replied, “So they really are rare.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, “I can see that. How true are you to Mr Ollivander’s original three core rule? He had vowed not to use anything apart from the three cores that we just discussed.”</p><p> </p><p>“He had but unfortunately times change,” Draco said, “We can still sell unicorn hair and phoenix feather wands but they are far more limited than they once were. Due to the fact, the animals do not have to be killed to harvest their hair and feathers, ethically we can still sell them. Activists are making it harder to harvest ingredients from magical creatures however and it is a very difficult dilemma. Yes, we <em>shouldn’t </em>rear magical creatures so that we can kill them for their horns or their hair but by that same measure, if we stop that then we lose ingredients that we need for potions that save people’s lives. It’s very much a moral dilemma that I don’t quite know where I stand with.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione swallowed a comment and said, “So you can see it from both points of view?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can,” Draco said honestly, “Dragons are beautiful beasts and I am glad that they are no longer killed so their heartstrings can be harvested. Because of that change in law, however, I have had to get creative and introduce some new wand cores.”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you like to tell me about that?” Hermione asked, “I’m sure it would interest my readers, I imagine people are wary of buying something new when wand cores in Britain have been much the same for centuries.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very much so,” Draco said, “And that is why I am happy to talk to you about it. The new cores are in fact old cores. Before Mr Ollivander took over the business, his father used a wider range of materials. The best three cores remain the ones we discussed but due to a shortage in demand, I have done my best to improve on what many believe to be sub-standard or unusual materials.”</p><p> </p><p>“What materials are you using?”</p><p> </p><p>“I experimented with Veela hair but my late mentor was right about that one, wands made with Veela hair are incredibly temperamental. I believe the only people who can use them well are those with Veela blood. I have had success using Rougarou hair in my wands, I took inspiration from American wandmakers such as Violetta Beauvais. It was believed for a long time that her wands turned easily to the dark arts but it turns out that dragon heartstring wands are far more susceptible to that. Rougarou core wands are flexible and are brilliant when it comes to transfiguration work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t the Rougarou basically just an American werewolf?” Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow, “Surely harvesting its hair is just as bad as harvesting a dragon's heartstrings?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not exactly,” Draco replied, “The Rougarou is never human. It has the body of a man and the head of a beast, it is not placid, it acts like a beast. Instructions in America are to kill it upon first sight, it does make its hair very easy to get hold of for wand-making however.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione didn’t quite look convinced but she said no more on the subject, “What other wand cores are you experimenting with?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have made a small number of wands with a Wampus Cat hair core. We have never been able to experiment with it as a core in Britain because the only people who could extract its hair were the Cherokee. However, I have managed to strike up a trade contract with them but I am still very much at the trial stage with this material. So far the Wampus core wands seem to be compatible with those with great magical power, they lend themselves to Legilimency and Occlumency very well. Once I iron out the kinks, I think they will sell well.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione had to admit, she was impressed by how good Draco was at his job, “There are three new cores that you are experimenting with, what’s the last one?”</p><p> </p><p>“The last one is the most controversial,” Draco said honestly, “It is Thestral tail hair. It is hard to get hold of but I know someone who can tame Thestrals and she helps me acquire the material. It isn’t controversial because of what it is but rather because of the kinds of wands that it makes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are there any known wands that use it as a core?” Hermione asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Only one but many believe it does not exist,” Draco replied.</p><p> </p><p>“The Elder Wand,” Hermione realised.</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned at her, “That was quick.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not the smartest witch of my age for nothing,” Hermione bluffed, she was part of a select group of people who Harry had told about the Elder Wand and the Hallows.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled slightly, “Yes, well many believe that the Elder Wand is a myth or that if it did exist that it has since been destroyed. Either way, because of the tale of the three brothers, it was always believed that wands with a Thestral tail hair can only be mastered by a witch or wizard who can face death.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because death crafted the wand, according to the tale,” Hermione said with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Precisely,” Draco replied, “It has been temperamental to work with and I haven’t been able to test my theory yet but I do think that fact is true. It doesn’t seem to be won just by winning it in a duel, you need a very select mindset to be able to master it. Having said that, once it is mastered it is an incredibly powerful wand.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is why it is controversial I presume?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded again, “Yes, many believe that it is too powerful and that in the hands of the wrong person, it could be used for evil.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would be inclined to agree with those in that camp,” Hermione said honestly, “But I understand that it is also still in the experimental stage.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is and if the protestors that camp outside my door every Saturday have their way, it will never get beyond the experimental stage,” Draco said with a hint of bitterness in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded thoughtfully, “Well thank you very much for taking the time to talk to me, Mr Malfoy. I wish you the very best going forward with your business.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco bowed his head and Hermione vanished her notepad and quill with a click of her fingers. She sighed and said, “Well now that we are off the record, I can tell you that I disagree with you on a few of those points.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you do but variety is the spice of life,” Draco said as he pushed himself to his feet and unlocked the shop door, “If you and I were the same, it would make for a very boring friendship, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose,” Hermione replied, “Anyway, I’ll write this up and you should see it in the prophet next Monday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, I appreciate the publicity,” Draco said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem,” Hermione said with a small smile, “That’s what friends are for, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled genuinely at those words and bade her a good day as he opened the shop for business.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Who I Am Hates Who I've Been</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter title is from the song:<br/>Who I Am Hates Who I've Been by Relient K</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I had an interesting chat with your housemate this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up at Hermione with an amused smile, “Good afternoon to you too Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned and began to take ingredients out of a brown bag, “I’m here to cook you lunch, and also to gossip. I brought wine, is it acceptable to drink wine at 2 pm on a Wednesday?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “That depends on how good the gossip is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s good,” Hermione grinned, “White wine and a chicken Caesar pasta is classy enough, right? To hell with it, I’m putting it in the chiller.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled and said, “I am supposed to be a responsible parent now, do you realise that?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” Hermione said cheerfully, “Where is Cora anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s at Molly’s, she goes there on a Wednesday afternoon to get used to playing with other kids so she’ll be ready for private nursery next year,” Harry replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I forgot you did that,” Hermione admitted, “You could have been doing anything when I just swanned in here then. Are you hiding a girl upstairs? Or a guy?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes at her, “What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione bit her lip, “Just that…well…whatever you want to do, it’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, whatever you seem to think about me and Draco, I’m not gay,” Harry said defensively.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry or be pushy,” Hermione said honestly, “I just…I want you to be happy, Ginny is moving on and I want you to move on too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will, in my own time,” Harry promised her, “Just don’t push, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“From now on, no more pushing, I get it,” Hermione agreed as she tossed some pasta into a pot, “Now, do you want to hear the gossip from my shoot and interview with Draco this morning or not?”</p><p> </p><p>“As long as you promise that you didn’t spill any of my secrets, sure,” Harry replied.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione felt a tug of guilt but she pushed it down, “Of course I didn’t. Do you know that he’s really good at his job? I mean he’s an amazing wandmaker, he really cares about the wands he makes and how they turn out. The way he talked about wand woods and cores today…it was amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, please tell me you didn’t come here to gush about him to me,” Harry said with a raised eyebrow, “You realise that he’s gay, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glared at him, “Yes Harry, I realise that he’s gay. I’m not <em>into </em>him like that, I just think he’s a fascinating person. It’s a shame I didn’t become friends with him before really.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it would have been a bit hard to, what with him bullying you all through Hogwarts,” Harry pointed out, “What do you have to gossip about anyway? Did he say something about me?”</p><p> </p><p>“He mentioned you a couple of times, one of those times was cryptic,” Hermione said offhandedly, “But it was high praise. We were talking about wand cores for the article and we got to talking about how phoenix feather wands are incredibly rare. He said that it was because they were difficult to master but were incredibly powerful once mastered. Draco said he only personally knew one person with a phoenix feather core wand and that the person was the most magically powerful person that he knew.”</p><p> </p><p>“He said that?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, “Yes, he did, and that is high praise coming from a wandmaker.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry said, he was kind of stunned, “I can’t believe he said that about me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You blush when he praises you but try to pretend you don’t like the guy,” Hermione said with a roll of her eyes, “I really don’t understand you, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, I don’t understand myself,” Harry admitted as he grabbed a knife and began to help Hermione chop up chicken, lettuce and tomatoes. They made small talk about wandlore as they cooked together and Harry had to admit, he was enjoying the company. As close as he was with Ron, ever since the war Hermione had been his best friend. He found that it was easier for him to befriend women than it was for him to befriend men, the exception had been Neville but he had felt more like a brother than a friend.</p><p> </p><p>Once their lunch was ready, the two friends sat down in the kitchen and cracked open the bottle of wine. Harry felt a bit like an alcoholic for having a boozy mid-week lunch but he also knew that he needed it for stress relief.</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s the gossip? Apart from the fact that Draco Malfoy thinks I’m the most powerful wizard he knows,” Harry smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t tell him that I told you that,” Hermione warned him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I won’t,” Harry promised as he sipped his wine.</p><p> </p><p>“The gossip is that there is so much more to Draco Malfoy than meets the eye. I mean, I wondered why I was getting on with him when I used to hate him so much but then it clicked. He’s nothing like he used to be, he was frozen out of all of his accounts, he has no political sway, he lost his seat on the Wizengamot. The spoiled little brat that we knew became a disgraced 18-year-old who had to fight to get to where he is now. Did you know that he was barely paid when Ollivander took him on as an apprentice?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can believe that,” Harry said thoughtfully, “Ollivander was all about passion, he would have wanted someone who was passionate about the job and who was willing to learn. Not someone who was in it for the money.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, “He earned Ollivander’s respect, so much so that Ollivander left the business and the shop to Draco when he passed away without any living relatives.”</p><p> </p><p>“Since when did you join his fan club?” Harry asked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t joined his fan club,” Hermione tutted, “I just see him in a different light.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve been seeing him in that light ever since he moved in,” Harry admitted, “The Draco Malfoy I knew as a kid wouldn’t play with dolls with a little girl. He wouldn’t cook dinner for us at the weekends or listen to me read Cora bedtime stories. Being cast out for not marrying Astoria is probably the best thing that ever happened to him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re right about that,” Hermione said honestly, “Does it not feel to you like you’re a family though? I mean you live together, you cook for each other, it’s all very domestic.”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose it is but we aren’t romantically involved or anything,” Harry said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, you’re in denial,” Hermione sighed, “You’re my best friend and I don’t want to push, I really don’t but you must see that you are in complete denial. Maybe you aren’t gay or maybe you just haven’t worked out that you are yet but you do have feelings for Draco, romantic feelings, sexual feelings, not friendshippy feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shot her a long-suffering look, “Hermione-”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not telling you to act on them, I’m not even saying that you have to admit to me that you have them,” Hermione said quickly, “I’m just saying that you need to admit it to yourself because if you don’t, you will never work out what it is you want.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and glanced down into the depth of his wine glass, “I know, okay? I know that I have feelings for him, I’ve had those feelings since 6<sup>th</sup> year when I saw him suffering and realised just how much like me he was. I’m trying to pretend I don’t have them because it’s so much more complicated than just asking the guy out on a date.”</p><p> </p><p>“How is that then?” Hermione asked gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, we are raising Cora together,” Harry said with a sigh, “She is my priority and she is Draco’s priority. If we hooked up and then it all crashed and burned it would only hurt Cora and that poor girl has been through enough. Draco and I…I suppose it has always been the kind of forbidden fruit thing, and it still is, it has to be.”</p><p> </p><p>“But Harry, what if it’s great? What if it doesn’t crash and burn?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry scoffed, “He’s Draco Malfoy and I’m Harry Potter, you’re kidding yourself if you think it would end with happily ever after.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry-”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, “I need things to settle. I need Teddy to stop hating Cora, I need Cora to truly settle into her new home and her new routine. The last thing I need is a new partner thrown into the mix. I enjoy Draco’s companionship which is about all that’s keeping me going because I am lonely and despite what I say to Draco, I have needs too. I just don’t run to Charlie Weasley to fulfil them.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, “You might not want a relationship right now, which is fair enough. You made plenty of valid points, but that doesn’t mean you can’t have sex, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione!” Harry cringed.</p><p> </p><p>“What? It doesn’t!” Hermione exclaimed, “You don’t know what you want right now, do you? You don’t know if you want to sleep with men or women or both, so there is only one way to find out.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry stared at her in disbelief, “You can’t seriously be suggesting what I think you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, “Why are you so appalled by the idea of a meaningless hookup?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I don’t do meaningless hookups,” Harry said irritably, “I do feelings and mushy romantic shit, you know that. I don’t want to just sleep with someone just <em>because</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shrugged, “Then I guess you and your right hand are going to be getting pretty well acquainted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione!” Harry groaned with embarrassment, “Just stop, please.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Hermione smirked, “I’ll drop the issue, for now. But only for Cora’s sake.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Harry sighed, “Now can we finish this bottle of wine and forget about the world for an afternoon, please?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Draco stepped into Grimmauld Place, he noticed that something was off immediately. Normally Harry was in the kitchen cooking or there was evidence that dinner had been cooked.</p><p> </p><p>However, the kitchen was abandoned. Draco frowned and stepped out into the main corridor, he heard giggling coming from upstairs and he knew that it wasn’t Cora. He made his way upstairs and heard the giggling and chatter get louder as he approached the door to the drawing-room. The giggling belonged to a woman but he could hear Harry’s voice so he paused at the doorway to listen to what was being said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Merlin, I’m not going to be good parent material tonight, you said one glass of wine Hermione, not 3 bottles!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked in amusement, so that was who the giggler was then. He held out his hand and was about to step in when the conversation piqued his interest.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I just needed a good old fashioned bitch about Ron,” Hermione said, “And a gossip, I know you like a good gossip.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you think I’m gay?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you’re gay because you’re being all domestic with Draco Malfoy, you know, your old arch-enemy turned new BFF,” Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>“Firstly, you are my best friend, always have been and always will be. Secondly, we get on and yeah, it’s easy to slip into a domestic pattern but that doesn’t mean what you think it means.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ron said you moaned his name in your sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Once!” Harry objected, “One dream in 6<sup>th</sup> year, are you going to keep holding that against me?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s smirk widened.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, how can you say you’re not gay? You had sexy dreams about Draco <em>and </em>Cedric, that’s pretty solid evidence,” Hermione remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I am not getting into this argument with you again,” Harry said irritably, “And you better keep your mouth shut, Draco will be home from work soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco took that as his cue to push the door open and step into the room. Harry and Hermione stopped speaking immediately and looked over at him. He raised an eyebrow at the empty bottles and glasses on the table, “Have you two had a fun afternoon?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry swallowed and said, “Uh…well, it was my afternoon off and we got a bit carried away.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can see that,” Draco said as he leant in the doorway, “Do you need me to pick Cora up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Bugger,” Harry muttered, “She’s at The Burrow and I probably shouldn’t apparate.”</p><p> </p><p>“You definitely aren’t side-apparating Cora, not after how much you’ve had to drink,” Draco remarked, “I’ll pick her up and I’ll get food on the way back. Do you have a preference?”</p><p> </p><p>“Something deep-fried,” Harry said, “I need something to soak up all the alcohol.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco made a face, “You disgust me, Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, takeaways are disgusting,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes, “Will you get me one anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but you owe me,” Draco said with narrowed eyes, “I’ll see you later.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, thanks Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head, he was partly exasperated but mostly amused. Harry kept his composure most of the time so it was quite amusing to see him drunk.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>By the time Draco had picked Cora up from The Burrow and swung by a takeaway to get Harry’s disgusting dinner, it was coming up on 7 pm when he walked back into Grimmauld Place. He found Harry in the kitchen tidying up and nursing his head.</p><p> </p><p>“So Hermione’s away then?”</p><p> </p><p>“She figured she should probably get home to her husband,” Harry admitted, “Is that what I think it is?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a munchie box,” Draco said as he slid it across the table, “Everything in it is deep-fried so go wild.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Harry practically moaned, “Thank Merlin.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco hid an amused smile as he popped Cora down in her playpen, “I bought myself pasta because I don’t fill my body with filth like you do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever,” Harry said as he opened the grease-filled box and sighed with contentment.</p><p> </p><p>Draco made a noise of disgust and busied himself with his dinner, “Mid-week drinking and gossiping, you realise that you’re acting like an old witch don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “I can’t help it, Hermione likes to gossip and it’s a guilty pleasure of mine too. It just so happens that mid-week is when Cora goes to Molly’s so…”</p><p> </p><p>“So you got hammered during the day,” Draco said with a smirk, “I’m offended, you haven’t even asked how my day was yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I kind of know,” Harry said offhandedly, “Hermione spent about an hour ranting and raving about you. Apparently, your knowledge of wandlore is amazing and you talk so passionately about wand woods and cores,” he said as he waved his hands around, “If you were straight, she would be so into you.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted in amusement, “Are you seriously telling me that Hermione spent an hour talking about how great I am?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” Harry said as he bit into a deep-fried burger, “Thank Merlin I was there to tell her that she was going crazy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll remember that when you come to me for your next wand,” Draco joked.</p><p> </p><p>“There will never be a next wand,” Harry said as he pulled his wand from his pocket and examined it, “This is a thing of beauty, it has been with me through everything. This wand is unbreakable.”</p><p> </p><p>“No wand is unbreakable, Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>“This one is,” Harry said, he was still feeling the effects of the alcohol which meant he had a loose tongue, “It snapped in half during the war but I fixed it with the Elder Wand. It will never break now.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you just say?” Draco asked in disbelief as he dropped the wooden spoon he was holding into the boiling hot pan full of pasta.</p><p> </p><p>Harry realised his mistake and swallowed, “Uh…nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Draco said slowly, “You just said you fixed that wand with the Elder Wand.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m drunk, just ignore me,” Harry said with a wave of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sat down next to him on the bench and looked at him with narrowed eyes, “Potter, you better explain what that comment meant.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t,” Harry admitted, “I mean I shouldn’t, I only told Ron and Hermione. I didn’t even tell Ginny…”</p><p> </p><p>“I am a wandmaker, a wandmaker who is fascinated by that wand, you have got to tell me more,” Draco said, he had forgotten about his pot of pasta.</p><p> </p><p>Harry swallowed and turned to face Draco. His grey eyes were glowing with excitement and intrigue, it stirred things inside Harry that he didn’t want to be stirred.</p><p> </p><p>“The Elder Wand is real…I used it for a while during the war, Voldemort used it but he couldn’t master it because-”</p><p> </p><p>“You can only master a Thestral tail hair core wand if you can face death,” Draco finished.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and caught Draco’s eye for a moment, “I am descended from a Peverell brother and during the war everything unravelled and we found out that the myth was true.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Hallows are real, all three of them?” Draco asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded again, “I used the resurrection stone to talk to my parents before I walked to my death in the final battle. I mastered the Elder Wand and killed Voldemort with it and…my father left me a cloak of true invisibility that I was given when I was 11 years old.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you saying that you are the Master of Death?” Draco asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“I was,” Harry said, “But I’m not anymore, you are only the master of death when you unite the Hallows. They aren’t united anymore, I destroyed the Elder Wand because it was too powerful. Voldemort did horrific things and if he had been able to master that wand properly I couldn’t have defeated him. I threw away the resurrection stone, the only Hallow I kept was the cloak.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you have used the wand? The real Elder Wand?” Draco asked. He was stunned by this.</p><p> </p><p>“Its power is too much Draco,” Harry said honestly, “I have a powerful wand but I struggled to control the Elder Wand. It has a life of its own, more so than my wand does. The only person who truly mastered it was Dumbledore. In fact…the funny thing is, you were the master of the Elder Wand for a short amount of time too.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Draco asked sharply.</p><p> </p><p>“Snape killed Dumbledore but you disarmed him,” Harry explained, “So when Voldemort disarmed Snape to take the wand, he thought he had won its allegiance. Its allegiance was still to you though, I only mastered its allegiance when I disarmed you at Malfoy Manor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you telling me that I was the master of the most powerful and beautiful wand in existence, but that I didn’t know it?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “I’m afraid so.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me,” Draco sighed, “That is amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione was right,” Harry said with a frown, “You are passionate about what you do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t say that it makes you want me, the thought of Hermione pining after me is bad enough,” Draco joked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “Don’t worry Malfoy, it doesn’t make me want you. Too bad you never actually got to hold the Elder Wand though…”</p><p> </p><p>Draco glared at him, “Oh so you’re going to play that card then? I was going to be nice to you and offer to look after Cora tonight so that your drunken arse could recover but maybe I’ll retract that offer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, fine,” Harry conceded, “I won’t wind you up about the Elder Wand. Now can I eat my grease-covered food in peace please?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please do,” Draco said with an upturned nose.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“How’s the hangover?”</p><p> </p><p>“Non-existent,” Harry smirked, “Got a great cure for it, glass of water before bed, a glass of water after I throw up in the middle of the night and glass of water first thing in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco turned his nose up, “I hate to tell you Potter, but your cure isn’t working if you’re throwing up in the middle of the night. Coffee?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco poured coffee into a mug and handed it to Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for keeping an ear open for Cora last night,” Harry said as he added his sugar and milk.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shrugged, “You weren’t going to be of much use,” his eyes flitted to the clock, “Before I go to work let me run an idea by you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, shoot,” Harry said as he waved to Cora who was in her playpen.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we take the kids to a friendly this weekend?” Draco asked, “Just a local one.”</p><p> </p><p>“A local friendly?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, there is no pitch with stands so we don’t have to worry about keeping them still. We can just take a picnic and some toys and let them run around while they watch the Quidditch.”</p><p> </p><p>“Malfoy, you’re transparent,” Harry said with a slight smile, “There are only two teams that are so shit they don’t have a pitch and one of them is the Appleby Arrows.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “They are not a shit team! They were great in their heyday, things will look up for them again soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re in denial,” Harry snorted, “But despite the shitness of the team, I like your overall idea so let’s do it. It will be on Sunday if it’s a friendly?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s Saturday afternoon since the season is officially over for the Arrows,” Draco admitted grudgingly, “But I thought Teddy could stay over on the Saturday night after the game? That way he sees that he still has a room here and he doesn’t feel cast out like we drop him off but take Cora home you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, “That’s incredibly thoughtful.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s logical, not thoughtful,” Draco muttered, “Malfoy’s don’t <em>do </em>thoughtful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you say,” Harry chuckled, “I’ll give Teddy Sirius’s old room. If he’s staying on Saturday that gives me a good few days to deck it out in Puddlemere colours for him…he’ll love it.”</p><p> </p><p>“And since it will be bigger and better than his old room, he shouldn’t feel cast out by Cora,” Draco finished.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what, I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you and I are a pretty good team,” Harry admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted, “I came up with the whole idea Potter, you just agreed with it. That is not teamwork, that is you piggybacking on my glory so on that note, I’m going to work.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “Have a nice day,” he said sarcastically as the blonde man’s heels clicked up the basement steps.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry had seriously underestimated how long it would take to get Teddy’s bedroom ready for him. He had been working on it when Cora napped during the day, but come Friday night, he still had a long way to go.</p><p> </p><p>Draco had offered to look after Cora when he got home from work, and Harry was grateful for that because he needed to get cracking on with the room. After a couple of hours of work, he took a step back towards the door to check his progress.</p><p> </p><p>The walls were mustard yellow, and the skirtings were navy blue. Harry had put a cabin bed into the room for him, the ‘den’ in the bottom looked like a Quidditch locker room with brooms on the walls. The top bunk was the bed which was adorned with a Puddlemere duvet cover and blanket. Harry had gathered some of Teddy’s favourite old soft toys from when he had been younger and he had scattered them on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>He had put a dresser and a wardrobe in so Teddy could keep some of his toys and clothes at the house. All Harry had to do was the Puddlemere logo. Now that the room was adorned in Puddlemere colours (yellow and navy blue), he wanted to craft a huge logo on the wall opposite the bed.</p><p> </p><p>The trouble was, charm work was not Harry’s area of expertise at all and he didn’t want to mess it up. It didn’t help that he was also tired and thirsty, so he decided to take a coffee break and then attempt the logo. He yawned and trudged down the stairs, completely unaware of the time until he saw a soft light being emitted from Cora’s bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Draco was putting Cora to bed, and reading her a fairy tale.</p><p> </p><p>“Once upon a time, there lived a man and a woman who longed for a child more than anything else. They lived in a little cottage with a window that looked down into the splendid garden of an enchantress. They lived in perfect harmony until the wife began to long for some rampion that she saw in the garden. She longed for it so much that she felt that she might die if she could not have it. So, one night, her husband descended the wall and stole some for his lovely wife. She ate it immediately in a salad but her need for her it only grew stronger.</p><p> </p><p>The following night, the husband descended into the garden once more to steal her some of the plants but who should appear? The enchantress of course. She was in a rage over the theft from her garden, and the husband, terrified of what she would do, asked him what he could do in return? He explained that he had only thieved for his poor wife who would die without the rampion.  The enchantress’s rage lessened and she said that the husband could take as much as he needed, but in return when his wife gave birth to the child she carried, she must hand it over to the enchantress. In his fear, he agreed to her demands.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled and edged closer to the bedroom door, Draco was reading “Rapunzel” to Cora.</p><p> </p><p>“Some months later, the wife gave birth to a daughter and the enchantress appeared at the end of the bed to take her away. She named the child Rapunzel and hid her away in a tower where she could not be found. Rapunzel grew to be a beautiful girl with locks of flowing blonde hair that she would let down to allow the enchantress, Mother Gothel, to climb into her tower.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry peered into the bedroom and his smile widened. Draco was sitting in the armchair that Harry usually sat in when he read to Cora. The little girl's eyes were fluttering shut, she was on the verge of sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“Rapunzel grew up believing that Mother Gothel was her true Mother, but the truth was that Mother Gothel was using Rapunzel. The rampion her Mother had eaten while she was pregnant, had given Rapunzel magical hair. It could restore life and youth, and Mother Gothel used it to remain youthful.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco paused and rested his hand on Cora’s blonde locks, “If Rapunzel’s hair was cut, then it would lose its magical properties so Mother Gothel hid her in the tower so that she could keep it all to herself. But as Rapunzel grew, she began to beg her mother to let her leave the tower.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned as he noticed tears pricking at Draco’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“But Mother Gothel would not relent,” Draco said quietly, “She told Rapunzel that she had to stay in the tower for her protection, but Rapunzel was very lonely.”</p><p> </p><p>Then it hit Harry. In some sense, Draco was Rapunzel. He had spent his life ‘imprisoned’ in his pureblood manor, he had grown up feeling lonely.</p><p> </p><p>“Until one day, when a prince overheard Mother Gothel calling, ‘Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair!’ to climb up into the tower,” Draco continued, “The prince hid in the bushes and when Mother Gothel left, he called out and Rapunzel let down her hair.</p><p> </p><p>Rapunzel was scared when she first laid eyes on the prince,” Draco said, he stroked Cora’s cheek even though she was already asleep, and Harry noticed that Draco wasn’t looking at the pages of the book anymore, “She had never seen anyone like him before after spending so much time locked up in her tower. He was handsome, and he was kind, and he was pure. She trusted him from the moment she met him, and he despaired when he heard of her imprisonment.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco gently took his hand away from Cora and continued, “He promised to come back that night and take Rapunzel away, but Mother Gothel saw him in the tower and grew angry that he wanted to steal Rapunzel away to use her hair for his own gain. She climbed the tower, using a secret staircase and in a fit of rage, she lunged at the prince, but Rapunzel dove in front of him and Mother Gothels knife slashed through her hair. From the moment that it was cut, it turned brown and lost its magical properties.</p><p> </p><p>Mother Gothel screamed in rage and threw herself out of the tower window. The prince and Rapunzel ran away down the secret stairs and fled to his Fathers castle where they lived happily ever after.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shut the book and kissed Cora on the forehead then whispered goodnight to her. When he got up to leave he saw Harry standing in the doorway and he raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know, roles reversed,” Harry whispered as Draco pulled the nursery door shut, “It’s usually you who lurks in the doorway listening to my stories. I am interested that you chose Rapunzel though.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “Don’t you have a room to be decorating?”</p><p> </p><p>“I need a coffee break,” Harry admitted, “So although we usually do this over scotch, what do you say to moving our post fairytale analysis into the kitchen?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco almost cracked a smile, “I could do with a coffee too, it has been a long day.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry stifled a yawn as he stepped into the kitchen and put the kettle onto the stove to boil, “So, Rapunzel?”</p><p> </p><p>“I found the premise interesting so I decided to read it to Cora,” Draco said simply.</p><p> </p><p>“A, I did not know that you had been reading my fairytale books and B, you changed the ending,” Harry said as he pulled two mugs from the cupboard.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I have been reading your books because I do find them interesting,” Draco conceded, “And I also took a leaf out of your book and changed the ending because frankly the original is pretty fucked up.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted up, “Well yes, the prince basically shows up and then sleeps with Rapunzel which considering she’s pretty young and has never seen a man in her life is pretty suspect.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” Draco agreed, “And then Mother Gothel banishes Rapunzel to the desert where she gives birth to twins and lives in poverty and the prince throws himself out of the window and is blinded by thorns.”</p><p> </p><p>“It kind of has a happy ending,” Harry argued, “You know, he wanders for years then stumbles across her and they live happily ever after.”</p><p> </p><p>“In poverty with one of them being blind,” Draco said sceptically, “Potter, if that is your idea of a happy ending I’m concerned.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled and poured out the coffee, “Alright, it’s not a happy ending you’re right. But what’s the message?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the message?” Draco quipped, “Oh I don’t know, don’t shag the first nice guy you meet?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “Did you shag the first nice guy that you met Malfoy?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”</p><p> </p><p>For some reason, that made Harry feel a little flustered, but he covered it up by stepping into the pantry to get sugar for his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously though, that’s not the message,” Harry said, emerging from the pantry completely composed.</p><p> </p><p>“The message is don’t eat the forbidden fruit, isn’t it?” Draco shrugged, “The woman had her husband steal the rampion and as a result, they had their child taken from them and that child then had a shitty life.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded thoughtfully, “A lonely life, yes. But not necessarily a shitty life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, Potter, being stuck in the same place for years is a shitty life,” Draco said quietly, “Regardless of how many rooms it has…human company cannot be bought.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry handed him his coffee and caught his eye, “No…and especially not good human company.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco glanced over at him, “The Muggles?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry pushed himself up onto the counter and sighed, “Yeah, and not just my Aunt and Uncle but my cousin and his friends too. They made it a sport, they called it Harry hunting…and I was bullied at school too, for being the small, weedy kid who wore my cousin's clothes that were at least three sizes too big.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned as he listened to Harry speak.</p><p> </p><p>“So the day I got my Hogwarts letter…it changed my life so much and this world…Godric, I just fell in love with it instantly. You know, despite Voldemort trying to kill me every year and you being your smarmy self, I loved it. I loved every single part of it and I felt sick with dread every summer that I had to leave, so I guess what I’m saying is that I understand how you felt growing up. I was lonely too, but in a different sort of way I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked down into his coffee and fell silent. Harry figured that would be the end of the conversation, because in the three months that they had been living together, Draco had never divulged anything about his childhood to Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“I hate Malfoy Manor,” Draco said after a long silence. He sipped his black coffee, “Honestly…this place is tiny and it’s nothing spectacular but I love it. It’s warm, and that has nothing to do with the Gryffindor colours, and it feels safe. Does that make sense?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled slightly and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“But Malfoy Manor is cold and dark and…empty,” Draco said quietly, “My Mother hates it too which is why she spends more and more time at Aunt Andromeda’s these days. As a kid, I got locked up there because my Mother was terrified of losing me. Like in the story, my parents tried for a child for a long time and when I was born, I was their miracle child so my Mother couldn’t bear the thought of anything bad happening to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“So she kept you close, for your safety,” Harry said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, “But that meant that I didn’t have many friends and that I didn’t get out much. Because my father had been involved in the first war, she was terrified that one day someone would find out and they would come for me to punish my Father. I suppose I didn’t have a bad childhood, just a lonely one. My father was cruel to my mother and I but we very quickly learned that if we stayed quiet around him, there was nothing for him to get angry about.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry swallowed a comment, he hated Lucius for what he had done to his son.</p><p> </p><p>“When I went to Hogwarts, it was such a relief to have this entire school to explore,” Draco continued, he paused to sip his coffee, “But I stopped being this scared little kid which meant that when I went home in the summer…” he grimaced, “My Father and I disagreed a lot I suppose you could say. When he comes out of prison and finds out why I didn’t marry Astoria….well, he might kill me to be honest because I’ll be classed as a failure who won’t procure an heir.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry scoffed, “Your Father won’t set foot out of that fucking jail if I have anything to do with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked up sharply.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, I mean if that’s what you want I mean,” Harry corrected himself quickly, “I want to keep him in there for the rest of his life and I thought that you wanted that too, but if I was wrong about that then-”</p><p> </p><p>“Potter, stop rambling,” Draco said, his eyes searching Harry’s, “What have you got up your sleeve?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a couple of aces up my sleeve,” Harry admitted sheepishly, “A testament from Hermione about what happened at Malfoy Manor during the war, and I think a charge of attempted murder on a child might stop the Wizengamot from granting him parole.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry, “Go on.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can provide a memory of your Father slipping Tom Riddles diary into Ginny’s cauldron in Flourish and Blott’s in the summer before our second year,” Harry explained, “And this isn’t something I wanted to testify about unless I had to because it means disclosing something huge which I am about to trust you with,” Harry said slowly, “And I have to make sure you realise, you are the first person who wasn’t involved who I will tell about this, even Ginny doesn’t know.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, his coffee abandoned, “I swear myself to secrecy,” he promised.</p><p> </p><p>“That diary was a Horcrux. It had a piece of Voldemort’s soul inside of it and that piece of soul controlled Ginny, Tom Riddle opened the chamber of secrets through her,” Harry told him, “And I killed it by stabbing it with a basilisk fang.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did know that,” Draco admitted, “I overheard enough of my Fathers conversations to piece it together. There was more than one though, wasn’t there? That was why I was asked to get to Ravenclaw’s diadem before you could and it was why everyone got so upset over a cup that was stolen from my Aunts vault.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “There were seven Horcruxes in total. The last one was made by mistake. At the time, Voldemort’s soul was so fragile that it broke without him even realising it. He tried to kill a baby but when the curse rebounded, his soul split and the Horcrux latched onto the only living thing in the room.”</p><p> </p><p>“You,” Draco breathed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “I had a piece of his soul inside of me for 17 years. Every time I had dark thoughts, it was that piece of his soul growing stronger. I heard his thoughts, I could talk to snakes, I felt what he felt, I could see through his eyes when he was angry. I was…a part of him.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you stop yourself from going mad?” Draco asked, looking at Harry in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“I honestly don’t know,” Harry replied, he ran his hands through his hair absentmindedly, “But when I went out into the forbidden forest to sacrifice myself for the people I loved, he tried to kill me but he actually killed the part of his soul inside me. So when I woke up in the final battle, it was gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Were there any after-effects?” Draco asked, “Sorry if I am getting too personal, I am just fascinated by soul magic because it is hugely linked with wandlore.”</p><p> </p><p>“There were after effects, there still are sometimes,” Harry said honestly, “When I get stressed or angry, my scar still hurts. Ginny always said it was all in my head but I was never so sure. I can still talk to snakes which is cool, but also still pretty bizarre and…having darkness like that inside you for so long…it makes you see the world in shades of grey I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“That I can relate to,” Draco said quietly, “I still have nightmares about the things I saw and did during the war.”</p><p> </p><p>“You and me both,” Harry said, smiling sympathetically at the man.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear to Salazar if you say we’re like two sides of the same galleon, I’ll hex you,” Draco said to break the tension hanging in the air between them.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, “But you see my issue? If I tell the Wizengamot about the diary, your Father’s life sentence will be exactly that.”</p><p> </p><p>“But it means disclosing the truth about the Horcruxes,” Draco said with a nod, “I understand your dilemma and I would never ask you to put yourself on the line like that for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“As honourable as that is, I’ll do it anyway,” Harry said with a smile, “Because I have a hero complex, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes and muttered, “Gryffindors.”</p><p> </p><p>The heart to heart was probably the most real that the two men had gotten with each other in the time that they had been living together and Harry felt the need to change the atmosphere, “Anyway, now that I’ve finished my coffee, I guess I should try and work out how the hell paint charms work.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco quirked an eyebrow, “What are you trying to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Use a paint charm to paint the Puddlemere logo on the wall of Teddy’s room,” Harry replied.</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed, “Seriously Potter? Your charm work is appalling. For Teddy’s sake, let me help you with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, but Draco couldn’t see it because he was standing behind him. For someone who said he didn’t care, he sure seemed to care a lot.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, if you insist,” Harry said as he turned to look at the blonde man, “But that’s a pretty thoughtful thing to do you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes and nudged his way past him on the narrow basement stairs, “Or maybe I just don’t want you waking Cora up with the inevitable paint bomb that would come with <em>you </em>trying to use paint charms,” he quipped as he slipped past him up the staircase.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. You'll Always Be My Thunder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter title is from the song:<br/>Thunder by Boys Like Girls</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>When Harry picked Teddy up the following morning, he was excited. He was looking forward to their weird fake-family outing and he could not wait to show Teddy his new bedroom at Grimmauld Place.</p><p> </p><p>“You have a spring in your step this morning,” Andromeda noted, quirking an eyebrow at the young man.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, “I am looking forward to fixing things with my Godson. I worked very hard to make sure he has a wonderful bedroom at the house.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda smiled too, “You know he would appreciate something simple Harry, you did not have to go to great lengths to impress him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but I wanted to,” Harry admitted cheerfully, “Where is he anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“Looking for his hippogriff so he can put it in his overnight bag,” Andromeda said, she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him, “Are you sure that your good mood is <em>just </em>about Teddy’s new bedroom?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged, “I just feel like I am in a good place right now. I don’t feel pressured into getting a job that doesn’t suit me or Cora. With any luck, Teddy and I are going to start getting on a little better and Draco and I bonded last night. He confided in me, for the first time in months.”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda’s smile was cryptic, “I am glad that things seem to be looking up for you Harry,” she said genuinely as Teddy ran down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Uncle Harry!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey little man,” Harry beamed, “You ready to watch the Wasps destroy the Arrows?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah!”</p><p> </p><p>Andromeda shook her head and chuckled as Harry took the little boy's hand and led him out of the house.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry had to admit, as he sat on a blanket in the middle of a grassy field, this was definitely the way to watch Quidditch.</p><p> </p><p>Draco handed him a plastic cup of juice and Harry looked over at Teddy who was chasing a butterfly around in the long grass while Cora slept in her pram.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled and thanked Draco for the drink, “You know, this whole no stands thing is kind of nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco almost smiled, “It is certainly more informal.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never thought I would see a Malfoy sitting on the grass with the common folk,” Harry joked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shot Harry an amused look, “Did you ever think you would see a Malfoy get a day job to make ends meet?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, “No, I suppose not. Although…as controversial an opinion as this may be, I think refusing to marry Astoria and therefore losing everything, was the best thing that could have happened to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco cracked a genuine smile at that, “Yes…I think so too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Definitely,” A new voice said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco spun around and smirked, “Hi Pansy, I wonder what could bring you here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you support the Arrows too?” Harry asked conversationally.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy scoffed, “No, I’m here to support the Wasps.”</p><p> </p><p>“And your girlfriend,” Draco said, still smirking.</p><p> </p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at them, “Girlfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s not my girlfriend,” Pansy said, glaring at Draco, “We just hooked up. Is Charlie Weasley your boyfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “No, because Potter veto-ed it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he?” Pansy asked with interest, she caught Harry’s eye.</p><p> </p><p>“I did, because it isn’t fair to Cora,” Harry lied through his teeth, “If Malfoy gets to veto every job I come up with, then I can veto his terrible taste in men.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy chuckled, “I’m with Harry on this one Drakey,” she said as she reached into their picnic basket and helped herself to a sandwich, “Charlie Weasley is <em>hot</em> and I’m sure he is fantastic in bed but he’s not a good, stable dude and you have a baby now. You need a stable dude.”</p><p> </p><p>“See?” Harry pointed out smugly.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet Salazar, you two are agreeing about my love life, what the hell is the world coming to?” Draco muttered under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“You both need to think about future relationships you know?” Pansy added, “You guys live together and you are going to have to live together until Cora goes to Hogwarts. What’s going to happen if you get a boyfriend or girlfriend? Harry is going to have to be able to live with whoever you date as well Draco and vice versa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shit,” Harry muttered, “I hadn’t thought of that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I had,” Draco said irritably, “I guess it just means that neither of us gets to date for the next 10 years.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess you could always find a guy you both like and have some sort of three-way,” Pansy said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>Harry blanched, “Is she kidding?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, she genuinely thinks it’s a good suggestion,” Draco said with a roll of his eyes, “But it isn’t because it would just make things even more confusing for Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” Harry agreed, “So no dating for 10 years it is then…maybe I should take Hermione’s advice about hooking up with a guy…”</p><p> </p><p>He noticed them both look sharply at him and he quickly corrected himself, “Or girl, you know? I like girls too.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes but said nothing. Pansy, on the other hand, crossed her arms and looked him straight in the eye, “Potter, give it up. You’re gay, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>He had thought about it a lot in the three months that he and Ginny had been apart. He had thought about his feelings for Draco and he had realised the ‘friendshippy’ feelings that he had for Cedric had been more than friendship. The truth was that he could have lied just then and said no but instead he sighed and said, “Yeah, I’m gay.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy grinned triumphantly, while Draco looked moderately flushed and shocked (which was a look that suited him actually.)</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “Jeez, you are like a Slytherin version of Hermione, Pansy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nowhere near as smart,” Draco said, nudging his friend in the side.</p><p> </p><p>“Screw you,” Pansy said sarcastically, “How did you come to this earth-shattering revelation then Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry should have known that he wasn’t going to get away with it so easily, “Well after I split up with Ginny, put bluntly I realised the sex I had with women was always pretty shit so I started analysing my life and realised that I might have been in complete denial about my feelings for Cedric.”</p><p> </p><p>“Might have been?” Pansy snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Half the school could see it,” Draco admitted with a slight smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Great,” Harry said with a chuckle, “Half of Hogwarts knew I was gay before I did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well…” Pansy pointed out, “You are Harry Potter, king of not noticing things, so that’s not really a surprise is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“That is brutal,” Harry said, fighting back a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Pansy says things like they are,” Draco chortled, “But in retaliation for your humiliation of Potter, look Pansy your girlfriend just scored.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s eyes shot up, “Your girlfriend is Alicia Spinnet?”</p><p> </p><p>“She is <em>not</em> my girlfriend,” Pansy re-iterated with a roll of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco caught each other’s eyes and chuckled. For a brief moment, it was nice until both of them realised that it couldn’t be more than what it was right now, which was civil and domestic.</p><p> </p><p>They averted their gaze immediately, and thankfully the moment was broken when Teddy came barrelling in asking for a cake, which in turn woke up a hungry Cora.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry had to admit, their ‘fake’ family day out had felt pretty real and he already knew that it was going to be difficult to keep things platonic, but they had to for Cora’s sake.</p><p> </p><p>After the game, they went back to Grimmauld Place and introduced Teddy to his new room which he loved so much he refused to leave it until dinner. That night, everyone was tired so Cora went to sleep without her fairytale and then Harry and Draco lounged in the drawing-room with scotch and their own thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>For his part, Draco was thinking about wands and was jotting down ideas and sketching in a leatherbound notepad that he kept on his person at all times.</p><p> </p><p>Harry, on the other hand, was thinking about Lucius Malfoy and the best way to crush him before he even had a chance to appeal for parole. After many ideas, most of which were useless, he decided that he would need to brainstorm with Hermione the following day.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Harry knocked on the door to Hermione and Ron’s cottage that next morning, he was not expecting Ron to answer the door looking like shit.</p><p> </p><p>“Ron! I thought you were working?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron sniffed, “I’m fucking dying mate, no way I’m serving customers like this. Guessing you were here to see Hermione?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry said sheepishly, “I didn’t expect you to be here, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron shrugged, “S’okay. I’m kind of worried about how shocked you were to see me. You’re not here to hook up with Mione are you?” he joked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, “Nah mate, she’s not my type,” he said as he patted Ron on the back and stepped past him into the house, “That’s kind of one of the reasons I came here this morning. I need to tell you guys something and please don’t freak out, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron rolled his eyes, “You’re gay, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Harry blanched, “You knew?”</p><p> </p><p>A snort sounded behind him, and Hermione emerged from the kitchen, “Harry, <em>everyone </em>thought it while we were at school then you married Ginny and we thought, well maybe we were wrong. Then you divorced Ginny and Draco Malfoy moved in with you and we all went, yeah we were right all along.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry stared between them in disbelief, “And you’re not angry?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not, but Gin might be,” Ron said, he gratefully accepted a tissue from Hermione and blew his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s not really a might about it,” Hermione added, “Ron, can you take your germs into the bedroom and keep them there all day?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Ron snivelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Hermione said distastefully as she shooed her husband away, “How did you come to this revelation after all of these years?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just say, I have done a lot of thinking since I quit my job and had Draco Malfoy move in with me,” Harry said, he stepped into the kitchen and made himself at home by putting the kettle on to boil, “And I looked back and realised I never liked Cho, I liked Cedric.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head in disbelief, “I tried to tell you that at the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t ready to hear it at the time,” Harry admitted, “I was in denial, but I am ready to accept who I am now and to hell with the consequences.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled broadly, “I’m proud of you Harry,” she said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry scoffed and sat down on a barstool in the kitchen, “But that’s not the only reason I came over this morning. The truth is, I need some help from you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, “Go on?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t feel ready to admit that I was gay after the war, but I do now,” Harry said slowly, “So I know you didn’t feel ready to talk publicly about what happened to you in Malfoy Manor after the war, but do you now?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s eyes darkened, “Harry-”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Harry said softly, “I know you still have nightmares about it but Hermione…he is going to get out on parole before the end of the year if we can’t find any conclusive evidence that he committed more war crimes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Conclusive like a public statement and a submission of a memory to the Wizengamot,” Hermione practically whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, he reached across the breakfast bar and took her hand, “If you can’t do it, I understand. I’ll just have to disclose about the Horcruxes and what Lucius did in our second year. He would have attempted murder of several students on his hands and that would put him away for life.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s frown deepened, “Harry…I want to, I want to be <em>able </em>to but I just can’t. I can’t talk about it publicly, I can barely talk about it to you and Ron. I could never stand up in front of the Wizengamot and…I just can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“I understand,” Harry said, he squeezed her hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Does,” Hermione paused for breath and glanced down, “Does Draco know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Harry said honestly, “If he does, he hasn’t mentioned it. He knew about Horcruxes though.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he?” Hermione asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “He had heard enough to put the pieces together so I told him everything, I even told him about me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s eyes widened, “You trust him that much?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and looked down into his coffee, “I can’t explain it Hermione but it feels like somehow Cora has linked us. I know he would never betray me and I think he knows that I would never betray him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because Cora needs you both, so you need each other,” Hermione said, she smiled slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded again, “Besides, I think being best friends with an editor of the Daily Prophet could swing in my favour here. I <em>have </em>to tell the Wizengamot that the diary was a Horcrux, but I don’t need to tell them that there were more and I definitely do not need to tell that that I was one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Be selective with the truth,” Hermione said with a nod, “That’s very clever of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I knew your influence would start rubbing off on me one day,” Harry joked, he smiled at her.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled back weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to look so guilty,” Harry promised, he put his fingers under her chin and raised her face so she was forced to look him in the eye, “What happened to you in that place was disgusting. If you never feel ready to talk about it outwith our trio, then you never have to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Hermione said tearfully.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled and leaned across the counter to kiss her cheek. At that point, their conversation was interrupted by the doorbell.</p><p> </p><p>“It will be Sam with the papers,” Hermione said, rubbing her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get it,” Harry said gently. He rose to his feet and opened the door for the post.</p><p> </p><p>“Newspapers for Mrs Weasley,” The cheerful postman said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at him, “I’ll take them for her.”</p><p> </p><p>The postman, Sam, handed over the papers and said, “Haven’t seen you around before. You one of Mrs Weasley’s reporter friends too?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Harry said, surveying the postman with interest, “I’m her best friend.”</p><p> </p><p>Sam smiled at him, “Well see you around maybe,” he said before turning and heading down the path.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned and shut the door behind him. He walked back into the kitchen with the papers and said, “Hermione, I think your postman just hit on me.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed and wiped her eyes once more, “Yes, I think he did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is he a Muggle?” Harry asked curiously as he deposited the stack of papers on the table.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, “I put a confundus charm on him so he wouldn’t notice the wizarding papers though,” she admitted sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry tutted, “I could have given you a caution for that if I was still an Auror.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good thing you’re not still an Auror then,” Hermione smirked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “You and Pansy are like two sides of the same bloody galleon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pansy?” Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow at Harry as she began to flick through the papers, “You two are friends now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because of Draco, it seems so,” Harry replied as he searched through the bundle for the Daily Prophet, for the sole reason that he wanted to see the article about Draco.</p><p> </p><p>However, when he found the paper, his eyes widened, “Hermione! Did you know about this?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked at the paper and her eyes widened too, “No,” she admitted, snatching it from him and scanning the article, “It was submitted by Wayne…”</p><p> </p><p>Harry stared at the headline in disbelief, <strong>“FORMER VOLDEMORT SYMPATHISER MURDERED: KILLER STILL AT LARGE.”</strong></p><p>
  
</p><p>“I hate to say it Harry, but it was going to happen,” Hermione said quietly, “Some angry people want revenge above reason.”</p><p> </p><p>Truthfully the shock wasn’t in the fact that a Voldemort sympathiser had been murdered, it was the method that had been used.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Harry frowned, “But does anyone deserve to be disembowelled and beheaded? How can they have no DNA evidence? They obviously made a mistake collecting the evidence!”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry,” Hermione said, gripping his arm, “You’re not an Auror anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“That doesn’t mean I can stop thinking like one,” Harry said irritably as he studied the article, “There is no way some sloppy person after revenge would be good enough to kill a person without leaving a shred of DNA evidence.”</p><p> </p><p>“If they were a smart person after revenge, it is possible,” Hermione pointed out, “The war was years ago, they could have been planning this for a long time. What I want to know is, why have they not released the victim’s name yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably because they think it will affect the case if they do,” Harry mused, “I might call an old friend…see if I can get you the inside scoop on the case.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry,” Hermione said, a warning tone to her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up and saw concern in her eyes, “What? You could steal the case from Wayne that way. It would do wonders for your career.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care about my career, I care about you,” Hermione said firmly, “You are not an Auror anymore. There is nothing you can do about this so stay far away from it and let the Aurors do their job.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry wanted to fight her on it, but he knew she would never relent, “Fine,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you mean that?” Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes at her best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do,” Harry lied through his teeth as he rose to his feet, “I need to go, I left Cora with Draco but he’s going to need to head to work soon. I’ll see you later.”</p><p> </p><p>“See you later,” Hermione said, watching him cautiously as he let himself out of the house.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Harry stepped into the kitchen, he stopped in his tracks. Draco was standing with Cora on his hip, looking down at the Daily Prophet.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco-”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Draco said, his voice a little strained, “I have seen the paper.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry walked over to him and took the babbling little girl, “A Voldemort sympathiser.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was going to happen,” Draco said, he cleared his throat but refused to meet Harry’s eye, “Most people hate us, Potter, you ought to be included in that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do hate them,” Harry agreed, he caught Draco’s eye, “But I don’t hate you because you are not one of them, you never were.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed, “I brought the Death Eaters to Hogwarts for a battle that left Bill Weasley half-werewolf and I am reminded of that <em>every </em>time I see him at The Burrow. Regardless of this little domestic <em>farce </em>we have going on, we both know that it is just that. You and I come from different worlds, I am the reason your mentor, who you thought of as a Father is dead.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry wanted to object, but Draco made a fair point and that point did make him a little angry, “You didn’t kill Dumbledore, Snape did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I <em>couldn’t</em>,” Draco said firmly, “The Death Eaters would never have come to Hogwarts without me, and Dumbledore would be alive if it were not for me. You and I are not from the same world, we never have been and we never will be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Harry said through gritted teeth, “If that’s the way you want to play this then that is <em>fine </em>with me, but you’re late for work.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shot him an irritated look and left the kitchen without any further ado.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and sat down heavily on the bench, he glanced from the paper to Cora and asked, “Why are they not releasing the victim’s identity, Cora?”</p><p> </p><p>Cora babbled in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I know Aunt Hermione told me not to get involved but what if we’re dealing with a serial killer here?” Harry mused.</p><p> </p><p>“Nana!”</p><p> </p><p>“Cora, you just had your breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nana!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Harry conceded, “If I give you a banana, do you promise not to tell Aunt Hermione or Draco that I spent the morning researching the case and working out how to steal the case file from the DMLE?”</p><p> </p><p>Cora nodded eagerly, “Nana, nana, nana!”</p><p> </p><p>“We have a deal, Miss Longbottom,” Harry said, handing her a banana and heading up to his office.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Like he had done when he had been an Auror, Harry got far too lost in the case. As such, time flew and he could not believe that it was mid-afternoon when the floo whirred to life.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, shit, fuck,” Harry muttered, the person was allowed access because there was no request for him to authorise the floo signature.</p><p> </p><p>Harry, of course, was freaking out that it was Hermione because if she caught him, she really would kill him. He was just trying to work out how to vanish all of the evidence when the person stepped out of the fireplace.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…Potter, what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Harry said, flipping a board full of gruesome pictures over, “Just you know…reminiscing?”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy quirked an eyebrow, “You’re researching the Voldemort sympathiser case aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Harry lied as he shoved a file behind him out of sight.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy shot him a knowing look, “How did you get the case file?”</p><p> </p><p>“Blackmailed Andy from accounts,” Harry admitted sheepishly, “I told him I’d get Hermione to publish his saucy affair with Suzie from reception.”</p><p> </p><p>“You bitch, I love it,” Pansy grinned, “Have you been at this all day?” she asked as she flipped all of his boards around with a click of her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rubbed his eyes, “I have been at it for a good few hours, yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“How much coffee have you had?” Pansy asked, cocking her head at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…a pot or…maybe it was two pots,” Harry replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet Salazar, you are addicted to this,” Pansy said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Harry breathed, “Godric, I’ve missed it so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy shot him another knowing look.</p><p> </p><p>“That sounded pathetic, didn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” Pansy replied, “Have you found out anything of note?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I know the identity of the victim,” Harry said carefully.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy noticed the change to his tone straight away and looked at him sharply, “Is it someone that I know? Or someone Draco knows?”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone you both know, I think,” Harry said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” Pansy asked firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Her name was Almina Nott,” Harry replied.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy’s hand slapped against her mouth, “Theo’s Mother?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Theo’s Mother,” Pansy breathed, “But she wasn’t a Voldemort sympathiser! She hated her husband and everything he stood for!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, which is why I don’t think that this is about her,” Harry said quickly, “This is about who her husband was. Whoever did this couldn’t kill him so they killed her instead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, but I doubt it’s going to end there,” Harry said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“You think this is a serial killer?” Pansy asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “One who doesn’t like Death Eaters, or Voldemort sympathisers.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…fuck.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Pansy said as she looked around the office, “If you’re going to do this…you’re going to have to get better at hiding it because if Draco sees this, you’re dead.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded again, “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m guessing Hermione would go mental too,” Pansy added, “Or is she on board? Are you working this one together?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, she would kill me if she knew what I was up to,” Harry admitted, “She told me that I should stay far away from the case and leave it to the Aurors.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well she does have a point,” Pansy said, “You’re not an Auror anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but I have a horrible gut feeling that Draco is going to be involved in this somehow and I don’t want him to die because they can’t do their fucking jobs right,” Harry said quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Because of Cora,” Harry continued, glaring at the dark-haired woman, “Cora needs him, and me. Cora needs both of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need him then?” Pansy challenged.</p><p> </p><p>Harry scoffed, “Of course I don’t, why would <em>I </em>need Draco Malfoy? But Cora has been through enough, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy hummed, “Do you think Theo knows yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “He was informed last night when the body was discovered. He got back from Egypt this morning so let him come to you once he has had a bit of time to come to terms with the news.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy sighed, “I will. Now, how are you with smoke and mirror type charms?”</p><p> </p><p>“Awful,” Harry admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“I could have guessed as much. Let me give you a crash course so that your office doesn’t look like a bloody bullpen,” Pansy murmured under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at her, “Thanks Pansy,” he said, oddly enough he was beginning to like Draco’s best friend.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Draco got home from work that night, Harry put his best poker face on. They barely talked over dinner, Draco asked about Cora’s day and Harry told him all about it in the most long-winded way possible so he didn’t have to endure an awkward, silent meal.</p><p> </p><p>After that, Draco asked if he could have some time with Cora so Harry disappeared into the living room while they played in the drawing-room. Draco bathed Cora and put her pyjamas on then Harry read her a short fairytale and both men bade her goodnight.</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn’t feel like spending the night drinking scotch in awkward silence in the drawing-room, so he was planning on grabbing a drink and making an excuse to go and ‘look for jobs’ in his office.</p><p> </p><p>However, just as he opened his mouth to make his escape, the floo in the drawing-room roared to life.</p><p> </p><p>“Floo signature: Theodore Nott. Authorisation required.”</p><p> </p><p>“Granted,” Draco said instantly.</p><p> </p><p>The flames changed from red to green and Theodore Nott stepped out looking far more dishevelled than Harry had seen him before.</p><p> </p><p>“Theo!” Draco said, standing up immediately, “What happened to you? Are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Theo shook his head and practically fell into Draco’s arms, Harry could smell the alcohol on him, even from a distance. </p><p> </p><p>“My mother is dead,” Theo slurred, his eyes were bloodshot, whether that was from alcohol or crying Harry didn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Draco asked sharply.</p><p> </p><p>“The murder in the news this morning,” Theo slurred, “Was my Mum. Some fucking lunatic killed her! Killed her because of being Voldemort sympathiser!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned and wrapped his arms instinctively around Theo, “But…your mother hated Voldemort.”</p><p> </p><p>“But my Dad was a fucking Death Eater so that’s enough for some sick fucking bastard to kill my fucking Mother!” Theo roared, “My fucking Mother Draco, she was all I fucking had!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Draco said, he spoke surprisingly softly and from the way he held Theo, Harry knew that his hunch had been right. Those two had definitely been involved at some point in the past, “Does anyone else know yet?”</p><p> </p><p>Theo shook his head glumly, “Just you. S’always just you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know Theo, I trust you too,” Draco said gently, “Listen, come upstairs with me and sleep this off. You’re blind drunk and you’re upset, the two of us can take a fresh look at this in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo nodded, he was half asleep on Draco anyway, “K, thanks Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime Theo, you know that,” Draco said, he was either completely unaware of Harry listening in to their entire conversation, or he just didn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re always there for me Draco,” Theo murmured as Draco led him towards the door, “Shoulda just asked you to date me when I had the chance.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled, “Pans would kill us both Theo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck Pansy,” Theo murmured, “Actually, I’d rather fuck you, like that time in Egypt or that other time in Egypt-”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shot a slightly amused look Harry’s way and said, “Yeah Theo, don’t think Harry wants to hear about any of that in detail. Come on, you need to sleep this off,” he then mouthed, ‘<em>Sorry</em>’ to Harry before dragging Theo up the stairs towards his bedroom.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Harry stepped into the kitchen the next morning, he did not expect to see Theodore Nott drinking coffee at <em>his</em> table in one of Draco’s silk dressing gowns.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo smiled weakly at him, “Morning Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry to hear about your loss,” Harry said somewhat awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>Theo shrugged, “Nothing you could do about it, boy wonders can only do so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “Please do me a favour and never call me that again.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo smiled again and it reached his eyes a little more this time, “I can see why he likes living with you, <em>you are </em>easy to wind up.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “Do you want any breakfast?”</p><p> </p><p>Theo shook his head, “Nah…don’t really feel up to eating. Hey, you used to be an Auror right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know why they didn’t find any DNA evidence?” Theo asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, “Honestly, it could be one of two things. It could have been that they missed something when cataloguing the evidence or more likely, the person who did it was really careful. Sometimes the perps, they burn their fingerprints off before committing the crime and they steal a wand so that their own can’t be traced.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo sighed too, “Figured it was probably something like that. It doesn’t fill me with much hope that they will find the guy. Honestly…I don’t even think that they want to, they don’t care that she’s dead. As far as they are concerned, its one less Voldemort sympathiser in the world.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry wanted to tell Theo that he was wrong, that the Aurors didn’t think like that, but he knew it was a blatant lie. Theo was right, and that disgusted Harry to no end.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could think up a lie or a twisted version of the truth however, Draco stepped into the room and popped Cora in her high chair.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning Cora,” Theo said with a nonchalant wave.</p><p> </p><p>Cora waved back and Harry smiled, “Morning baby,” he said, kissing her on the forehead, “What’s is going to be today? Banana porridge or toast?”</p><p> </p><p>“What a stupid question, you know the answer is always the same,” Draco murmured with a roll of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Nana!”</p><p> </p><p>“See?” Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shot the blonde man a glare, “I like to give her the choice. Choice is important Draco, you would know that if you had ever made the right one.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo snorted, “How are you two still alive after three months of this?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco said in unison,</p><p> </p><p>“Godric knows.”</p><p> </p><p>“Salazar knows.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo sniggered, “Well if nothing else, <em>that </em>cheered me up.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what cheered you up?” Draco quipped, “Thanks a bunch Theo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well <em>that </em>helped too,” Theo grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned towards the coffee pot to hide his outraged expression but remained silent.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, as nice as the coffee at Hotel Potter is, I need to get back to Nott Manor and start sorting things out,” Theo’s voice said at the table behind him, “I’ll just nick this dressing gown of yours while I’m at it Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here if you need anything, you know that right?” Draco’s voice said affectionately. It made that dragon in Harry’s chest roar in a way it hadn’t since his 6<sup>th</sup> year at Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate that Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>“If I’m not here, I’ll be at the workshop but you can come by anytime,” Draco continued, “Just don’t suffer in silence.”</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t,” Theo said, and Harry heard the two of them embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“See you around Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry composed himself and turned around from the coffee pot, he smiled and nodded, “See you around Theo.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo then jogged up the steps and Harry heard the fireplace in the living room roar to life.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t believe I comforted my close friend because his Mother just died?” Draco asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I can’t believe you took advantage and slept with him when he was blind drunk and grieving!” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>“How lowly do you think of me?” Draco hissed, “I slept with him this morning while he was sober.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh because that is <em>so </em>much better,” Harry remarked irritably.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, what is your issue here?” Draco asked Harry angrily, “That I slept with someone who was upset to cheer them up? Someone I’ve slept with several times before, might I add?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry scoffed and said, “I just didn’t think you were like that, but you have only been living here for a few months so I guess I got you wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not all of us have a golden moral compass like you,” Draco fumed, “I’m going to my workshop.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco grabbed a croissant, turned on his heel and stalked out of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Godric, I hate him,” Harry fumed as he opened the cutlery drawer far too violently and accidentally pulled the handle off, much to Cora’s amusement.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Dark Scene of the Crime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter title is from the song:<br/>Damned If I Do Ya (Damned If I Don't) by All Time Low.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Ugh, I hate him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Morning Harry,” Hermione said with an amused smile, “I do have to work this morning so walk with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, Cora’s already in her pram anyway,” Harry said offhandedly, he held the door of Hermione’s own house open for her and she stepped out then zipped up her coat.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you hate Draco this morning?” She asked conversationally.</p><p> </p><p>“Because he slept with Theodore Nott,” Harry fumed, “I mean Theo fell out of the fireplace blind drunk and grieving because he had just found out that his bloody Mother had been murdered so what does Draco do? Shag him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Theo’s Mother was murdered?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah she was the ‘Voldemort Sympathiser’ from yesterdays paper,” Harry said offhandedly, “But I mean, who does that Hermione? He was all ‘but Potter, I slept with him <em>this morning </em>when he was <em>sober</em>’ as if <em>that </em>makes it okay!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione bit her lip, “Well if you think about it Harry, when did you first sleep with Ginny after the war?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry glared at his best friend, “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a valid point,” Hermione argued, “You slept with her <em>hours </em>after the final battle that her brother had just died in.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not the same thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is and you know it, stop being so pathetic,” Hermione said shortly, “Theo and Draco obviously have a history. Theo was upset, Draco comforted him, you’re jealous, end of the story.”</p><p> </p><p>“I fucking hate you,” Harry muttered irritably.</p><p> </p><p>“Language!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh give off Hermione, she’s asleep,” Harry said as he irritably gestured towards the pram.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glared at him anyway, “Poor Theo though. I doubt his mother had anything to do with Voldemort and I very much doubt she was a sympathiser.”</p><p> </p><p>“She wasn’t, she was killed because of who her husband was,” Harry said, the words were out of his mouth before his brain had vetted them.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know that?” Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Because Theo told me,” Harry improvised.</p><p> </p><p>“Theo told you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>“And when did he have a chance to do that?” Hermione quipped, “Before or after he shagged Draco? Or was it during?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione,” Harry cringed.</p><p> </p><p>“Who did you blackmail to get that file, Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>“No one!” Harry lied, “I have no idea what you are on about. I stayed away from the case like you told me to.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are a terrible liar Harry, and you never do what I tell you to,” Hermione said, her knowing glare burning into him, “So how did you get the file?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, I blackmailed Andy from accounts!” Harry admitted, “But it was so bloody easy since he went and got Suzie from reception pregnant, and his wife doesn’t know so if that got out to the press he would be fucked.”</p><p> </p><p>“And your best friend is a reporter,” Hermione finished, “You are a terrible human being.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Harry admitted, “And they didn’t even do their job wrong, which makes it worse. The perp was smart, there was not a shred of DNA evidence. They checked everywhere.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed, “Let me make you a deal.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry stopped to look at her, “Go on.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re doing this, I want to be in on it. We work it together, I get all of the front page exclusives,” Hermione said, holding out her hand to him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes at her, “I thought you didn’t want to be a part of this. What happened to, ‘I don’t care about my career, I care about you’ Hermione?”</p><p> </p><p>“That was <em>before </em>you stole the case file like the impulsive idiot that you are,” Hermione pointed out, “Ethically I wanted to stay out of it but since you have already <em>illegally </em>taken the file, ethics don’t come into it and you need my help.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need your help, I was an Auror for years,” Harry argued.</p><p> </p><p>“An Auror who always had a partner,” Hermione reminded him, “Aurors don’t work alone, it isn’t safe for them to do so. Even if they are Harry Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry knew that she was right, she always was.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Hermione said, still holding out her hand, “Do we have a deal?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry reached out his hand and shook hers, “We have a deal. Meet me in the office at 11.30 am sharp.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why 11.30 am sharp?” Hermione asked with a frown, “That’s a very specific time.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s when Cora goes down for her nap,” Harry replied as he turned to walk in the other direction, “I’m a working parent, cut me a break.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione cracked a smile and waved at him as she walked away, “See you later,” she chuckled.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“First question,” Hermione said, crossing her legs and readying her notepad, “Serial killer or spree killer?”</p><p> </p><p>“Muffliato,” Harry said, pointing his wand at Cora’s playpen.</p><p> </p><p>“Good idea,” Hermione agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Serial killer,” Harry replied, “If it was a spree killer, there would be another body already. Serial killers like to take their time so it could be a few days until another body shows up, or a few weeks.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re sure this isn’t an isolated vengeful act?” Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Positive,” Harry replied, “Why would someone kill Almina Nott? The only reason I can think of would be that they wanted to kill her husband but couldn’t. That implies that this person is after revenge. Yes, it could be personal. It could be that Theodore Nott Snr killed someone close to them so they killed his wife. But I think there’s more to it than that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because of the brutality of the murder.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “This person is unhinged. Killing someone’s loved one out of revenge…it’s usually messy. But this is clean, professionally so. This person has planned this for weeks, months, maybe even years.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, “I see your point. They are going to kill again.”</p><p> </p><p>“But we have no idea when and we have no idea who their next victim will be,” Harry said with a sigh, “All we know is that it will be someone who is linked with Voldemort somehow.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a lot of people,” Hermione said with a frown, “But a lot of them are in Azkaban I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but that doesn’t narrow it down.” Harry pointed out, “Theodore Nott Snr was dead, so they killed his wife. Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban, so who do you think they are going to target?”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco, or Narcissa,” Hermione realised.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “We need to catch this guy before he can kill another innocent person.”</p><p> </p><p>“How exactly are we going to do that when we have no forensic evidence and one very small hint as to how he picks his victims?” Hermione asked sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the part I haven’t worked out yet,” Harry muttered.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey, how was work?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco narrowed his eyes at Harry, “You never ask how work was.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t I?” Harry asked evasively, “I thought I did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Potter, what’s going on?” Draco asked, his eyes flitting from Harry to Cora who was in her playpen.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Harry lied, “I just genuinely wondered how your day had been.”</p><p> </p><p>“Busy,” Draco replied shortly, “There, I answered your question. Now answer mine, what is going on?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, “I’m sort of working on something, that I shouldn’t be working on. I obtained the information a little…well completely, illegally. In fact, it was really illegal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who did you blackmail for a case file?” Draco asked with an exasperated sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Harry asked in his best attempt at being clueless.</p><p> </p><p>“Was it that idiot from accounts who knocked up the girl at reception?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, how did <em>you </em>know about that?” Harry asked Draco with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked at him, “Potter, in all the months we have been living together, you have <em>never </em>asked me what Pansy does for a job.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s frown deepened, “What <em>does</em> Pansy do for a job?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s a junior Juror in the DMLE,” Draco said, that amused smile lingering on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…oh!” Harry realised, smacking himself in the face, “That makes so much sense.”</p><p> </p><p>“Quite,” Draco said with a low chuckle, “So was it Andy from accounts?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it was Andy from accounts,” Harry conceded, “And it was so easy it was hardly even fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who would have thought? Harry Potter, getting a kick out of blackmailing somebody,” Draco said smoothly, “I can only assume the case file you stole was the one about Theo’s Mother?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “I know I shouldn’t have done it, but I wasn’t convinced that the Aurors had done a proper job. I thought they had half-arsed it with her apparently being a Voldemort sympathiser. I thought maybe they had missed something but they didn’t. They did everything right…the murderer is just methodical and I think probably psychopathic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like a serial killer,” Draco sighed, his eyes settling on Cora.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “So I’m working on the case, through the back channels.”</p><p> </p><p>“Illegally,” Draco corrected.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, illegally,” Harry muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Well if nothing else, unemployment is proving that you can be as slippery as the rest of us,” Draco said, it was supposed to be a joke but it was half-hearted.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, if it stops you from getting killed, I don’t really care if it’s illegal or not,” Harry said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked up at him in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Because of Cora,” Harry added before his cheeks could flush and give him away, “She needs you <em>and</em> me to be here for her, in the absence of her parents.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Draco agreed smoothly, “But I am not concerned about my safety Potter. I very much doubt the killer would come after someone who was disowned by their own Father. I expect if they want to punish my Father, they will go after my Mother.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe you should tell her to go to the house in France for a while until things blow over,” Harry reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I will,” Draco agreed, “But for now, can we talk about something a little less morbid?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Harry agreed, “Fairytales?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco let out a small laugh at that, something he rarely did in front of Harry when it wasn’t sarcastic, “Fairytales, yes,” he agreed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When the floo roared to life later that day, Cora was having her nap.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that it could only be one of a handful of people, most of whom knew about his illegal investigation, so he didn’t bother trying to hide his gruesome murder boards.</p><p> </p><p>When Pansy stepped into his study, he looked up to remark that he wasn’t <em>that </em>obsessed with murder but stopped his tracks when he saw that she had been crying.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Harry asked anxiously, “Is it Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Pansy said tearfully, “Draco is fine, but there has been another murder. I’ve just come from the crime scene.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” Harry asked, his frown deepening as he tried to hide his relief that Draco was okay.</p><p> </p><p>“Gregory,” Pansy sniffed, “He didn’t have any family, so I had to identify his body and it was awful Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>It took Harry a minute to work out who she was talking about as he hugged her and patted her on the back. Gregory…Goyle. Another Death Eater link, Gregory Goyle Snr had most definitely been a Death Eater, even if his son had only been involved in shades of grey.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Pansy,” Harry said in what he hoped was a supportive way, “I didn’t realise you were close friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy pulled back and said, “I’ve never seen anything so horrible before Harry. Why would someone murder a person like that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because they are deranged,” Harry sighed, looking at the wall and grabbing a pen. He noted that the latest victim had been Gregory Goyle and that there had been two days between murders.</p><p> </p><p>“Does this make him a serial killer?” Pansy asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet,” Harry replied as he waved his hand to conjure up a tray of tea, “It’s classed as a double homicide until there’s a third victim.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t talk about it so coldly,” Pansy said quietly, “These are my friends or the family members of my friends. The third victim could be the wife of a Death Eater that means nothing to you, or it could be Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m aware of that,” Harry snapped, “Why do you think I’m trying so hard to find out how he picks his victims?”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy sighed and sat down heavily in an armchair by Harry’s desk, “So what do you know about him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not much,” Harry admitted, “Just that he plans these murders methodically. He abducts the victim and takes them somewhere to murder them. Then he dumps the body somewhere else, in a public location. That’s why there is no forensic evidence because it wasn’t the scene of the murder. Apparently, he left a note in Almina’s hand, but nobody could read what it said because of the rain that came that night.”</p><p> </p><p>“He left a note in Gregory’s hand too,” Pansy said, looking up quickly, “But it made no sense. It just said, “Changing your name does not change your familial history. I know who you are and you are next.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s leaving clues about his next victim,” Harry said in disbelief, “He’s arrogant, he has all the characteristics of a serial killer…this isn’t good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great,” Pansy sighed, “This is the last thing you and Draco needed right now, just as Cora was beginning to settle as well.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry wasn’t sure how he felt about being bundled into ‘You and Draco’ like they were an item. He tore his eyes away from the murder board and said, “I’m sure Draco’s coping just fine, Theo seems to be helping him out plenty.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy scoffed and Harry’s eyes widened, “Oh…I forgot that you and Theo…oh, shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry Harry, you didn’t give away some massive secret,” Pansy assured him with a roll of her eyes, “I’ve known that those two have been shagging for bloody ages, I’ve just been waiting for one of the cowards to fess up.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled slightly, “Of course you did.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got bets on with Alicia about which one is going to cave first,” Pansy smirked, “My bets on Theo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I’ll put 5 galleons on Draco,” Harry said, and despite the circumstances of the day, they both chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grabbed a couple of pens and handed one to Pansy, “So what do you say, Junior Juror Parkinson, are you willing to step into Neville’s shoes and be my temporary Auror partner?”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy raised an eyebrow at him, “You found out that I was a Juror then.”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco told me last night because I had no idea how <em>he </em>knew about Andy from accounts knocking up Suzie from reception,” Harry explained.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy rolled her eyes, “I know, what a sleazy idiot, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“Completely,” Harry agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy surveyed him for a moment, “You want me to help you with this one? Me, not Hermione?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione’s an amazing journalist, but there’s more to solving a crime than there is to investigating one,” Harry said simply, “You’re a juror, you know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy smiled at him, “I’m in.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled too and held out his hand to her, “Welcome on board. I must warn you, this is totally illegal and any help you give me could land you in Azkaban for a maximum term of five years.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a Slytherin with a lawyer for a Daddy, I’ll get off with 2 and a half for good behaviour,” Pansy joked in response.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, he was coming to like Pansy more and more.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“There was another death today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” Hermione asked, reaching for her notepad.</p><p> </p><p>“Gregory Goyle,” Harry replied as he pottered about in the kitchen of her and Ron’s home, “He was killed in the same way, and the killer left a note at the crime scene just like last time.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did it say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t disclose that, sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, you <em>can</em> disclose it because you’re not an Auror anymore,” Hermione pointed out irritably.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then, won’t disclose that,” Harry corrected.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? It could give the next victim a heads up, it could save a life!”</p><p> </p><p>“It could cause mass hysteria,” Harry added, “It’s very vague, it could be almost anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione crossed her arms, “What else do you have?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just that it’s <em>another </em>connection to a Death Eater. Goyle Snr was a Death Eater, Theodore Nott Snr was a Death Eater.”</p><p> </p><p>“So we’re dealing with a serial killer here?” Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Until a third body shows up, not technically but with the way it all looks…yes, I am positive that this is a serial killer.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed, “Then you definitely need help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, I’ve got help,” Harry said, “But I’ll still give you all the exclusives, I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, you’ve got help?” Hermione asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean somebody’s helping me,” Harry shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“And are you sure that you can trust this person?” Hermione asked slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Completely,” Harry said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, “It’s Draco, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course not, I’m aware that me looking into this is risky. Do you really think I would pull Draco into that when he and I are all that Cora has left?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I don’t think that lowly of you Harry,” Hermione said gently, “But I do worry about not knowing who's helping you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Harry assured her, “It’s Pansy, she works in the DMLE so she knows what she’s dealing with and she’s just as worried about Draco being caught up in all of this as I am, so I trust her completely.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione visibly relaxed a little, and Harry handed her a cup of tea.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” She conceded, “But at some point, pretty soon, you’re going to have to admit that your concern for Draco has very little to do with Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “Well enjoy your cup of tea and the exclusive news that Gregory Goyle has been brutally murdered. See you later!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re in denial!” Hermione called after him.</p><p> </p><p>“Love you too darling,” Harry called back as he stepped out of the door, to meet Ron on the doorstep.</p><p> </p><p>The redhead raised an eyebrow at him, “Do I want to know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your wife is a meddlesome pain in the arse, and I’ve recently discovered that I fancy Draco Malfoy, so no need for concern mate. See you at The Burrow on Sunday.”</p><p> </p><p>All Harry heard as he apparated away was Ron exclaiming, “What the fuck?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry didn’t dare say anything to Draco until Cora was in bed, it was going to be a difficult conversation to have and there was every chance that it would culminate in an argument. Neither of them wanted that to happen in front of Cora so although Draco could tell that something was going on with Harry, he didn’t question it straight away.</p><p> </p><p>When Harry stepped into the drawing-room, having read Cora her story and settled her down, Draco handed Harry a glass of scotch and said, “Someone died today, didn’t they?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, he sank down heavily into his armchair, “Yes, there was a second murder. It won’t hit the press until tomorrow but Pansy had to ID the body, she was in a right state this morning when she showed up here.”</p><p> </p><p>“She told you and not me?” Draco asked sharply.</p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t want to tell you at work, she was worried that it might upset you,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>Before Draco could come up with a counter-argument, Pansy appeared through the floo. She sensed the tension in the air and looked between them, “Have you told him yet?” She asked Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy stepped towards Draco and said, “I couldn’t tell you at work Draco, just in case it floored you but the second victim was Gregory.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco faltered for a second, his hand slipping just slightly on his glass. Pansy reached out and steadied it.</p><p> </p><p>Harry watched the exchange with interest.</p><p> </p><p>“There are hardly any of us left,” Draco said quietly as he let Pansy back him into an armchair.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Pansy said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry supposed they were right. Crabbe had died in the final battle, and now Goyle was gone too. Combined with the loss of Daphne earlier in the year, it was only the two of them, Theo and Blaise who were left.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is this person targeting Death Eaters?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Harry replied, “All I can assume is that it’s related to revenge. I think this person has maybe lost somebody close to them, at the hands of the Death Eaters, and it has caused them to have a psychotic break.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to stay with you tonight?” Pansy asked, nudging Draco over and nestling herself on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed and nodded, “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at them, “Is this your way of dealing with things? By having sex?”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy laughed, “Sex? Are you crazy? Draco would never have sex with me, he’s not all confused like you. He’s very gay, and I’m very female.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled slightly, “Pansy, leave the poor boy alone. He worked out that he was gay a few weeks ago. I’ve had years to come to terms with it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly, thank you Malfoy,” Harry said, clearing his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy shot him an amused and somehow, knowing, look. Harry ignored it and looked down at his notepad, he tapped his pen against it irritably as he debated getting in touch with an old Auror contact to try and get some more information about the case.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, I’m going to head up to my office and review a couple of things before I hit the sack,” Harry said as he got to his feet, “Pansy, make yourself at home. You can stay for however long you need to.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy smiled, “Thanks Harry, that’s very sweet of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “Hufflepuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Prick,” Harry countered as he stepped out of the room and headed up to his office.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know what made him do it, but he opened up a secret alcove that was hidden behind a bookcase and stepped into a mist. Once he was inside, he said, “Lounge” and instantly, the lounge materialised in front of him. It said it all about how paranoid he had been in the wake of the war, he had set up surveillance in every room of his own bloody house.</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t know how you could do it, Pansy,” Draco said irritably.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh for Salazar’s sake Draco,” Pansy scoffed, “So I told him a few hours before you, why does it matter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why does it matter?” Draco asked in disbelief, “Because you’re my best friend, that’s why!”</p><p> </p><p>“And I had just seen my friends body, disembowelled, his head on a goddamn spike! I needed someone and you were at work, so I came here because I feel like I can trust Harry,” Pansy fumed, “Just like you go to Theo because you trust him and because he’s a good shag I bet.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Draco asked sharply, “Did Potter tell you about that while you were all cosy this morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Harry confirmed it but I’ve known for years,” Pansy said irritably, “You two were both just too scared to tell me, which hurt more than the fact you were shagging behind my back!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed heavily, “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy fixed him with a cold, hard stare.</p><p> </p><p>“I guess half the fun was in the secrecy,” Draco added.</p><p> </p><p>“And that he’s a good shag?”</p><p> </p><p>“That helped,” Draco admitted sheepishly, “Not the best mind you.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy raised an eyebrow at him, “Spill.”</p><p> </p><p>“As long as you swear never to tell your new best friend,” Draco said curtly.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not my best friend, you are, and you always will be,” Pansy said firmly, “So go on, who was the best shag?”</p><p> </p><p>“Charlie Weasley,” Draco admitted, a little grudgingly.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy laughed weakly and grabbed his hand, “Can we go to bed? I’m exhausted and I just want today to be over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course we can love,” Draco said, draping his arm around her.</p><p> </p><p>Harry took a step back out of the mist and pushed the bookcase back over the alcove. He scoffed, “Charlie bloody Weasley,” he muttered irritably as he picked up a pen and glared at the murder boards, “Who the fuck are you?”</p><p> </p><p>The murder boards didn’t answer back, because although they held the answer, it was up to Harry to find it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Two days later, Harry went to The Burrow like he did every week. There hadn’t been another death reported yet, but there had been two days between the first two so he expected something to happen today.</p><p> </p><p>On occasion, Harry and Draco decided to divide and conquer, with Draco keeping Cora and Harry taking Teddy along to the Burrow. However, this week, they had thought it was best to keep the two kids together since Teddy had just begun to accept Cora.</p><p> </p><p>When they stepped through the fireplace into the kitchen of The Burrow, circumstances caused them to go their separate ways almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Vic!”</p><p> </p><p>Teddy darted after Victoire, and Harry chuckled and followed them. He would have once worried about leaving Draco alone in the kitchen, but he didn’t anymore. He knew Molly would take Cora for a cuddle, ask Draco how she was doing and then put a cup of tea in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Harry expected to find Fleur or Bill in the lounge when he stepped in after Teddy and Victoire. But instead, he was faced with Charlie.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Harry,” Charlie said cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Charlie,” Harry said grudgingly.</p><p> </p><p>His tone didn’t go amiss, because Charlie frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are Bill and Fleur?”</p><p> </p><p>“Some important appointment,” Charlie said with a wave of his hand, “So I’m babysitting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough,” Harry said, avoiding meeting Charlie’s gaze.</p><p> </p><p>“Any reason why I’m getting an icy blast coming from your direction?” Charlie asked calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry just shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it because I shagged Draco?” He asked bluntly, Teddy and Victoire were out of earshot.</p><p> </p><p>Harry scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry,” Charlie said with an amused smile, “You obviously fancy the pants off the bloke, and I shagged him within an inch of his life, and that makes you angry. Don’t bother hiding it, it’s obvious.”</p><p> </p><p>“I <em>am </em>hiding it because if I wasn’t, I would be duelling you,” Harry said, Godric he sounded pissy.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, if I’d realised how much of a thing it was for you, I would have stayed away,” Charlie said honestly, “But I gotta say, you’re angry, you’re tense. How long has it been since you had a decent shag?”</p><p> </p><p>The colour rose in Harry’s cheeks and he muttered something under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Since you and Ginny split up?” He echoed, “Harry…have you ever shagged a guy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not exactly,” Harry said sheepishly, his face burning with embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>“Not exactly?” Charlie asked, an amused smile playing on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Harry cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “There were uh…moments, when I was at school with…people.”</p><p> </p><p>“People?” Charlie said, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Cedric,” Harry admitted, “There was this…thing…in the prefects' bathroom, and uh…there was this brief other thing…uh, after the war.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, you don’t have to be ashamed to talk about it,” Charlie pointed out gently, “Not to me anyway. Look, if you ever want someone to talk to when there aren’t little ears around, you know where my place in London is.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed weakly, “Yeah Charlie, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie smiled at him, more mischievously this time, “You know I don’t do relationships, right? So if you need to relieve a little tension, anytime, that’s alright with me.”</p><p> </p><p>The colour rose in Harry’s cheeks and he was beyond relieved when Molly called, “Lunch everyone!”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry’s chat with Charlie had him thinking, maybe Hermione was right about him needing a pointless fling. He didn’t want to have one with Charlie, but he did need to relieve some tension, Charlie hadn’t been wrong about that.</p><p> </p><p>He was pondering on this the following morning, while Cora babbled in her high chair. When the post arrived. He was on instant alert, hoping that there hadn’t been another death. He thought, if there had been, Hermione would surely have found out and told him about it.</p><p> </p><p>All the same, he felt nervous as he looked at the prophet that morning, and he was right to feel that way…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Serial killer strikes again! Corvina Zabini found dead”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Harry scanned the article anxiously, trying to pick up on any clues that he could.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Corvina Zabini, formerly Crabbe….found with a note in her hand hinting as to who the next victim will be. The Aurors will not release this content…Aurors continue to be baffled by the identity of the killer…in two days, the killer will strike again.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Another one with a Death Eater connection, somehow,” Harry mused.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” Draco asked as he stepped soundlessly into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Harry just handed him the newspaper as his way of explaining. He watched as Draco read the report, and frowned while doing so. Once he was done, Harry asked, “How is Corvina Zabini related to Titas Crabbe?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed and poured himself a cup of coffee, “She is his cousin, she married Zavier Zabini, who is Blaise’s Uncle.”</p><p> </p><p>“So a third death, and another person who is linked to a Death Eater,” Harry mused, “But there’s a deeper connection than that. I know it, I just can’t seem to pull it from the depths of my brain.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sipped his coffee silently.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to be more careful Draco,” Harry said after a calculated silence, “You shouldn’t be in your workshop before 6 am or after 9 pm unless someone is with you. You need to avoid being alone at all costs, especially when it’s dark and I think I need to increase the security on the house.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed, “Potter, I work in a workshop. How can I not be out after hours? I won’t make Wells work stupid hours just so that I don’t have to be alone in that workshop, that’s ridiculous!”</p><p> </p><p>“There is a bloody serial killer out there!” Harry said in disbelief, “One who likes to kill people connected to Death Eaters, and in case it slipped your notice, you <em>were </em>a Death Eater.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Potter, I am aware of that,” Draco snapped, “But I can’t put my life and livelihood on the line because you have a hunch that this person <em>might </em>come after me. You have no idea what the connection is or why he’s picking the victims that he is so until you do, we have to carry on as normal.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Harry said coldly, “Get yourself killed. I’m going to try and solve this case before anyone else can die on my watch!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not your watch Potter!” Draco called after Harry irritably as he picked Cora up and headed up the stairs, “You’re not an Auror anymore!”</p><p> </p><p>“Not technically anyway,” Harry muttered irritably, to himself more than anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. I Don't Love You, But I Always Will</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter title comes from the song:<br/>Poison &amp; Wine by The Civil Wars.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Harry had known that it was going to come to this one day, but he hadn’t realised that this day would come quite so quickly. He sighed, resigned to his fate, there was <em>nobody else </em>he could ask without suspicions being raised so he knocked on the door.</p><p> </p><p>There was some shuffling then it opened and Harry was met with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning Harry! What brings you here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Alicia. I’m looking for Pansy, I kind of need a favour,” Harry admitted sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>Alicia chuckled, “You’re in luck, it’s her day off today. Hey Pans, you’ve got a visitor!”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy stepped into the hall in her dressing gown. She rolled her eyes when she saw Harry with Cora on his hip, “We’re at the favour stage of friendship already? Jeez, Potter, you don’t hang around.”</p><p> </p><p>Alicia snorted and walked away, saying something about putting the coffee on.</p><p> </p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at her, “What happened to, ‘Alicia’s not my girlfriend?’ Pansy?”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy glared at him, “She isn’t, she just spends a lot of time here.”</p><p> </p><p>“And doesn’t pay you any rent?” Harry guessed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up,” Pansy yawned, “Does Draco pay you rent?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but he also doesn’t sleep in my bedroom,” Harry said with an amused grin.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy made a face at him, “Do you want me to look after Cora?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just for an hour or so,” Harry admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh,” Pansy hummed, “Is that because you’re doing something illegal or dangerous?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s kind of a bit of both, to be honest,” Harry said sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it is, you’re Harry Potter. I don’t know why I expected anything less of you,” Pansy muttered as she took Cora from him, “Dare I ask why?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just up, aren’t you?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well worked out Sherlock,” Pansy muttered irritably.</p><p> </p><p>Alicia appeared in the doorway, “She’s grumpy in the morning, not used to getting up at the crack of dawn for Quidditch practice like you and me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah I think we have Oliver to thank for that,” Harry said with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“I saw The Prophet this morning,” Alicia added, “I figure that’s where you’re going with this?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “There was another death this morning. It was Corvina Zabini, she was a cousin of Crabbe, the Death Eater.”</p><p> </p><p>“Three deaths, three people linked with Death Eaters,” Pansy frowned, holding Cora a little closer, “It’s not looking great for Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is why I’m going through the backchannels to meet up with an old Auror friend,” Harry said honestly, “I need more information than the press is giving us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Pansy said softly, “It’s my day off today so once you’re done, we’ll brainstorm this in your makeshift bullpen, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds perfect,” Harry said, he reached across and kissed her on the cheek, “You’re perfect, I couldn’t do this without you.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy batted him away, “Go do your illegal stuff, and don’t get caught. I’m not ruining my career to bail you out.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned at her and waved to Cora, “See you later baby!” he said, before sweeping out of the door.</p><p> </p><p>Alicia leaned against the doorway and smiled at her, “Softie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up,” Pansy muttered, “I hate him.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do not,” Alicia grinned, “You like him, but I think you’re being greedy. I mean a girl can’t have two gay best friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy snorted, “Draco is my gay best friend, and Harry is Hermione’s. We just swap sometimes,” she said, putting Cora down on the living room floor, “Now, did you say something about coffee?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry had never felt like so much of a criminal as he darted through Knockturn Alley in a dark cloak, pulled down over his face. It was early in the morning so the street was quiet, this was why his friend had been willing to meet.</p><p> </p><p>He slipped around the back of Borgin and Burkes where there was a small, overgrown courtyard. The windows looked into the back office but they were so murky that nobody would be able to see out of them, and the building had been unoccupied for a couple of years since Borgins death anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Harry saw his Auror friend, leaning against the wall in his black leather Auror robes, the ones they wore when they were undercover. He sighed in relief and pulled the hood of his cloak down, “Hey Ollie.”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver Wood smiled weakly at him, “I hope you know how many rules I’m breaking right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do, and I appreciate it,” Harry said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>“You asked for information, which means you don’t trust that we’re doing our jobs,” Oliver pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” Harry said, “I really do trust that you are doing the best that you can. I can’t speak for the rest of them, I doubt they care much about Voldemort sympathisers and their loved ones being murdered.”</p><p> </p><p>“They don’t,” Oliver agreed, “Which is why I got the lead on this case.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you aren’t getting anywhere, are you?” Harry asked, his eyes searching Oliver’s, “You have no idea who he is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Character profiles have gotten us nowhere,” Oliver admitted, “He doesn’t fit the typical psychopath or sociopath algorithm. The only thing we are sure of is that he is a <em>he</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“How is that?” Harry asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>Oliver lowered his voice, “Because there are signs that the female victims were sexually assaulted before they were murdered, but the male victim wasn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sick bastard,” Harry muttered angrily, “Look, I know it’s not my place to get involved but I’m raising Neville’s kid with Draco Malfoy because of the damn will he and Daphne left-”</p><p> </p><p>“And Draco Malfoy could well be targeted by this guy, I get it,” Oliver said honestly, “You’re looking out for Nev’s kid, and that’s an honourable thing to do. D’you think I’d be here if I didn’t want to help you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I guess not,” Harry admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re missed like hell at work,” Oliver added, meeting Harry’s eye, “You were a damn good Auror, probably the best.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry wasn’t sure if that look meant something or if he was imagining it, “Sorry Ollie, but my life fell apart when Nev and Daphne died. I divorced my wife, finally admitted to myself that I’d been living a lie then there was a baby and Draco Malfoy thrown into the mix.”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver chuckled, “So you are gay then? I always wondered.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up in surprise, “Did you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Takes one to know one,” Oliver said, grinning as he pulled a thick brown file out of his satchel, “Now, I’ll give you this but I need you to know that I’m putting my career on the line for you, and I don’t do that lightly.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry reached for the file and Oliver’s hand lingered on his for a moment longer than it needed to. He made eye contact with the older man, “I do, and I can’t tell you how much I appreciate it. If there’s anything I can do?”</p><p> </p><p>“You can meet me for a drink tonight,” Oliver said, that carefree smile back on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt incredibly nervous at that thought, but he also knew he couldn’t be celibate for the rest of his life just because he had a baby living with him so he smiled back and said, “Deal. The corner of Muggle London where the secret entrance to the Leaky is, at 8 pm?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a date,” Oliver said, winking and disappearing in a puff of red smoke, as only an Auror could.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>By the time Harry got to Pansy’s flat, she was in a better mood.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello sunshine, you’re a lot happier than you were when I last saw you,” Harry said cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy glared at him, “Coffee and breakfast will have that effect. Why do you have such a spring in your step? Do you know who the killer is?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Harry sighed, “I wish. But I do have a date tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“With who?” Pansy asked eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>“With the Auror who I just met up with, who I had no idea was gay,” Harry admitted thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>“So Ollie then,” Alicia said, stepping into the living room in her Wasps attire.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry admitted sheepishly, “Did you know that he was gay?”</p><p> </p><p>Alicia scoffed, “Harry, I think you were the only person on the Quidditch team who didn’t know,” she said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s kind of a theme,” Pansy smirked, “Everyone knows something, apart from you, because you’re unbelievably clueless.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, that is so harsh,” Harry said with a shake of his head, “And in case you were interested, I got this very thick case file from him which I think will be invaluable in finding the killer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well at least you got more than a hot date out of your early morning shenanigans,” Pansy remarked sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Alicia laughed and kissed Pansy briefly, “Got to dash to training. See ya later.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy waved at her half-heartedly, “See you,” she agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Alicia slipped out, and when the door had closed behind her Harry grinned at Pansy, “Not my girlfriend my arse.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shut up,” Pansy said, chucking a cushion at him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed as he swooped Cora up into his arms, “Come on, we’ve got work to do.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It took a while to get all of the new information up on the board, but once it was done, they both stared at it for at least an hour in silence as they tried to connect all of the dots.</p><p> </p><p>“Apart from that they are all connected to Death Eaters, I can’t work it out,” Pansy admitted, her frustration shining through.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t even work out what the bloody clue he left with Corvina means,” Harry said, throwing himself onto an armchair, “I’ve gone over it a hundred times in my head but it makes no bloody sense! <em>He of the forest shall be my next victim.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>Pansy let her head fall into her hands, “We don’t know anything more than we did before we got the case file and even the Aurors can’t work out what the notes mean.”</p><p> </p><p>“This guy is so methodical,” Harry said with a frown, “To leave no trace of DNA over three crime scenes. I want to say that he’ll make a mistake eventually but I’m not sure that he will.”</p><p> </p><p>“And even if he does, it might be too late for Draco,” Pansy added.</p><p> </p><p>“I tried to warn him this morning. I told him to stay away from the workshop before 6 am and after 9 pm, and not to be out after dark alone, but he didn’t listen,” Harry said, kicking the desk irritably.</p><p> </p><p>“He wouldn’t, because he won’t admit that he’s scared,” Pansy said knowingly, “But he is Harry, he’s really scared.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed heavily, and a cry sounded from downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” Pansy said gently, “Let’s call it quits for today. We can have a look with fresh eyes tomorrow, today we’re just staring at the same information and getting frustrated that we’re not getting a different answer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Harry agreed as he pushed himself to his feet, “Let’s just hope he doesn’t kill someone else tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not his MO,” Pansy pointed out, “If he keeps up his current framework, he’ll kill late tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>“And there’s nothing that we can do to stop him,” Harry said with a resigned sigh.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry had to admit, he was feeling very down that evening. He and Draco struggled through an awkward dinner then settled in the lounge with Cora so that she could have a last little play before bedtime.</p><p> </p><p>They were both watching her, both lost in their thoughts as she walked around the coffee table, as she always did, holding on tightly. Then, she turned to look at Harry and let go.</p><p> </p><p>“Malfoy, look!” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked up from his book, his eyes widened, “She’s standing by herself!”</p><p> </p><p>“I think she’s going to walk!” Harry said. He knelt in front of the little girl, “Come on Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco knelt by his side, “You can do it, baby girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Cora smiled and took a step then stopped to steady herself. Harry and Draco both urged her on and she took another two shaky steps.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it, Cora, you’re doing it!” Harry said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Cora giggled and took another two steps, before stumbling and being caught by Harry.</p><p> </p><p>The two men both cheered and gave the little girl kisses on the cheek. They caught each other’s eye for a moment and smiled, the first of what Harry was sure would be many little moments when they got to experience the joy of seeing Cora learn something new for the first time.</p><p> </p><p>They let Cora practice her walking for the rest of the evening. She would walk to Harry and get a hug and a hi-five. Then she would turn around and walk to Draco for a whirl in the air and a kiss on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>By the time bedtime rolled around, she was exhausted, so Harry picked a fable to read to her that evening.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the story of the Wind and the Sun, Cora,” Harry said softly as he stroked her hair. Draco leant in the doorway, as had become the norm these days.</p><p> </p><p>“The Wind and the Sun were disputing which one was the strongest. When they saw a traveller coming down the road, the Sun said, “I see a way to decide our dispute. Whichever one of us can cause that traveller to take off his cloak shall be regarded as the stronger. You begin.”</p><p> </p><p>So the Sun retired behind a cloud, and the Wind began to blow as hard as it could upon the traveller. But the harder the Wind blew, the more closely the traveller wrapped his cloak around him until at last the Wind despaired and gave up.</p><p> </p><p>Then the Sun came out from behind the cloud and shone in all his glory upon the traveller, who soon found it much too hot to walk with his cloak on, and thus he took it off.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry got to his feet and closed the book, Cora had been asleep almost as soon as he began the short tale. He turned on her nightlight and met Draco at the doorway, “And thus the moral of the story is, kindness effects more than severity.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shut the door and Draco said softly, “Of course it does. I could never bring up a child the way my father brought me up. There is a lot to be said for those who are kind purely because they were made that way.”</p><p> </p><p>“They are rare,” Harry agreed as his thoughts went to Oliver, who was just that, a Hufflepuff in Gryffindor colours.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to take the book into the drawing-room and discuss some of the other fables? I do find them fascinating to learn about,” Draco admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t, sorry,” Harry said sheepishly, “I sort of have somewhere to be tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at him, “Like, a date?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sort of,” Harry replied, “Well actually, yes, like a date.”</p><p> </p><p>“With who, dare I ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oliver,” Harry replied, “Oliver Wood, I played Quidditch with him at Hogwarts.”</p><p> </p><p>“I remember,” Draco said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I veto-ed your thing with Charlie but that was just because of the way he is, and that being unstable for Cora,” Harry said quietly, “If you want to date, I would never stop you. I mean Theo is around here more and more these days and I…uh, well I have needs too you know.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted, “Have fun, Potter. Make sure you aren’t alone after dark, there’s a murderer on the loose.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very funny,” Harry said sarcastically, assuming that Draco was joking because of the argument that morning. He stepped into his bedroom to get ready, and Draco continued down the stairs towards the drawing-room, muttering under his breath, “Or just get yourself killed then, fine by me.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“I gotta say,” Oliver remarked, setting two glasses of whiskey down on the table, “I was kind of surprised when you said yes earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Were you?” Harry asked as he picked up his glass.</p><p> </p><p>Oliver nodded and sat down opposite him in the busy bar, “I figured I wasn’t your type.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at him, “What do you figure my type is?”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver cocked his head at Harry, “Someone less like yourself I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not convinced I even have a type, to be honest,” Harry said thoughtfully, but if he was honest, his type had blonde hair and a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Oliver hummed and surveyed Harry, “I don’t know that I do either. So, are you out?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry tuned back into the conversation, “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Out? Of the closet,” Oliver reiterated.</p><p> </p><p>“Not exactly,” Harry replied, “And not because I’m ashamed of who I am or anything. More because I’m still trying to figure it all out.”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver frowned, “Still trying to figure it out…oh! So this is a recent realisation for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Very recent,” Harry admitted, “I broke up with Ginny then realised that I had been lying to myself for a long time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” Oliver mused, “Sorry, it’s just that…well, I thought you were gay while we were still in school.”</p><p> </p><p>“You and the rest of Hogwarts,” Harry said, shooting Oliver an amused grin, “It seems like I was the last one to work it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go figure,” Oliver laughed, “So you and Cedric weren’t a thing then? I thought you were even though we didn’t see much of each other that year, what with McGonagall cancelling Quidditch.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, “You’re still bitter about that one then?”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver shook his head in disbelief, “One of life’s travesties, that we were deprived of a year to perfect our dream team.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, “I still remember that you know, your outburst about <em>you can’t cancel Quidditch</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver grinned, “At the very least, I’m memorable.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled and shook his head, “Nah, me and Cedric weren’t a thing. Although looking back, I was in total denial about that considering the weird bath we had together that year…”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver snorted, “You’re gonna have to explain that one.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, “Not without a lot more alcohol.”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver’s grin widened, “Oh don’t worry, <em>that </em>can be arranged!” he said, going up to the bar and ordering some shots and some whiskey chasers.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez, Malfoy is going to kill me if I waltz in drunk tonight and wake Cora up,” Harry chuckled as he looked at the array of alcohol before them.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah don’t worry about it, if it’s late when we finish up, you can come to mine,” Oliver said offhandedly, “So, you were saying about Cedric?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry made a face, so Oliver shoved a couple of shots his way, “Talk or forfeit.”</p><p> </p><p>“Forfeit,” Harry said, downing the two shots.</p><p> </p><p>“Fair play,” Oliver said, leaning back and challenging him, “But I reckon I’ll have loosened your tongue by the end of the night.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll see,” Harry said because he (foolishly) thought that he could hold his liquor.</p><p> </p><p>As it turned out, of course, he really couldn’t. By the time the table was clear of alcohol, Harry was beyond tipsy and very loose-lipped. Oliver, on the other hand, could hold his liquor, and aside from being a little more cheerful than normal, was none the worse off.</p><p> </p><p>“So, I believe you owe me a story about Cedric,” Oliver said, smirking at Harry in the now, nearly empty bar.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “Yeah so we had a bath together which I didn’t think was weird at the time but it’s kind of weird, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“A 17-year-old having a bath with a 14-year-old?” Oliver snorted, “Yeah Harry, it’s pretty weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry said sheepishly, “It was to help me work out the clue thing, in the egg, you know for the second task in the lake and everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh,” Oliver said.</p><p> </p><p>“So we had the bath, I worked out the clue and thanked him and I was gonna go, but he said I should stay,” Harry rattled off, “I don’t know why I did, but I did and anyway, he kissed me which was weird because I thought I hated him and had a thing for Cho and my brain just couldn’t quite work out what was going on.”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver leant back in his chair and watched Harry in amusement as this story continued, “And I don’t know, I think he probably wanted it to go further but it was too weird.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that was it, the only moment you had before divorcing Ginny when you thought, <em>hang on a minute, I might fancy blokes</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed loudly, “Not quite. There was 6<sup>th</sup> year when I had a bit of an obsession with Malfoy, that’s a horrific phase in my life that I want to forget about now the arsehole lives with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you not get on? Even now you have Cora in common?” Oliver asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“We can stand each other, which is something I guess,” Harry shrugged, “But his nuances do my head in. He had organised my entire house after being in it for a week, he puts all my favourite stuff on the high shelves that I can’t reach just to piss me off.”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver snorted in amusement, “So here’s the million galleon question,” he said as he got up and put his coat on.</p><p> </p><p>Harry followed his lead, “Go on?” he said as they stepped out of the bar together.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you shagged him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Who? Malfoy?” Harry asked in disbelief, “Godric, no. That is a very stereotypical outlook, you know? Just because we’re both gay and we live together, you assume we’re having sex?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it would be easy to do with the stresses of having a toddler,” Oliver said, he grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him away from the busy street, into a side alley.</p><p> </p><p>“Well…we haven’t,” Harry said, blinking to adjust to the darkness at the end of the alley.</p><p> </p><p>In the darkness, he felt the heat from Oliver’s body close to his own. Harry knew it was coming, even with the fact he couldn’t see for shit, so he wasn’t shocked when he felt Oliver’s lips against his own.</p><p> </p><p>The nerves bubbled beneath the surface, but the alcohol had given him confidence enough to pretend that there were no nerves. He took one step and pressed Oliver against the wall as he returned the kiss. It wasn’t slow or sweet like any of the kisses he had shared with Ginny, it was a fight for dominance, and Harry was fairly sure that he was losing, but he didn’t really care.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me ask you another question,” Oliver murmured against Harry’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>Harry took a breath, it hitched slightly in his throat because he knew where this was going.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever been with a man before?”</p><p> </p><p>There was no sense in lying, if this went where it looked like it was going to go, Oliver would find out about his lack of experience soon enough. He shook his head, “No.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt Oliver smirk against his lips, “Guess I’ll have to go easy on you then,” he said smoothly, before whipping them away from the alley in a puff of smoke.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Harry tiptoed into the house the following morning, he prayed that Draco was still asleep. He had showered and transfigured his clothes at Oliver’s place so if he slipped into the kitchen and made himself a coffee, then Draco would be none the wiser about his night time shenanigans.</p><p> </p><p>As it was, that did not happen.</p><p> </p><p>Because, when Harry walked into the kitchen, Draco was already sitting at the table with a cup of coffee in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning?” Harry attempted.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning,” Draco said coolly.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you…sleep well?” Harry asked slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Not particularly, Cora was up at least three times,” Draco said, glaring at the man, “Which you would know if you had been here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t know it would….end up like that,” Harry admitted sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“Like what? Like you not coming home because you were too busy having fun?” Draco asked irritably, “As much as you disapproved of Charlie, he didn’t keep me all night, did he?”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t like that,” Harry muttered, “But I doubt you’d understand that.”</p><p> </p><p>“What was it like then if it <em>wasn’t like that</em>?” Draco snapped.</p><p> </p><p>Harry glared at the blonde man, “It was the first time I’d slept with a guy, okay? So I was a little sore afterwards, which was why I stayed the night.”</p><p> </p><p>The harsh expression on Draco’s face softened slightly, “I see.”</p><p> </p><p>“So I’m sorry that I was away all night, and to make up for it, I’ll be completely on duty for Cora tonight so that you can catch up on some sleep,” Harry continued.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded stiffly, “Deal. I need to go to work. See you tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“See you tonight,” Harry agreed, listening to Draco’s heels click away up the basement stairs. He sighed and thought to himself, <em>maybe I’ll get some peace and quiet before Cora wakes up</em>, but the moment the words had flitted through his head, a sharp cry sounded from upstairs.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Harry raised his hand to knock on Hermione’s front door that morning, it opened.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Hermione,” Harry said cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Harry,” Hermione said, looking at him warily, “I need to go into town to meet and interview someone about this serial killer. Do you want to tag along?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, are you walking?” Harry asked, looking at her comfy attire.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded and they set off down the lane together, “Who are you interviewing?”</p><p> </p><p>“The Husband of Corvina Zabini, he claims he knows something but I doubt anything will come of it,” Hermione admitted, “I was planning on telling you if anything did come up, I swear.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll maybe just make myself invisible and watch,” Harry said with a shrug, “Anyway, I have news for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“About the case?” Hermione asked hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately not,” Harry admitted, “About me. You know how I said I was pretty sure I was gay but not 100% sure yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Hermione said slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m 100% sure now,” Harry said with a sheepish grin.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, “And how did you come to this earth-shattering revelation?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I went on a date last night,” Harry said honestly, “And then I had the most amazing sex of my life, with Oliver Wood.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled, “Congratulations?”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks?” Harry laughed, “I don’t know if it’s going to be a thing or not, Draco was fuming this morning when I did the walk of shame.”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably because he was jealous,” Hermione pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Harry scoffed, “Hardly, he’s got a…Theo.”</p><p> </p><p>“A Theo?” Hermione asked in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged, “I don’t know what they are, but Theo’s always round at the house these days.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, just don’t lead Oliver on,” Hermione said as she took over pushing the pram.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shoved his hands in his pockets, “What’s that meant to mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly what you think it does,” Hermione said, looking Harry straight in the eye, “Oliver’s a nice guy, but you’re in love with Draco Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry scoffed and opened his mouth to deny this, but Hermione just continued, “And I don’t want your denial to hurt Oliver so if you want to shag him, go ahead, but don’t date him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, brutal,” Harry muttered, “I never thought I would come to the realisation that you and Pansy were similar.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m nicer than Pansy,” Hermione pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Sometimes,” Harry muttered under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked at him knowingly, “You know I’m right, otherwise, you would be angry at me right now. Get invisible if you want to watch this interview, I’ll pretend I’m babysitting Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry did as she asked as they approached a little café in town, and just like that, the conversation about Oliver was put to bed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The interview was a waste of time, it was a widower who wanted attention, nothing more and nothing less. So despite staring at the wall for hours while Cora napped that afternoon, Harry was no further ahead with the case.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, he woke up and took Cora downstairs as he always did, and he was surprised to find that Draco was already in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you feeling okay? This is the second time in as many days that you’ve been up earlier than me,” Harry joked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco just sighed and handed Harry the morning copy of the Daily Prophet, “I was waiting for this because the two days were up late last night.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned as he scanned the article on the front page.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Will he ever stop? Serial killer strikes again with the murder of Silas Rowle.”</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>“Found with a note in his hand…” Harry mused, “I’ll have to ask Oliver what it said, not that it helps at all. I knew what the last two said and I still couldn’t work out who the victim was, just like the Aurors couldn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“What did the note about Silas say?” Draco asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Something about he of the forest,” Harry replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it was an obvious hint then because <em>Silas </em>means <em>of the forest</em>,” Draco said, looking at Harry in disbelief, “Did you really not think that asking me or your genius of a best friend was a good idea?”</p><p> </p><p>“I honestly just…didn’t think of that,” Harry admitted sheepishly, “I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Find out what the note says, and don’t be gone all night this time,” Draco said, adding the last part a little bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry ignored the jibe, “This is someone else with a Death Eater connection…Rowle was a Death Eater wasn’t he?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, “And MacNair.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does MacNair have to do with it?” Harry asked curiously from the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, he was Silas Rowle’s Uncle,” Draco replied, “So that’s more than one Death Eater connection.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great,” Harry said dryly, sighing heavily as he contemplated how little any of this knowledge helped him.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you entertained the possibility that this guy is just a sick bastard who likes to hurt people who were connected to the Death Eaters?” Draco asked, his eyes meeting Harry’s. In that brief moment, Harry saw how scared Draco really was.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Harry said honestly, not taking his eyes away from Draco’s, “It’s too specific. The key to solving this isn’t about the victims, it's about the Death Eater they are related to. I just can’t work out what connects those Death Eaters.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you had better work it out soon, or there won’t be anybody left,” Draco said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry lingered in the doorway, “Please can you lock up and come straight home tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed, tearing his eyes away from Harry’s to look into his coffee, “If it makes you feel that much better then I will, but only until this blows over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Harry said, relief flooding him, “That does make me feel better.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco gave him a stiff nod.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to reach out to Oliver today,” Harry said, “I want to know what the note says, and if he has any further leads. Pansy has been helping me a little with my investigation, do you want to be in on it too?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded and looked up at Harry again, “Invite Granger too, perhaps fresh eyes are exactly what you need.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Harry agreed softly as a cry sounded from above.</p><p> </p><p>“You had better go and get the little princess,” Draco said, the smallest of smiles slipping onto his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I will,” Harry said, he smiled too, “See you tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, see you tonight,” Draco agreed.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Back for Good?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE: To all fans of 'The Eighth Year'. When you write a character you love as much as I love Rob Wolfe, you just can't let them go! So he's popping up in this story too! Also Lilly Moon appears in a different capacity with the same attitude that she has in Eighth Year ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Didn’t expect to see you back here so soon.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, “Can I come in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Course,” Oliver said, taking a step back.</p><p> </p><p>Harry stepped into the familiar flat, “Another body.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” Oliver agreed, pouring out two mugs of coffee, “This guy is stacking them up now. But I doubt you came here for small talk.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Harry agreed, “I came here for two things.”</p><p> </p><p>“Two?” Oliver asked, watching Harry with interest.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, he looked up and caught Oliver’s eye, “I came to ask you what the note left on the victim’s body said, and to ask you if you wanted to get breakfast.”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver smiled, “Should have guessed that you weren’t here for a booty call,” he said, nudging his head in Cora’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, “You gonna say hi, Cora?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hiya!”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver smiled, “She’s cute.”</p><p> </p><p>“She is,” Harry agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Oliver held out a mug of coffee, which Harry took gratefully.</p><p> </p><p>“The note said, <em>She is named of the stars, from the place where it is always greener</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, “That mean anything to you?”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver shook his head, “Unfortunately not.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, “It’s driving me crazy Oliver, I feel like there’s a connection and I’m <em>this </em>close to figuring it out, but I just can’t quite get there.”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver shrugged and smiled at Harry easily, “Maybe breakfast will help you figure it out?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled back, all the while ignoring Hermione’s words as they echoed in the back of her head, <em>don’t date him, you’re in love with Draco Malfoy.</em></p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Draco was having a slow morning at work, he didn’t tend to get much custom until the lunchtime rush, so he usually had Wells man the counter while he got on with some experiments in the workshop.</p><p> </p><p>However, ever since this serial killer had been on the loose, he had felt uncomfortable in the workshop. He wasn’t sure why, he had increased the security charms and it was attached to the shop, but it looked out onto Knockturn Alley and lately, he felt like he was being watched.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir?”</p><p> </p><p>“What did you say, Wells?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just asked if you were planning on going to the workshop this morning sir?”</p><p> </p><p>“No Wells,” Draco snapped, “What are you, my bloody keeper? Get on with it, I thought I told you to tidy the store room!”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, sorry sir,” Wells said, dashing back into the storeroom.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head irritably and jumped when the bell sounded, to signal that the front door was opening.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco tried to smile at her, but it was half-hearted, “Morning Hermione. What can I do for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wanted to talk to you, about Harry,” Hermione said, shutting the door behind her, “Is it a good time?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a quiet morning, so it’s as good a time as any,” Draco replied, “Tea?”</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Hermione replied.</p><p> </p><p>With a click of his fingers, a tea set began to brew itself. Draco pushed himself up onto the counter and crossed his legs, “What can I do for you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m worried about Harry, and I can’t be the only one,” Hermione said slowly, “He’s not an Auror anymore Draco. He said he was going to give that all up when Neville died, he gave me a spiel about being a better parental figure for Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>“He told me the same thing,” Draco confessed.</p><p> </p><p>“But look at him,” Hermione sighed, “He can’t just <em>stop </em>being an Auror. He can’t leave well enough alone when he feels like there is wrong-doing going on in the world. He is meddling in a world that he was supposed to have left, and I’m worried that he’ll get himself killed in the process.”</p><p> </p><p>“If he was doing his usual, hero complex thing, I would agree,” Draco admitted, “But he has not been too proud to accept help this time. Pansy has been helping him figure out some casework. She also babysits Cora while he does the illegal things that he knows you and I wouldn’t approve of.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted, “In what world are you and I the two <em>good, non-illegal </em>influences on Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>“This rather bizarre one that Neville and Daphne left for us,” Draco said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled too, “I know Pansy helps him, but she’s a Juror, not an Auror.”</p><p> </p><p>“He is calling a meeting this evening,” Draco confided in her, “Himself, me, you and Pansy. I suggested that fresh eyes and fresh insight might be helpful. I know you have been working on the case from an investigative angle, but I think seeing his murder boards will give you a different viewpoint.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, “I was starting to feel a little cast out by his friendship with Pansy if I’m honest.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can understand that,” Draco said, handing Hermione a cup of tea, “I was beginning to feel like Pansy was confiding in Harry more than me but I came to realise that it’s only natural. Our worlds have collided, Harry is realising that he has more in common than he thought with the likes of Pansy and Theo. And I am quickly realising that I wasted so many years at Hogwarts insulting you without realising your brilliance.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled at him, “That’s one hell of a compliment, coming from you.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco just shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I ask you a question?” Hermione asked thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Off the record?” Draco queried.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m always off the record when I’m with my friends,” Hermione replied, smiling at him easily.</p><p> </p><p>“You can ask,” Draco said, “Whether I answer or not is another story.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled, “Tell me the truth this time. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you call each other Harry and Draco when you are talking <em>about </em>each other? But you call each other Potter and Malfoy to each other’s faces?”</p><p> </p><p>“I call him Harry sometimes,” Draco argued.</p><p> </p><p>“Rarely,” Hermione said, shooting him a knowing look.</p><p> </p><p>Draco let a rare smile slip onto his face, “Well Hermione since we’re friends now, I’ll tell you a little secret.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want him to work out that I actually like him, do I?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione laughed out loud, and Draco smiled at her in response.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could say anything else however, the bell rung again and the door swung open.</p><p> </p><p>“Go see Draco then!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s eyes widened because he recognised that voice. He looked to the door where Cora stood on her own two (incredibly steady) feet.</p><p> </p><p>Cora shouted something that was an attempt at Draco’s name, then she walked to him.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled broadly and picked her up, “What a beautiful surprise. Hello sweetheart, have you been having a fun morning with Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>Cora babbled away nonsensically and Harry smiled at Draco from the doorway, “I had no idea you two did coffee mornings.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, if you and Pansy can solve crimes together, I can have tea with Draco,” Hermione joked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled and held the door open as another person stepped in.</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned when he saw the taller man, “You took Cora out with Oliver?”</p><p> </p><p>“It was just breakfast Draco, to talk about the case,” Harry said, sensing the tension in the room immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“You veto-ed me so much as <em>looking </em>at Charlie because <em>you </em>didn’t think he was right for me, but you can do breakfast dates with <em>our </em>Cora?” Draco asked in disbelief, “Without my consent?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need your bloody consent!” Harry exclaimed in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Muffliato,” Hermione interjected, sending the spell in Cora’s direction, “Okay you two, this is not going to become a fight, not in front of this little girl. Now, you <em>do </em>need Draco’s permission Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione,” Harry said irritably, “Whose side are you on here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cora’s,” Hermione said calmly, “You two share the custody of Cora so for all intents and purposes, you are her parents. You just got to forgo the entire relationship, sex, pregnancy and childbirth part. If you want to see someone and have Cora with you, Draco has to consent. And that goes both ways,” she added, looking at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“So if you got to veto me seeing Charlie, I get to veto you taking Cora with you on <em>dates</em>,” Draco said irritably.</p><p> </p><p>Oliver glanced between the two men awkwardly, “Look, it wasn’t even a date. We were talking about the case, you know, bouncing some ideas back and forth? This situation with the duel custody, it’s a difficult one so I’m okay with just being someone that Harry can call when he needs to…uh…relieve a little tension.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dating is too complicated with our…situation,” Harry agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Draco said calmly, “Then we’re all in agreement. You have Oliver, and I have Theo.”</p><p> </p><p>“And neither of us date,” Harry added, “Ever?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ever,” Draco confirmed.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, “Godric help me,” she muttered as she picked Cora up and hugged the little girl.</p><p> </p><p>“Great,” Oliver said awkwardly, “Right then Harry, I best be off to work. Get in touch if you need anything, alright?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, thanks for your help Ollie,” Harry said, he was genuinely very grateful.</p><p> </p><p>Oliver smiled and waved to the other two, “See you around,” he said, before exiting the shop.</p><p> </p><p>Once he had gone, the tension was still thick in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Hermione said loudly, “Did you find out what the note left at the crime scene said? I’m assuming that’s what you were discussing with Oliver?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “It was, but it doesn’t make any sense.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go on,” Hermione said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry narrowed his eyes at her, “Will you give me your word that you won’t leak it to the press? I mean you <em>are </em>the bloody press so you can’t publish it, you swear?”</p><p> </p><p>“I swear,” Hermione promised.</p><p> </p><p>Harry leant against the counter next to Draco and said, “She is named of the stars, from the place where it is always greener.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione frowned, and Harry felt Draco tense up next to him.</p><p> </p><p>“The place where it is always greener,” Hermione mused, “That sounds like a play on words of the term, the grass is always greener on the other side.”</p><p> </p><p>“And named for the stars,” Draco said quietly, “The name which means ‘star’ is Asteria, and the English version of that name is Astoria.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s eyes widened, “Astoria Greengrass.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s frown deepened, “But she doesn’t have a connection with the Death Eaters! The Greengrass’s were notoriously neutral in <em>both </em>of the wars.”</p><p> </p><p>“The Greengrass’s were,” Draco agreed, “But the Avery’s weren’t and Astoria’s Mother, Lareina, once went by the surname of Avery.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Avery was another notable Death Eater,” Hermione realised with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to tell the Aurors,” Harry said, “If they know, they might be able to save her life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps,” Draco agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you hate her Draco, and I don’t blame you,” Harry said, looking up and meeting the blond man’s eye, “But surely you don’t want her to die.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I don’t,” Draco said smoothly, “You are right, you need to take this information to the Ministry right away. But you also need to prepare yourself for the fact that you may not be able to save her. You know that she is the next victim, but you do not know whether she has been abducted, you still have no idea who the killer is, or where she may be being kept.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “I know, but I still have to try.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione sighed and cut in, “Go to the Ministry and do what you need to do. Between us, Draco and I will take care of Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Harry asked, looking between them both.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, just go,” Draco said, waving Harry off.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione gave Harry a nod, “Go,” she agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Harry breathed, before dashing out of the door, leaving the bell jingling in his wake.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Harry walked into the reception of the DMLE, he was greeted coldly.</p><p> </p><p>“Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled sheepishly at her, “Suzie. How’s the pregnancy going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” She replied through gritted teeth, “What do you want?”</p><p> </p><p>“To speak to Spalding,” Harry replied.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not the Head Auror anymore,” Suzie said, crossing her arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is?” Harry asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Rob,” Suzie replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Rob?” Harry asked in disbelief, “Rob Wolfe?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, he was promoted in Spalding’s place,” Suzie said coolly, “And he’s busy, he won’t see you without an appointment.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even if you tell him that I know who the next victim in his serial killer case is?” Harry challenged, raising an eyebrow at the woman.</p><p> </p><p>She narrowed her eyes at him, “You don’t know that. You’re just saying that to get into the department.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, Suzie, I <em>know</em> who the next victim is and I need to speak to the Head Auror now,” Harry said firmly.</p><p> </p><p>Suzie sighed and said, “<em>Fine, </em>I’ll tell him why you’re here.”</p><p> </p><p>She disappeared and couldn’t have been gone for longer than five minutes. When she came back, she scowled at him, “He’ll see you.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, “Thank you, Suzie,” he said, maybe a little sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Suzie muttered something rude under her breath as Harry slipped past her into the department. The noise of several Aurors talking at the same time hit him, around the same time that the smell of strong coffee did.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t help himself, he took in a deep breath, <em>god I miss this, </em>he thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Potter!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned his head quickly and saw Rob Wolfe waving him into his office. He quickened his step and walked in, shutting the door behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really know who the next victim is or have you come to beg for your job back?” The new Head Auror asked in a thick Irish accent. Harry had worked with him before and given his notorious lack of regard for the rules, he was surprised that he had been chosen as Head Auror.</p><p> </p><p>“The next victim is Astoria Greengrass,” Harry said in reply, “She is named for the stars, Astoria being the English version of the name ‘Asteria’ and the part about it being greener refers to the phrase, the grass is always greener on the other side. Therefore, Astoria Greengrass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right Harry, first things first, how the fuck did you find out what that note said?” Rob asked, crossing his arms to look at the younger man, “Because I know you stole a file by blackmailing Andy from accounts which, I won’t lie, I’m not even annoyed about because he’s an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at the dark-haired Irishman.</p><p> </p><p>“But we only found out the contents of that note this morning so who the hell did you shag to find out what it said?” Rob asked sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Oliver Wood,” Harry said with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>At that point, Rob spat his coffee down his robes, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, look Rob a lot has changed since you and I worked the graveyard shifts together. I mean you became Head Auror, I have no idea who you killed for that promotion-”</p><p> </p><p>“Nobody, you were all lined up for it then you quit so cheers mate,” Rob said with a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes and continued, “The point is, I decided I hated the Ministry, I divorced my wife, I got saddled with a baby and Draco Malfoy, then I realised that I was gay and had spent the last few years in denial so now that we’re all caught up, can we stop Astoria Greengrass from being murdered?”</p><p> </p><p>Rob snorted in amusement, “Right, I’ll humour you. How is she connected to the Death Eaters? The Greengrass family were notoriously neutral in both wars.”</p><p> </p><p>“Her Mother’s maiden name is Avery. The Death Eater, Ambrose Avery, was her Uncle,” Harry replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Rob said, he turned to the murder board on the wall and sighed, “Are you sure you don’t want to beg for that job of yours back? Cause I could use you, that’s the most sense I’ve heard since this bastard started killing folk and you’re not even a bleeding Auror anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got a baby now, I can’t live this life,” Harry said firmly as he watched Rob with interest. He had always gotten on well with Rob so he was hoping that he would let him ride along for the remainder of the case.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then,” Rob said. He turned to look at Harry, “I hate to resort to this but if you aren’t going to beg for the job back. I’m going to beg you to take it back. You are the first person who has worked out <em>anything </em>that this guy has done. I need you, we can’t get him without you and I have no idea how many more people he will kill before he stops.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry was silent for a moment. He had said that he was done, and he had meant it, but he knew that Rob was right. Harry wasn’t one to blow his own trumpet, but <em>he </em>wasn’t sure if they could do this without him.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Harry agreed, “I’ll take the badge back, but <em>just </em>for this case and then I’m done.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you’re so sure you’re done once we’ve caught him, I’ll accept that,” Rob said as he reached into one of the drawers of the desk, “But I reckon after one case, you won’t be able to quit us again Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at the badge in Rob’s hand and sighed, he hated how right the Irishman was. All the same, he took the badge and caught Rob’s eye, “I’ll head down to the locker room and change.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll need a partner,” Rob said as Harry took a step towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>He paused and frowned. Rob continued, “I know it’s a sore topic because of how close you and Neville were, but you can’t work alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you had assigned a task force to the case?” Harry questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“I have, but the guys are still operating in pairs,” Rob explained, “I think you should partner Auror Moon. She lost her partner in pursuit two weeks ago and she’s still pretty cut up about it.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and nodded, “Fine, I’ll change and introduce myself to her. I don’t think I’ve worked with her before.”</p><p> </p><p>“You wouldn’t have, she and her partner have been doing undercover stints lately,” Rob said with a shrug, “It’s good to have you back Harry, even if you’re fooling yourself about it not being permanent. Get yourself changed, introduce yourself to Moon and then join Wood’s task force. I’ll inform him that you’re taking the joint lead, I doubt he’ll be bothered given your admission.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled sheepishly, “Alright, thanks, Wolfie.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi, it’s Head Auror Wolfe to you now,” Rob objected.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on Rob, I’m a temp,” Harry said, grinning at the new Head Auror as he slipped out of the office.</p><p> </p><p>Harry headed down to the locker room and he had just changed into a set of Auror robes when Oliver met him by the lockers, “So you’re back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Temporarily,” Harry said carefully, “Just until this guy is behind bars, or in the ground.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re taking over my task force?” Oliver joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Joint lead,” Harry chuckled, “I’ve got to acquaint myself with Moon, she’s my new partner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Temporarily,” Oliver said, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry just shot Oliver an amused look, “I heard her partner died?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she was killed in pursuit during their last undercover stint,” Oliver said with a frown, “She got the big funeral and all, just like…”</p><p> </p><p>“Neville and Daphne,” Harry sighed, “Hey, how is Daphne’s old partner, Reynolds, holding up?”</p><p> </p><p>“He quit,” Oliver admitted, “About a week after you did. I reckon Daphne dying made him realise how dangerous the job was, he said he needed to focus on his kids.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, and now I need to focus on Daphne’s kid,” Harry said with a sigh, “Which is why I can’t come back. That’s why this <em>has </em>to be temporary.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get it,” Oliver said, “And I’m sorry for causing a scene earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t cause a scene,” Harry scoffed as they headed up the stairs together, “Malfoy caused a scene.”</p><p> </p><p>“For a guy who isn’t your boyfriend, he acted pretty jealously,” Oliver pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, “Nah, that’s just the way he is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if it’s alright by you, I’ll stay out of it,” Oliver said, “By all accounts, you have a kid together which must make dating difficult.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just a bit,” Harry sighed, grateful that the conversation could come to an end because they had reached the main department.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then,” Oliver said, snapping straight back into business mode, “Go meet your new partner then get your arse into the briefing room. I’ve called an emergency taskforce meeting in light of your ground-breaking discovery.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’ll be there in five,” Harry promised as he stepped into the bullpen to much whispering. Harry Potter was back in the department, back in Auror robes, wearing his badge again.</p><p> </p><p>He scanned the cubicles for the one with his new partner's name on it, then he saw it, right at the back of the room. He strode over to her cubicle and knocked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned the corner and smiled at her, “Auror Moon, I presume?”</p><p> </p><p>“The one and only,” The woman said dryly. She was short, by Harry’s definition because she was shorter than him. Her dark brown hair had been pulled up into a bun and she regarded him cautiously through deep blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry Potter, I’m your new Auror partner, temporarily,” Harry explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I got the memo from Wolfe,” She said plainly.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I’m back for one case. You obviously don’t want a partner, and I don’t really want a partner either so let’s just get through this and keep each other alive, okay?” Harry said calmly.</p><p> </p><p>She pushed herself to her feet, “Fine. Are you coming to the meeting or not?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes but fell into step with her as they crossed the bullpen to the meeting room. When they stepped in, Oliver shut the door behind them and invited Harry to stand with him at the front of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“As you may have noticed, Harry has re-joined the force, <em>temporarily</em>,” Oliver said, shooting Harry an amused look, “And he’s heading up this taskforce with me. Harry, would you care to tell the team about the breakthrough?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course Oliver,” Harry said with a smile, “I worked out what the note left on Silas Rowle’s body meant. <em>She is named of the stars</em>, well the name ‘Asteria’ translates literally to the word ‘star’. The English version of that name is Astoria. <em>The place where it is greener, </em>the phrase goes “The grass is always greener on the other side”. Therefore, the next victim is Astoria Greengrass. Now, we know this guy kills every two days, pretty much to the minute. Silas Rowle’s body was discovered at midnight last night, but we have no idea when he was killed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes we do sir,” An Auror in the back of the room piped up, “We just got the coroner’s report back.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what did it say Auror Johnson?”</p><p> </p><p>The young man replied, “Time of death estimated to be around 9 pm last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“So we have until 9 pm tomorrow to find Astoria,” Harry said, looking up at the large clock on the wall, “We’re fast approaching midday which gives us a day and a half, not very long in the scheme of things. So, the first thing we need to do is find out if Astoria has been taken yet. Johnson, take your partner and head to Astoria’s house. Check if she’s there, look for any sign that someone forced their way through her wards.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir,” Johnson said, disappearing out of the room with another man.</p><p> </p><p>“If Astoria has been taken, we have no idea where she may be,” Harry continued, “Because we know that the crime scene is not where the victims were murdered. We need to find out who this guy is to work out where he might keep his victims…we need to work out how these Death Eaters are linked.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think it’s more specific sir?” A woman piped up.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “I don’t think he’s just targeting Death Eaters, I think he’s targeting the loved ones of specific Death Eaters so I’m going to need someone to profile the Death Eaters targeted and come up with any connection.”</p><p> </p><p>“Riley and Ramirez,” Oliver said, “The two best Aurors I know when it comes to profiling.”</p><p> </p><p>The two Aurors in question nodded and said, “Yes sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“As for the rest of us,” Harry said, flipping a whiteboard at the top of the room, “We’re going back to basics. We’re starting from the beginning and we are going to go over every single detail again. Starting with the first thing they teach us in Auror training, MMO.”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver smiled and watched Harry write up on the board, “MEANS.”</p><p> </p><p>“So let’s think about this. How is he doing this? How were they all killed?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>Auror Moon spoke up, “According to the coroner’s report, he disembowelled them while they were still alive then killed them by beheading them.”</p><p> </p><p>“So he wanted them to be in pain, he didn’t want it to be a straightforward death. He didn’t kill them for the sake of killing them, he wanted to see their pain and he wanted to draw it out,” Harry agreed, “Excellent Moon. This tells us that he’s likely a psychopath, but he doesn’t fit the criteria. Why might that be?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because he’s not a typical psychopath,” Another Auror piped up, “He might be acting like one because he’s had a psychotic break.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good Daniels!” Harry said eagerly, “Not a typical psychopath which means we’re wasting our time looking for someone who tortured animals as a kid or was abused by his parents. We’re looking for someone who has had a psychotic break. What could have happened to this person to make them do this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Something relating to a Death Eater.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or Voldemort.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or both.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded eagerly at each suggestion, “Exactly, excellent work everyone! Alright, I’m going to need a team of four of you to go and collate a list of wizards who lost close family members during the second war. Oliver, who do you recommend?”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver dispatched four Aurors out into the bullpen for the required tasks.</p><p> </p><p>“Next,” Harry said, writing the word, “MOTIVE,” on the board.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did he do it?” Harry asked, throwing the question into the group of Aurors, “We have already established that it was because of something that has happened with the Death Eaters or Voldemort so let’s expand on that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, for revenge,” Moon said with a frown, “It’s obvious, isn’t it? Someone he loves was killed by a Death Eater or by Voldemort, so he wants revenge.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfectly correct I believe,” Harry said, “But why <em>these </em>Death Eaters?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe they were all a part of the death of his loved one,” Oliver said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “A very likely possibility which brings us to the last part.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry wrote up on the board, “OPPORTUNITY.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s relatively simple. It had to be a wizard, one who can apparate obviously which hardly narrows down our suspect pool. So what we need to work out is this, is there a link between the kidnappings?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they are always taken in the evenings,” An Auror piped up.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Harry agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“And they are always taken from their homes,” Another added.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly, so this person feels secure enough that he doesn’t operate under the cover of darkness,” Harry pointed out, “He’s arrogant, too arrogant I think. He takes people from their homes so he’s smart, he can get through wards.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or he works in the Department of Magical Transportation,” Oliver said, frowning.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked sharply at Oliver, “<em>That</em>, get someone on that right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver nodded to two more Aurors, and they left the room.</p><p> </p><p>“And he doesn’t think that he will be noticed,” Moon said slowly, “He doesn’t think he looks suspicious.”</p><p> </p><p>“Most serial killers are adept at blending in, exactly Moon,” Harry said with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Oliver said, crossing his arms and looking at Harry, “Congratulations, in a ten-minute flash briefing you’ve cracked more than I have in the last week and a half.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced over at Oliver sheepishly, “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be,” Oliver chuckled, “Just keep doing it.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled too, “Moon, I gather you are quite the pro when it comes to undercover work?”</p><p> </p><p>Moon nodded, “I am. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because if Johnson comes back with an alive, not kidnapped Astoria Greengrass, you’re about to become her,” Harry said, seconds before the door opened.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s alive and well sir,” Johnson said, a little breathlessly, “She’s in a safe house.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great,” Moon muttered under her breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you get a lock of her hair before you left the safe house?” Harry asked. He knew it was Auror procedure.</p><p> </p><p>“We did sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect. Alright, Moon, ready for a crash course on how to be Astoria Greengrass?”</p><p> </p><p>Moon raised an eyebrow at him, “I think I’ve got it down. Don’t I just need to act like a privileged little princess and throw a strop when Draco Malfoy refuses to marry me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah for simplicity, let’s just go with that,” Harry said with a world-weary sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“How can Daphne’s sister be such a bitch when Daphne was such a nice person?” Moon asked with a shake of her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Some people let privilege go to their head,” Harry replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Like Malfoy,” Oliver snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Malfoy did not let privilege go to his head,” Harry said firmly, “He lost his title, his home, his place on the Wizengamot because other things were more important to him. Astoria Greengrass is not like that, all that matters to her is wealth and privilege.”</p><p> </p><p>“So I’m going down the whole, ‘why me? Why can’t you kill a poor person?’ route then,” Moon shrugged, “I can do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right then,” Oliver said, glancing at the time, “We need to get you prepped and back in Astoria’s house, Moon.”</p><p> </p><p>“And we need to work out how we’re going to track you,” Harry added, “This guy is smart, I think he must weave his way through the wards and then use finite incantatum on his victims to strip them of any magical protections they were using.”</p><p> </p><p>“So I’m on my own then?” Moon asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, “We can track you, but it involves using Muggle technology.”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver raised an eyebrow at him, “Muggle technology?”</p><p> </p><p>“When I quit the Aurors, I didn’t know what to do with myself,” Harry admitted, “I was researching all sorts of new career choices, and one of them was to join the Muggle police force as a detective.”</p><p> </p><p>“A Muggle version of an Auror basically,” Moon said with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly, but it means giving up magic which I don’t know if I can do,” Harry said honestly, “But I did a lot of research into muggle police methods and some of them are pretty effective. For example, a chip which is inserted underneath the skin then links to a phone so that the person can be tracked remotely.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright assuming this crazy idea is actually viable,” Oliver said, looking at Harry as if he were mad, “Where do we get one? Who do we know who has a phone? And who understands Muggle technology enough to install it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Easy,” Harry replied, “Hermione, Hermione, and Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>The only two remaining occupants of the room looked at him cautiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I know it’s illegal but she’s my best friend so I keep her slightly illegal exploits to myself usually,” Harry said offhandedly, “She uses trackers, on occasion, when she’s researching a particularly juicy story and she needs to know where people are going to be so she can get the story. She only uses them on bad, bad people due to a moral debate we had about this whole thing several years ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Oliver said, “If it helps us catch a serial killer and stops Moon getting caught up in this guy's sick game, we’ll forget Hermione’s slightly illegal exploits.”</p><p> </p><p>Moon smirked, “I’m kind of impressed. The Hermione I knew at school would never so much as bend a rule, let alone break a law.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well she’s been through a war since then,” Harry sighed, looking up at Oliver, “We all have.”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver nodded grimly, “Go get her, bring her and her technology here and we’ll get Moon ready to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t,” Harry admitted sheepishly, “The magic in the Ministry would make the chip go haywire, we’ll have to do it away from here which means that you have to trust me, Moon.”</p><p> </p><p>Moon looked up and caught his eye, he saw an inner turmoil there, one that he recognised well.</p><p> </p><p>“I blamed myself for Neville’s death, just like you blame yourself for your partner's death,” Harry said softly, “I told myself I didn’t want another partner because I couldn’t replace Neville, but really it was because I didn’t want anyone to get hurt on my watch again. But I swear, trust me and I will get you out of there before he can hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>She sighed and nodded, “If anyone else had hit me with that line, I’d have called bullshit. But if anyone can pull a miraculous save out of their arse, it’s Harry Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, “Come on, let’s turn you into Astoria Greengrass.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ * </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. It Was Like a Time Bomb Set Into Motion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter title is from the song:<br/>Time Bomb by All Time Low.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione frowned when she answered the door, “Harry…Lilly?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned over at the girl next to him, “Your name is Lilly?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lillian, but everyone calls me Lilly,” Moon shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you not know that Harry?” Hermione asked in disbelief, “Lilly was in Ravenclaw at Hogwarts at the same time as us.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly shrugged, “He doesn’t notice anything though, does he? He’s Harry Potter. He spent a whole year being in love with Draco Malfoy and him and Malfoy were the only people who didn’t notice.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted, “They still don’t,” she said, shooting an amused look Harry’s way.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “Can we come in? We need you to do something illegal.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione scoffed, “And why do you think that <em>I </em>can help you with that?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at her, “Because you’re an investigative journalist with the ambition of a Slytherin, and being friends with Draco lately has warped your moral compass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair point,” Hermione admitted grudgingly, “Come in.”</p><p> </p><p>They stepped into the living room together and Hermione crossed her arms, “So?”</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Harry said calmly, “I need you to insert a tracker into Auror Moon, and then we have to help her become Astoria Greengrass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry!” Hermione exclaimed, “Do you realise how dangerous that is?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine Hermione, I agreed to it,” Lilly said quickly, “It’s the only way to catch this guy. He’ll kidnap me, assuming I’m Astoria, and then the guys will use the tracker to find me.”</p><p> </p><p>“It seems a bit too easy,” Hermione said with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Well there will be a duel, and people might get hurt,” Harry said, “Which is why I need you to promise me that if I die, you will help Draco raise Cora. He loves her so much, but he can’t do it alone Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked at him anxiously, “This was why you quit the Aurors because none of us could live with this fear hanging over our heads.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve still quit, I’m back for one case only,” Harry told her.</p><p> </p><p>“I just wish I could believe that,” Hermione said quietly, “But I swear if anything happens to you that I will be there for Draco and Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “Thank you,” he said sincerely.</p><p> </p><p>“If you die, do you also want me to give Draco the letter that you hid in the bottom drawer of your desk?” Hermione asked slyly as she unlocked the top drawer of her filing cabinet and pulled out a small computer chip.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s eyes widened, “How do you know about that?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s what you do when you think you might die, you write letters to tie up all of your unfinished business and Draco and you, that’s definitely unfinished business,” Hermione said knowingly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry glanced awkwardly at Lilly. She just smirked and said, “I called it in sixth year, so don’t stop your conversation on account of me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, you can give him it if I die,” Harry conceded, “Now can we get on with this? We need to get Lilly back to Astoria’s house before anyone notices that she’s gone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Hermione said, “This will hurt a little bit, but I’ll use a numbing charm. I need to make a small incision so that I can slot this in under your skin. It will feel uncomfortable and it will itch, but it’s only for a short time.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“And it’s going to have to go underneath your clothing so that the killer doesn’t notice,” Hermione added, “So Harry you’re going to have to leave the room.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously?” Harry muttered as he walked towards the kitchen, “I’m gay!”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I still don’t think Lilly wants you to see her naked!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, do you two want a coffee? I’ll go make coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head in disbelief, “Sorry about that. Would you mind taking off your shirt, I think the best place is close to your shoulder blades.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Lilly said as she began to undress, “So he is gay then? That’s why he left Ginny?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s not public knowledge yet. I promised I wouldn’t publish anything until he had figured out where his head was at,” Hermione explained, “But he realised when Draco came into his life that he had been in denial for a long time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, you realise that the kitchen door is open and I can hear everything you’re saying, right?” Harry called through, amusement lining his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, “Muffliato!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oi! Don’t use my spells against me!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not even his spell, he stole it from Snape,” Hermione said, shaking her head at Lilly, “Lie down on your front on the sofa.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly lay down and Hermione conjured a scalpel from her wand then performed a numbing charm on the section of skin where she intended to implant the chip.</p><p> </p><p>“Here’s the thing Lilly,” Hermione said as she made the incision, “Harry keeps saying he’s done with the Aurors, but he isn’t and he never will be. He needs the adrenaline rush, the feeling that he’s making a difference in the world. Without it, his anger builds up, his frustration builds up and he takes that out on the people that he loves. These last few months while he’s been grieving, he’s been okay but he isn’t content to sit on his arse and raise a child.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t think he’s only back for one case, do you?” Lilly guessed.</p><p> </p><p>“I think as soon as he catches this guy, he’ll get the buzz back,” Hermione admitted, “And it will be harder for him to walk away this time. I don’t think he should walk away either, he’s a great Auror.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s one of the best,” Lilly admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“So if he stays, which I think he will, I think you ought to stay his partner,” Hermione continued, “You are just what he needs. You’re level-headed, logical, smart. Not that Harry isn’t, he’s very smart, he can be logical but Godric knows, he’s not level-headed.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly snorted in amusement as Hermione began to seal the wound, having inserted the tracker.</p><p> </p><p>“So I think you could stop him from acting rashly and therefore keep him safe,” Hermione finished, “And I think he could help you become a great Auror by teaching you to act on instinct and not to overthink everything. You two, you could be a great team.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind if he decides to stay,” Lilly promised.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled at her and cancelled out the Muffliato charm.</p><p> </p><p>Harry stepped in with the coffee, “Right, let’s give you a crash course on Astoria Greengrass before we throw you into her life.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione clicked her fingers and a file flew out of her filing cabinet.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you get that?” Lilly asked, narrowing her eyes at Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>“Slightly illegally,” Hermione admitted sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“How many slightly illegal things have you been keeping to yourself about your best friend?” Lilly asked Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“A few,” Harry said, a sly smile slipping onto his face.</p><p> </p><p>“But on occasion, my slightly illegal ventures are useful, like now,” Hermione said cheerfully. She pushed herself onto the desk and crossed her legs, “Astoria Lareina Greengrass. Daughter of Cygnus Greengrass and Lareina Greengrass, formerly Avery. The Death Eater, Ambrose Avery is her Uncle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Her sister, Daphne Greengrass, was killed this year,” Harry added, “But they didn’t get on and hadn’t spoken in years after a fall-out over Astoria’s arranged marriage with Draco Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked at Harry, “Only you know the ins and outs of that.”</p><p> </p><p>“And if I tell you, Moon, you have to keep it to yourself,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco refused to marry Astoria because he’s gay, and he didn’t want to live a lie. He didn’t want the farce of a marriage, the pressure to produce an heir or any of that so he refused and in doing so, he lost everything. Astoria kicked off about it and has used it to blackmail Draco ever since, that’s the kind of person that she is,” Harry explained, “The reason Daphne didn’t talk to her sister was that in the wake of that argument, she took Draco’s side.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it,” Lilly said with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>“Astoria works for her Father at Greengrass Industries,” Hermione continued, “It’s the biggest wizarding shipping company in the world. She’s an executive there and her father is the CEO.”</p><p> </p><p>“So why is this guy going after Astoria then?” Lilly asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Because he wants to punish someone related to Avery,” Harry replied, “Astoria is his niece. Cygnus is just his brother-in-law.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Lilly nodded, “Anything else I should know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think that will be enough to get you through,” Harry said, glancing over at Hermione. She nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>Harry pulled a hipflask out of his pocket, “Time to become Astoria.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fabulous,” Lilly said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Harry stepped through the door of his house, he smiled at the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>When he walked into the kitchen, he saw Cora having a ball as she ate her pasta by herself. Draco sat opposite her, smiling but looking like his mind was far away.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Harry said from the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked up and smiled slightly, “You went back?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not for good,” Harry promised him, “Just to solve this case.”</p><p> </p><p>“You have your badge back,” Draco said, cocking his head at Harry, “And your Auror robes back on.”</p><p> </p><p>“Temporarily,” Harry assured him.</p><p> </p><p>“No Potter, you don’t seem to understand where I’m coming from here,” Draco pointed out, “It’s not <em>a </em>badge, it is <em>your </em>badge. It has your name on it, your rank and the star of honour you got for saving the Minister for Magic.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Surely that would have been thrown away when you handed in your notice?” Draco continued.</p><p> </p><p>“It should have been,” Harry agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“But your boss kept it because he figured that you would come back,” Draco said, watching Harry carefully, “Because he knew you couldn’t give up being an Auror.”</p><p> </p><p>“You remember that?” Harry asked in surprise, “The star of honour thing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I do,” Draco said dryly, “I read The Prophet, and they didn’t stop talking about you for at least a week that time.”</p><p> </p><p>“They barely mentioned Nev, and he was the one who really saved Kingsley,” Harry mused, “I just put up the shield charm that sealed the deal, and I got all the glory. You know, Nev never complained about that? Not like Ron always used to in school…”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because he wasn’t in it for the glory,” Draco said, his eyes on Cora, “He wanted to help people, that was all being an Auror was for him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he tell you that?” Harry asked curiously, “Because he never really talked to me much about his feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Draco sighed, “Daphne told me that.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sat down heavily and said, “Daphne was pretty much all Neville talked about you know? When he asked her out in Auror training, I thought he was crazy because she was totally out of his league. But she said yes because she thought he was funny and cute,” he smiled, “And I was always jealous of how in love they were. Gin and I were never like that, I used to wonder if I’d ever get to be in love with someone the way those two were…”</p><p> </p><p>“I wondered too,” Draco admitted, “On paper the two of them together, it should never have worked. But somehow, it just did. They loved Cora so much and out of everyone, they chose <em>us </em>to raise her. I don’t think I’ll ever stop being honoured by that, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded thoughtfully, “I know. I don’t quite get why they did it sometimes. But then there are other times when things slot together in just the right way and we kind of do feel like a family.”</p><p> </p><p>Both of the men were watching Cora, both lost in their thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Draco was the one to break the silence. He cleared his throat and said, “So, was it worth it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Was what worth it?” Harry asked, pulling himself out of his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Going back into the DMLE today, donning your old robes, getting your badge back?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Harry frowned, “I’ve got the team following up leads that they hadn’t come up with before I stepped in, and I’ve got an Auror undercover as Astoria. I’m going to catch this guy Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure of it,” Draco said honestly, “They don’t say that you were the best Auror of our generation for no reason, after all.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, “I need to go back to the DMLE to monitor Auror Moon. The minute the killer kidnaps her, we’re going to close in on his location.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“But I wanted to come home for an hour or so,” Harry continued, “Cora shouldn’t have to miss her bedtime story.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at him, “How responsible and un-workaholic-like of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I was a workaholic,” Harry admitted, his eyes falling on Cora, “But that was before Cora and…you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me?” Draco asked with bemusement.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, he met the blond man’s eyes, “You showed me that you can have a successful career without working all the hours under the sun.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Draco said, frowning at the compliment, “You’re welcome, I guess?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, “Did you save any pasta for me?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s some in the pot,” Draco said, “I figured a day’s hard work would make you work up an appetite.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “You’ll make a wonderful housewife for some lucky guy Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco glared at him, but Harry could tell that his heart wasn’t really in it.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled to himself and scooped some pasta out of the pot. He sat back down and took a bite, “This is great. Thanks, Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned at the use of his first name, it wasn’t often that they used first names casually like that, but there had been a shift recently, and Draco knew that he wasn’t the only one who had felt it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>That evening, Harry read Cora an abbreviated version of one of his favourite stories. Draco had heard it before so Harry was surprised when he hung around to listen to it again.</p><p> </p><p>“Once upon a time, there lived a sweet, tempered girl whose name was Cinderella. Unfortunately, her mother died when she was very young and then her Father was forced to remarry because he did not have enough money to raise his daughter.</p><p> </p><p>His second wife had a sharp temper, and her two daughters were just like her. They were horrid and they loved to boss Cinderella around.</p><p> </p><p>Cinderella could handle their horrid-ness because she had a constant ally in her Father. But then one stormy evening, her Father rode out to war and he never returned. From this day forward, the horrid stepmother and her horrid daughters treated Cinderella no better than a house-elf.</p><p> </p><p>In winter, the ladies were invited to a Yule Ball. They made Cinderella make their extravagant dresses when her own clothes were simply rags. Cinderella felt so lonely and sad when the night of the ball came, for she longed to go too.</p><p> </p><p>While Cinderella wept, a mouse came up to her and said, “Dear, dear, don’t fret. A good fairy is outside, and she says that you shall go to the ball.”</p><p> </p><p>Cinderella ran out to the courtyard where she saw the fairy, who was, in fact, a powerful Witch who used her powers for the good of others.”</p><p> </p><p>“She would have been burned at the stake for that in the 16<sup>th</sup> century you know?” Draco joked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, “Stop taking it so seriously, it’s a story.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco just smiled and remained silent.</p><p> </p><p>“The Witch used transfiguration to turn a pumpkin into a golden coach and to turn Cinderella’s rags into the most beautiful dress. The witch told her to go to the ball, but that she must be home by midnight as that was when the magic would cease to work.</p><p> </p><p>When Cinderella entered the ballroom, all eyes were on her, including the eyes of her Stepmother and sisters who did not even recognise her. There was a handsome prince at the ball, and he immediately asked to dance with Cinderella. They danced not once, not twice, but again and again. By the end of the evening, the prince had fallen in love with the mysterious young woman. He was about to ask her to marry him when the clock began to strike midnight.</p><p> </p><p>Cinderella, of course, had to rush away from the ball. On her way out, she lost her glass slipper and the Prince decided that he would use it to find the lovely woman. He ordered his servants to take it up and down the country, trying it on the foot of every young maiden.</p><p> </p><p>When the prince’s servants came to Cinderella’s house, her horrid sisters were so eager to make the slipper fit that one of them even cut off her toe.”</p><p> </p><p>“All to marry a handsome prince,” Draco scoffed with a roll of his eyes, “Sounds like a right Astoria Greengrass.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled under his breath and continued, “The royal servant then asked Cinderella to try on the shoe. Her sisters said that she was just a maid, but the servant insisted that she try the shoe on. Surely enough, Cinderella’s foot slipped into the shoe and it fit perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>The servant called for the coachman to take Cinderella to the palace, dressed in her rags and wearing her normal shoe on one foot and her dancing shoe on the other. The Prince looked past her rags because he loved her, and they were wed the very next day.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shut the book and tiptoed out of Cora’s bedroom. Before he could go anywhere, Draco fixed him with a strange look, “What are you planning on doing tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>“Catching a murderer, hopefully,” Harry said, trying very hard not to look in Draco’s eye.</p><p> </p><p>Draco grabbed his arm and forced him to look up, “Potter, don’t play games with me. I know that is your favourite story to read Cora because you related to it. You were treated like Cinderella by your evil Aunt and Uncle. The handsome prince you met at the Yule Ball was probably Diggory,” Draco added with a roll of his eyes, “And I didn’t miss the emphasis on Cinderella’s Father dying in a war. <em>What </em>are you planning on doing tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, a little unnerved by Draco’s closeness to him, “I’m going to kill a serial killer Malfoy,” he said, looking him in the eye, “And that serial killer has already killed a lot of people so I have no idea if I’m going to come out of that alive.”</p><p> </p><p>“You better,” Draco said, his eyes boring into Harry’s, “Cora needs you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is she the only one?” Harry asked bravely, his eyes scanning Draco’s.</p><p> </p><p>Draco opened his mouth to reply, but no words came out.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s heart pounded loudly in his chest, “And for the record, the handsome prince at the Yule Ball wasn’t Cedric.”</p><p> </p><p>“No?” Draco asked, his eyes still locked on Harry’s.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Harry said firmly, “It was you, you idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s heart skipped a beat as a look he <em>did </em>recognise flashed through Draco’s eyes. Something akin to lust or desire. He leaned forward, deciding that he and Draco couldn’t dance around the subject anymore.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Floo activated. Signature: Hermione Granger.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Draco took a step back and Harry cursed under his breath as he walked briskly away from Draco towards the drawing-room. “Fuck you, Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t sure if Draco heard or not, but if he did, he didn’t let on.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Hermione said as she brushed herself down, “Is Pansy here yet?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but you just gate-crashed the moment I nearly kissed Draco Malfoy and I kind of hate you right now,” Harry whispered, “If I die tonight, I am going to haunt the fuck out of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s eyes widened, but she didn’t question him because Draco had just walked into the drawing-room. He shut the door behind him as a voice announced, <em>“Floo activated: Signature Pansy Parkinson.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Pansy stepped into the room and smiled, “Any further ahead with catching this serial killer, and woah – uh Harry, when did you become an Auror again?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just helping out temporarily,” Harry said with a wave of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Shame,” Pansy commented, cocking her head to look at him, “You look bloody good in Auror robes,” she shot Draco a knowing look over Harry’s shoulder and the Slytherin man blushed slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry just smiled, “Thanks, Pansy. So, the team and I worked out today that the killer probably works in the Department of Magical Transportation and that he has likely lost someone close to him in the war. I’ve got an Auror placed as Astoria Greengrass undercover, so it’s only a matter of time until we catch the guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You still don’t know what links the Death Eaters though?” Pansy asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, “No…”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just go through them again,” Hermione said, beginning to list the Death Eaters while counting them off on her fingers.</p><p> </p><p>“Nott…Goyle…Crabbe…MacNair…Avery…”</p><p> </p><p>Harry watched her count them off on her fingers, forming a semi-circle. A lightbulb went off in his head, “Lucius!” he said, turning around to look at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at him, “Uh no Potter. I’m Draco, I live with you, we raise a child together. Remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to go,” Harry said quickly, “I know who the killer is! Draco, do not leave this house because if you do and you die, I’ll bring you back and kill you myself. Do you understand? You’re next, <em>stay put</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Before Draco could object, Harry dashed from the room and they heard the front door bang loudly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned over at the two women, “As much as Harry Potter in red leather Auror robes bossing me around is a turn on, what the hell was that about?”</p><p> </p><p>“That was Harry working out that Amos Diggory is the serial killer,” Hermione said with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Diggory?” Pansy asked in disbelief, “What? How?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, the Death Eaters I just listed and his addition of Lucius Malfoy…those were the Death Eaters who were there the night that Voldemort came back.”</p><p> </p><p>“The night Cedric was killed,” Draco realised.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“So he’s off to go and get himself killed then?” Draco said with a shake of his head, “Self-sacrificing idiot that he is.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s doing it because you’re next and he’s scared,” Pansy said, crossing her arms and glaring at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, “He’s scared of losing you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh for Salazar’s sake, I am not in the mood for you two ganging up on me,” Draco muttered under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, we’ll just make sure you don’t leave this house then,” Hermione said, raising an eyebrow at him, “On Harry’s orders.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh seriously?” Draco scoffed, “What are you? His perfect little bloody soldier? Grandmaster Potter makes the rules and perfect Hermione Granger follows them?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Hermione said darkly, “I’m his best friend and I am the only person, other than Neville, who never abandoned him. Everyone else got scared and cut and run, but I stood by him through everything and I always will. So you <em>will </em>stay in this house.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I will,” Draco said with a roll of his eyes, “Because I don’t want to die, do I? In case you didn’t notice, I did stupid, terrible things because I was so terrified of dying during the war. I’m not like you and Potter, I’m a coward.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not a coward Draco,” Pansy said, her tone a little softer, “You’re just not as foolishly brave as the majority of Gryffindors. There’s nothing wrong with that. Now, do you want to talk about the real reason you’re being snappy and bitchy? Because I think it’s because you’re worried about Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m worried that if he doesn’t come back, it will be hard on Cora,” Draco lied.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, “Right, of course, you are,” she said, looking at Pansy and shaking her head.</p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin girl looked just as exasperated by their best friends denial of their feelings.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Harry barrelled into the briefing room that their task force was working out of, he was slightly out of breath.</p><p> </p><p>“I know who the killer is!”</p><p> </p><p>“So do we,” Oliver said, looking at Harry with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, “Who do you think it is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Amos Diggory,” Oliver replied, “Why? Who do you think it is?”</p><p> </p><p>“Amos Diggory,” Harry said, his frown deepening, “How did you work it out?”</p><p> </p><p>“From the jobs that you set the team,” Oliver replied, “We figured out that there was only one name that appeared on both lists. Amos Diggory had lost someone significant in the war, <em>and </em>he was the only one who worked in the Department for Magical Transportation. How did you work it out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione gave me a lightbulb moment,” Harry said with a wave of his hand, “Ollie, you’ll remember this. The rest of you are probably too young. When I was in 4<sup>th</sup> year, there was the Triwizard Tournament and the final task was in a maze. Cedric and I reached out to take the cup together and it turned out to be a portkey. It took us to a graveyard where Peter Pettigrew killed Cedric. That night, Voldemort rose from the dead and called his Death Eaters back. The Death Eaters linked to the victims, they are the ones who were there that night. He has been going around them in order, gradually getting closer to Voldemort.”</p><p> </p><p>“So who is left?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew,” Harry replied, “So we need to catch him before he can set his sights on Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver nodded, “Of course, you’re raising Neville and Daphne’s kid with Malfoy, there’s no way we’ll let this guy touch him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Harry said gratefully, “I’m guessing we haven’t had any news of movement on the Moon front?”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver shook his head, “We’ve left the phone in that anti-magic bubble you conjured, but it hasn’t made a single noise yet. I promised that we would contact you if it did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Harry said, sitting on the desk and looking at the room full of Aurors, “Is this our strike force?”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver nodded, “There are 8 of us. Do you think that’s enough?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at the Aurors in the room more closely, “I think so. But we need a plan. Listen up, everyone!”</p><p> </p><p>The room fell silent as all of the Aurors focused on Harry, “When Moon is moved, we need to move fast so let’s get a plan in place now. Depending on where he takes her, we may need to tweak it slightly but it doesn’t hurt. Do you agree Oliver?”</p><p> </p><p>“Entirely,” Oliver said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked around at them, there were 6 Aurors and himself and Oliver.</p><p> </p><p>“For the purpose of this rescue mission, Oliver and I will act as partners, the rest of you should operate in your pairs,” Harry began, “There are 8 of us and only one Amos Diggory. Yes, he’s a serial killer, but if we do this right we can take him down. He’s unhinged so I very much doubt that we will be able to reason with him and Rob has given us the okay to approach the situation with a duel-to-kill attitude. If he puts your life, your partner's life, or any of your fellow Aurors lives at risk, you can terminate <em>his </em>life.”</p><p> </p><p>He paused to see how the others took this, but nobody seemed to have an issue with it.</p><p> </p><p>“If we all apparate onto the scene, I suspect he will disappear into the wind,” Harry continued, “And there’s also a very real chance that he’ll have anti-apparition wards and booby traps set up. So I suggest we apparate to an isolated location close to the spot where he is keeping Moon. Then we move in, with disillusionment charms on.”</p><p> </p><p>Oliver nodded, “We assess how powerful his wards are then bring them down and sneak in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Unless he feels the wards dropping and escapes, which is a very real possibility, unfortunately,” Harry added.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was about to ask if anyone had any questions when the phone inside the anti-magic bubble vibrated and began to jingle. Harry moved across the room to look at the map on the phone, “He’s moved her, by apparition or portkey. Her location just jumped from Astoria’s home to…”</p><p> </p><p>“To where?” Oliver asked sharply.</p><p> </p><p>“Little Hangleton,” Harry said quietly, “He’s transporting them by portkey and killing them in the graveyard where Cedric was killed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Gives a whole new meaning to poetic justice,” Johnson said.</p><p> </p><p>Oliver glared at the man and shook his head. He lowered his voice and said to Harry, “Are you okay? I know Cedric’s death hit you hard.”</p><p> </p><p>“No Oliver, I’m not alright!” Harry snapped, “I’m sick of people dying over a war that is supposed to be over! These people have been killed, not because they did anything wrong, but because some sick bastard is trying to prove a bloody point! But do you know what? We’re going to go out there and we’re going to bring the bastard down, by any means necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t meant to be a pep talk, but the team of Aurors took it that way anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s apparate to the gates of the Riddle house and make our way to the graveyard under disillusionment charms. We need to move quickly.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When they appeared at the gates of the Riddle house, Harry couldn’t help but feel the hairs on his neck rise, and a sharp pain shot through his scar. He <em>knew </em>that Voldemort was gone, but sometimes in highly charged situations or places like this, his scar would still hurt.</p><p> </p><p>A high-pitched scream pierced the night and Harry motioned to Oliver that they needed to move. Together they all disillusioned themselves and began to walk in a line towards the graveyard, with Harry and Oliver leading the pack.</p><p> </p><p>Harry led them to the grave of Voldemort’s father, where he expected Amos was taking his victims. Surely enough, as they neared the grave, they saw Lilly, still disguised as Astoria Greengrass.</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt sick as he looked at her, Amos had used magical bonds to tie her to the tombstone, just as he had been on that night. She was in a state of undress that made Harry panic, if Amos had done anything to her, he would make sure that he didn’t just kill him, but made him hurt first.</p><p> </p><p>Oliver scanned the area and whispered, “Anti apparition wards but no other enchantments.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s arrogant,” Harry said with a shake of his head, “Let’s move in. On my signal, we all make ourselves visible.”</p><p> </p><p>They all moved towards the tombstone and when they were within range, Harry very briefly allowed sparks to come out of his wand. They all appeared and surrounded Amos, “Drop your wand Amos Diggory. You are under arrest!”</p><p> </p><p>Amos turned around and grinned. Unhinged didn’t even begin to cover how entirely mad he looked, “You found me? And Potter! You came back!” he clapped his hands, “Only took a serial killer, did it?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are disgusting,” Harry practically spat, “You have killed people, <em>innocent </em>people! All to do what, avenge Cedric? Well, Amos, Cedric would be disgusted by what you have become because he was a truly good person.”</p><p> </p><p>While Harry was distracting Amos, Oliver made quick work in getting Moon down from the headstone.</p><p> </p><p>“Was he? I never really got to know my son because he was murdered by scum,” Amos screamed, “Death Eater scum!”</p><p> </p><p>“The people you are killing aren’t Death Eaters Amos!” Harry snapped, “They are innocent people who just happen to be related to the Death Eaters who were there that night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cedric was innocent, but he still had his life ripped away from him,” Amos shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>“Killing these people isn’t going to bring Cedric back,” Harry said darkly, “Nothing can bring the dead back, no matter how much we want them to come back sometimes. All you are doing is damaging his memory with your sick acts.”</p><p> </p><p>Amos laughed maniacally, “You think you can preach to me, Potter? You were there the night he died, you saw it all! You, the great Harry Potter, the finest Auror of our age, couldn’t save your own boyfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry faltered a little at those words.</p><p> </p><p>Amos laughed again, “Oh yes, you thought I didn’t know? Cedric wrote to me all year Potter. I knew all about his feelings for you, but they were obviously one-sided or you would have saved him!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry drew his wand and aimed it steadily at Amos’s heart, “I was a kid Amos, a kid who had just been abducted. How did you expect me to stop a killing curse that came out of nowhere? Nobody could, not even a trained Auror! No shield charm can stop that, <em>nothing </em>can save you from that! That’s what you don’t seem to understand. I didn’t just cry when Cedric died then get on with my life. I spent that whole summer, reliving that night <em>every time </em>I shut my eyes. I spent the whole first year of my career trying to work out if I could have saved Cedric if I had known then what I know now and the answer was that I couldn’t have. It was a tragedy, a horrible bloody tragedy but the only people who can be blamed are Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort. And they are both dead, <em>thanks to me.”</em></p><p> </p><p>A crack sounded behind them and Amos spun around. The sound had been Oliver stepping out of the anti-apparition circle and leaving the scene with Moon.</p><p> </p><p>Amos cried out in rage.</p><p> </p><p>“Give it up Amos,” Harry said coldly, “The only place that you’re going is Azkaban. You won’t hurt anyone else on my watch.”</p><p> </p><p>Amos grinned again, widely and manically, “I don’t think so. Who was next in the circle that night? Oh yes…Lucius Malfoy, wasn’t it? Voldemort’s right-hand man and his son…what was his son called again. Was it Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry glared at the man, he hadn’t felt such hatred for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder where I could find Draco Malfoy these days…” Amos mused, “According to the Daily Prophet that would be…oh yes, <em>your </em>house Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned as Amos reached out and grabbed an umbrella leaning against the grave. He didn’t know what was happening until he heard the whoosh.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck!” Harry cursed, “He made the portkey fucking reversible!”</p><p> </p><p>“Potter, we need to go,” Johnson said, “He’s going to your house and you have a baby there!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m aware of that Johnson, but he won’t get through my wards,” Harry said firmly, “Voldemort himself couldn’t get through those wards, I engineered them that way.”</p><p> </p><p>Johnson frowned, “So what will he do?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, but I’m going to find out,” Harry said, walking away from the tombstone and the anti-apparition wards.</p><p> </p><p>“Potter, wait!” Johnson said, rushing after him, “You’re going to need back up.”</p><p> </p><p>His partner, Williams, nodded, “You can’t face this guy alone, he’s insane.”</p><p> </p><p>Another two Aurors nodded their agreement. One of the women said, “You heard the stuff that he was saying, he’s unhinged.”</p><p> </p><p>“But he’s not lying,” Harry said, looking around the Aurors, “I am gay and I <em>was </em>involved with Cedric when I was at school. Is that going to be an issue?”</p><p> </p><p>All of the Aurors shook their heads.</p><p> </p><p>Johnson spoke up, “You’re the best damn Auror the ministry has seen in years, sir. With all due respect, we couldn’t care less who you’re shagging.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hear hear!” The others echoed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled slightly, “Alright then. Apparate as close as you can to 11 Grimmauld Place in London. We’re going to get this guy.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. You Know I'll Always Come for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter title comes from the song:<br/>I'll Come for You by Nickelback.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>When they arrived outside Harry’s house, Amos was standing by the front door.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you hoping to achieve here Amos?” Harry asked, walking towards the old man, his robes sweeping behind him, “You know that you can’t get in, don’t you? Surely you would already be in there torturing Draco if you could.”</p><p> </p><p>Amos laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you laughing Amos? It’s over,” Harry said, feeling a sense of triumph.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I know that I can’t get in,” Amos agreed, “But I certainly don’t think that it’s over. Your wards are extraordinary. I mean, take it from someone who works in magical transport. Your floo is impenetrable and your wards have no loopholes that I can see. But have you ever thought about what would happen if someone did this?”</p><p> </p><p>Before Harry could intervene, Amos had thrown something at the lounge window. It smashed and landed with a thud. Then there came a bang and a roar of fire as an explosion went off.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snapped straight into emergency mode, “Avada Kedavra!” he roared.</p><p> </p><p>The curse hit Amos square in the chest and he fell to the ground limply.</p><p> </p><p>Harry placed his hand on the front door and it swung open instantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Potter! What do you want us to do?” Johnson shouted over the roar of the flames.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing!” Harry shouted, “It’s a fiendfyre bomb, I won’t have anyone getting hurt by it. Take <em>him </em>away and if I don’t come out, make sure they give me a nice funeral.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Johnson could object, Harry threw up a shield charm and ran into the hallway of the house which was consumed by fiendfyre. He knew he could run through it for a few seconds, but any longer and he would burn to a crisp. Luckily, he knew the layout of the house like the back of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>He ran through the flames to the staircase which was beginning to become engulfed in flames. His feet carried him to the nursery where he found Cora screaming. He picked her up and ran for the staircase once more. He knew he had to get to the top of the house before it collapsed.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry could have sighed in relief when he met Draco on the landing of the drawing-room.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to get to the balcony of my study!” Harry shouted over the roar of the flames downstairs, “It’s fiendfyre Draco!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded and threw up the strongest shield charm that he knew of.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how much longer the stairs are going to last,” Harry said, about to take a step onto the staircase.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Draco roared, grabbing his hand and pulling him back.</p><p> </p><p>Seconds later the entire timber staircase began to crumble.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked to Draco anxiously, “Is the floo down?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, “And the structure of the house is going to collapse soon. We’ll fall right through the floor into the fire. We need to put it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco, I’m a good Auror but I can’t put out fiendfyre,” Harry shouted, there was no use in trying to mask the panic in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I can,” Draco said, meeting his eye, “But take Cora into the drawing-room and stand against the wall opposite the fireplace. It’s the safest place because it’s where the stone beam holding the house up is.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at him for a moment longer than he should have done, then the flames roared up the stairs in the form of some sort of beast.</p><p> </p><p>“Now!” Draco yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and ran into the drawing-room, standing in the exact spot that Draco had told him to. He tried to quieten the little girl in his arms as he listened to the flames roaring below them.</p><p> </p><p>He was listening for a sound, any sign that Draco was doing something, that he hadn’t been consumed by the fire. He heard a strange sound, like a scream, but not a human one. Similar to the sound that the Horcruxes had made when they had been killed.</p><p> </p><p>Then all of a sudden the roaring began to get quieter and quieter until it ceased entirely. Harry breathed a sigh of relief and was about to step away from the wall when a loud creaking noise made him rethink and stay put. He felt the floor move, he shut his eyes tightly as the creaking got louder.</p><p> </p><p>Then, with next to no warning, and with an almighty crash, the floor of the drawing-room caved in on top of the ground floor of the house. The spot where Harry stood remained, but beyond that, the entire floor had collapsed. Harry looked down in horror, “Draco!”</p><p> </p><p>There was silence of course, and Cora was screaming again. Harry needed to get out, he needed to get Cora to safety then he needed to find Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“Accio firebolt!”</p><p> </p><p>From the broom shed in the garden, Harry’s broom flew to him, coming through one of the drawing-room windows which had been blown open by the force of the fire. He got on it, holding Cora close to him. He wrapped her up in his coat and flew through the window, feeling shards of glass rip at his arms, legs and face.</p><p> </p><p>He flew to the ground and dismounted the broom.</p><p> </p><p>“Potter!” Johnson said, sighing in relief, “You’re alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am, Draco isn’t,” Harry said darkly, “Can you please hold Cora and contact Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson? I need them here now.”</p><p> </p><p>Johnson nodded and took the baby from him, “Yes sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry ran back towards the wrecked building, “Potter, it isn’t structurally safe-”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care!” Harry called back, “I need to find Draco!”</p><p> </p><p>He blasted away what was left of the front door and stood among the wreckage in the hall. The first thing he did was cast a scanning charm for life signs. If it came up empty, he thought he would just collapse to the ground because that would mean that Draco was dead.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh thank Godric,” Harry breathed when his wand vibrated and indicated that there was a life sign in the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, he went to the basement,” Harry murmured, “The safest place in the event of an earthquake.”</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the wreckage ahead of him, he knew that there was only one way to get to Draco, and his house was already fucked anyway.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, “Sorry Grimmauld Place,” he said as he raised his wand and hit the wards with the most powerful “Bombarda” that he could muster up. It took another five, and then the wards shattered and rained down in sparks.</p><p> </p><p>With the wards down, Harry could apparate anywhere he wanted within the house, so he spun on his heel and reappeared in the kitchen. It was relatively untouched by the avalanche of stone. The door had been knocked in with rubble and the staircase leading to the hall was completely impassable but the kitchen itself was okay.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco,” Harry breathed, “You’re alive, thank god.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry,” Draco said, his eyes snapping up to Harry’s from where he lay on the tiled floor, “Where’s Cora?”</p><p> </p><p>“Out, I got her out,” Harry promised him.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why the hell did you come back in?” Draco asked incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you for real?” Harry asked in disbelief, “I came back to get you out. I’m hardly just going to let you die Malfoy!”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you plan on doing that exactly?” Draco asked, gesturing towards the caved in staircase.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I just blew up the wards on the house, so I’m going to apparate us out,” Harry said as if this were obvious.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparate us out?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at Harry, “Have you seen my leg?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked down at Draco’s leg and realised that it looked pretty broken, “Fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, so if I were you, I would get out of here before the second floor collapses,” Draco said calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, looking at Draco more closely. He was pale and shaking, it was probably the shock and the exhaustion combined with his injury, “No, I’m not leaving you here. I’ll patch you up myself and then I’ll get us out.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “Bloody hero types, never able to save themselves.”</p><p> </p><p>“Coming from the guy who just drained his magical power extinguishing fiendfyre,” Harry said, sitting down on the floor next to Draco and transfiguring bits and bobs from the kitchen into medical supplies, “How the hell did you even do that? The only people I knew who could control it were Dumbledore and Voldemort.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ollivander could too, and I suspect Gregorovitch could,” Draco said, wincing when Harry touched his leg, “Do you forget that I make wands for a living?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but I never realised that it made you capable of magic like that,” Harry admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Draco grimaced as Harry began to work on the broken bone, “Making wands is a very difficult art. You don’t just…use magic…you have to learn to be…at one with it.”</p><p> </p><p>He threw his head back, “Fuck Harry, that hurts.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m forcing the bone back into the right position so that I can heal it, sorry,” Harry said sheepishly, “Just keep talking, it will help distract you.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco let out a shaky breath, “When I’m making wands I…need to feel magic. I have to let it…flow through…me.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “You’re doing great Draco. Most people have already thrown up or passed out by now. Keep talking, you’re really brilliant.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco breathed in slowly and let out another shaky breath, “Sometimes I…close my eyes and…I let the magic do what it wants. It feels…good…to stop trying to…control it all the…time.”</p><p> </p><p>He gritted his teeth and ground out the last word.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s done, I just need to reseal the wound,” Harry promised, looking up at Draco. He was covered in sweat and breathing heavily, “Next time you call yourself a coward, I’m going to remind you of this moment.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco began to breathe normally again as Harry sealed the wound on his leg, “It has nothing to do with bravery. I’m just used to pain. Voldemort was not a kind man, not to his enemies, his friends, or his followers.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s eyes flashed, “What did he do to you during the war, Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco closed his eyes tightly, “Nothing that I want to relive,” he said simply.</p><p> </p><p>“I would never make you talk about it if you didn’t want to,” Harry said gently, reaching out to grab his hand so that they could apparate out of the basement.</p><p> </p><p>Just as he did, a loud rumbling sounded above them.</p><p> </p><p>They caught each other’s eye and both saw the fear there.</p><p> </p><p>“The second floor is collapsing,” Draco panicked, “The extra weight will cause the roof to cave in on us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then let’s get out,” Harry said, gripping Draco’s hand and trying to apparate away.</p><p> </p><p>“Why isn’t it working?” He shouted as the noise above them got louder.</p><p> </p><p>“Because of how much rubble we’re under probably!” Draco shouted back, his hand still in Harry’s and his eyes meeting the dark-haired mans, “We’re going to bloody die! And Cora’s going to be an orphan <em>again </em>and I never even got to say-”</p><p> </p><p>A flash of blue light distracted Draco, but it took him a moment to realise that it was Harry putting up a shield charm. Just as he did so, the rumbling got even louder and the roof caved in. It rained down on top of the shield charm but did not penetrate it. Harry was breathing heavily as more and more rubble pressed down on top of them.</p><p> </p><p>By the time it stopped and settled, an eery silence came over them both. They were surrounded by rubble.</p><p> </p><p>“You never said what?” Harry asked breathily.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Draco lied, “For saving my life during the war.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your welcome,” Harry grimaced.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, how long can you hold that for?” Draco asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“A while, but not indefinitely,” Harry replied shortly, “But…Hermione and Pansy will arrive soon then the Aurors will come in to get us out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Or they will assume that we’re dead,” Draco said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“No, they will scan for life signs and they will see two,” Harry said, groaning as the pressure bore down on the shield charm, reducing it by a few millimetres.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at him nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s going to happen,” Harry admitted, “It’s going to get smaller and smaller as the pressure builds.”</p><p> </p><p>“Great,” Draco said with a sigh, “Like a ticking time bomb. I remember what that feels like…”</p><p> </p><p>“6<sup>th</sup> year?” Harry guessed.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, “6<sup>th</sup> year…”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish I had helped you,” Harry blurted out, “I’ve never told you that, but I wish I had just become your friend that year. Brought you over to our side you know? You could have come on the run with us during the war and been free of all of that…”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve fantasised about that too sometimes,” Draco admitted, blushing when he realised what words he had used.</p><p> </p><p>“Fantasised about me?” Harry asked, his eyes glittering with amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Draco opened his mouth to tell him to shut up. But before he could, Harry cried out in pain again and the shield charm got smaller, forcing them closer together.</p><p> </p><p>“This doesn’t look promising,” Draco admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“As I said, it won’t last forever,” Harry said, shutting his eyes tightly, “God, I wish I was Neville. He had way more sheer magical power than me.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed, “Neville wasn’t more powerful than you.”</p><p> </p><p>“He was,” Harry said, keeping his eyes shut, “I’m more inventive with the power that I do have but Neville was always more powerful than me. I’m not the great Auror that everyone thinks I am, I mean I’m the reason we’re going to bloody die in here!”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Draco said softly, “You came back for me, so that makes this my fault.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry opened his eyes and cried out in pain. Draco instinctively shifted closer to him as the shield charm got smaller once again.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed, “And as ironic as it is, I don’t want to get killed by my Mothers ancestral home just when my life was getting good.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry caught his eye, “This is your idea of good?” He joked breathily.</p><p> </p><p>“Not this,” Draco said, staring Harry resolutely in the eye, “But Cora, and not just Cora either. I think I finally figured out why Neville and Daphne picked us you know? When I thought I was going to die all alone in the kitchen, I worked it out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Harry asked quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, “It’s not because we knew them best, or because they were our best friends. It’s because you and me together…with Cora…somehow…we’re a family.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt the change in the air. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was literally stopping a house from collapsing on top of them, he’d have kissed Draco then and there. But doing so would make him lose concentration and then said house would collapse on top of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco,” Harry said, gritting his teeth as the shield charm got smaller again, to the point that they were both cramped underneath it now, “I should have told you this ages ago but-”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry!” Draco interrupted, “A portkey!”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t I think of it?” Draco asked in disbelief as he grabbed a bit of rubble, “We can’t apparate out but portkey magic is completely different!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded numbly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco cast a couple of basic charms on the rock while Harry strained under the pressure of holding the house up. It took less than five minutes, and then it was ready to go.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s knuckles were white as he gripped his wand with his right hand, “I’m not sure how much longer I can hold it for,” he gasped.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, because I’m getting us out of here,” Draco said firmly, “On 3, grab the rock.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“1…2…3.”</p><p> </p><p>They both reached out and grabbed the rock, and in a flurry of movement, they hit the pavement outside, hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry!”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god, what happened to you, Harry?” Hermione asked as Harry breathed heavily, “You’re as pale as a sheet.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because he just held a shield charm that was keeping two floors of a house from collapsing on us, for at least ten minutes,” Draco said, looking at Harry proudly, “He was brilliant.”</p><p> </p><p>“You got us out Draco,” Harry said, shutting his eyes and leaning into Hermione’s embrace, “So you were pretty brilliant too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right, if you two are quite done complimenting each other,” Pansy remarked, “We’re getting both of you to St. Mungo’s.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Cora?” Both men asked in unison.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take her to Molly and explain the situation,” Hermione replied, “She’s had a stressful night, I expect she just needs cuddles, attention and lots of sleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel her there,” Draco murmured, leaning against Pansy as she helped him up.</p><p> </p><p>“But Amos Diggory is dead,” Harry said, pushing himself to his feet shakily.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you do that yourself?” Hermione asked softly, hushing Cora as she held her in her arms.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “And the bastard had it coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“He did,” Hermione agreed, “But it’s another mark on your soul Harry, and I don’t know how much more it can take.”</p><p> </p><p>“He kills bad people Hermione,” Draco said, reaching out and grabbing Harry’s shoulder, “And he does it to protect the people that he loves, I don’t think we have to worry about his soul.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled weakly at the blond man, “Thanks Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>Their eyes lingered on each other for a moment and then Pansy swooped in like a mother hen and decided that they were both being taken to St. Mungo’s immediately. Harry and Draco both insisted on saying goodbye to Cora first, then they allowed Pansy to usher them away while Hermione took Cora to The Burrow.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco didn’t say a word to each other while they were being checked over at the hospital. A foreign medi-witch who was working a placement in St. Mungo’s congratulated Harry on the job he had done on Draco’s leg and said they were both mentally and magically drained.</p><p> </p><p>She gave them both potions to replenish their magic and mild sleeping draughts.</p><p> </p><p>“I suggest you both go home and sleep it off,” She said with a warm smile.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, “I wish we could, but we have a baby.”</p><p> </p><p>The medi-witch’s eyes widened, “Oh, I see! Congratulations! It is nice to see that Britain is more liberal than the country that I come from.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry opened his mouth to correct her, but she just continued, “In that case, I suggest you find a babysitter and get as much sleep as you can because you have both had a very tough 24 hours.”</p><p> </p><p>She smiled at them once more and left the room.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed nervously, “Can you believe that she thought we were together?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shrugged his jacket on, “It’s an assumption that people will make, and it’s something that you need to address if you’re going back to the Aurors.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed lightly, “You mean like I did a few hours ago when Amos Diggory outed me?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted, “Amos Diggory outed you?”</p><p> </p><p>“He called Cedric my boyfriend and said he that knew all about our feelings for each other,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes, “So I asked the Aurors on the team if they had a problem with that and they told me that they didn’t care who I was shagging because I was a damn good Auror.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well they have a point, you are a damn good Auror,” Draco said calmly.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t good enough to get us out of that house tonight,” Harry pointed out, “That was all on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at him, his eyes softer than usual, “It was teamwork. I think Wells is wrong about me you know? I <em>think </em>I am a good team player.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can be,” Harry agreed with a smile, “Have you given any thought to where we’re going to go after we pick Cora up? Because I don’t really have a house anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope there was nothing too valuable in there,” Draco said as they walked through the hospital together.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, “The valuable things were the people, and we all got out. I couldn’t care less about Order of Merlin’s or clothes. Did you have anything valuable?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head, “Clothes can be replaced, people can’t be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Agreed,” Harry said. He shot a sideways look at Draco and was vaguely amused to catch the blond man doing the same.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>By the time Harry and Draco stepped into the kitchen of The Burrow, it was early in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my goodness, thank Godric that you two are okay!” Molly said, hugging Harry first and then Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at her, “Thanks, Molly. Where’s our girl?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fast asleep, the events of the day were just too much for her,” Molly said, “It will completely throw her sleep pattern off for a day or two, I’m sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head, “No Molly, you did the right thing. She does need it, we all do.”</p><p> </p><p>“You two look exhausted,” Molly said, reaching up to touch Draco’s face, “And you are freezing to touch Draco dear. I think you two ought to go to Charlie and Bill’s old room and sleep, I can look after Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Draco asked softly, “The last thing we want is to be a burden on you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Family is never a burden,” Molly said gently.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Molly,” Harry said, hugging the woman tightly and kissing her on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled and hugged her too, something that he did not do lightly.</p><p> </p><p>The two men didn’t talk as they traipsed to the bedroom that Charlie and Bill had once shared. They took their potions, lay down and both fell asleep almost instantly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Harry woke up, he felt much better. He felt stronger and he could feel his magic buzzing happily away once more. Draco was still fast asleep so he got up and tiptoed towards the bathroom. He didn’t know what time it was, but he knew that it was early in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>He crept into the bathroom and had a long shower before getting dressed and venturing out into the kitchen. It was empty, but the back door was ajar so Harry stepped outside.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning sleeping beauty,” Bill said, grinning over at him and blowing out a puff of smoke.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, “Thought you’d stopped smoking Bill?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fleur thinks I have,” Bill said, winking at him, “You just slept for 24 hours, it’s Sunday morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bloody hell,” Harry muttered, “How’s Cora?”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine, enjoying the attention of a thousand Weasley’s,” Bill laughed, “Even if Char and I had to sleep in the living room last night because you two had stolen our bedroom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Harry laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be, you caught a psycho and nearly died doing it,” Bill pointed out, “You deserved the rest.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sat down on the bench and sighed, “Can I have one?”</p><p> </p><p>Bill handed him a cigarette and Harry lit it up with his wand. He took a drag and sighed contentedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you stop years ago?” Bill asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Gin made me stop,” Harry shrugged, “So I guess it doesn’t matter now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does she know yet?” Bill asked, blowing out a ring of smoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Know what?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“That you’re gay,” Bill said bluntly, “It’s obvious Harry. It’s been obvious since you came here with Draco Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and took a long drag. He shook his head and blew out the smoke, “I haven’t confirmed it to her but I’m pretty sure that she knows.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m pretty sure you’re right,” Bill agreed, “But she isn’t the reason you’re stressing out. So what is?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t know what to do now,” Harry admitted, “Going back for that case was so exhilarating. I had forgotten how good it felt…how addictive it was.”</p><p> </p><p>“So go back,” Bill said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, “I can’t. Look at what happened just there, I could have died, <em>Draco </em>could have died. This is exactly what Neville and Daphne didn’t want for Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>“Neville and Daphne didn’t want <em>both </em>of Cora’s parental figures to be Aurors,” Bill reminded him, “That’s what I took from that letter you told me about.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes but me being an Auror could get Draco killed,” Harry pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry,” Bill sighed, “There are always going to be psycho’s like Amos Diggory out there. There will always be people who hate the Death Eaters and want to punish them or people related to them. The way I see it, if you <em>hadn’t </em>been working with the Aurors, Draco would have been killed by Amos.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, “What are you saying, Bill?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m saying that if you want to protect Draco from people like that, the best place for you to do that is as an Auror,” Bill pointed out as he put out his cigarette and checked that the kitchen was empty before throwing it into the compost heap.</p><p> </p><p>Harry would normally have laughed, but he was too deep in thought to notice.</p><p> </p><p>“Think on that one,” Bill said, clapping him on the shoulder and heading back into the house.</p><p> </p><p>Harry leant back against the bench and looked up at the sky as the sun began to rise above the trees in the orchard. He sighed and shut his eyes, thinking about everything that Bill had said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Wake up sunshine!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco groaned and covered his face with a pillow as the curtains were drawn, letting sunlit stream into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Wouldn’t do that if I were you, pretty sure that I’ve wanked into that pillow.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco groaned and threw the pillow to the floor, “Fuck off Charlie.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s my room you arsehole,” Charlie snorted, sitting down on the bed opposite, “And that’s my bed your sleeping in.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rubbed his eyes and sat up, “Yes, but what are you doing here at this time in the morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“Waking you up because you’ve slept for over 24 hours and my Mother wants to feed you,” Charlie said, grinning at him, “You look like shit in the morning without your grooming charms. Does Harry know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he sees me like this every morning,” Draco yawned.</p><p> </p><p>“True love,” Charlie joked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco glared at him, “Is that the point of this? For you to take the piss out of me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah,” Charlie said, he sat back on Bill’s bed and leant against the wall, “I wanted to talk to you about Harry because the thing is, Harry needs to go back to the Aurors and you can’t be the douchebag who tries to stop him from doing that.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at Charlie, “Funny you should say that because I had been wondering how to convince him to go back myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want him to go back?” Charlie asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, “In an ideal world, it would be better for Cora if we both had stable, safe jobs, <em>but </em>he’s made to be an Auror. He wouldn’t be Harry without it, would he? He’s just a sad stay at home Dad who has no idea what to do with himself.”</p><p> </p><p>“True,” Charlie mused, “I didn’t think you <em>got </em>him that much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve lived with the guy for months Charlie, I <em>get </em>him pretty well,” Draco said bluntly, “And let’s not deny it, he looks good in Auror robes.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie grinned, “Draco, everyone looks hot in Auror robes. I mean it’s red, leather robes, come on.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shot Charlie an amused grin, “Well I’ve seen a lot of Aurors and not noticed, but I notice when Harry’s wearing them.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are so whipped,” Charlie laughed, “Like…you’re fucked, or Harry’s fucked. I can’t quite pin which way that’s gonna go down, to be honest…”</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted, “Can you get out so that I can get dressed please?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why the sudden shyness? I’ve seen it all,” Charlie said, waggling his eyebrows at the blond man.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear to Salazar, I’ll hex you out of your own bedroom.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Charlie chuckled, “I’m going. You had better get your arse in the kitchen for breakfast in five minutes or Mum will send a search party.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it,” Draco said, shaking his head in amusement as Charlie left the bedroom.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco didn’t talk much that day. Part of it was because of the intensity of the moments they had shared during the final ‘battle’ with Amos Diggory, but a bigger part of it was that they were surrounded by Weasley’s who wanted to hear about the dramatic day, so they didn’t have much time for each other.</p><p> </p><p>Harry decided it was time to be brave and come clean to Ginny, after all, she had been one of his best friends before she had been his wife. He caught her after lunch, or rather <em>she </em>caught him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thought you’d quit?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry jumped and spun around.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny smiled at him, “Just kidding. Who am I to decide what you can and can’t do? I’m not your wife anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled sadly at her, “Yeah, about that….I need to come clean to you about why we broke up.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny cocked her head at him as he put out his cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>“I swear to Godric, I didn’t realise it when we got married,” Harry began, unable to meet her eye, “I was in denial for a long time but…I’m gay.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t seem surprised,” Harry said, trying not to smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not,” Ginny chuckled, “I mean don’t get me wrong, it hurt at first but when I realised you just weren’t into women I figured it had nothing to do with me so that took a lot of the insecurities away.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair point,” Harry agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“And the minute I saw you with Malfoy, I had a feeling,” Ginny admitted with a shrug, “Pansy just confirmed it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pansy?” Harry asked in surprise, “How do you know Pansy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I’m friends with Allie,” Ginny said evasively, “She plays for the Wasps and I play for the Harpies. We’ve known each other for years through school and stuff, you know? And Pansy is sort of dating her.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Harry said in amusement, “Pansy claims they’re not dating but Allie basically lives in her flat. So how exactly did Pansy tell you that I was gay?”</p><p> </p><p>“She just blurted it out by accident,” Ginny laughed, “Alicia had this big party for her birthday. The next morning, I was talking to her and Pansy and the subject of you came up, and she sort of mentioned how in love with Draco Malfoy you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, wait, wait,” Harry said, grinning at his ex-wife, “The next morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“We were having coffee together, what’s the big deal?” Ginny objected, but Harry knew her and he knew her poker face. </p><p> </p><p>“You were having coffee with them, at the flat they both live in,” Harry said. He tutted and shook his head, “Ginevra Weasley, I never.”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny rolled her eyes, “Oh shut up. You’re no saint, you’ve spent the time since our break up having a sexual awakening between Oliver Wood and Draco Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t slept with Draco,” Harry pointed out, still chuckling at Ginny’s expense.</p><p> </p><p>“But you’ve not denied that you’re in love with him yet,” Ginny pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, but said nothing.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re still not denying it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up Ginny.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Bargain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Harry, it’s nearly 3 pm. Have you given any thought to where we’re going to stay tonight?” Draco asked Harry later that afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve given it plenty thought, but I’ve not come up with an answer yet,” Harry replied sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“There is always the Manor, and my Mother would happily allow us to stay there but I don’t think that is what we want for Cora,” Draco said, his eyes focusing on Harry to gauge his reaction.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, “No, not the Manor.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re always welcome to stay with us,” Ron said, surprising both Harry and Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>“But we do only have a two-bedroom flat,” Hermione added, “So you would both have to share with Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco swallowed, it was visible to Hermione but not to Harry, “As kind as that offer is, can I suggest that we ask Pansy if she will put us up?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good idea,” Harry agreed, “Her flat is pretty big, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“She is the Parkinson heiress,” Draco said with a roll of his eyes, “She has a penthouse apartment with four bedrooms and three bathrooms.”</p><p> </p><p>“What I always imagined <em>you </em>would have,” Harry teased.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s what I would have had if I had married Astoria,” Draco mused. Harry looked over at him in surprise, he didn’t talk about his past often and he had never talked about it in front of Harry’s friends. As it was, the only people in the living room were themselves, Hermione, Ron and Ginny.</p><p> </p><p>“I would have had the apartment, the Manor, all the old money,” Draco continued, “But I very much doubt that I would be happy. My parents would never have stood for me becoming a wandmaker, it’s too close to science for their liking and it’s not traditional. Tradition would have dictated that I go into the DMLE or politics. Tradition would have forced me into a loveless marriage. So I don’t envy Pansy with her penthouse, and in truth, I’m sad to see Grimmauld Place burned to the ground. I liked that house a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“You and me both,” Harry said with a sigh, “I hated that house as much as Sirius did when I first went there. But after the war, it became my home. I don’t think you ever liked it though, did you Gin?”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny shook her head, “It always felt cold, and it freaked me out. I had this feeling that I was being watched all of the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s probably because of that paranoid bastard with all of his observation charms,” Ron snorted.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked over sharply, “Observation charms?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry let his head fall into his hands, “Cheers Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Ron said sheepishly, “You never…uh…knew about that?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at Harry in disbelief, “Observation charms?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry said sheepishly.</p><p> </p><p>“In <em>every </em>room?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, apart from the bathrooms,” Harry said, rubbing his hand against his neck as he did when he felt nervous, “That would just be creepy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Including my bedroom?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh…well…yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s what you did when you spent all those hours in the study?” Draco asked, leaning back in his chair and raising an eyebrow at him, “Spied on me?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Harry replied quickly, “I never watched your room after you moved in, I swear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Humph,” Draco said with a shake of his head, “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry cleared his throat and changed the subject, ignoring Hermione and Ginny’s silent laughter.</p><p> </p><p>Ron helped Harry out by asking, “So assuming Pansy lets you stay with her temporarily, where do you go next?”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess we’re just going to have to buy a house,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>“Together?” Ron asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, obviously,” Harry replied, frowning at his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Like both of your names on the mortgage?” Hermione echoed.</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt we’ll get a mortgage,” Harry said, glancing over at Draco, “We’ll just buy a place outright, won’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a decent amount in savings,” Draco mused, “The pay got much better when I took over the shop.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got a nice savings fund too, and I’ll get a decent insurance payout for Grimmauld Place," Harry said, “So between us, I reckon we’ll get something nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, “And the next battle is deciding where we ought to live.”</p><p> </p><p>“London,” Harry said immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you think the coast would be better for all of us?” Draco asked, “The sea air and all?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like the coast,” Harry said, his eyes darkening.</p><p> </p><p>“But-”</p><p> </p><p>“He doesn’t like the coast,” Ginny said firmly, “I’m sure in time he will tell you why but don’t push the issue Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt a surge of gratitude towards Ginny for stepping in, he knew that she understood his reasoning.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t,” Draco said, a little irritably, “But I don’t feel like London is the best place for us. It’s busy and I thought Cora would perhaps enjoy living somewhere a little more rural.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like living in London,” Harry said, almost huffily.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you two can work it out between you,” Hermione cut in before an argument could begin.</p><p> </p><p>Draco didn’t look entirely convinced as he rose to his feet, “I’ll floo Pansy and ask if she minds having a couple of lodgers.”</p><p> </p><p>The moment that he left the room Ron snorted and said, “You’re never going to agree on anything, are you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I very much bloody doubt it,” Harry muttered irritably.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>That evening, Harry and Draco thanked Pansy for her hospitality and settled Cora in one of the guest bedrooms for the night.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sat down by her travel cot and watched her for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you going to read her?” Draco asked from his spot in the doorway.</p><p> </p><p>“I can tell her a fairytale from memory, but I am a little sad to have lost those books,” Harry said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>“I can read her a story from memory,” Draco suggested.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled and got to his feet, “On you go,” he said, assuming Draco’s usual position in the doorway while Draco sat down next to the cot.</p><p> </p><p>He read her a perfect, word for word rendition of the Warlocks Hairy Heart, editing out the gory parts. By the time he was finished, Cora was fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p>They tiptoed out of the bedroom and Draco reached past Harry to pull the door shut. His breath ghosted across Harry’s neck and he breathed in a little more sharply than normal.</p><p> </p><p>“That went better than expected, considering that she’s out of her routine and her home,” Draco said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, he leant against the wall in the hallway, lowering his voice so that they wouldn’t wake Cora, “What would you say if I told you that I was considering going back to the Aurors?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly?” Draco said, smiling slightly, “I’d say that I was surprised that it’s taken you this long to realise that going back is the best career option you’ve come up with yet.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry breathed a sigh of relief, “So you would be okay with it? Even though it’s dangerous?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s who you are,” Draco pointed out, “Harry Potter, the saviour of all, the boy with the hero complex. You can’t picture yourself doing anything else and if I’m honest, I can’t either.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, almost seeming lighter after Draco’s admission that he was okay with it.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to go in tomorrow morning, to talk to Rob about the case,” Harry explained, “He’s the Head Auror now which makes things easier too. I have a feeling he’s going to beg me to take my job back which means that I’m in a position to bargain.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked, “Well Potter, it’s good to know that the months I spent living with you have taught you something,” he said as they headed towards the living room together, “What do you want to get out of this bargaining session?”</p><p> </p><p>“A few things,” Harry admitted, “A better work-life balance for one, that’s more important than ever now that we’ve got Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded his agreement.</p><p> </p><p>“And other things too, but I’ll take them up with Rob tomorrow,” Harry said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you get to choose your new partner?” Draco asked curiously. Unaware of Pansy watching them in amusement from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“If I make it one of my demands, I expect so,” Harry said, a sly smile slipping onto his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Draco said, frowning slightly, “You want it to be Wood?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “Oliver? No. I like Ollie, he’s my friend and he was…well he was good in bed I won’t lie, but I don’t want him to be my Auror partner. I do have someone in mind though and I hope she won’t object…”</p><p> </p><p>Draco seemed to visibly relax at the word ‘she’, which Harry and Pansy both noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you two heading straight to bed or do you want a nightcap?” Pansy called, waving a bottle of firewhiskey in their general direction.</p><p> </p><p>“After the week we’ve had, I’m inclined to say nightcap,” Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, sighing heavily, “I’m inclined to agree.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry felt a little nervous when he stepped into Rob's office the following morning. He wasn’t afraid to reason with his boss, mostly because it was hard to take said boss seriously when he had worked graveyard shifts with him for the past few years. They had eaten doughnuts, fessed up about their awful romantic ventures as teenagers, bonded over their mutual dislike of Muggles who had abused them growing up and mostly, bitched about their respective partners.</p><p> </p><p>What Harry was afraid of was going back to the Aurors without Neville by his side. Yes, he had done it to catch Amos Diggory but he had told himself repeatedly that it was just temporary.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry,” Rob said politely, “Coffee?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed and sat down opposite the man, accepting the cup of coffee that he had just been handed.</p><p> </p><p>Rob raised an eyebrow at him, “Gonna let me in on the joke?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Harry said with a smile, “I had a feeling that you asked me here to beg me to come back, and from the fact you used my first name <em>and </em>gave me coffee, I can presume that I’m right.”</p><p> </p><p>Rob snorted, “Yeah, I want you to take your job back. I really want you to take your job back because you’re a bar of gold amongst a pile of bronze.”</p><p> </p><p>“Bronze?” Harry laughed, “Oh come on, the likes of Ollie and Moon should at least be silver.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t even wanna know why you’re giving Wood silver status,” Rob said as he sat on his desk and looked down at Harry, “Bit of a walking stereotype though, isn’t he? A guy called Wood who likes wood?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chortled, “Not as bad as a wandmaker who likes wood.”</p><p> </p><p>Rob snorted in amusement, “You gonna take the job back or not then?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry leant back in his chair, “Do you know why I quit Rob?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly Harry, I don’t know the ins and outs of it. All Spalding told us was that you didn’t want to be an Auror without Neville,” Rob admitted, “But nobody blames you for that Harry. There was nothing that anyone could have done to prevent it.”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t that,” Harry cut in, “It wasn’t because I’m scared after what I saw happen to Neville either. I quit because my Auror partner, my <em>best friend </em>and his wife were killed and when I came into <em>this </em>office afterwards, I was offered a promotion. I was told that they had died for the greater good and that it was a miracle that <em>only </em>two of them had died. Spalding didn’t care that those two meant the world to me, that they meant the world to their daughter. All he cared about was numbers and I decided that I couldn’t work for a place that thought like that. Then when I found out that Neville and Daphne wanted me to help raise Cora, I figured being an Auror wasn’t a sustainable career.”</p><p> </p><p>Rob looked at Harry seriously, “Well I’m not Spalding, am I? I’m Rob, I’m the guy who knows all about your wet kiss with Cho Chang and your awkward bathroom shenanigans with Cedric Diggory. I’m the guy who burst into bloody tears on a midnight stakeout because I found out that morning that my missus had been having an affair and <em>you </em>were the one who didn’t laugh at me for that, and who didn’t share it with the guys.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re friends Harry so I’m going to be completely honest with you,” Rob continued. “As Head Auror, I <em>need </em>you back but as your friend, I <em>want </em>you back. The guys in that bullpen…their morale is higher when you are here, they feel safe when you are here. They will follow you into a raid or to an arrest because they respect you. That is tough stuff to gain but you gained that within months of working on the force because you’re bloody good at what you do so I’m not ashamed to beg. I’ll do pretty much anything you ask to get you back on the force.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anything?” Harry asked, surveying Rob with interest.</p><p> </p><p>“If I can do it, I will,” Rob replied, “So give me your demands, I can tell that you have them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Harry said. He leant forward and met Rob’s eye, “Change the rulebook.”</p><p> </p><p>“The entire rulebook?” Rob asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Just one section of it,” Harry elaborated, “Couples never work together. They are not allowed to be partners, and they do not go on missions together <em>ever</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Rob walked around the desk and sat down in his own chair. He leant back and nodded, “Done, complete segregation of Aurors who are romantically involved with each other. Anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aftercare,” Harry replied, “We need to do more for the family after the big fancy funeral that we pay for.”</p><p> </p><p>Rob nodded, “I agree. It’s one I’ll have to take up with the head of the department, but you have my word that I will do that at the next meeting.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Harry said, smiling slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that all?” Rob asked sceptically.</p><p> </p><p>“Not quite,” Harry replied, “There’s a position up for grabs at the moment, isn’t there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Assistant Head Auror,” Rob nodded, “Do you want it? Because if you do, it’s yours. I’d be quite happy to have you as my number two.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s exactly the problem,” Harry said with a shake of his head, “I don’t want it and I don’t deserve it. I shouldn’t be offered everything under the sun because I killed Voldemort. That was years ago, and it’s not fair. One of my conditions is that you give the job to Oliver because he’s a bloody brilliant Auror and he does deserve it.”</p><p> </p><p>Rob chortled, “So one of your conditions is that we don’t promote you, but instead promote your boyfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not my boyfriend,” Harry said with a shake of his head, “I slept with him once but I sort of…there is kind of someone in my life right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is that ‘kinda’ the gay wandmaker you are raising a baby with?” Rob asked, raising an amused eyebrow at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe,” Harry replied.</p><p> </p><p>Rob chuckled, “Fine, we don’t promote you.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked, “Don’t get me wrong, at some point I would love that job and my end goal is to be sitting where you are sitting Rob. But I want to earn those promotions, I don’t want to get them because I killed Voldemort or because I survived something that killed my best friend and his wife.”</p><p> </p><p>“I get it,” Rob said, “And if I’m honest I had Wood in mind for the job anyway. He is a bloody brilliant Auror, you’re right.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled and continued “I also need more flexibility because I have a family now. I need every second weekend off and when I say off, I don’t mean on-call. I mean you only call me if the next dark lord comes back.”</p><p> </p><p>“What if there’s a mass Death Eater attack?” Rob asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that’s unlikely but I guess I’d come in for that,” Harry admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“More unlikely than a dark lord coming back?” Rob quirked an eyebrow up.</p><p> </p><p>“You get the point,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes, “Only call me on my weekend off if really bad shit is happening. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Rob said, an amused smile playing on his lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Lastly,” Harry said, leaning back in his chair once more, “I get to pick my new Auror partner.”</p><p> </p><p>Rob laughed, “You know what you are, Harry? You’re predictable. I gave you Moon for the serial killer case as a trial but I knew you’d want to keep her.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, “You were right. She has the potential to be a great Auror. I enjoyed working with her, and I feel like I could really bring her on.”</p><p> </p><p>“If she agrees, she’s all yours,” Rob replied, “And I don’t have to worry about you shagging her because you like blokes so that makes my life a damn sight easier.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Rob added, “There is a slight issue. The two of you were both the Senior Aurors in your pairs, so you’re going to have to work that one out between yourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s an easy one,” Harry said simply, “There won’t be a Senior partner, we will operate as equals which I believe is how a true partnership should be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright Greenpeace,” Rob said, clapping his hands together, “I agree with all of your terms and I’m gonna chuck in a pay rise for you. Don’t get your knickers in a twist over it, it’s not because you killed a dark lord or because the sun shines out of your golden arsehole. It’s because you’ve got a kid now and let me tell you, Harry, childcare is fucking expensive.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed out loud, “Alright,” he said simply. He got to his feet and held out his hand, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah,” Rob said, shaking Harry’s hand, “Thank <em>you</em>. Do you know what the head of the department promised me if I got you on back on the force?”</p><p> </p><p>“A shag?” Harry asked in amusement. He knew Rob had long since had a crush on their very attractive female head of department.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, I <em>wish</em>,” Rob said with a grin, “She did offer me the big corner office, a sweet pay rise and a season ticket for the top box at the Puddlemere ground.”</p><p> </p><p>“You better take me to some of those games then you sneaky bastard,” Harry chortled.</p><p> </p><p>“You bet I will,” Rob said cheerfully, “I could bloody kiss you right now I’m so chuffed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, please don’t Rob,” Harry snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“When you gonna come back then?” Rob asked as he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Next Monday,” Harry replied, “I need a week to sort things out.”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal,” Rob said, “Can I announce the good news from the mountain top?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you must,” Harry chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>They stepped out of the office together and Rob clapped his hands, “Right you shitebags, shut up and listen!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry hid an amused smile behind his hand. It was a big change from Spalding’s calm and polite way to get the attention of the troops. However, it worked because the bullpen fell silent immediately. Harry wondered if that was why Rob had been chosen for the job. Spalding was very by the book but Rob was far more like Moody and that was a good thing.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got an announcement to make,” Rob said loudly, “Auror Potter has seen the light. He’s fed up of changing nappies and being spewed on. It took him a while but he remembered how much he missed the shite coffee and the rank smell of human perspiration so as of next Monday, he’s back on the force!”</p><p> </p><p>There was a cheer which made Harry feel incredibly embarrassed. He rolled his eyes and nodded as Auror after Auror patted him on the back and welcomed him back.</p><p> </p><p>He fought his way through them all to Lilly’s desk at the back of the bullpen.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, “So you’re back?”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t sound surprised,” Harry noted, leaning against her desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione tipped me off,” Lilly smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course she did,” Harry said fondly.</p><p> </p><p>“What brought you back here?” Lilly asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I had to find this incredible Auror that I worked a case with,” Harry said with a grin, “Thought she might fancy being my Auror partner long-term?”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly crossed her arms, “What makes you think I’ll have you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I don’t know if you will,” Harry said honestly, “But I think you have a lot of potential, and I’d love to work with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly smiled at him, “Thank you for saving my life, back with the Amos Diggory case. If you hadn’t gotten there when you did…well, I dread to think what he would have done to me.”</p><p> </p><p>“So he didn’t do anything to you?” Harry asked, breathing a sigh of relief.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing more than a mild torture spell,” Lilly shrugged, “So I was lucky, and I survived.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said I would make sure you survived, didn’t I?” Harry quipped, “And I never go back on my promises Moon.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly watched him for a moment, then she held out her hand, “I guess if we’re going to be partners, you should call me Lilly.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned at her, “It’s going to be great.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do I get the impression that your idea of ‘great’ is very different to mine?” Lilly asked sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>Harry just winked at her, “See you next Monday!” he said as he wove through the Aurors and attempted to escape from the Ministry.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry was so proud of himself for how he handled himself in his meeting, that he decided that he couldn’t wait until that evening to tell Draco about it. Instead, he decided to stop in at the shop.</p><p> </p><p>Draco was busy when he walked in, so much so that he didn’t even notice the bell ringing. Harry didn’t mind, Hermione had been kind enough to look after Cora that morning so he wasn’t in a hurry.</p><p> </p><p>He stood at the back of the shop and watched Draco help a boy find his first wand. Harry could tell that the kid was Hogwarts age and that he’d never used a wand before. Draco was patient with him, letting him try different wands and assuring him that he wasn’t doing anything wrong when a vase exploded or a box flew off the shelf.</p><p> </p><p>When the boy finally found the right wand, Draco smiled and said, “The best wizards take a while to find the perfect wand, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>The boy's eyes lit up, “Really sir?”</p><p> </p><p>“Really,” Draco said, smiling at the boy’s mother.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled too, “Thank you for all of your help, and your patience.”</p><p> </p><p>“My pleasure,” Draco said smoothly, and it didn’t look like he was lying either.</p><p> </p><p>The woman bought her son's wand and they left the shop, thankfully without noticing Harry.</p><p> </p><p>He stepped forward and smiled at Draco, “You’re a natural.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at him, “Lurking in the shadows and watching me, are you? What is this, sixth year?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed out loud, “No, sixth year was a lot more creepy and pervy, I’m man enough to admit that now.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted, “Following a bloke into a bathroom is definitely pervy. I mean what did you think I was going to do, turn a urinal into a portkey and bring Voldemort to Hogwarts?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry barked out a laugh at that, “Wow, that’s a thought. Could you imagine? Voldemort appearing in Myrtle's bathroom…she’d be hell-bent on revenge.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed too, “That she would. What brings you to my humble little wand shop?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just wanted to brag about my success with Rob, if I’m honest,” Harry remarked cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled, “Let me get the coffee on first.”</p><p> </p><p>With a wave of his hand, he got the coffee to begin making itself in the corner of the shop. He turned back to Harry and said, “So it went well then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Very well,” Harry grinned, “I get every second weekend off, as demanded. He’s going to implement the changes I suggested to the rule book and Lilly is my new partner.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you want her so much?” Draco asked with interest.</p><p> </p><p>“I like her,” Harry admitted, “She’s fiery and she bites back like a Gryffindor, but she’s got the trademark Ravenclaw intelligence and wit. I think I can really bring her on as an Auror and have a great time while doing it.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you trust her,” Draco remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” Harry said honestly, “Which is hard for me these days. But I do trust her, and I think she will be good for me too. Gryffindor partnerships don’t tend to work great in the Aurors, Neville and I were an exception because he was more Hufflepuff than Gryffindor most of the time.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled and nodded in agreement as the coffee finished making itself. He crossed the room while Harry continued to talk, “Gryffindor, Slytherin partnerships are another difficult one. They either work great, or there’s too much conflict, too many differences of opinion you know? But the best partnerships tend to be Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and Slytherin and Hufflepuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s not just Aurors,” Draco mused, handing Harry his coffee, “You could say the same about relationships couldn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose,” Harry said with a frown, “Two Gryffindors can be too fiery and headstrong, leading to a lot of fighting like with Ginny and me.”</p><p> </p><p>“The fact you wanted to shag men didn’t exactly help,” Draco pointed out, sipping his coffee while Harry snorted in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“But what you said about the best partnerships being between Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, well that’s because, in a relationship sense, the Hufflepuff is the reasonable one who tells the Slytherin when they are being too ambitious, who shows them how to have fun too. Whereas the Slytherin is the one who sticks up for the Hufflepuff when they don’t want to cause a scene or upset anyone,” Draco remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“You sound like you know from experience,” Harry said with interest.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, “I dated a Hufflepuff for a while. I think he might have been the only guy I’ve dated who I actually considered settling down with but it didn’t work out in the end.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco just shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>Harry decided to continue in that vein, “Well then relationship guru, why do Gryffindors and Ravenclaws work so well together?”</p><p> </p><p>“They work well because the Ravenclaw is the logical one who calms the Gryffindor down when they fire up,” Draco elaborated, “But the Gryffindor forces the Ravenclaw out of their comfort zone and teaches them how to embrace life spontaneously.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry hummed as he thought about this, “I suppose you make a fair point, but you can hardly use that to judge every relationship, can you? Look at Ron and Hermione, I think they get off on the arguments to be honest so that obviously works for some people.”</p><p> </p><p>“And it’s very rare that you find someone who exclusively fits into one house,” Draco added, “I was a hat stall after all.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were?” Harry asked in surprise, “The hat practically screamed Slytherin the minute it touched your head.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s because I told it that I had to be in Slytherin,” Draco said with a sigh, “Could you imagine my Father’s rage if I had gone into Ravenclaw? Daph knew I was a hat stall, she used to always say that I was destined for Hufflepuff but really, the hat wanted to put me in Ravenclaw.”</p><p> </p><p>A lightbulb went off in Harry’s head and his heart skipped a few beats. Draco was right about Gryffindor, Ravenclaw relationships working and Draco also portrayed many Ravenclaw traits.</p><p> </p><p>“Potter?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s head snapped up, “Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head with fond amusement, “I asked if you were officially an Auror again then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, not until next Monday,” Harry replied, “I told Rob that I needed a week to sort things out. We’ll need to see what we can salvage from Grimmauld Place then start house hunting. Do you mind if I set up some viewings?”</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead, just make sure they are between 12 and 1 pm, then I can go during my lunch break,” Draco said, he sipped his coffee and narrowed his eyes at him, “And make sure you don’t just look exclusively at London.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “How about I arrange viewings for the ones that <em>I </em>like and you arrange viewings for the ones that <em>you </em>like? Then when we look at them, we’ll see who's right.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Draco agreed grudgingly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry finished his coffee and sighed, “As nice as this is, I need to go. Hermione only has Cora for a few more hours and I want to search the wreckage of Grimmauld place before anything that is left gets damaged by wind or rain.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, see you tonight?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “Yeah, do you want to go out for dinner? I appreciate Pansy taking us all in but it’s pretty cramped around the dinner table with all of us there.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “Thank Salazar you said it because I was thinking the same thing. Muggle London?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, less chance of The Prophet stalking us,” Harry said with a wave of his hand, “I know a place that does great homemade pizza.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sounds perfect.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’ll meet you here with Cora at closing time,” Harry said, smiling at Draco before leaving the shop.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed and watched the door as it swung shut. He sipped his coffee and nearly jumped out of his skin when Wells walked out of the storeroom, “Are you dating him yet sir?”</p><p> </p><p>“No Wells,” Draco said with a roll of his eyes, “I’m not dating him, because he’s Harry Potter. Did you fail to notice that?”</p><p> </p><p>“No sir, it’s kind of hard not to notice that,” Wells said.</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly!” Draco snapped, “So leave well enough alone, or start looking for a new job.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir,” Wells said sheepishly, “Sorry sir, it just kind of sounded like he asked you out on a date.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco opened his mouth to tell Wells that he was being an idiot, but then he shut it and frowned. It had sounded rather like that actually, now that he thought about it…</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Stars Shine for You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter title is from the song:<br/>Yellow by Coldplay.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While they ate pizza that evening, which was as mouth-wateringly good as Harry had described, the topic of conversation went back to houses.</p><p> </p><p>“So I set up two viewings,” Harry said, “One for tomorrow lunch-time and one for Wednesday.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked, “I set up two as well, both on Friday. One is at lunchtime and the other is just after I finish work for the day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you smirking?” Harry asked suspiciously, “Are they in London?”</p><p> </p><p>“I told you, I don’t think we should restrict ourselves to London,” Draco said evasively.</p><p> </p><p>“So no then,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes, “Are they on the coast?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Draco promised, “You and your ex-wife told me to avoid that topic of conversation so I did. I’m a Slytherin, but I’m not heartless.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and looked over at Cora as she nibbled on pieces of their pizza, “I hate the coast because it reminds me of a horrible time during the war. After we were kidnapped and held in Malfoy Manor, we escaped thanks to Dobby.”</p><p> </p><p>“My old elf,” Draco said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “But he was stabbed in the process of getting us out, and he died right after he got us to safety. That safe place was Shell Cottage where Bill and Fleur live. It’s literally <em>on </em>the beach and that was where Dobby died, on that beach.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry took a breath and said, “I had never been to the beach before, that was the first time and I think I’ll always associate it with that now. The thing was, I was close to Dobby, ever since he saved my life in second year so I took his death hard. I stayed up all night digging a grave because I wanted him to have a proper grave with a headstone so that everyone would know that he had been a free elf.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, and Harry was surprised by the sympathy in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“So every time I’m on a beach or I look at the sea…I remember that,” Harry said quietly, “And it’s why I hate the coast.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is completely understandable,” Draco said, that softness still in his voice. It made Harry look up to meet his eye as he continued, “And while we’re talking about honesty. There was a reason you got out of Malfoy Manor, and it wasn’t because Dobby’s house-elf magic was different from normal magic.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” Harry asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed but kept Harry’s gaze, “Do you use Ward keys in the Aurors?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s frown deepened, “Yes, keys that allow people to pass in and out of wards?”</p><p> </p><p>“I gave Dobby mine,” Draco admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s eyes widened, “You trapped yourself in Malfoy Manor to get us out?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was already trapped there, the key didn’t make a difference,” Draco said quietly, “I was too scared of what would happen when the snatchers caught me if I ran away so I stayed put.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at Draco in a whole new light. The blond man caught his eye again, “And I didn’t give Dobby the key so that you could all get out. I gave him the key for the same reason that I lied about recognising you.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s breath caught in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“I did it for you Harry,” Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was floored by this revelation. It was so unlike Draco to just reveal something like that, and in public too.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco…I…”</p><p> </p><p>Draco cleared his throat and blushed slightly. He tore his eyes away from Harry and looked over at Cora, “It was nothing. Oh, Cora look at you, you’re filthy.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry knew that Draco had changed the subject because he didn’t know how to deal with Harry’s gratitude or his own emotions, but he also had a point. Cora was positively covered in melted cheese and tomato sauce.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, at least it’s not in her hair,” Harry pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>At which point, Cora put her tomato hands in her hair and giggled loudly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco caught each other’s eye and both burst out laughing too. Harry understood what Draco meant at that moment. It was moments like these when they truly felt like a family.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So,” Draco said, crossing his arms and looking up at the house, “It’s in London.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice though, isn’t it?” Harry asked, shuffling Cora onto his other hip.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks like Grimmauld Place,” Draco said as he cocked his head at the townhouse.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s bigger,” Harry admitted, “It has eight bedrooms.”</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t need eight bedrooms,” Draco said, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p> </p><p>Before Harry could say anymore, a woman in a skirt suit walked over to them, “Mr Potter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Eleanor,” Harry said with a smile, “Draco, this is Eleanor, we spoke on the phone earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pleasure to meet you, Mr Malfoy,” The woman said pleasantly, “Are you ready to have a look around the house?”</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently so,” Draco said, shooting Harry an irritated look.</p><p> </p><p>“Fantastic!”</p><p> </p><p>“She missed the sarcasm,” Draco muttered under his breath as they stepped into the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“So on the upper ground floor we have a reception room, it’s just in here,” Eleanor said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco stepped inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Like the dining room in Grimmauld Place,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>“The one we never used?” Draco questioned.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “You just don’t like London.”</p><p> </p><p>“Correct,” Draco said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>Eleanor laughed weakly, “Trouble agreeing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well Harry likes London and I like the countryside, so it is a rather stark difference,” Draco said with a polite smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I shall try my hardest to convince you!” Eleanor said enthusiastically.</p><p> </p><p>When she stepped out of the room, Draco looked at Harry and murmured, “I hate her.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry let out a reluctant laugh, “Yeah she’s kind of irritating, I know. But give the house a chance, okay? I’ll give your choices the same chance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Draco sighed, and they stepped back out into the hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“In here we have a tiny little room,” Eleanor said, “The previous owners didn’t seem to use it for much other than storage.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just like the reading room in Grimmauld Place,” Harry said, he looked at Draco sideways, “Which we did use, all the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair point,” Draco agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“And further along the corridor here is a large family kitchen,” Eleanor said brightly.</p><p> </p><p>They stepped into the kitchen which was very bright and open.</p><p> </p><p>“The skylight is a nice touch,” Draco mused.</p><p> </p><p>“The daylight is nice,” Harry said with a snort, “Unlike the dim, basement kitchen in Grimmauld Place.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded and looked around, “Strange to have the kitchen on this level though, isn’t it? It’s usually in the basement.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Harry said, lowering his voice, “It’s a Muggle house and they don’t have elves so it’s more convenient to have the kitchen on this floor I expect.”</p><p> </p><p>“And we don’t have elves either so maybe that would be a better way of living,” Draco murmured, “See? I’m considering it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Harry said cheerfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you ready to look downstairs?” Eleanor asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we are,” Harry said, “Thank you, Eleanor.”</p><p> </p><p>Eleanor led them down the stairs, which were very similar to the basement stairs in Grimmauld Place.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, there’s a lot of space down here,” Draco said in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “It’s a lot bigger than Grimmauld Place in terms of living space.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s certainly spacious,” Eleanor agreed, “Down here we have three decent sized bedrooms and two bathrooms. One of the bedrooms has it’s own small kitchen as well so it’s convenient if you ever had guests who would be staying long-term.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shot Harry an exasperated look, “Not necessary. Just use magic to send food from the kitchen?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry glared and shushed him while Eleanor looked a little perplexed.</p><p> </p><p>“Just ignore him,” Harry said with a nervous laugh, “He thinks he’s being funny.”</p><p> </p><p>Eleanor nodded, “Oh…okay. Well, would you guys like to see the rest of the house?”</p><p> </p><p>“If we must,” Draco muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“We would,” Harry said, shooting Draco an irritated look.</p><p> </p><p>Eleanor led them back up through the hall and the upper ground floor, all the way up to the first floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Now up here you have a big reception room with a balcony,” She said, showing them into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Like the drawing-room,” Draco said with a nod, “Smaller though.”</p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t need it to be that big though, did we?” Harry asked, “Even when we had the BBQ for my birthday it wasn’t anywhere near full.”</p><p> </p><p>“True,” Draco said, “I like the big windows. Hate the view though.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “Is that because it’s London?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p> </p><p>“God, I hate you,” Harry muttered under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Eleanor almost managed to hide her amused smile before they turned around.</p><p> </p><p>“Out that way is the roof terrace,” She said, trying not to laugh.</p><p> </p><p>The two men stepped out onto the roof terrace.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked around, “I hate it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you hate it?” Harry asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it’s pointless. It’s a room without any walls or a roof. There’s a garden isn’t there?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>“A small one, but yes,” Harry replied, “That’s it down there,” he lowered his voice, “We could use expansion charms to make it decent like in Grimmauld Place.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, but what is the point of this? This could be a room.”</p><p> </p><p>“I imagine it’s so that light gets to the kitchen,” Harry said, pointing to a large glass panel which looked down into the kitchen.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think it’s dangerous,” Draco said, “What if Cora got out here? She wouldn’t be able to get out of the window onto the balcony in the drawing-room but if she got out here she could fall.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is a valid point,” Harry sighed, “Speaking of Cora, would you take her for a bit?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah sure,” Draco replied, smiling brightly at the baby girl, “Come on sweetheart, let’s look at the house that Harry chose which is <em>far </em>too big and stuck in the middle of smelly London.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “Do you think you can say it in a baby voice and get away with it?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco just shot Harry a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Eleanor smiled at them and said, “You two are obviously very happy together, despite your disagreements when it comes to living accommodation.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh we’re not together,” Harry said quickly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head, “We’re just raising this baby together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because our best friends died,” Harry added.</p><p> </p><p>“And we were living in Harry’s house which was a townhouse very similar to this, but it was burned down,” Draco explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Eleanor said, wide-eyed, “I’m very sorry for making an assumption. Uh…do you guys just want to finish looking at the last couple of floors by yourselves? When you’re done, you can meet me in the hall to ask me any questions.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Eleanor,” Harry said as she disappeared down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>They started to head up towards the second floor and Harry said, “She thinks we’re a couple and she thinks you’re insane.”</p><p> </p><p>“Who cares what she thinks? She’s a muggle that we’re never going to see again because we’re not buying this house,” Draco said bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, “There’s a master bedroom and a bathroom here,” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco just continued up to the top floor.</p><p> </p><p>“So we have what, another three bedrooms up here? And another bathroom, who needs this many bloody bathrooms Potter?” Draco asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “Muggles, apparently.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh look, stairs to the attic,” Draco said sarcastically, “You could convert it into a study so that I could get some peace and quiet in the drawing-room.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s the first positive thing you’ve had to say about this bloody house Malfoy,” Harry remarked irritably, “What’s the problem exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well the layout for one,” Draco said, “We both need to be near Cora. The layout we had in Grimmauld Place, with me being a floor about her was getting problematic. That would mean that we all sleep on this floor with the master bedroom staying empty, or that we all sleep on the lower ground floor which I don’t like by the way. I don’t like having the kitchen above the living quarters.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like that much either, but we could change that,” Harry pointed out, “We’re wizards, it wouldn’t take us long to get the house the way we wanted it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still,” Draco said, “This place has 8 bedrooms. Why do we need that many? In Grimmauld Place, we used five.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, “We used more than that…”</p><p> </p><p>“No, we didn’t,” Draco said, “Think about the rooms we used. We used the kitchen obviously, and we used the little lounge, but we never used the dining room. We used the drawing-room but not the bedroom on that floor. On the third floor, you and Cora used two of the bedrooms, but the tiny one was used for storage. Then on the 4<sup>th</sup> floor, I had a bedroom and Teddy had a bedroom. That’s five.”</p><p> </p><p>“The bedroom opposite the drawing-room was technically always made up as a guest room,” Harry pointed out, “But all your guests slept in <em>your </em>room.”</p><p> </p><p>“I had one guest, <em>one</em>,” Draco muttered irritably, “And if  I had realised you needed a shag so badly, I would have let you join me and Theo.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry cleared his throat and frowned, “Uh…well, that was…uh that was not necessary.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh,” Draco smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Harry said, glaring at the blond man, “What was your point again?”</p><p> </p><p>“That we need 6 bedrooms, not 8,” Draco said, shuffling Cora and looking Harry in the eye, “How much does this place cost?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well it’s in the top end of our budget,” Harry said evasively.</p><p> </p><p>“How much?”</p><p> </p><p>“5,500,000.”</p><p> </p><p>“Galleons?” Draco asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Pounds,” Harry said, “So give or take half it to work out the galleons…”</p><p> </p><p>“So about 3 million galleons then,” Draco said, doing the math in his head very quickly, “Seriously Potter?”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you expect? It’s in London!”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly!” Draco remarked in disbelief, “Just because we have the money doesn’t mean that we should blow it!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry groaned in frustration, “You were never going to consider it anyway, just because you hate London!”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t hate London but I don’t see the point of paying London prices when we can bloody apparate,” Draco grumbled, “Now can we wrap this up? Because I have to get back to work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Harry huffed, taking Cora from him. They walked down the stairs in irritated silence, thanked Eleanor then went their separate ways.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So…”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up Pansy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never said anything!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sat down on the sofa irritably, “You said it with your questioning ‘so’ and no, Draco didn’t like the house.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy bit her lip to hide her smile, “I did tell you that he wasn’t a big fan of London.”</p><p> </p><p>“But why?” Harry asked irritably, “What’s not to like about London? It’s busy, it’s alive, it’s full of life!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s also full of arseholes and smoke thanks to Muggle cars,” Pansy pointed out, “He grew up in the countryside Harry, and while he hates the <em>house </em>he grew up in, he has fond memories of spending summers out by the lake fishing with Theo or helping his Mother in the greenhouse.”</p><p> </p><p>“But the countryside is boring,” Harry complained.</p><p> </p><p>“You love The Burrow,” Pansy pointed out, “And that’s in the countryside, so I think you’re being petty.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think I’m being petty?” Harry asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy crossed her arms and stared him down, “Yeah, I do. You want to fight me on that one?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m an Auror, I’d beat you,” Harry reminded her as he got to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy raised an eyebrow at him, “Uh-huh. Do you want a cup of coffee?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry just chuckled, “Yeah. I wonder if he’ll like the one tomorrow any better…”</p><p> </p><p>“Well if it’s still in London, I doubt it,” Pansy pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s <em>not </em>in London,” Harry said triumphantly, “Godric knows where the houses he has in mind are, probably fucking Wales.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy snorted in amusement and handed him his cup of coffee, “Nah, he hates the Welsh more than he hates idiots.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank Godric for that.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So,” Harry said brightly as Draco apparated into the alleyway where Harry was waiting, “This house is in Ilford.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shot him a look which literally just said, ‘Seriously?’ then remarked, “It’s London.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not London, it’s Ilford!” Harry objected as they stepped out of the alleyway together onto the main street.</p><p> </p><p>“We are less than 10 miles away from Charing Cross so we’re still in bloody London, Potter,” Draco said irritably, “It’s in Greater London and it has been since 1965.”</p><p> </p><p>“What are you? A walking fucking encyclopedia?” Harry bit back irritably, “I swear to Godric if you weren’t gay you’d be married to Hermione!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you insist on London and – oh for the love of Salazar - is it another townhouse?” Draco asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“I like townhouses!” Harry exclaimed, “They remind me of Grimmauld Place!”</p><p> </p><p>“Sweet Salazar, help me,” Draco muttered under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi gents, you hear to see the house?”</p><p> </p><p>They spun around to look at the man who had greeted them. He was a young man in his 20’s. He had dark brown (almost black hair), blue eyes and glasses.</p><p> </p><p>“We are, yes,” Harry said with a smile, “I’m Harry and this is Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>“Unusual name,” He said, clapping Draco on the back, “Parents gypsy’s eh?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned, “No…high-born aristocrats actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, that makes sense,” The man grinned, “I’m Dan, and I’m here to show you around this beautiful house. It’s a decent size, and a great price for being in Greater London.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked at Harry, “See? It’s still in London!”</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s not <em>in </em>London,” Harry said irritably, “You can’t see St. Pauls from the drawing-room window. That was your issue with the last one, wasn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“That and the fact it had way too many bedrooms and was much too expensive,” Draco said, raising an eyebrow at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Well this place has 5 bedrooms,” Dan cut in, “And the owner is looking for offers in the region of £580,000.</p><p> </p><p>“So it’s less than 1 million,” Harry said optimistically, “Not close to 5 million, like the last place.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Draco sighed, “I’ll consider it, but it’s still in London and I told you, I-”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t like London, yes you might have mentioned that once or twice,” Harry said, shaking his head and shooting an amused look at the estate agent.</p><p> </p><p>Dan laughed, “Right let’s just get a look inside, then you guys can see what you think.”</p><p> </p><p>He walked ahead and fumbled with the keys to the front door. Draco cocked his head and watched him from behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco,” Harry hissed, “Stop eying up the estate agent.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why? He’s pleasant on the eyes,” Draco remarked.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t sleep with the estate agent,” Harry muttered under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Draco asked, narrowing his eyes at him, “Have you slept with him already?”</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Harry said irritably, “But he’s the bloody estate agent so just…don’t!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes and they fell silent as they followed Dan into the house.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’ve got a bathroom in here just as you come in,” Dan said, “Then straight ahead here we’ve got a lounge.”</p><p> </p><p>“The lounge is nice,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s very airy,” Draco compromised.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s no dining room but there is a big kitchen diner in here,” Dan said, leading them into a large, modern room.</p><p> </p><p>“You did say that we never used the dining room in Grimmauld Place” Harry reminded Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes and I do quite like the idea of a kitchen diner,” Draco admitted as he surveyed the room.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s a bedroom at the back of the house here as well, it looks out into the garden,” Dan said, he opened the door to the bedroom then unlocked the back door, “And you have a decent garden out there too.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked outside, “Hmm, still small but we could do something about that.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “Better than the last one?”</p><p> </p><p>“Marginally,” Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>“Reserve your judgement until you’ve seen the whole place mate,” Dan joked, clapping Draco on the back again.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shot the estate agent a suggestive look and Harry muttered, “If you even think about it, I swear to God I will kill you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Killjoy,” Draco murmured, far too close to Harry’s ear. He shivered, and from the smug look on Draco’s face, he noticed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry blushed slightly and followed Dan to the stairs in a hurry.</p><p> </p><p>“Down here you have a big room in the basement,” Dan said, “It’s nothing fancy. The current owners use it as a bar.”</p><p> </p><p>The room still had the bare brick walls but it had character.</p><p> </p><p>“I like this room,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s interesting,” Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you going to lighten up at all?” Harry asked the blond man.</p><p> </p><p>“When I see a house that I like, I will lighten up, yes,” Draco replied.</p><p> </p><p>Dan laughed, “Come and have a look upstairs guys.”</p><p> </p><p>They followed him up to the first floor silently.</p><p> </p><p>“So you have two decent sized bedrooms up here, and a bathroom,” Dan said as he opened up all of the doors, “Then there’s this little room here which the current owners use as a reading room.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked over at Draco, “Perfect size for a nursery, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded non-committedly.</p><p> </p><p>“The two of us and Cora would all be on the same floor,” Harry continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh,” Draco said, “And Teddy? Where would he sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“In one of the other bedrooms,” Harry replied, “He’s always been on a different floor from us.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, in Grimmauld Place his room was opposite mine,” Draco reminded Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, “Yeah…fair point.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not convincing him, am I?” Dan asked, nudging Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, “Nope.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t like London, how many times do I have to tell you that?” Draco asked as he headed up the stairs to the top floor.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not easy to please,” Harry muttered, “Sorry to have wasted your time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah I get paid for it, don’t sweat it,” Dan said, shooting Harry an easy smile.</p><p> </p><p>They reached the landing and Draco murmured in Harry’s ear, “Whose flirting with the estate agent now?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shivered again, “Stop doing that!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco just smirked, “So what have we got on this floor then? Ah, a bedroom, and a bathroom. What’s up there, the attic?”</p><p> </p><p>“Roof terrace,” Dan replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously Harry?” Draco asked irritably, “Roof terrace, again?”</p><p> </p><p>“I give up,” Harry muttered, “I actually give up. I’m taking Cora and going home, go back to work and be a miserable arsehole to your apprentice there.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “Come on, don’t be petty.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not being petty, I’m being pissed off,” Harry called as he reached the landing, “And I’m having dinner with Ron and Hermione so tell Pansy not to cook anything for me!”</p><p> </p><p>Without another word, he stalked down the stairs. Draco shook his head in disbelief, “I did tell him that I don’t like London, Dan.”</p><p> </p><p>“I gathered,” Dan said with an amused smile, “Are you a country guy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would prefer a rural location,” Draco answered, “And Harry has a love affair with London for some strange reason.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, some people just like the city more than the country,” Dan shrugged, “I’m a country guy myself. I’m living here to make my money but then I’ll move back out to the country.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is precisely how I feel,” Draco said smoothly, “And as I just learned that I have the evening free, do you fancy having a drink with me tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Dan laughed, “Not sure how your boyfriend is going to feel about that one mate.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not my boyfriend,” Draco assured the estate agent, “We’re just raising a baby together because our best friends got married, then died.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s complicated,” Dan said bluntly, “And no offence mate but from the way you two just acted there, it looks an awful lot like a relationship.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned, “Does it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yeah,” Dan said, smiling at Draco in amusement, “Good luck with the house hunt!” he said, ushering Draco out of the house and clapping him on the back once more.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What is his bloody problem?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hi Harry,” Hermione said with mock happiness, “How was your day today?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry glared at her and popped Cora down on the floor, “I hate him.”</p><p> </p><p>“So he didn’t like the house then?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s being so unreasonable, it wasn’t even in London, it was in bloody Ilford!” Harry exclaimed irritably.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, that’s in Greater London,” Hermione informed him, “It’s been part of London since 1965 through the London Government Act of 1963.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh!” Harry fumed, “You said the exact same thing as Draco, the exact same thing! I swear if he wasn’t gay, you’d be married to him!”</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt he’d ever have sullied himself with me, and I don’t like blond men much,” Hermione said, watching him in amusement, “Do you want a coffee?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you all assume coffee will calm me down when I’m in a rant?” Harry huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Because it does, so do you want a coffee?” Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Harry replied grudgingly.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going to have to be open-minded when you see the houses that he has picked you know?” Hermione called from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? He was a dick about all the houses that I picked!” Harry huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“You sound like a mopey teenager Harry!” Hermione exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “I just want a nice terraced house.”</p><p> </p><p>“In London,” Hermione said, stepping out of the kitchen, “Where he doesn’t want to live. You need to be more open-minded, you might find that you like the country.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would I like the country?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because it might remind you of The Burrow, or Hogwarts,” Hermione said, “Somewhere with lots of land, a lake for you to have deep chats about life with your best friend next to. You know?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, “I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione put a cup of coffee into his hands and said softly, “What’s the obsession with London Harry? Tell me the truth.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned and cradled the coffee cup, “Surrey wasn’t rural but it was quiet and I hated that. The first time I came to London, I fell in love with it. It was where I discovered this hidden magical world in Diagon Alley, where I boarded the train for Hogwarts. I associate London with magic and new life…”</p><p> </p><p>“Well that was your new life then,” Hermione said softly, “But you can’t just stay attached to one place forever. You need to move on, you need to accept change. You might find another new life in the country, you might find that Draco is more relaxed out there, he might be more open with you, he might finally admit that he’s in love with you.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “Subtle Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m serious though Harry,” Hermione said with a smile, “Don’t be like Draco was about London. Be the better person and if you find a house that you like in a place that he likes, then that might be the perfect compromise. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright,” Harry agreed, “But I’m not going to live on a farm.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head in disbelief, “Just when I thought we were getting somewhere,” she muttered under her breath.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“So, what do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “I think we’re not in London anymore, Toto.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted in amusement at his own joke, “We’re in the country, Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not in the country, we’re in Cheltenham!”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that over there then?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Those are some trees.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, that’s the Forest of Dean,” Harry said pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>“But, it’s a townhouse,” Draco said, “Like you said you wanted.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said I wanted a townhouse in London,” Harry pointed out with a sight, “But since you at the very least considered the places I picked, I will consider the places you’ve picked.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Draco said, clapping his hands together as a woman strolled over to them. Harry clocked her as a witch straight away, mostly because he noticed that she had a wand in her handbag,</p><p> </p><p>“Hi there Mr Malfoy,” She said cheerfully, “And hi Mr Potter. I’m Larissa, are you ready to view the house?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we are,” Harry said, shooting Draco an amused look, “Did you only go for wizarding houses?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well you only went for Muggle ones,” Draco murmured under his breath, “And variety is the spice of life, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it?” Harry asked, shaking his head in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Draco said no more as they followed Larissa into the house.</p><p> </p><p>“So this is your entrance porch obviously,” Larissa said politely, “Up here we have a lounge which follows through into a sunroom.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco walked through the lounge which was a decent size and had a little bit of character. The sunroom was essentially just a conservatory.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not falling in love with it,” Harry admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“It leaves me a bit cold too if I’m honest,” Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>Larissa continued, “There are also two bedrooms at the end of the hall here which are great sizes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is the kitchen downstairs?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>Larissa nodded, “Yes, it tends to be in wizarding houses of this build.”</p><p> </p><p>“See?” Draco said to Harry, “Muggles are weird.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted in amusement as they followed her into the basement. The first room that they stepped into was the kitchen, which Harry had to admit, he did like. It was big and it reminded him of the kitchen in Grimmauld Place.</p><p> </p><p>“Just off the kitchen we have a bedroom with its own bathroom attached,” Larissa said, showing them another decent sized bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Weird place to have a bedroom,” Harry noted.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded his agreement and they followed Larissa silently through the house to the first floor.</p><p> </p><p>“Up here you have your drawing-room,” Larissa said, showing them into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay,” Harry reasoned, “Big enough I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lacks something though, doesn’t it?” Draco mused.</p><p> </p><p>“Character,” Harry admitted.</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed, “I didn’t think it would be this hard to replace Grimmauld Place.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, neither did I,” Harry said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>“There are also two more bedrooms on this floor,” Larissa said, “One good-sized one and the other is a little smaller.”</p><p> </p><p>“How many bedrooms does this place have?” Harry asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Eight,” Larissa replied.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shot Draco an amused look, “What happened to, we only need six bedrooms?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well it would be useful to have more, wouldn’t it?” Draco admitted, “You had a point there and this place was very reasonably priced for the size.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry hummed thoughtfully as he glanced into the two bedrooms, “How much?”</p><p> </p><p>“£550,000,” Draco answered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll let you have a look at the top floor and discuss the house,” Larissa said, smiling politely at them and heading back down the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it just me or do you get the impression that she doesn’t like us?” Harry asked Draco curiously as they climbed the staircase.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s uncomfortable around us because we’re gay,” Draco informed him calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry scoffed, “Really? Why would that make her uncomfortable?”</p><p> </p><p>“It just makes some people uncomfortable Harry,” Draco shrugged, “You don’t like this place much, do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but I don’t get the impression that you do either,” Harry said as they looked around the top floor which was where the remaining bedrooms were.</p><p> </p><p>“It has a decent garden and it’s on a magical street,” Draco said, looking out of the window.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, “Is that a good thing though? With me being who I am the press seem to think they can follow me and document every second of my life and with your past…I didn’t think you would want to be in the public light much either.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded thoughtfully, “I had the same internal debate myself when I decided to put in for a viewing.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think it’s for us,” Harry said, turning to look at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“No…I think you’re right.”</p><p> </p><p>“So, back to the drawing board?” Harry sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Not quite,” Draco said, a sly smirk slipping onto his face, “We have another viewing tonight, remember?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I’d forgotten all about that one actually,” Harry admitted, “Is it in the country?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not telling you,” Draco grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on!” Harry exclaimed, “You’re not going to give me any hints?”</p><p> </p><p>“All I will say is that it’s something totally different,” Draco said mysteriously, “Something you didn’t think that you wanted and I didn’t think I wanted but that I think we both might love.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled at that description, “Alright, you’ve got me intrigued at the very least,” he said as he took Cora from Draco, “But you should probably get back to work before Wells burns the place to the ground.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am so glad that his apprenticeship is almost up,” Draco said with a roll of his eyes as they began to head back down the stairs, “I can work with Ravenclaws and Slytherins, and I can even work with Gryffindors now that I’ve gotten used to you. But I just cannot work with Hufflepuffs Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry barked out a laugh, “He’s not that bad, Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>“He really is,” Draco said matter of factly, “I need to be more selective with the next one. I might get Hermione to assist me in interviewing them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just ask Hermione to be your apprentice,” Harry said, he was sort of joking, but he did wonder if it was a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted, “Oh Salazar, no. Hermione and I are forging out a pretty decent friendship but I could never work with her. I mean could you imagine if I let her in my wand shop? Harry, she would re-organise all my filing cabinets, she would come up with a new administrative system,” he shuddered, “I just couldn’t do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what you want is a kid fresh out of school who will just do what you say?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at him, “Yes Mr Malfoy, no Mr Malfoy, three bags full Mr Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked at him, “I kind of like it when you call me Mr Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>The colour rose in Harry’s cheeks at those words, this of course just made Draco grin smugly. Thankfully they had reached the hall where Larissa was waiting for them, so they didn’t have to continue the discussion any further.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Larissa, but it’s not our cup of tea,” Draco said politely.</p><p> </p><p>Larissa just nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Meet me after I finish work tonight and I’ll side apparate you to the last house, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, see you later,” Harry said with a nonchalant wave.</p><p> </p><p>“Bye sweetheart,” Draco added, leaning forward and kissing Cora on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“BUH-BUH DWACO.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed and shuffled her on his hip, “Bye Draco.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Draco…”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Where the heck are we?” Harry asked as he looked around.</p><p> </p><p>“Somewhere between Aviemore and Inverness,” Draco replied as he looked around at the mountains, “Hogwarts is somewhere over there.”</p><p> </p><p>“So about as far away from London as possible?” Harry asked, but he didn’t say it sarcastically because he was captivated by the view.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Draco said, he took a deep breath, “But it’s beautiful isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry breathed in the crisp, fresh air and closed his eyes. For a minute, he imagined that he was back at Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good evening chaps. Enjoying the location already?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s eyes snapped open and he smiled at the estate agent, who was clearly a wizard, “It’s a beautiful location.”</p><p> </p><p>“It certainly is, and the house itself is a beauty too,” The man said with a smile, “I’m Johnathon and I’ll be showing you around it.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry turned around and stared for a long moment at the house.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, it is completely different to what we thought we wanted Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Draco said, also looking up at the house.</p><p> </p><p>It was by no means a manor, but it was a large country house. At the centre was a small turret, and although it was stone-built and old, it had a much more modern feel than some of the places they had looked at.</p><p> </p><p>They were standing in front of the gates, which were iron cast but not too foreboding.</p><p> </p><p>Johnathon smiled and said, “Let’s get up to the house so you guys can appreciate the place properly. While we walk I’ll tell you about the grounds.”</p><p> </p><p>He opened the gates with magic and after they had come through, they automatically closed.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you have a really decent lake over there,” Johnathon said, gesturing towards the lake, “It’s not too deep and there’s nothing dangerous living in it, we checked when we did the home report.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled when he looked at the lake because he thought about what Hermione had said, about spending time with his best friend by the Black Lake. He remembered their long walks and the days when they had thrown toast to the giant squid.</p><p> </p><p>“You also have a huge expanse of land here,” Johnathon continued, “I mean the treeline is the boundary basically. After that it’s freehold, you occasionally get Muggle hunters out there in the woods but they won’t come anywhere near the house as long as you remember to refresh the privacy charms regularly.”</p><p> </p><p>“I doubt that would be a problem since <em>someone </em>is an expert with privacy charms,” Draco said, shooting Harry an amused look.</p><p> </p><p>“Voldemort tried to kill me for 7 years, so excuse me if I’m a little paranoid,” Harry retorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh perfectly understandable Mr Potter,” Johnathon said, “And that’s another advantage of this place of course. It’s very secluded so hiding from the press shouldn’t be an issue at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“The thought had crossed my mind,” Harry admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“The house has three separate entrances,” Johnathon said, “I’m going to take you in through the main one in the turret but there is another entrance over there which takes you in through a back corridor to the kitchen, that’s traditionally the house-elves entrance.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco both nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“That large area over there is the Macintyre Wing of the house,” Johnathon added, “It’s completely self-contained, you can only access it from that front door there. It has its own kitchen lounge, bathroom and there are four really good sized bedrooms in there.”</p><p> </p><p>“See, this was my logic Harry,” Draco said, “Although it is a 10 bedroom house, the main house has 6 bedrooms so we wouldn’t really need to use that wing but it could come in handy when we have parties or at Christmas if my Mother and Aunt Andromeda came to stay, for example.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Or if my Mother feels the need when she’s a little older, it would be a good annexe for her,” Draco added.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at Draco in disbelief, “If your Mother ever moves into that annexe I’m going to annex it to the other side of the estate.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked but said no more.</p><p> </p><p>Johnathon looked like he was trying not to chuckle as he said, “Come on inside and have a look, guys.”</p><p> </p><p>He unlocked the front door and stepped inside. Harry and Draco followed him in and they both stopped and stared in awe at the entrance hall.</p><p> </p><p>“It just reminds me of-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hogwarts,” Harry finished.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded. The entrance hall was much smaller than the one in Hogwarts of course, but it had a white marble floor and bare stone walls, with timber staircases. For both of them, it just felt very much like Hogwarts and therefore very homely.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t believe in walking you through the house, it’s just not my style,” Johnathon said, “I think it’s better for you to look at the place yourselves so I’ll be here if you need anything and when you’re done, I’ll show you around the McIntyre wing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Johnathon,” Harry said as he and Draco wandered into the room to the left of the entrance hall.</p><p> </p><p>“So this would be our lounge,” Draco said, “It’s nice, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked around the room, “It’s cosy,” he said, and that wasn’t because it was small. The room was bigger than their lounge in Grimmauld Place, but it had a large, ornate fireplace and although the floors were made from solid oak, Harry knew that with a rug or two put down, the place would be a warm little room to relax in.</p><p> </p><p>They crossed the entrance hall to the room on the right which was the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow,” Harry said as he looked around, “This is twice the size of the kitchen in Grimmauld Place.”</p><p> </p><p>“And it’s <em>nice</em>,” Draco said, eagerness slipping into his voice, “Look at that range!”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco, you couldn’t have sounded any gayer then that if you tried,” Harry chortled.</p><p> </p><p>“I could have said, <em>look at that range darling</em>,” Draco said in an over the top camp voice.</p><p> </p><p>Harry burst out laughing, “I love this kitchen. We could get a solid oak table with benches like the one I had in Grimmauld Place and it would be perfect in the middle of the kitchen.”</p><p> </p><p>“There is a dining room but we could keep that for formal occasions,” Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>“And never use it, like the one in Grimmauld Place,” Harry joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you never know, we might use it more as Cora gets older,” Draco pointed out, “If we have people over for dinner because it’s her birthday or for Christmas, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“True,” Harry agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Draco opened a small door and looked inside, “Pantry and house-elf quarters,” he explained.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “Of course, it’s a wizarding house.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Draco said, “I think there are bedrooms down that hall, I’m sure that’s what the floorplan said.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry walked down the corridor, which was the back corridor that Johnathon had referred to earlier as the house-elves entrance. There were two bedrooms off of the corridor, both with ensuite bathrooms.</p><p> </p><p>“What's through here then?” Harry asked as he opened a door at the other side of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh this would be our drawing-room, I expect,” Draco said as he followed Harry inside.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and looked around, “Yeah, I can see this making a good drawing-room. It’s very open and bright.”</p><p> </p><p>The room had several large windows and another ornate fireplace which made Harry think it would be lovely and warm.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on,” Draco said, “Let’s go look upstairs.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled and let Draco drag him back to the entrance hall, it was nice to see him getting excited about a house.</p><p> </p><p>The two men made their way upstairs together where they emerged into an upper hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s in the top of the turret?” Harry asked excitedly, opening the door and stopping in his tracks.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco, it’ a study.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Draco grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“I could have a study in the turret of the house,” Harry said in awe as he walked into the room, “It’s beautiful…it’s just like my dorm room at Hogwarts.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled at him, “And you could put as much red and gold in it as you wanted, and I wouldn’t have to deal with it. I figured it might be one of the selling points of the house.”</p><p> </p><p>“One of?” Harry asked, looking at him with interest, “What are the others?”</p><p> </p><p>“The lake and one other thing that we haven’t seen yet,” Draco said slyly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled and looked around the room. It was shaped like the Gryffindor boys dormitory and the walls were lined with bookcases that had cut-outs in them where the windows were. This made the room very bright and airy.</p><p> </p><p>Harry dragged himself out of the study and followed Draco into another room.</p><p> </p><p>“The current owners use this as an upstairs lounge,” Draco said, showing Harry into a relatively small room, “But I thought it would make a good playroom for Cora and Teddy. What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think that’s a very thoughtful idea,” Harry said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted, “Practical, not thoughtful. There’s a bedroom next door just here, but come and have a look at the other three.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head in amusement, that man could not handle a compliment. He followed Draco along the corridor to the bedrooms in question.</p><p> </p><p>“So there are three in a block here,” Draco said, “This corner one is the smallest so it would make a great nursery for Cora. Then one of us could be next door to her and the other one could be across the hall.”</p><p> </p><p>“And Teddy’s on the same floor, just further down the corridor,” Harry said with a nod, “It’s the best layout we’ve come across yet, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It really is,” Draco agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed and looked out of the window, “Godric Draco I just love – holy shit - is that a full-sized Quidditch pitch?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco grinned, “And <em>that </em>was the third selling point.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, “What’s the outbuilding?”</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t object, that would be my workshop,” Draco said, meeting Harry’s eye, “So I can work on some of my more difficult projects at home and therefore not have to spend so much time away from Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I don’t object, especially not with that reasoning,” Harry said, leaning against the wall to look at the view, “I could get used to seeing this every morning you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I could too,” Draco said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think we should put an offer in?”</p><p> </p><p>“What, right now?” Draco asked in surprise, “I haven’t even told you what it’s up for yet.”</p><p> </p><p>“1.3 million,” Harry said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned, “How did you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I saw it in The Prophet on Monday and was tempted to put a viewing in,” Harry admitted, “But I was stuck on London, which is stupid. Hermione was right, this is a new chapter in my life so a move might be the best thing for me…for all of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love Scotland,” Draco said honestly, “And I love Hogwarts. When I went there, I felt safe for the first time in a long time…”</p><p> </p><p>“And it was the first place that I felt happy,” Harry admitted, “And this place really reminds me of it.”</p><p> </p><p>“So we put an offer in?” Draco asked, excitement creeping into his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “But it’s going to get cold in the winter here, so you’re going to have to invest in some of those cashmere jumpers you used to wear at school.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco began to nod but then realised what Harry had said.</p><p> </p><p>“You noticed that?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shot Draco a smirk, “The grey one really brought out your eyes.”</p><p> </p><p>This time Draco blushed and Harry grinned smugly, “Come on, let’s go and tell Johnathon that we want the place.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So you bought a house? Just like that?” Pansy asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, we liked it so yeah,” Harry replied with a shrug, “White or red wine?”</p><p> </p><p>“Red,” Pansy replied.</p><p> </p><p>“White,” Hermione said, slotting herself in between Harry and Draco, “Pansy has a point though, most people don’t just buy a house like that. It must have been pretty special.”</p><p> </p><p>“It had character,” Harry said with a smile, “The sort of character you only get in an old wizarding house.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded and elaborated, “For example, if you thought about needing a shortcut to the kitchen, a mirror magically appeared on the wall that you could walk through.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh and it comes with a ghost,” Harry added, topping up Draco’s wine glass.</p><p> </p><p>“A nice ghost?” Ron asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“An interesting ghost,” Harry grinned, “I mean I’d say he was nice, wouldn’t you Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry, “He’s a raving mad Scottish warlock who called us English poofters.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron roared with laughter, “Brilliant! Bloody brilliant! When can I meet him?”</p><p> </p><p>“When you help us move in next week,” Harry said, shooting Ron a grin, “What are you drinking?”</p><p> </p><p>“Whiskey, I don’t drink wine like you English poofters,” Ron joked, in a terrible Scottish accent.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy burst out laughing and Hermione snorted.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed heartily and said, “But honestly, we fell in love with the place. I can just see us getting a giant squid for the lake.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, no, we will not be doing that,” Draco said matter of factly, “Because they are dangerous and we have a toddler.”</p><p> </p><p>“The giant squid isn’t dangerous,” Hermione objected, “He just likes toast.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah a giant squid would probably throw Cora out if she fell in,” Ron agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“I never understood you Gryffindors and your love for that over-sized calamari,” Draco said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not our fault that we have a good relationship with magical creatures,” Hermione said pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>“I mean we all know your history on that one,” Harry remarked jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Still traumatised by Buckbeak the Hippogriff?” Ron chortled.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s more traumatised by ferrets,” Pansy snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this, get back at Draco day?” Draco asked with a shake of his head, but he was trying quite hard not to smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you make it so easy sometimes,” Harry grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Before anyone could insult Draco further, the door opened and Alicia stepped into the flat, “What’s with all the hilarity in here?”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re celebrating because we bought a house,” Harry said cheerfully, “Red or white wine?”</p><p> </p><p>Alicia made a face, “Firewhiskey, you’ve got the right idea there Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron raised his glass and said, “Right you are Alicia.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy rolled her eyes, “Good training session?” She asked, handing Alicia her drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Good as they can be at this time of year,” Alicia replied, “So where’s the house then? London or the country?”</p><p> </p><p>“In the country, Draco won,” Pansy grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Hardly, it’s not in the country. It’s in the middle of nowhere in the bloody highlands of Scotland, it’s practically in the mountains,” Harry remarked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed, “It’s in the country, you just can’t take defeat.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s in the mountains, there’s a difference,” Harry pointed out, “You can’t smell cow shit in the mountains for one.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah just highland cow shit which is so much better apparently,” Alicia snorted, making Ron guffaw with laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Potter, country is an abbreviation of the word countryside. The definition of the word countryside is ‘the land and scenery of a rural area’. The highlands are pretty bloody secluded!” Draco objected.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, would you give up the walking encyclopedia shit?” Harry asked with a roll of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys, guys. Does it really matter? It was never a competition,” Hermione pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy laughed loudly, “Hah! Hermione, you are funny sometimes. Have you met these two imbeciles? Everything is a competition and it has been since they were pre-pubescent! Let’s have a midnight duel because we fancy each other, let’s have eyesex while we duel because we fancy each other. Let’s jump in front of a Hippogriff to look cool in front of Potter. Let’s climb a tree to insult Potter from while he chats up Cedric because I’m jealous and I want to look cool. Need I continue?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco glared at her, “No, no you don’t need to continue.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione grinned, “Let’s create rival clubs because we fancy each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about sixth year then?” Ron snorted, “Let’s follow Draco Malfoy because he’s definitely a Death Eater, and not because I fancy him and have been having wet dreams about him all year?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck off Ron, I thought only Neville knew about that!” Harry blurted out, before blushing deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not as light a sleeper as you think I am and you were <em>really </em>loud,” Ron grinned, “If I had to listen to you moaning about Malfoy one more time I swear-”</p><p> </p><p>“Ron!” Harry cut him off, cringing.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy, Alicia and Hermione were all killing themselves laughing at Harry’s expense.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked at Harry, “Well Potter, isn’t that a revelation?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck off ferret,” Harry muttered, unable to meet his eye.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy had recovered enough by this point to grin and say, “Oh come on Drakey, according to Theo you weren’t much better. Only it was 5<sup>th</sup> year for you, wasn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“He told you that?” Draco asked in disbelief, “I swear I will <em>kill </em>him when I next see him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why wait? Here I am, I heard there was a party.”</p><p> </p><p>“When did you get here?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>“2 seconds ago, the floo is always open for me, eh Pans?”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy raised an eyebrow at him, “Did you hack the password again?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” Theo grinned, “What’s the occasion?”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry and Draco bought a house,” Hermione replied, “In Scotland.”</p><p> </p><p>“It has a lake and a Quidditch pitch,” Draco informed Theo.</p><p> </p><p>“And a very awesome Scottish ghost,” Ron added.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh right,” Theo said, clearly surprised, “You guys just bought a house, together?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah half and half,” Harry shrugged, “His half is the annexe if he pisses me off too much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just try it and I’ll lock you in your fucking tower, Rapunzel,” Draco threatened.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted, “Rapunzel? You’ve got him reading fairytales?”</p><p> </p><p>“To Cora,” Harry laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“I like the fairytales,” Draco admitted, “They have interesting morals. We often discuss them over scotch in the drawing-room. Speaking of which Harry, we need a good drinks cabinet or a drinks globe. In fact, I think I’ll just steal one of each from Malfoy Manor.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “Go for it.”</p><p> </p><p>“So when do you guys move in?” Hermione asked as she sipped her wine.</p><p> </p><p>“Well we get the keys on Wednesday, but we’ll be working all week so we won’t move in until next weekend,” Harry explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is going to watch Cora now that you’re back with the Aurors?” Ron asked, “Is Mum doing it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Until we can sort out a nanny, your Mum and Andromeda are going to help us out,” Harry replied, “But in the long-term, we’ll get a nanny to come to the house and look after her.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’ll spend less time at the shop once I hire a new apprentice who is competent,” Draco said with a roll of his eyes, “Oh which reminds me, Hermione, would you mind helping me hire that apprentice? I could use another set of eyes while I look over their applications and I would also appreciate you helping me to interview them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Hermione smiled, “Do you want someone young who you can train to do things the way you want? Or do you want someone with a bit of experience and backbone?”</p><p> </p><p>“He wants someone fresh out of Hogwarts who’ll do exactly what he says,” Harry said, shooting Draco a slightly suggestive look, “He likes bossing people around.”</p><p> </p><p>“Coming from you Mr, greatest Auror of your generation Potter?” Draco asked, quirking up an eyebrow, “You seem to enjoy bossing people around just as much as I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh give it a break you two,” Theo said jokingly, but as he strutted through to the kitchen, he did seem genuinely upset.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy smiled at them to gloss over the incident, “Well we’ll all help you move in, as much as we can. Mostly because we’re all nosy and we want to see this manor that you’ve bought yourselves.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at her, “Thanks Pansy, we really appreciate it.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You alright Theo?”</p><p> </p><p>Theo sighed, he had escaped to the balcony attached to Pansy’s bedroom. He leant against the wall and looked out at London, “Nah.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy handed him a glass of firewhiskey.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, darling,” Theo said, taking the glass gratefully.</p><p> </p><p>They looked out at the lights of the city thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>“The last couple of times that I floo-ed Draco to hook up, he made up an excuse not to,” Theo said with a frown, “And I can see why now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Pansy said calmly, “He kind of fell in love with Harry Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>“He hasn’t realised that yet though,” Theo pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I think he has, but he’s not got the balls to act on it,” Pansy said with a roll of her eyes, “Eventually they’ll get around to it, but come on Theo, it’s been a long time coming. He’s had the hots for Harry since we were all at school together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Theo shrugged, “I’m just feeling pretty down tonight Pans.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Pansy said, leaning against him.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed and put his arm around her, “You wanna make me feel better?”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy snorted, “Yeah cause my girlfriend will totally be okay with that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your girlfriend could join in,” Theo said, waggling his eyebrows at her, “She’s hot.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know she is, she’s <em>my </em>girlfriend,” Pansy said in amusement, “And I don’t think she’d be into that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you never know till you ask her,” Theo grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy rolled her eyes and shook her head in amusement. She walked to the door and called, “Allie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Two secs!”</p><p> </p><p>Alicia stepped into the room in her comfortable clothes, having showered and changed after getting in from practice. Those comfy clothes consisted of an old Harpies summer training strip from when she had just started out; silky green shorts and an oversized Harpies shirt.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p> </p><p>“Theo’s sad,” Pansy said with an amused look at her pitiful school friend, “He wanted to be endgame with Draco, but now he’s realised that Draco is head over heels for Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…” Alicia said slowly, “Why are you telling me this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because Theo wants us to cheer him up,” Pansy said, leaning against the railing and watching her girlfriend, “I said you would have to agree first.”</p><p> </p><p>Alicia eyed Theo up for a moment then grinned and shrugged, “Alright, why not?”</p><p> </p><p>Theo grinned too, “Perfect. That’s my night sorted then,” he said as he walked to the door. Harry and Draco were whispering in the corridor outside Cora’s room. He waved to them and winked, “Night boys,” he said, shutting the bedroom door.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Is he going to have a threesome with Pansy and Alicia?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “Probably. He’s just doing it to make me jealous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Harry asked with a frown.</p><p> </p><p>“Because he was jealous tonight,” Draco shrugged, “About you and I, buying a house together and all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah but we’re not together,” Harry said, the wine had gone to his head a little which made him a little braver than normal, “Are we?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked up and caught his eye, “I do wonder sometimes.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “I mean we act like a couple…a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>“We do,” Draco agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s heart skipped a beat as Draco’s gaze moved from his eyes to his lips. He decided to be brave this time because he was fed up of skirting around the subject. There was something between him and Draco, and they both knew it.</p><p> </p><p>Harry took a step forward, one step was all it took because they had already been standing close together. Off the back of that same step, he leant up slightly and kissed Draco. It didn’t come as a surprise to Draco, because he immediately parted his lips and deepened the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Harry felt that familiar tug of arousal in his naval because kissing Draco Malfoy was just as good as he had imagined it would be. He was vaguely aware of the fact that they were in the hall of Pansy’s flat, but it was very unlikely that any of those three would surface anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>Harry wasn’t sure how his hands had gotten there, but they were in Draco’s hair. Draco’s hands rested on his neck, and he could tell that the other man was just as aroused as he was. Harry smirked against Draco’s lips and shifted slightly, making Draco gasp into the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you were new to this,” Draco murmured, breaking the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Harry caught his eye, “Doesn’t mean I don’t know what I’m doing,” he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Draco groaned and kissed Harry once more, this time he shuffled and grabbed Harry’s arse, pulling him in towards him. Harry let out a rather embarrassing moan against Draco’s lips which made the blond man smirk, “You might know what you’re doing but I have far more experience than you,” he mumbled in-between kisses.</p><p> </p><p>“Clearly,” Harry gasped, wondering quite how far this was going to go with nervous excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we should move this to a bedroom before I jump your bones in Pansy’s hall,” Draco said breathily when they broke for air.</p><p> </p><p>Harry caught his eye once more, seeing the lust shining there.</p><p> </p><p>That was when they heard it, a loud sharp cry from the room behind them. The sound was enough to make them jump apart, both left in an awkward position thanks to their activities.</p><p> </p><p>Harry cleared his throat, “Uh I’ll go and settle her down, you just go to bed and catch up on some sleep. We’ll uh…talk in the…yeah, we’ll talk in the morning. Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t wait for a response, he just dashed into Cora’s bedroom and let out a frustrated sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll talk in the morning okay?” Harry muttered to himself, “Harry, you bloody idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head and walked over to the cot where Cora was writhing around crying. He reached down and popped her dummy back into her mouth, which settled her down instantly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sank down into an armchair and let his head fall into his hands, “Idiot, you’re a bloody idiot Harry,” he berated himself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ * </strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Life Can Do Terrible Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter title is from the song:<br/>Terrible Things by Mayday Parade.</p><p>TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions and description of past rape.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Good morning,” Theo said cheerfully when he walked into the kitchen the following day.</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at him, “Good morning,” he said dryly, sipping his coffee, “Did you have a good night?”</p><p> </p><p>“I had a fantastic night. Had no idea Quidditch players were so flexible,” Theo winked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco just made a non-committal noise.</p><p> </p><p>Theo smirked, “What? Are you jealous?”</p><p> </p><p>“That you had a threesome with two women? No Theo because unlike you, I don’t just shag whatever takes my fancy, I am <em>gay</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“I meant were you jealous that I wasn’t shagging you?” Theo said, winking at him.</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted, “We’re friends with benefits and always have been. I don’t see why jealousy would come into it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez, you’re in a shit mood this morning,” Theo muttered as he leant against the counter with his own coffee, “Did Potter not shag you last night?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed, “He’s never shagged me, Theo. I mean he nearly did last night then Cora bloody woke up and he got all awkward and weird.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo didn’t say anything.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’ve been feeling weird lately too,” Draco admitted, “I don’t want to hook up with people anymore, I just want to spend time with him which is ludicrous because he’s Harry <em>Potter</em>, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Theo nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I just don’t know what it means,” Draco shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“It means you’ve finally caught up,” Theo joked with a smile, “You’ve finally worked out what we all did back in like fourth year, that you’re in love with Harry Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that why you’re depressed?” Theo snorted, “Cause I’d be depressed too if I realised that I was in love with the chosen git.”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Draco said, rubbing his eyes, “This is why I’m depressed.”</p><p> </p><p>Theo frowned down at the copy of the Daily Prophet that Draco had just handed him, then his face fell, “Oh shit…your Dad’s getting out?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded glumly, “Yeah, looks like it.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry didn’t see Draco that morning. By the time he got up with Cora at around 8 am, Draco had already left for work.</p><p> </p><p>“He left early,” Pansy explained, “And he said that he was going to spend the afternoon in his workshop so we shouldn’t expect him home until dinner time.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, “Right.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy handed him a cup of coffee, “What happened last night?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing,” Harry lied.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy raised an eyebrow at him, “Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry set the coffee cup down and admitted, “We kissed and it was…well it was getting heated then Cora cried so I broke it up really awkwardly and hid in Cora’s room all night long because I got scared.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy rolled her eyes, “You two are impossible and I am so sick of it. I swear I’m going to slip lust potion into both of your drinks one night so that you can just shag and be done with it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah it’s kind of not that easy, with Cora and the whole co-parenting gig,” Harry said with a wave of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Pansy said honestly, “But you like him and he likes you, it’s more simple than you think.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shrugged, “It is what it is. If he’s going to work all day I’ll take Cora over to see Teddy, I can tell him all about the new house that way. Andromeda normally asks me to stay for dinner so if she does, I’ll floo you to let you know.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Pansy said, kissing him on the cheek, “And have fun.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure we will,” Harry said, smiling over at her, “See you later Pansy.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco didn’t talk that evening either, because, by the time Harry got back, it was Cora’s bedtime. Draco was mysteriously missing at bedtime, but Harry heard him sneak into her bedroom after Harry had put her down.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head in disbelief and went to his own bedroom for some space, which was hard to come by in Pansy’s flat. He figured that Draco couldn’t avoid him forever, because they were both off work the following day.</p><p> </p><p>On Sunday morning he discovered that he had been right, Draco couldn’t avoid him forever but he could be a right dickhead towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning Draco,” Harry said cautiously on Sunday morning when he walked into the kitchen to put the coffee on.</p><p> </p><p>“Potter,” Draco acknowledged him.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, back to surnames are we?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Draco didn’t answer.</p><p> </p><p>“So…” Harry said slowly, “Have you got much planned for the day?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “Do you want to do something together, with Cora?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not really.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh fuck me,” Harry muttered, “Is this because I kissed you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Potter, I think I made it clear that I don’t want company,” Draco shrugged, “I’ll spend some time with Cora this morning, but beyond that, please leave me be.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head irritably and stalked out of the kitchen. That was how the rest of his day went, he got one word, non-committable answers from Draco all bloody day long.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Morning partner.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly smiled, “Good morning. I cleared a desk for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled brightly and sat down next to her, “How kind of you, thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>“Figured you’d want to put pictures all over it so I cleared the corkboard,” Lilly added.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks very much,” Harry said, getting comfortable in his chair, “How do you usually start the morning? I start it with coffee, I guessed at how you take yours.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly accepted the cardboard coffee cup and took a cautious sip. She made a face.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn, did I get it all wrong?” Harry cursed himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Well it has two sugars in it, and I take one,” Lilly said, “And I also don’t drink milk.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry waved his wand at the coffee cup, “Try it again, I think you have awful taste buds.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly rolled her eyes, “Uh-huh, like I didn’t see what you just did there.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“And to answer your question, I start the day by looking through the files that came in through the night and I prioritise the cases,” Lilly said as she picked up three files.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you colour code them? I bet you do, you remind me of Hermione and she would colour code them.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly flipped them open and surely enough, they were colour coded.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew it,” Harry grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“The colours mean-”</p><p> </p><p>Harry scoffed, “Most urgent is red, then amber then green. Jeez, Lilly, I might not be a Ravenclaw but I learned the traffic light system when I was in primary school.”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly looked up in surprise, “You went to Muggle school too?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh,” Harry yawned, “In Surrey. Where did you go?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I’m from London,” Lilly said with a wave of her hand, “I thought your parents were magical?”</p><p> </p><p>“They were but I was brought up by my Aunt and Uncle who were Muggles,” Harry said offhandedly, “You’ll hear all about it if you stick around as my partner. According to Hermione, I like to talk about my tragic backstory.”</p><p> </p><p>“You do talk a lot, don’t you?” Lilly asked with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah well, I don’t like awkward silences,” Harry said, “So what’s our red case? Ooh, a murder.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh, a murder?” Lilly asked, raising an eyebrow at him, “Harry, you aren’t supposed to be happy about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? Looks like he was an arsehole,” Harry said as he scanned the file, “I mean come on, he was a magical creature trafficker. Maybe Charlie Weasley killed him. If he did I’ll thank him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, you are going to be impossible to work with,” Lilly said with a shake of her head, “Do you want to survey the crime scene or do you just want to go and arrest Charlie Weasley?”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose we ought to check out the crime scene,” Harry admitted as he got to his feet.</p><p> </p><p>Lilly got to her feet too and they walked through the department together, “Oh, that was awful news about Lucius Malfoy by the way.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Lilly frowned too, “In The Prophet on Saturday morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t read it,” Harry admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“But you live with Draco Malfoy, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes but he hasn’t been talking to me for a day a half,” Harry said with a roll of his eyes, “All because I kissed him and I think he freaked out a bit, I freaked out too to be fair.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well it might not be because of that,” Lilly said, “Because his Father filed for parole and was told that he would get a hearing.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Harry barked in disbelief, “As in, if that hearing goes well he might get out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly,” Lilly said.</p><p> </p><p>“Not on my fucking watch!” Harry fumed.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry snuck away from work early that evening and caught Draco just before he locked up the shop.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re shut!” He called from the stock room.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t give a shit!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco stepped out into the main shop and sighed, “Potter, what are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry crossed his arms and glared at Draco, “It’s about your Father.”</p><p> </p><p>Realisation shone in Draco’s eyes, he sighed, “Alright.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck, Draco?” Harry fumed, “What the actual fuck? I go out on one of the biggest limbs of my life and make a move on you and you don’t talk to me for two fricking days! <em>Two bloody days! </em>48 hours! And this whole time I’ve been thinking that it was because I made some huge mistake and that you hated me for it, but then I find out from Lilly, <em>Lilly</em>, not you! That your father is trying to get bloody parole and suddenly it all makes sense!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked sheepish, “I’m sorry. I was so wrapped up in my own drama that I never thought about that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I can see that!” Harry snapped, “But it doesn’t matter if we’re friends, or if we’re together, or if we’re just complicated as fuck because we are still raising Cora together. That makes us a team and a partnership and partners talk to each other Draco, they <em>communicate</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah…” Draco said slowly, “I realise that I’ve been a bit of an arse.”</p><p> </p><p>“A bit?” Harry scoffed, “You’ve been a complete fuckwit.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco let out a reluctant laugh at the insult, which then turned into a sob. Harry’s eyes widened as Draco leant against the counter and tried to hold himself together.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry Harry. I just…it’s my worst fear,” Draco said tightly, struggling to talk while he held back tears, “I never want to see that man again. I never want him to set foot out of Azkaban.”</p><p> </p><p>“He won’t,” Harry said firmly, crossing the shop to stand by Draco, “Because even though you were a prat and didn’t talk to me about this, I know now and there are things that I can do about it. I know people in the DMLE and my opinion has a lot of sway there, we can dig things up on your Father Draco, he will <em>not </em>be granted parole. Do you hear me?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco sighed, “I want to believe that but he wriggles his way out of everything like a fucking snake. I just…I hate him so much.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry reached out and grabbed Draco’s hand, “If the other night wasn’t enough of a dead giveaway, I care about you Draco and this whole thing…it’s more than just raising Cora together. We both know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco swallowed and averted his gaze. He nodded and said, “I am sorry that you thought it was about you. It was never about you, I swear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah well we’ll work that out once we’ve made sure that your Father rots in jail for the rest of his miserable life,” Harry said half-heartedly because he didn’t want to put things on hold but he felt that they ought to, “I hate him for the things he did too.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco cleared his throat, “Thanks, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“Anytime,” Harry said, tightening his grip on Draco’s hand, “We’re in this together.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco just nodded, unable to say much more.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry decided to visit an old friend on his lunch break the following day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Knock, knock.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Come in!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry stepped into the office and smiled, “Hey Susie! Fancy some coffee?”</p><p> </p><p>The woman behind the desk leaned back in her chair and raised an eyebrow at him, “What do you want Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you assume that I want something?” Harry asked innocently as he put the coffee down and sat across from her, “Can’t I just be visiting my good old friend who I went through Auror training with?”</p><p> </p><p>Susan snorted, “Hardly, I dropped out after a year to become a lawyer.”</p><p> </p><p>“And look at you now, assistant head of the DMLE,” Harry said with a content sigh, “How far you’ve come.”</p><p> </p><p>She shook her head in amusement, a smile forming on her lips, “You’re transparent.”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Susan said, crossing her arms, “You’re here because you want information about Lucius Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me?” Harry asked in jest, “Why would I want information about Lucius Malfoy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I don’t know,” Susan chuckled, “Because you’re in love with his son probably.”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Harry said in disbelief, “I get how Hermione and Ron and Pansy and Neville, well you get the hint, could pick up on that. But how did <em>you </em>know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, anyone who went to school with you two <em>knows</em>,” Susan scoffed, “Frankly, I’m surprised that it’s taken this long.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does this mean you’re going to tell me something?” Harry asked hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“For Cora’s sake, I will,” Susan said honestly, “Because you know that Neville and I were close, and that little girl seems to be thriving with you two raising her.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, “Well she keeps us going most days, to be honest.”</p><p> </p><p>Susan smiled, albeit it a little sadly, “Lucius Malfoy has a parole hearing on Monday. If you want to appeal it, you can. But you need to have the evidence handed into me before 5 pm <em>this </em>Friday or I won’t be able to use it.”</p><p> </p><p>“And there’s nothing else that we can do about it?” Harry asked, his heart sinking.</p><p> </p><p>Susan shook her head, “Unfortunately not.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry got to his feet and nodded, feeling resigned to the miserable facts, “Thanks for letting me know Susan.”</p><p> </p><p>“No problem,” Susan said, watching as he walked towards the door, “And Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” Harry said, turning from the doorway to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you’re thinking of digging up, it has to be big,” Susan admitted, “And it has to be new evidence, or it won’t convince the parole board.”</p><p> </p><p>“Got it, thanks again Suse.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Cora went to bed that night, Harry asked Draco if they could talk privately. Pansy eyed them curiously as they slipped out of the French doors onto a small balcony which led off the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shut the door behind him and began to tap the railing repetitively almost immediately.</p><p> </p><p>“Just have a cigarette,” Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at him, “Do you really think I haven’t noticed? Why else would you use masking charms when you’re stressed? Why was your balcony your favourite place to go in Grimmauld Place? Why were you so bloody obsessed with roof terraces? Because you’re a smoker but you try to hide it for some reason.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because…” Harry trailed off, “Ginny didn’t like it.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you think nobody else will either,” Draco guessed.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“But you always keep cigarettes on you anyway?” Draco added, shooting Harry a sideways smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I tell people I’m not addicted, but that’s like saying, I’m not an alcoholic because I only drink when I’m stressed,” Harry said with a shrug, “It’s not an attractive habit.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shrugged and leant against the railing, “Well, it doesn’t bother me so, by all means, go ahead. Light up a cigarette and tell me the bad news.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed heavily as he did just that. He inhaled deeply and let out a slow breath, twisting his fingers to make the smoke form the shape of baby dragons.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled, “Did Charlie teach you that?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, “Nah Charlie’s not a smoker, but Bill is. He showed me that trick and said that if you’re going to have a dirty habit, you should be able to make it look cool.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled, “It’s a fair point.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry leant against the railing too, his arm flush against Draco’s. He turned to look at the blond man and said, “The parole hearing is on Monday. We need something solid by close of play on Friday or we don’t stand a chance of keeping him in Azkaban.”</p><p> </p><p>“So he’s getting out then,” Draco said with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>“Not necessarily,” Harry began to say.</p><p> </p><p>“Potter, you’ve met my Father,” Draco said irritably, “He’s a snake, he knows people and he knows their secrets. He’ll get away with murder, <em>literally</em>! Oh for fuck sakes, just give me that thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry handed Draco the cigarette wordlessly. He could tell that the other man had smoked before from the way he held the cigarette and the slow, grateful drag he took from it. He handed it back to Harry and twisted his fingers; the smoke took the form of a little girl dancing away from them until she was gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Better?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco just sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“We have the Horcrux angle Draco,” Harry reminded him, “Attempted murder of several school children is a serious charge.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but the evidence is circumstantial and you know it, that’s why you’re stressed,” Draco pointed out, “A memory of him putting a diary into a cauldron won’t hold up, they will just say that someone could have imperius’ed him into doing that easily.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry took another drag from his cigarette, “I know.”</p><p> </p><p>“And we have nothing else on him,” Draco said irritably, “Nothing that they care about anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“There wasn’t anything you saw him do while you were a kid or a teenager that’s serious enough to keep him in prison?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head, “I told them everything that I knew at his trial. That’s why he’ll kill me if he gets out, I basically put him there.”</p><p> </p><p>“You and me both,” Harry said, his eyes burning, “He’ll have to go through me to kill you so don’t panic too much just yet. I do have another idea but I don’t know if it will work.”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it?” Draco asked tentatively.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t tell you because it’s not my story to tell,” Harry said honestly, “But if I can convince the person whose story it is to come forward about it then I think it will be enough.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you won’t tell me anything else?” Draco asked irritably, “When it’s my life at risk here!”</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t, I’m sorry,” Harry said, putting out his cigarette and turning his head to the side to look at Draco, “You’re just going to have to trust me on this one.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco met his eye, and Harry could see the internal battle take place. After a long moment, he sighed and nodded, “I do trust you, Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and gripped his hand briefly, “Thank you,” he said, before sweeping back into the house.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shut his eyes tightly, her tone was already cautious and he hated himself for what he was about to ask her to do.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you ask to meet me here?” Hermione questioned him quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I need to discuss something incredibly private with you,” Harry said, sitting down on a frost-covered fallen tree, “And this is our place to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked around the clearing, one that they had camped in during the war. That had been a different time, a different world, one which felt very far behind most days.</p><p> </p><p>“You only ever bring me here to tell me bad news,” Hermione said, her eyes wider than usual as she surveyed Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked her directly in the eye, and he knew that she could sense his inner turmoil, “I have to ask you to do something for me, and for Draco, but it’s not going to be easy.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s eyes darkened and she physically took a step away from him. She shook her head, “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know it’s hard for you to talk about Hermione-”</p><p> </p><p>“Hard for me to talk about?” Hermione hissed, “You don’t know the half of it! You told me it would get better in time! Ginny told me if I pulled myself together and carried on, I would forget about it all soon enough. You all told me that I would be fine! But what the hell do you know Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione,” Harry said softly, taking a step towards her, “He hurt you, I know that-”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you don’t!” Hermione snapped tearfully, “You’ve been hurt before, you’ve been tortured, but you have <em>never </em>been violated like that!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry wanted to say more, but he couldn’t argue with her. Especially when he knew that she was right.</p><p> </p><p>She turned away from him, and Harry thought that she was going to apparate out of the clearing. Instead, she leant against a tree and took a long, steadying breath.</p><p> </p><p>“People know that it happened to me, people like Ron and Ginny. But I have told one person exactly what happened to me that night,” Hermione said without turning to look at him, “That person was you, Harry. Not Ron, not Ginny, <em>you</em>. And now you use that information to ask me to come forward about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know how much it took for you to tell me,” Harry said, taking a cautionary step towards his best friend, “I remember how much you cried when you finally let me into your room in Shell Cottage. I cried with you, remember? I <em>hate </em>him for what he did to you and I don’t want to live in a world where he is out of prison. Do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Hermione whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“His parole hearing is on Monday, Mione,” Harry said softly as he got within touching distance of her, “And if I can’t get conclusive evidence to Susan Bones by 5 pm on Friday, he’s going to walk out of the Ministry as a free man.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s breath caught in her throat.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to hug you,” Harry said gently, “Okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione made a choked, sniffling noise in response.</p><p> </p><p>Harry took a final step towards her and drew her in close to him. She turned around, burying her head into his chest and letting her tears fall.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to be able to do it Harry, but I just – can’t,” Hermione said through her tears, “I haven’t been able to tell my Husband. What makes you think I can stand up on a podium in front of a panel of lawyers and tell that story?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think you are braver than you know,” Harry said, lifting her chin so that she was forced to look him in the eye, “And I think a calming draught beforehand might help too.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione pulled her face away from him and shook her head, “I’ll give you the memory, but I can’t speak up there, I just can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione-”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry,” Hermione said, her voice strained, “Can you stop asking too much of me and just accept that what I’ve already offered is <em>a lot? </em>If I give you the memory, it still comes out. It will be headline news, I’ll be a sympathy case for the rest of my life. I’ll be Hermione Granger, Harry Potter’s best friend who was raped by Lucius Malfoy!”</p><p> </p><p>She let out a sharp breath, and Harry stared at her in surprise too.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve never said it out loud before,” Harry said quietly, “I mean you’ve told me what happened but you’ve never said it like that before, have you?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Then do that again, for the lawyers at the parole hearing,” Harry said, gripping her shoulders gently as he tried to get her to look in his eye, “Tell them and keep Lucius Malfoy in jail for the rest of his miserable fucking life Hermione! Never let him do that to anyone again. You have the power to do that, not me or Draco, just <em>you</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shut her eyes tightly.</p><p> </p><p>“And you will not be known as the poor little war heroine who was raped by Lucius Malfoy,” Harry said firmly, “You will be the brave war heroine who fought for the good of her people in the war and endured hideous things because of it. You will be the woman who was brave enough to speak up against the cruelty you endured and you might well start a trend and give other women the bravery to stand up and say, ‘Do you know what? What happened to me wasn’t acceptable and I’m going to fight that’. You won’t be a victim, you will be a heroine, leading by example.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione met his eyes, her own hazel eyes shining with tears, “Do you really think so?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know you work for The Prophet Hermione,” Harry said softly as he wiped a stray tear from her cheek, “But you don’t know everything about newspapers. Yes, they like to victimise people but with the right direction, they can also help people.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded and let out a reluctant sob that she had been trying to hold in. Harry held her close to him, shutting his eyes as he stroked her hair. It took him back to their sixth year when she had spent the majority of her days pretending she hated Ron but the odd one crying about how much she didn’t hate him. Harry had been through that with her, just like she had been through the war with him and it had made them closer than any brother and sister he had ever met.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Harry got home that evening, he told Draco that he had a plan and that he was completely sure that it would work. However, he couldn’t tell Draco any more than that because Hermione had made him promise not to talk about it.</p><p> </p><p>After a bit of arguing, Draco accepted that fact, albeit grumpily. The remainder of the week flew in as Harry and Draco argued over the applications of several nannies to the point that they decided not to interview any of them.</p><p> </p><p>On Friday they got the keys to their new house, but in light of the trial being on Monday, they decided to put their move back a week.</p><p> </p><p>When Monday finally loomed, Harry felt incredibly nauseous. He and Draco didn’t speak at all that morning as they dressed in black robes and decided to forgo breakfast. Harry dropped Cora off at Molly’s then he and Draco headed to the Ministry together.</p><p> </p><p>The hearing, which was more of a retrial, hence why it was being held at the Ministry rather than in Azkaban, was in the depths of the Ministry.</p><p> </p><p>When they reached the lowest level and found out from the security guard that it was being held in courtroom 10, Harry swallowed hard.</p><p> </p><p>“Was that where you were tried in fifth year?” Draco murmured, his breath ghosting across the back of Harry’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Harry breathed in sharply and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Draco reached down and gripped his hand for a very brief moment, then dropped it. He hadn’t said anything, but he hadn’t needed to. Harry knew that it was his way of saying that it was going to be okay.</p><p> </p><p>They walked into the courtroom together and sat down in the side gallery. The panel was already gathered. It wasn’t the whole of the Wizengamot, just a selection. A selection of unbiased people, Draco had said.</p><p> </p><p>Draco took a deep breath to steady his nerves as his Mother walked into the courtroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mother,” Draco said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa sat down next to her son and took his hand in hers. Draco looked over at her and squeezed gently, but they did not exchange any more words.</p><p> </p><p>The main doors were closed with a loud snap, and the judge called for silence.</p><p> </p><p>“We are gathered here today to assess whether Lucius Abraxas Malfoy should be granted parole on account of good behaviour during his stay in Azkaban prison. To do so, we have brought Mr Malfoy before you,” The judge said.</p><p> </p><p>Upon his last sentence, the centre of the floor slid away and a chair rose. Lucius Malfoy was bound to the chair, clearly also under the influence of a silencing charm. He looked nothing like the high-born aristocrat he had once been; his hair was tangled and dirty, his eyes were sunken and he looked old beyond his years.</p><p> </p><p>Harry heard Draco breathe in sharply, so he rested his hand on the Slytherins knee gently in a gesture of support.</p><p> </p><p>Draco relaxed immediately which did not go unnoticed by Narcissa.</p><p> </p><p>“As always, when a prisoner applies for parole, the parole board can request a retrial,” The judge continued, “This is to allow time for new evidence to come forward. In this case, a witness who previously did not testify has decided to do so now.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned as a door behind the Wizengamot was opened and Hermione was led in, with two security wizards flanking her.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened and he whispered to Harry, “This is your ace? That he tortured Hermione during the war? Potter, there is no way that’s going to be enough to keep him in prison!”</p><p> </p><p>“It will be enough,” Harry said in a firm whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Draco did not look convinced as he turned back to the proceedings.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione stood on a podium before Lucius, and Harry saw that there was real fear in his eyes now.</p><p> </p><p>“The witness has taken a calming draught to aid her in giving her account,” The judge informed the Wizengamot, “And she has supplied a memory to verify her account. This has been checked by two experts and it has been confirmed that the memory is intact and untampered with.”</p><p> </p><p>The Wizengamot looked to each other and began to whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“Silence!” The judge called again, “Mrs Hermione Weasley, please give your testimony to the Wizengamot.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione took in a deep breath then blew it out slowly. She closed her eyes so that she didn’t have to look at Lucius as she spoke, “It is well known that myself, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were taken captive during the war and that we were held in Malfoy Manor. It is also fairly widely known that I was tortured there which was how I received this scar.”</p><p> </p><p>She pulled up her sleeve and showed the Wizengamot the scar which could still be easily read. The words ‘Mudblood’ shone in the bright lights of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione took another breath and continued, “However, it is not widely known that <em>before </em>I was tortured, I was held down by Bellatrix Lestrange, silenced by Peter Pettigrew and…raped by Lucius Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a sharp intake of breath from every member of the Wizengamot. But the noise that Narcissa made, a choked noise of horror, was the worst.</p><p> </p><p>Draco gripped the railing, his knuckles white as he stared at Hermione in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand that talking about this is very painful for you,” The judge said, “But can you briefly recount the circumstances for the benefit of the Wizengamot?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded, keeping her eyes downwards.</p><p> </p><p>“I was taken from the cellar by Peter Pettigrew. He took me to the drawing-room where the only occupants at that time were himself, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange,” Hermione said, her voice beginning to shake, “Lucius Malfoy told Peter Pettigrew to silence me so that the others wouldn’t hear then he said that I would get what I deserved for being an…” she swallowed and said quietly, “…upstart little Mudblood.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco gripped the railing tighter, his face set in a furious expression.</p><p> </p><p>“I…” Hermione stopped to catch her breath and wiped her eyes, “Sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>The judge shook his head, “Take all the time that you need,” he said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Once she had gathered herself, Hermione continued, “Bellatrix Lestrange held me down and Lucius Malfoy used a spell to rip my clothes then he raped me while Bellatrix laughed. Once he was…finished…he fixed my clothes with a spell and then told Pettigrew to fetch the others. That was when everyone else came into the drawing-room and Bellatrix Lestrange tortured me.”</p><p> </p><p>The judge bowed his head, “Thank you for your testimony Mrs Weasley. Does the defence wish to say anything?”</p><p> </p><p>A man stood up, he was clearly a lawyer and he just <em>looked </em>like a complete arsehole.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we really be expected to believe the words of somebody unaware of our ways who was merely a girl at the time of the alleged attack-”</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa rose to her feet instantly, “Objection your honour!”</p><p> </p><p>The judge raised an eyebrow at her, “Yes, Mrs Malfoy?”</p><p> </p><p>“The victim <em>was </em>a girl and she endured something that no woman should ever have had to endure. She has given her testimony and you, your honour, have already confirmed that her memory has been verified,” Narcissa said, her tone icy and sharp, but so obviously full of rage, “So I do not see why the Wizengamot needs to discuss the issue of parole any further. I also find it imperative for the Wizengamot to know that I shall be filing for divorce the instant I leave this courtroom on the grounds of infidelity,” she looked her Husband directly in the eye, “And I hope you regret that while you rot in Azkaban and slowly lose your mind Lucius, because it could not happen to a more hideous person.”</p><p> </p><p>At this she swept out of the room, the courtroom doors slamming behind her.</p><p> </p><p>The judge turned to the Wizengamot, “Have you come to a decision?”</p><p> </p><p>A woman stood up and nodded, “Yes your honour. We have decided to deny Lucius Malfoy’s request for parole and instate a ban on any further attempts to apply for parole. Lucius Malfoy will see out of the remainder of his life sentence in Azkaban prison.”</p><p> </p><p>The chair dropped away into the floor, and Hermione burst into tears. Harry was torn between going to her and staying with Draco.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed Draco’s hand, but the Slytherin yanked it away and looked at him, anger in his eyes that Harry hadn’t seen for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t touch me right now, and don’t even talk to me Potter,” He said icily, then he swept out of the courtroom after his Mother.</p><p> </p><p>Harry wasn’t quite sure what it was that he had done, but Hermione needed him, so he ignored Draco’s behaviour and dashed across the room to her, enveloping her in a hug and leading her out of the courtroom.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Breaking Your Own Hearts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TRIGGER WARNING: Past mention and description of rape.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Draco found his Mother in the first place that he looked for her. She had one place where she went when she wanted to think, and when she wanted to be alone.</p><p> </p><p>He apparated to the top of the tower in Salisbury cathedral and saw her, leaning rather precariously against the stone wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Surely if you were going to kill yourself, you would do something more refined Mother,” Draco said. She didn’t start when he spoke, she had known that it was him the moment she heard the crack of apparition, “You are a lady, you would poison yourself or drink yourself to death. You wouldn’t jump out of a tower, think of your mangled body being on show for all of the press to see.”</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa sighed, her head resting in her hands, “For Heaven’s sake Draco, I do not want to kill myself. I simply want to erase every memory of your Father from my mind.”</p><p> </p><p>“Killing yourself would be easier,” Draco said, sighing heavily as he leant against the wall next to her.</p><p> </p><p>Narcissa looked out at the rainy, misty sky before them.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know?” Draco asked.</p><p> </p><p>“If I had known I would have killed him then and there,” Narcissa said in an angry whisper, “To hell with what the Dark Lord would have done to me. I knew he was a murderer, I knew he was an <em>awful </em>person but to rape a girl? A girl the same age as his <em>son, </em>that is beyond the pale.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco didn’t say anything. He agreed with her completely, what more could he say?</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe Harry never told me,” Draco said, shaking his head, “He knew, he’s always known and he never said anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was not his place to say, nor his secret to tell,” Narcissa reminded her son, “Lovers do not share all of their secrets, Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not my lover,” Draco scoffed, “Just someone I have to live with until Cora goes to Hogwarts.”</p><p> </p><p>“We both know that is not all that he is to you, do not be so insulting as to presume that I believe the lies you tell yourself,” Narcissa said irritably, “On a different note, I am glad that you found me here. I wanted to tell you that I will be filing for divorce immediately and that I plan on going back to my maiden name, I do not want to be associated with your Father anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rubbed his eyes as he stared down at the Muggles below, milling around and going about their everyday lives.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to change my name. I am a Malfoy, whether I like it or not and I plan on making that name mean something more than it does right now,” Draco said firmly, “Once I die, it will die with me anyway because gay men do not tend to have children.”</p><p> </p><p>“Which is why Cora is such a gift,” Narcissa reminded him.</p><p> </p><p>“I do not need you to tell me that Mother, I tell myself every single day,” Draco said honestly, a softness to his voice upon the subject of Cora.</p><p> </p><p>“What I do want to change is my middle name,” Draco continued, “Because while I am and always will be a Malfoy, I do not want <em>his </em>name as a part of mine. I want it to be clear that he is no part of me, not anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are free of him now my love,” Narcissa agreed, taking her son's hand in her own.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Draco corrected, catching his Mothers eye, “<em>We </em>are free of him. Thanks to Hermione…and I do not know how I will ever be able to repay her for what she did for us today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nor do I,” Narcissa admitted, sighing half-heartedly as she looked out at the scenery once more.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Harry took Hermione home and settled her down in her bed with a sleeping draught. He sat by her side until she drifted off then he tiptoed out of the room and closed the bedroom door, just as Ron was coming in.</p><p> </p><p>He narrowed his eyes at Harry, “What did she do for you today?”</p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t tell you?” Harry asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Ron shook his head, “Just that she had to do something at the Ministry, for you and Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed, “We had better have this conversation under a silencing charm,” he said, gesturing to Ron that they should go into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Ron stepped inside and Harry put up a very strong silencing charm.</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck did you make her do Harry?” Ron said, anger creeping into his voice as his protectiveness over his wife set in.</p><p> </p><p>“I convinced her to give a testimony at Lucius Malfoy’s parole hearing so that he wouldn’t be granted parole,” Harry said carefully, “So she told them about what happened in the Manor.”</p><p> </p><p>“You made her talk about that publicly?” Ron fumed, his hand twitching because he wanted to reach for his wand, “That fucked her up for years Harry! She had nightmares about it for fucking years!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know Ron, but could you imagine how she would have felt if he had got out of Azkaban?” Harry began.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re Harry Potter, the saviour of the wizarding world, I’m sure you could have found another way to keep that piece of shit in prison!” Ron roared, “A way that didn’t involve exploiting your friendship with Hermione! But that’s all that you ever do, isn’t it? She’s always been there so you assume she’ll stick by you forever and do whatever the hell you say! You took advantage of her during the war and you’re still doing it now!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck you, Ron!” Harry spat back, “She’s her own woman, a very intelligent, strong-minded woman. If she hadn’t wanted to do it, she could have told me to fuck off but she didn’t Ron! She did it because she’s brave, because she’s a Gryffindor and she knew that it was the only way to keep the rest of the world safe from that bastard!”</p><p> </p><p>Ron drew his wand.</p><p> </p><p>Harry drew his too, “You’re pissed off because your feel helpless. You want to kill Lucius Malfoy but you can’t because he’s in prison. Well, let me break it to you, if he had gotten out you wouldn’t have got away with killing him either! I get that you hate him for what he did to her because I do too! I love Hermione too, not like you do, but I still love her and I hate him, sometimes I think more than I hated bloody Voldemort! So I get it if you need to curse somebody or blame somebody then blame me. Go for it! What are you waiting for?”</p><p> </p><p>But Ron didn’t curse him. Instead, he dropped his wand and burst into tears.</p><p> </p><p>Harry holstered his wand and took a few steps towards Ron. He wrapped his arms around his friend tightly as Ron sobbed, “I don’t blame you, Harry, I’m sorry. I just want to be able to protect her all the time and I didn’t then, I failed her.”</p><p> </p><p>“We both did,” Harry said, tears burning behind his own eyes, “But there’s nothing we can about it now Ron. All we can do is help her to move past it.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron nodded and patted Harry on the back before pulling away, “Sorry for getting all weird and emotional on you.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed weakly, wiping his own eyes, “You s<em>hould </em>be sorry. I’m the gay one, doesn’t that mean that I’m supposed to be the one who gets all emotional?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron laughed tearfully too and asked him, “You want a cup of tea?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Godric yeah.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Harry woke up on Tuesday morning, Draco was nowhere to be seen. Pansy said that he had gone to work early. Harry sighed, Pansy was off work and looking after Cora, so he left the little girl in bed and went to work early too.</p><p> </p><p>On his lunch break, he took Ron and Hermione to see the new house to cheer Hermione up a little.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow Harry, it’s stunning,” Hermione said as she looked out at the grounds.</p><p> </p><p>“You gonna get a giant squid?” Ron asked, looking at the lake.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought Draco wasn’t a fan of them?” Hermione questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck Draco, I’m going to put a giant squid in there and by the time he notices, there will be nothing that he can do about it,” Harry said, baring his teeth as he grinned at them.</p><p> </p><p>Ron barked out a laugh, “Fucking brilliant Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled slightly as they all made their way up the house. Harry pointed out the stables and said, “I’m thinking of getting a couple of Hippogriff to keep in the stables.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron snorted and Hermione smiled at him, “Harry, that’s hardly fair to Draco is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Get a pet ferret too,” He goaded Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Harry burst out laughing, “Oh I should! For Cora’s next birthday I totally should!”</p><p> </p><p>“No you shouldn’t,” Hermione giggled, “Draco might be ignoring you at the moment but he doesn’t deserve that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think he does,” Ron argued.</p><p> </p><p>“I think he does too,” Harry said, opening the front door with his magical signature. Once they had gotten the keys, it was the first thing that he and Draco had installed.</p><p> </p><p>The trio stepped into the entrance hall and Hermione gasped in awe, “This place is just beautiful Harry. I can see why you and Draco fell in love with it.”</p><p> </p><p>Before Harry could ask them what room they wanted to see first, the houses resident ghost swept into the entrance hall.</p><p> </p><p>“Well hello there!” He boomed in a thick Scottish accent, “Are the English poofters back again?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron buckled up with laughter immediately.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “I told you, Billy, the English poofters bought this house. You’re going to have to get used to us.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not an English poofter,” Ron said through his laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, at last, a decent bloke!” The ghost bellowed, “Is this beautiful lass your wench?”</p><p> </p><p>“His wench?” Hermione asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, do you own this wench, gingie?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Ron sniggered, “Well she’s my wife, but I don’t own her.”</p><p> </p><p>“No lad, you own your wives!” He said loudly, “I owned all six of mine! Beautiful lassies that they were too!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh sweet Salazar, here we go,” Harry murmured in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, how rude of me!” The ghost hollered as he swept down in front of them, “I didnae introduce myself! I’m Laird William of the Highlands but you can call me Billy lad because I like you and your wench!”</p><p> </p><p>“I am <em>not </em>his wench!” Hermione exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t have wenches anymore Billy,” Harry said through his laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi lad! I never said that you could call me Billy! I dinnae want you English poofters shoving your bits near mine!”</p><p> </p><p>“Billy, you’re a bloody ghost,” Ron said, guffawing with laughter, “The English poofters aren’t gonna shag a ghost.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye lad! These English poofters will find a bloody way!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione was even struggling to contain her laughter now.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got my eye on you!” Billy said, pointing at Harry, “You and the pretty boy!”</p><p> </p><p>Without another word, he disappeared in a puff of blue smoke.</p><p> </p><p>“So that was Billy,” Harry said in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“I love him,” Ron said, buckled with laughter, “I fucking love him.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, “Do you really think it’s a good idea to raise Cora in a house with a sexist ghost who calls you and Draco English poofters and refers to women as wenches?”</p><p> </p><p>“He says he likes kids, he’ll be fine with Cora,” Harry said offhandedly, clearly not concerned about this.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione shot Ron a concerned look.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, if Harry thinks Billy will be cool with Cora then that’s up to him,” Ron said, raising his hands, “He’s one of her Dads.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh for the love of Godric, don’t say that,” Harry groaned, “It sounds like I’m in a relationship with Draco or something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I hate to say it but you two have bought a house together and are raising a kid together so you basically are a couple,” Hermione said, raising an eyebrow at Harry, “Just without all the hot, I used to hate you but now I really want you, couple sex.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry cringed while Ron lost it and burst out laughing again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Stop being a dick.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “Piss off Pansy.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re living in my house, you can’t tell me to piss off,” Pansy said, crossing her arms and glaring at her best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Living in your house doesn’t give you the right to form an opinion on everything that I do,” Draco muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“No, but being your best friend does,” Pansy said firmly, “And you are being a complete arsehole right now Draco Malfoy! Why are you taking this out on Harry? It’s not Harry’s fault that he kept something to himself when Hermione asked him to! She’s his best friend, you’ve only been in his life as someone he actually <em>likes </em>for a matter of months!”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Draco snapped, “But I feel like he betrayed my trust and that’s hard to gain with me. You know that Pansy!”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy shook her head angrily, “No Draco. You need to get over this because it’s not about you. It’s about Hermione, you feel guilty or responsible somehow but you shouldn’t!”</p><p> </p><p>“It happened at my house!” Draco yelled. It was rare that he lost his temper but he was on the edge.</p><p> </p><p>“Lots of shitty things happened in your house Draco!” Pansy yelled back, “That doesn’t make them your fault! Charity Burbage was murdered! Hermione Granger was raped! And your Dad abused you for fucking years! Do you think I’m bloody stupid? Because I’m not! I know why you’re ripping yourself to pieces over what he did to Hermione, it’s because you understand what she went through because you went through it too!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco wanted to deny it, but she was his best friend and one thing that he could never do was lie to her. He leant against the railing of the balcony, the cold metal against his pounding head.</p><p> </p><p>“Not by my Father,” Was all he could say.</p><p> </p><p>“By who then? Voldemort?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Draco sighed, “He had particular tastes which my Aunt seemed to enjoy satisfying.”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy made a disgusted face.</p><p> </p><p>“It was Voldemort who orchestrated it, using the imperius curse,” Draco said, his voice almost lost in the wind as they shivered in the cool November evening air, “But it was Greyback who did it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Greyback?” Pansy asked in quiet horror, “But he was always so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Violent?” Draco said, his voice a question.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy nodded, gripping him tightly from behind, “Why did you never tell me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I was horrified and ashamed,” Draco whispered, “Which is exactly how Hermione will be feeling now and to make matters worse, you saw what The Prophet wrote this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>“They published it, which she knew was going to happen,” Pansy said practically, “But they were supportive of what she had done. They even said that they hoped her bravery would encourage others to speak out.”</p><p> </p><p>“That won’t be enough,” Draco said, standing up and turning to face Pansy, without bothering to wipe his tears away, “Not for someone like Hermione, it wouldn’t be enough for me either. I would need to actively <em>do </em>something to help others.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then do something,” Pansy said, “Help Hermione do something, but don’t shy away from her because you assume that she is angry at you. She’s known about this from the minute she befriended you, so clearly she doesn’t tar you and your Father with the same brush.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco gave a stiff nod.</p><p> </p><p>“And start being a little bit more grateful,” Pansy said, her tone on the icy side once more, “To Harry for convincing her to come forward for <em>you</em>. And to Hermione for what she did for you. What she did was such a bloody brave thing to do Draco. I could not imagine doing for Harry what Hermione did for you two days ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right.”</p><p> </p><p>“You need to apologise to Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Draco admitted, “But I need to talk to Hermione first.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now?” Pansy asked, glancing at the time, “You’ll miss Cora’s bedtime story.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now,” Draco said firmly, stepping past her into the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy sighed and leant against the railing, letting her head drop into her hands.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Draco swallowed when Ron answered the door of his and Hermione’s flat.</p><p> </p><p>“Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is Hermione at home, Ron?”</p><p> </p><p>Ron leant against the door frame, “She’s working. Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to talk to her,” Draco said simply.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really think that she wants to talk to you right now?” Ron asked angrily, “After what your scumbag of a Father did to her?”</p><p> </p><p>“My scumbag of a Father means nothing to me, and I believe Hermione knows that,” Draco said smoothly, “So if you could tell me what she’s working on or where I could find her, I would appreciate that.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron narrowed his eyes at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“Please Ron,” Draco conceded, “I feel horrible about the fact I didn’t know and I hope I can do something to help her.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron sighed, “She’s upset because of The Prophet article this morning so she’s in the national library, researching aftercare for rape victims in the Muggle world. She wants to try and implement that in the wizarding world.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Draco said, gracing Ron with a genuine smile before dashing down the close out of view.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I’m late!” Harry said as he dashed into the living room, “Is Cora still awake?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was just about to put her down,” Pansy said from where she was sitting with Cora on her lap, the little girl was already in her pyjamas.</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, “Where’s Draco?”</p><p> </p><p>“Out,” Pansy said evasively.</p><p> </p><p>“Out where?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just out.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not out is he?” Harry asked irritably, “He’s avoiding me again.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s out,” Pansy assured Harry, “And I had a word with him today, about his attitude. I get that he’s stubborn and usually I would advise everyone to wait for him to come out of it. But in this case, there is a little girl involved, a little girl that has been through enough turmoil already in her short life.”</p><p> </p><p>“So where has he gone out to then?” Harry questioned bitterly, “Therapy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of a sort,” Pansy answered, “He’s gone to talk to Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, “How is that therapy exactly?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because those two can help each other through this,” Pansy said softly, “It’s not something that I can help Draco through and it’s not something that you can help Hermione through. That’s not because we’re terrible friends, it’s because we haven’t experienced it. Those two have, and once they realise that, I think they can be each other’s therapy.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s eyes widened as he realised what she had said, “No…Pansy no…to his own <em>son-</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t Lucius,” Pansy cut in, “But I can’t tell you any more than that for the same reason that you couldn’t tell Draco that Hermione was going to testify.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sank into an armchair opposite her and let his head fall into his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have to,” He said, his eyes burning with a fire that Pansy hadn’t seen since the war, “I had a feeling he wasn’t telling me the full story when he talked about Greyback torturing him. It was Greyback wasn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“You could say that,” Pansy said quietly, “I couldn’t comment.”</p><p> </p><p>That was all the confirmation that Harry needed. He rose to his feet, letting out a deep breath, “Can you put Cora to bed tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Pansy nodded, “Of course. Where are you going?”</p><p> </p><p>“To royally lose my temper,” Harry said, the curtains fluttering as he struggled to rein in his temper and his magic, “I need to level a forest, then talk to Neville.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Pansy said, “I think you should go, quickly.”</p><p> </p><p>The curtains swayed once more and a vase on the table on the hall began to rattle.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and swept out of the flat. The moment the door closed, the curtains stilled and the vase steadied itself.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy let out a relieved breath and looked down at the bemused little girl in her arms, “Oh Cora. How on earth are you going to survive till you are eleven with these two idiots raising you?” she murmured as she hugged the little girl tightly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Hey,” Draco whispered as he sat down next to Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” She frowned, “How did you know I was here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ron,” Draco replied simply, “Do you want a hand?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not finding much so if you have any bright ideas, please tell me them,” Hermione said with a half-hearted sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you seem to have looked at a lot of books but what about scientific studies?” Draco asked in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione’s eyes lit up, “That’s a brilliant idea! Is that why you came here?”</p><p> </p><p>“To give you a brilliant idea?” Draco asked with a small smile, “Yes, but it wasn’t that one.”</p><p> </p><p>“What was it then?” Hermione asked, looking at him curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“To <em>do </em>something,” Draco said, “Something big, something that will actually make a difference.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s what I’m trying to do,” Hermione said, her frown deepening.</p><p> </p><p>“What you are trying to do is change a policy,” Draco pointed out, “What I’m trying to do is change the world, <em>our </em>world.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione put her pen down and looked at him properly, “Why? Because you feel guilty? If that’s what this is then stop being so ridiculous. You cannot be held accountable for your Fathers sins.”</p><p> </p><p>“I do feel guilty,” Draco admitted, “But that’s not why I want to do help you. I want to set up a charity, I have the money to kickstart it.”</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of charity?” Hermione asked in a whisper as a librarian hushed them.</p><p> </p><p>“A charity to help people like us,” Draco whispered back, “Somewhere they can go in the aftermath where people won’t judge them but will help them find themselves again.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione searched his gaze for a moment, “People like <em>us</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, maintaining eye contact with her, “People like us, Hermione,” he said, reaching out and grabbing her hand, “I’ve been there. I know how it feels to carry that shame with you, to feel dirty, or at fault. You wonder if you will ever feel normal again, if the nightmares will ever stop, if it will ever feel <em>better</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded tearfully, “That’s exactly what it feels like Draco but how do you…how do you know that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I lived it,” Draco said, gripping her hand tightly, “Around the same time as you did. When I failed to kill Dumbledore, Voldemort punished me in the most horrific way possible. He used the imperius curse on Greyback and he made him rape me, in front of my Father. That was his punishment for allowing me to fail, he had to watch.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione winced, “Greyback…but that must have….that would have been hideous.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was,” Draco agreed, tearing his eyes away from hers, “I would go as far as to say that it hurt more than the cruciatus curse, and it took me a long time to put it behind me, Hermione. I can’t imagine how hard it would be if that were dragged back up now and I had to talk about it in public or allow it to be published in The Prophet.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione nodded tearfully and looked down at her books.</p><p> </p><p>“But I think it would only be fair to you if I did live that with you,” Draco added, “If I gave you an exclusive interview and you used that to promote the charity that we’re going to set up together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco,” Hermione said, shaking her head, “I can’t let you do that.”</p><p> </p><p>“For once Hermione, I want to do the right thing,” Draco said softly, “I think Harry has rubbed off on me because dare I say it…I’m feeling brave.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione chuckled weakly, “But to let that information come out Draco…”</p><p> </p><p>“I want to do it, Hermione,” Draco said firmly, “I don’t want to live in fear anymore. I’ve lived in fear long enough. As a child, I was scared of my Father and as a teenager, I was scared of Voldemort. Lately, I’ve been scared of being lonely and of my secrets coming out, but that has to change. I want to make the Malfoy name mean something more than it does right now and I can’t do that if I’m in the shadows, too scared to step out into the sunlight.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled and pulled him into a hug, “Thank you Draco!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shh!”</p><p> </p><p>“No hugging in the library!”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>The Slytherin smiled and held out his arm, “Do you want to discuss our new business venture over a cup of shitty coffee from the café on the corner, m’lady?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione snorted but accepted his arm and walked out of the library with him, being glared at by librarians all the while.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I’ve been meaning to ask you since the trial,” Draco said, “Why do you use your maiden name when you publish an article but your married name on an official basis?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because Ron doesn’t work his arse off to bust sleazy politicians and unmask the criminals orchestrating illegal potions rings, so why the hell should his name be published on every brilliant article that I submit?” Hermione retorted, “I’m my own woman, as much as I’m his wife. Despite what that damned ghost says, I’m not his property <em>or </em>his wench.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed, “Ah, so you’ve met William then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, he and Ron struck up a pretty firm friendship after Ron told him that he wasn’t an English poofter,” Hermione said, raising an eyebrow at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Harry thinks he’s fun but I plan on exercising him the first chance that I get,” Draco said matter of factly, “Just like I also plan on burning the stables before Harry can put any bloody Hippogriff in there. He thinks I don’t know that he’s going to do that, but I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you also know about the giant squid?” Hermione asked, grinning at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I do,” Draco replied, “I actually have no problem with that, but I’m going to keep making a big deal out of it so he doesn’t notice any of the other things I’m going to do behind his back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like what?” Hermione asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Like hire a nanny, regardless of whether Harry likes her hair or not, or thinks she’s too Mary Poppins whatever the hell that means,” Draco said with a wave of his hand, “And also subtly decorate the drawing-room in Slytherin colours.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re mad if you think he won’t notice that,” Hermione snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“Well let’s see, shall we?” Draco smirked, dragging Hermione into the coffee shop.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Draco got home that night, he felt pretty good about how things had gone down. He and Hermione had talked for hours, and he thought that they had made good progress.</p><p> </p><p>He walked through the living room, planning on heading to the kitchen for a glass of water then going to his bed. However, when he spotted that the balcony door was ajar and that the faint smell of cigarette smoke was wafting through, he decided to step out.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeez Potter, are you trying to kill yourself?” Draco asked in alarm, “We’re on the bloody 10<sup>th</sup> floor!”</p><p> </p><p>“I like to live precariously Malfoy,” Harry said, he was sitting on the railing, holding on with one hand and smoking a cigarette.</p><p> </p><p>“Clearly,” Draco drawled.</p><p> </p><p>Harry finished his cigarette and sighed contentedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Cora asleep?” Draco asked. It was always an easy way to start a conversation because she was their common ground.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded. “She is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did she go down okay?” Draco prodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, Pansy put her to bed,” Harry shrugged, spinning around and jumping off of the railing.</p><p> </p><p>Draco surveyed him as he leant against the railing, “You didn’t put her down?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I was busy levelling a forest.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were…you levelled a forest?” Draco asked in disbelief, “<em>Again?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“I was a little irritated,” Harry shrugged, “It was only a small one in a country that nobody’s ever heard of.”</p><p> </p><p>“What made you lose your temper so much that you levelled another forest?” Draco asked with a shake of his head, “And if that’s you being a little irritated, what do you do when you’re full-blown angry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cause an earthquake usually,” Harry replied matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>“And if Neville was more powerful than you, how did he not end the world when he got angry then?” Draco asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Neville had more power, but he didn’t lose control of his magic when he was angry,” Harry admitted, “I always have, it’s not something that I’ve ever been able to fully control. I just need to turn and run when I start to notice the signs of it. Ask Pansy, she’ll tell you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Draco frowned, “Did you break anything?”</p><p> </p><p>“There was a near-miss with a vase,” Harry said with a wave of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You still haven’t told me what made you ‘irritated’ in the first place,” Draco pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“I worked something out,” Harry admitted, looking up at Draco, “I figured out what Greyback did to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“And that made you level a forest?” Draco asked in surprise, “Harry, you levelled a forest after Neville died and he was your best friend!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry fixed Draco with a disbelieving look, “Yes I know Malfoy. Work that one out for yourself, alright? I’ll see you in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Without another word, Harry left the balcony.</p><p> </p><p>Draco took a step forward and leant against the railing that Harry had just vacated.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” He realised slowly, “Oh…fuck me.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The ghost that comes with the house is based on Billy Connolly because I'm Scottish and he is my absolute hero. I just LOVE him. I was writing this story and my Husband was watching his stand-up on the telly so I decided to make the house in the Scottish highlands come with a raving mad ghost in homage to the great big yin!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Some Days You're Living</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The saga of Billy the raving mad ghost continues!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The chapter title is from the song:<br/>Living by Dierks Bentley.</p><p>NOTE: I rated the story M for the sex scene in this chapter, I don't think it's raunchy enough to be rated E but sorry if it offends anyone :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The following morning, Draco met Harry in the hallway outside Cora’s bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Harry raised an eyebrow at the blond man, “Morning?”</p><p> </p><p>“Morning,” Draco replied, “Listen, Harry, I thought about what you said last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh,” Harry said, stepping into Cora’s room because the little girl was crying.</p><p> </p><p>“And if I interpreted it right, which I believe that I did,” Draco continued, “Then…I feel the same and I felt that you ought to know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, “You felt I ought to know that, did you?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco glared at him, “So this is how it goes? I bear my heart to you and you laugh at me.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not laughing at you,” Harry assured Draco, reaching out and grabbing his hand, “I’m just happy that you feel the same,” he said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded slowly, “There is a but.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go on then.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’re in Pansy’s house and Cora is just through the wall,” Draco said, smirking at Harry, “And I’m not shagging you in Pansy’s spare bedroom.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry burst out laughing, “You’re right. A bathroom at Hogwarts would be better, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted in amusement, “I came in here to have a serious conversation with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Harry grinned, “I’ll be serious. What did you want to say?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just that we can have a conversation about what you said last night when we’re in our own house, with our own drawing-room full of strong alcohol,” Draco said, smiling at Harry in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Deal,” Harry said cheerfully, “Speaking of which, we need to start looking at furniture soon or we won’t have anywhere to sleep or anything to sit on when we move in at the weekend.”</p><p> </p><p>“Meet me on my lunch break today and we’ll do some shopping?” Draco suggested.</p><p> </p><p>“Deal,” Harry said again, meeting Draco’s eye and smiling warmly, “See you later Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>“See you later, Harry.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Potter, you got to pick the table,” Draco argued.</p><p> </p><p>“The table was important to me! The thing I liked most about Grimmauld Place was the kitchen, I had memories of my Godfather that involved that table.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned at him, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up and realised how that had sounded, “What? Oh! No! Malfoy, that’s disgusting!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco raised an eyebrow at him, “That was the way it sounded.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not what I meant,” Harry muttered, “You said you liked the table anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“I did like it,” Draco admitted, “But I do not like that monstrosity.”</p><p> </p><p>“Monstrosity? It’s a bloody sofa!”</p><p> </p><p>“A scarlet red sofa!” Draco objected.</p><p> </p><p>“What, so we can’t have any red in the house?” Harry asked irritably.</p><p> </p><p>“You said I couldn’t have the chair because it was green!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh for Heaven’s sake you two, they are just colours,” Hermione interjected from where she stood, bouncing Cora on her hip, “Just get something yellow and be done with it!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco made a face, “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t hate Hufflepuff’s for no apparent reason, but I second that no,” Harry said, looking around the showroom, “How about blue? You don’t have anything against Ravenclaw do you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Draco replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect, blue it is then!” Hermione said, shooting the store assistant an exasperated look.</p><p> </p><p>“What is Ravenclaw?” The woman asked as she began to write up an invoice.</p><p> </p><p>“A house at the school we went to,” Harry explained, “Draco and I were in rival houses, you see?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” The store assistant said with a smile, “Private school?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Draco replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” She said, chuckling and turning around, “I’ll be back with your invoice in two ticks!”</p><p> </p><p>“What did she mean by that?” Draco asked defensively.</p><p> </p><p>“Private schoolboys tend to prefer their own sex,” Hermione said with a rather evil grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, she thinks we’re a couple,” Harry realised.</p><p> </p><p>“Why does everyone assume that?” Draco muttered irritably.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I don’t know,” Hermione said sarcastically, “Maybe it’s because…oh yeah, you act like it, <em>all the time</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey let’s roll with it,” Harry murmured to Draco, “We’ve just bought our house together and adopted a baby. She might give us a discount!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco grinned at Harry, “I have never been more proud of you than I am in this moment.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head, “See this? This is why people think you’re a couple, <em>idiots</em>.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What colour do you think we should paint Cora’s nursery?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco opened his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say green!” Harry called from the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “Why bother asking then?”</p><p> </p><p>“There are other colours apart from green you know?” Harry pointed out, walking out of the kitchen and giving Draco a cup of coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“As much as I do not want to influence the girl, I do think yellow is a good colour for a nursery,” Draco admitted grudgingly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked, “Sure about that? She might become a Hufflepuff.”</p><p> </p><p>“I very much doubt the colour of her childhood bedroom will influence her Hogwarts house, you insufferable pain in the arse,” Draco said with a snort.</p><p> </p><p>Harry opened his mouth to point out that it was usually him who made comments like that. But before he could, Billy clattered in.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, would you look at that? The English poofters sharing a wee cup of tea!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s coffee Billy,” Harry yawned.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, coffee is it?” Billy asked loudly, “Coffee eh? Coffee! Disgusting drink.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve never tasted it,” Draco said, raising an eyebrow at the ghost, “You died before it was brought back to Britain.”</p><p> </p><p>“I dinnae need to taste that to know it’s disgusting!” Billy boomed, “I might be dead but I’ve got a better nose than you English poofters!”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you please stop calling us that William?” Draco asked irritably.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, it’s getting tiresome really quickly,” Harry agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Billy made a face and zoomed out of the kitchen with a loud bang.</p><p> </p><p>“That ghost has got to go,” Draco muttered.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, “He’ll get used to us,” he said, resting his hand on Draco’s shoulder for a moment. These little touches were becoming more and more frequent since they had started moving into the house a couple of days ago.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you don’t want me to put a weather dome over the house?” Draco asked, pulling his cloak closer to him as they walked through the grounds.</p><p> </p><p>Cora was in the pram in a fluffy snowsuit, wrapped up in blankets.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled and shook his head, “I’m sure. If we’re going to live in Scotland, we should enjoy every season as it comes, just like we did at Hogwarts.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, but smiled too, “You Gryffindors are a nostalgic bunch.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed and looked over at the frozen lake, “I know, but I love Christmas.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never put much store in it if I’m honest,” Draco admitted, “My mother always wanted me to come home, but when I did my Father spent the whole holiday questioning me about what I had been doing, who I had been hanging around with, what you had been doing and the like…”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned, “Why was he so interested?”</p><p> </p><p>“Merlin knows,” Draco sighed, “Either way, Christmas was never much fun for me.”</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn’t fun for me when I was growing up,” Harry said honestly, “Dudley was showered with presents and I didn’t get anything. The first time I got a Christmas gift was when I was in first year.”</p><p> </p><p>“You never had gifts?” Draco asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, “And I had to cook Christmas dinner, my Aunt helped with bits obviously because I was a kid. But the reason I’m such a good cook is because I was cooking breakfast, lunch and dinner for the Dursleys from about 8 years old onwards.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head in disbelief, “That’s disgusting.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, your Father was disgusting,” Harry reminded him, “My Uncle was just abusive.”</p><p> </p><p>“My Father deserves to die in Azkaban for what he did to Hermione,” Draco said irritably.</p><p> </p><p>“He does, but you and Hermione, what you are doing is an amazing thing,” Harry said, smiling proudly at Draco, “It’s very brave actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don’t start going on about how I should have been a Gryffindor,” Draco said with a roll of his eyes, “I’m just doing the right thing for the first time in my life.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not true,” Harry said, smiling over at Draco and reaching out to hold his free hand, “You’ve done the right thing before, more than once actually. Sending Dobby to warn me about what was going to happen at Hogwarts in 2<sup>nd</sup> year, that was the right thing. So was not telling your Father who I was at Malfoy Manor then helping us escape. Oh, and throwing me my wand in the final battle. Not to mention agreeing to joint custody of Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco entwined his fingers through Harry’s, “Yes well, do not allow yourself to think that I will be making a habit of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned at him, “I won’t,” he lied.</p><p> </p><p>A crack made Draco jump, but he didn’t let go of Harry’s hand. The crack was the ice on the lake breaking as a tentacle waved at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Jim!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why the hell did you name the giant squid Jim?” Draco murmured because ‘hell’ was a bad word and Cora listened to <em>everything </em>attentively right now.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, it just suited him,” Harry shrugged, waving to the squid with the hand that wasn’t in Draco’s.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Harry, we need a nanny. You can’t keep asking Molly and Andromeda to watch Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why not?” Harry complained, “Andromeda has Ted anyway and Molly loves having Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>“Molly also has enough grandkids to look after, and Andromeda has her hands full with Teddy,” Draco reminded him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “But I don’t like any of the nannies who applied! What if one of them is a psycho who tries to kidnap or hurt Cora?”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry, that doesn’t happen in real life,” Draco said in disbelief, “You read too many books.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry glared at him, “It does happen in real life! It happens in the Muggle world all the time. Humans can’t be trusted Draco!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco frowned and leant back slowly, he surveyed Harry with interest.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Harry asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Humans can’t be relied on, you’re right,” Draco mused, “But you know what creature can be relied on?”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you suggesting we get a giant squid to watch Cora?” Harry asked, frowning at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Draco spluttered, “A giant…? Harry, <em>no</em>. I am suggesting that we acquire some house-elves.”</p><p> </p><p>“Acquire?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Malfoy Manor has several, and my Mother hardly needs all 19 these days so I am sure I could bring a few here. We would need a chef, a housekeeper and a nanny.”</p><p> </p><p>“House-elves have roles?” Harry asked in surprise, “I thought they could all do everything.”</p><p> </p><p>“They can do everything, but they still have roles because they each find that they specialise in something as they mature, ” Draco said, shaking his head, “Honestly, what do you take them for, uncivilised beasts? They are highly intelligent creatures, and they have remarkably human emotions. Hence why we must treat them with respect.”</p><p> </p><p>“Woah, wait a minute. Are you sure you’re Lucius’s Malfoy’s son? Your Mum didn’t have an affair with Snape or something did she? Because I never expected a Malfoy to care about house-elves rights,” Harry said, a proud smile gracing his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted, “Snape? Jeez, Potter, my Mother has taste. She had affairs with important businessmen, not greasy Potions professors.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like who?” Harry asked eagerly, “What important businessmen?”</p><p> </p><p>“I try not to think about the many men my Mother has slept with, if I’m honest,” Draco said, shooting Harry a vaguely amused look, “But since I know how much of a gossip you are, I will give you one name.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry leant forward against the kitchen table eagerly, “Who?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cygnus Greengrass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cora’s Grandad?” Harry asked in disbelief, “Hey you never know, you might be her Uncle!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco snorted, “I’m related to her anyway, she has Greengrass and Longbottom blood and you know all pureblood families are related somehow.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah because you’re all hugely into incest,” Harry joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Need I remind you that your Godfather was a Black?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sniggered, “And so was your Mother. Does that mean that they’ve shagged?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh probably, I wouldn’t put it past either of them,” Draco said flippantly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “Anyway, back to the topic of house-elves. You think that we would need three?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, “Yes…”</p><p> </p><p>“Out of interest, you said house-elves specialised?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, “They do.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what was Dobby?” Harry asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“He was a gardener,” Draco said, smiling slightly, “He loved being outdoors. I used to play with him a lot as a child. But when he started to act out of line, my Father kept him outdoors as punishment.”</p><p> </p><p>“By Godric, I hate your Father,” Harry sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded glumly, “You and me both.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hello English poofters!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes and Harry let his head drop onto the table with a thud.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Billy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Piss off William.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“That’s it, I’ve had enough!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry dashed into the entrance hall at Draco’s shout of desperation, “What’s wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>“That damned ghost has got to go!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at Draco in alarm, “Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because if he calls me an English poofter one more time, I’m going to kill him!”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco-”</p><p> </p><p>“I know he’s already dead!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry crossed his arms and regarded the blond man in amusement, “He’s not that bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“He popped up at 2 am last night, in my bed!” Draco cried, “To insult me for wearing silken pyjamas!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not kidding Potter,” Draco said as a loud knock sounded at the door. He opened it and let a Ministry official step into the entrance hall.</p><p> </p><p>“Whose that?” Harry asked, cocking his head at the man.</p><p> </p><p>“Jeff Gardener, from the Spirit Division.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here to exorcise the ghost,” Jeff explained.</p><p> </p><p>Harry opened his mouth to object, but before he could, Billy whooshed into the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!”</p><p> </p><p>“Billy, you have got to go before I lose my goddamn mind!” Draco snapped.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry my lad, I’m sorry! I’ll dae anything, anything to stay on this mortal plane for just a wee bit longer! I love the humans, especially the bairn, she’s a wee gem that lassie!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shot Draco a look that said, ‘You are a terrible person. See this poor ghost?’</p><p> </p><p>Draco just raised an eyebrow at him in return.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m too young to die my lad! I’m only 707 in undead years!”</p><p> </p><p>“Only?” Draco asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye lad! That bastard baron at Hogwarts has at least a hundred years on me!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry sniggered.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, Billy, I can’t deal with you popping up in the mild of the night just to insult me,” Draco said sternly, “You can’t stay because you have no idea about boundaries!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll learn laddie, I will!” Billy begged, “My wisdom can help many lads and lassies yet, so just spare me please my lad. Spare me and I promise, I’ll stop calling you English poofters!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked behind his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“There have to be more boundaries than that,” Draco said, crossing his arms to glare at the ghost, “You stay out of our bedrooms <em>all of the time, </em>they are off-limits. Understand?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye lad.”</p><p> </p><p>“And no more insults,” Draco added, “You have to stop calling women wenches.”</p><p> </p><p>“I will lad, you have my word!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned and stepped into the hall, “Nice begging for your life there Billy, real brave of you. Did you go to Hogwarts?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye laddie, I did.”</p><p> </p><p>“And what house were you in?” Harry asked, cocking his head to look up at the ghost.</p><p> </p><p>“The noblest house of snakes my lad,” Billy said proudly, “I was a snake laddie, not like you two English p-”</p><p> </p><p>Draco glared at him, and he caught himself, “eh gentlemen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nice save Billy, but you are wrong there,” Harry said with a smirk, “I was Gryffindor but Draco over there? He’s about as Slytherin as they come.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, I knew that was why I liked you best lad!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes, “We don’t like each other William, but if you can abide by my rules we may be able to co-inhabit this house.”</p><p> </p><p>Jeff raised an eyebrow at them all, “So you don’t need me then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah sorry Jeff, go home,” Harry said, practically shoving the poor man out the door.</p><p> </p><p>He shut the door then glared at Draco, “That was a shit thing to do to Billy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Harry he’s a ghost!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ghosts still have feelings Draco!”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye, that’s right! I’ve got lots of feelings-”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck off Billy,” Harry and Draco said in unison.</p><p> </p><p>Billy grinned, “Ah, we’ll get used to each other yet my lads!” he said before zooming away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry jolted awake, then jumped when he saw Draco at the end of his bed.</p><p> </p><p>“Draco, what the hell?” Harry muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“You need to get up, the house-elves are waiting to meet us,” Draco said eagerly, “Cora is getting acquainted with her new nanny.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry yawned, “Alright, just give me 5 minutes to wake up then I’ll come down,” he promised.</p><p> </p><p>Draco left the bedroom and Harry got up, dressed and freshened up in record time. Then he headed down to the entrance hall where there were three house elves lined up. One wore a pure white pillowcase and a white hat. Another just wore a white pillowcase, and the third wore a pink pillowcase with a bow on it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah here is Harry,” Draco said cheerfully, “He is the other Master of the house. You will be serving him, myself and Miss Cora.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled at the elves, “Hello. Would you like to introduce yourselves?”</p><p> </p><p>The first elf stepped forward and said, “I is Kookie and I is being your maid Master Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just Harry please, or Master Harry if you prefer,” Harry said gently, “I don’t much like being referred to as Master Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>Kookie bowed lowly. She had deep brown eyes and she was rather small, Harry guessed that she was a young elf.</p><p> </p><p>“I is Mitsy and I is being your chef, Master Harry,” The second elf said, bowing lowly. This one looked older but had the same eye colour as the other elf.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled, “Lovely to meet you Mitsy.”</p><p> </p><p>The third elf stepped forward and smiled nervously, “I is Poppy and I is being the nanny to little Miss Cora, Master Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s smile faltered as he looked at the elf, her bright, large green eyes looked so familiar.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled as he stood by Harry’s side. He gripped Harry’s hand and murmured into his ear, “Did you know that Dobby had a sister?”</p><p> </p><p>“No,” Harry said, a little tearfully.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, Harry threaded his fingers into Draco’s.</p><p> </p><p>“And she happens to specialise in childcare,” Draco said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Harry said, squeezing Draco’s hand tightly, “That’s good.”</p><p> </p><p>“We have a fully female staff,” Draco explained, his hand remaining firmly in Harry’s, “Which is mostly due to our sexuality if I’m honest. Male elves can be homophobic.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Harry asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Very set in their ways often,” Draco elaborated with a shrug, “Female elves are more open, very maternal you see?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Kookie is a young elf, this is her first official post,” Draco informed Harry, he smiled brightly at the elf, “But I know that she will do just fine here.”</p><p> </p><p>Kookie smiled broadly, “I is thanking you, Master Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco please, or Master Draco if you must,” Draco said softly, mimicking Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled proudly.</p><p> </p><p>“And Mitsy is Kookie’s Mother,” Draco continued, “Hence the family resemblance.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Harry realised.</p><p> </p><p>“Poppy has never actually been a nanny before, on account of my not being a child by the time she came of age,” Draco explained, “But I have faith that she will be brilliant.”</p><p> </p><p>Poppy smiled nervously, “I is thanking you very muchly Master Draco sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled and squeezed Draco’s hand tightly, he turned to look at the blond man and said fondly, “And to think that I spent 7 years thinking you were an awful person.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s practically a declaration of love,” Draco joked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, that happened already. Back on Pansy’s balcony,” Harry said, giving him a pointed look, “And that’s a conversation we still need to have.”</p><p> </p><p>“And we will,” Draco promised, “We’ll have it tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled to himself as he turned back to the elves. Poppy had picked up Cora and was playing peekaboo with her. It made Harry smile broadly, “Poppy. Would it be helpful if Draco and I took you through Cora’s usual routine?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, Master Harry!” Poppy said eagerly, “I would be much obliging this.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry chuckled, he loved the way that house-elves spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m holding you to that promise,” Harry murmured, dropping Draco’s hand and leading Poppy into the lounge.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>If nothing else, Draco was true to his word. If he made a promise, he always tried his best to keep it.</p><p> </p><p>So that evening, once Cora had settled for the night. Draco poured two large scotches, he handed one to Harry and sank into his favourite armchair which was, of course, emerald green.</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn’t want to admit it but he was too nervous to sit down, so he leant against the fireplace instead.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Draco began slowly, “Back in Pansy’s flat, you acknowledged that there appear to be feelings between us.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Feelings that go beyond friendship,” Draco added.</p><p> </p><p>“I did acknowledge that,” Harry agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Draco, who was always so smooth and sure of himself, looked very awkward right now.</p><p> </p><p>“And I’ll elaborate on those feelings now,” Harry continued, “When I found out that we were going to have to live together to raise Cora, I thought it was going to be a living nightmare. I thought we would fight, I thought that we would be bad for Cora. I didn’t think we would make it through a week, let alone be where we are now, months later.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled, “No, neither did I.”</p><p> </p><p>“But we did get through it because despite telling each other and ourselves that we hated each other, we never did,” Harry said with a chuckle, “Not really anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded thoughtfully, “You’re right, I never really hated you.”</p><p> </p><p>“So being forced together like this…it showed us how great we can be,” Harry finished, “When we work together, we do great things for Cora and…for each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked up to meet his eye at this comment.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a cliché Draco, I know,” Harry said sheepishly, “But I think we make each other better. Being around you…I feel human, less like some golden hero who should stand up high on a pedestal you know? I feel normal, I feel alive and I feel really bloody happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco cleared his throat and glanced down, “And you made me question a lot of things Harry. Thanks to you I confronted my fears about my Father and truly started to live my life again. I also feel happier than I have in a very long time.”</p><p> </p><p>“So why are we delaying the inevitable?” Harry asked softly, “Yes we’re both scared that we could mess this thing up and that it would affect Cora. But do you really want to spend the next 10 years like this? Because I don’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I can,” Draco admitted as he rose to his feet, “Fighting my own feelings and instincts for the last 5 months has been hard enough.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry pushed himself off of the fireplace, “I agree.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco took another step towards him.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smirked and said, “So then why are we doing this to ourselves? Is it because you’re scared, Malfoy?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco must have seen it coming, because rather than laughing, he just raised an eyebrow and replied, “You wish, Potter.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s eyes flashed playfully, he stepped forward and kissed Draco. But not like he had kissed him in the hall of Pansy’s flat, no this was different.</p><p> </p><p>This time he poured everything into the kiss, he didn’t hold anything back. Draco gave as good as he got as they fell back onto the sofa together, Harry straddling Draco. It was messy, and Draco hated messy, but in this case, he was okay with the messy, open-mouthed kissing.</p><p> </p><p>He was okay with the frantic, hurried nature of it as Harry yanked his shirt off because they had both wanted this for <em>years</em>. Words could not describe what it felt like to <em>finally </em>tap into untapped desire.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this?” Draco asked breathily when he finally found the strength to break away from Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you fucking insane? I’ve wanted to do this since you moved into my bloody house!” Harry exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>Draco had to admit, Harry had never looked better than he had at that moment. His lips red and swollen, his cheeks pink and his hair a tousled mess. It made him smile, he took a breath and said, “Yes Harry, and I’ve wanted it for even longer. But you are a bit of a novice to this whole thing and I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry scoffed, “Draco, I don’t care. Just…shut up, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco opened his mouth to say that he would never intentionally hurt Harry anyway, but before he could form the words, Harry had claimed his mouth once more.</p><p> </p><p>This time a flick of Harry’s wrist vanished the remainder of their clothes, and at that point, any self-restraint that Draco had been holding onto disappeared.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear, you are needy,” Draco murmured into Harry’s ear.</p><p> </p><p>Harry gasped as the contact sent a shiver down his spine, “Shut up Malfoy.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco grinned and moved his mouth to Harry’s neck, “Malfoy now is it, Potter?”</p><p> </p><p>At the use of his surname, Harry let out an involuntary groan which turned Draco’s grin into a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Well if you are so desperate, I won’t hang around,” Draco whispered, “I don’t often use spells but in this case…I will make an exception.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry cursed Draco internally for being so calm and in control while he was essentially just a big ball of lust and desire. True to his word, Draco didn’t hang around. He cast two essential spells, a lubricating and loosening spell, then slid into Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Harry gasped and gripped Draco tightly, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Bite me if it hurts, it helps,” Draco whispered, placing a kiss on the nape of Harry’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to hurt Draco, but he took his advice anyway and bit Draco’s shoulder, giving him a love bite in a place he knew would be hidden by his shirt at work. Surely enough, Draco had been right, it proved a welcome distraction.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling that Harry was more comfortable, Draco began to move. Harry threw his head back and arched his back slightly, hissing in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled lowly, a sound that just turned Harry on even more, “So you can still talk to snakes?” he joked.</p><p> </p><p>Harry knew a, “Shut up Malfoy,” would mean nothing right now given the state he was in because of Draco Malfoy, so he opted for a different approach. He smirked at Draco and hissed something at him in parseltongue.</p><p> </p><p>Draco groaned and thrust deeper into him, “Do not tell me to fuck you in parseltongue again, or I swear to Salazar, you won’t be able to walk the next day,” he said, his voice low and dripping with lust.</p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, neither of them lasted very long. It felt like it had only been five minutes, by the time Draco stroked Harry’s dick until he came all over both of their stomachs, while Draco’s cock still pulsed inside of him. Harry let his head drop onto Draco’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath.</p><p> </p><p>Draco didn’t take long after that, he hissed in pleasure, burying himself as deep as he could in Harry’s ass and biting Harry’s shoulder to stop himself from crying out.</p><p> </p><p>They were quiet for a good few minutes. Both of them breathing quickly, Harry thinking about how that had definitely been the best sex of his life and Draco wondering why the hell it had taken him that long to shag Harry Potter.</p><p> </p><p>“That was fucking amazing,” Harry said, once he had caught his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“That was just the warm-up,” Draco said, smirking at Harry in a mischievous way that had him thinking that Draco wasn’t kidding.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Draco hadn’t been kidding, that had just been the warm-up. Which was why the following morning, Draco got up with Cora while Harry went for a soothing bath, all the while ignoring Draco’s ‘I told you so’ and ‘I did give you several options to back out’.</p><p> </p><p>By the time Harry did surface downstairs, it was nearly lunchtime and Draco was looking very smug.</p><p> </p><p>“Take that look off your face,” Harry said, unable to keep a smile off of his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I just think that-” he lowered his voice so that Cora wouldn’t hear, “-well shagged, is a good look on you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Smug prick isn’t a good look on you,” Harry whispered back, smiling and kissing Draco on the lips briefly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled too when Harry pulled back, “Fancy brunch? Now that you have eventually decided to join us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmhmm,” Harry said, leaning against the kitchen counter, “By the way, shouldn’t you be at work today?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I should, but I called in,” Draco said simply as he fiddled with the coffee pot.</p><p> </p><p>“What, you mean you left Wells to run the shop on his own?” Harry asked in disbelief, “On a Saturday morning?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco scoffed and turned around, “What kind of fool do you take me for? Of course, I didn’t leave Wells on his own, he would burn my shop to the ground!”</p><p> </p><p>“So what, you just didn’t open the shop today then?” Harry asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I asked Hermione to step in for the day. At first, she was suspicious, but when I told her that I had to look after Cora because her best friend was suffering the consequences having finally given into me after <em>years </em>of flirting, she happily obliged,” Draco said, smirking at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh by Godric, I hate you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was not what you were saying last night,” Draco remarked, “Quite the opposite actually.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know,” Harry said, hiding his face behind his coffee mug.</p><p> </p><p>“She will also be here this evening, by the way,” Draco told Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“Who, Hermione?” Harry asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and several others. I took the liberty of inviting some people over for a house warming party,” Draco explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Wonderful, thanks for all the notice you gave me of that,” Harry snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“What notice do you need?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at him, “It’s your weekend off. What plans could you possibly have?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well Teddy is spending the weekend with us for one,” Harry pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“And? He will go to bed, so will Cora then we will have the party. Their bedrooms have silencing charms on them, the noise shouldn’t wake them,” Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay fine, I don’t have plans,” Harry grumbled, “But if we’re having a party here, we’re going to have to reign Billy in. He has been much better since you threatened to exorcise him, but he’s still rude.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, particularly to women,” Draco agreed with a frown, “We can always banish him temporarily if he doesn’t behave?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no lad, you won’t have tae banish me!” Billy exclaimed as he stepped out of the wall, “Was just having a wee nap in that their wall, you see it? Best wall in the house for a nap.”</p><p> </p><p>“You were eavesdropping, weren’t you William?” Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a tad my laddie,” Billy said, attempting to clap Draco on the back but just giving him an unexpected chill instead.</p><p> </p><p>“I love a good wee party! Och, a highland fling!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not a highland fling Billy, it’s just going to be small get together,” Harry said, looking at Draco suspiciously, “It is going to be small, isn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Small-ish,” Draco replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh good Godric,” Harry muttered, “But either way Billy, remember what we were saying about how times have moved on? There are gay people, like us. There will be some girls who are dating other girls too. You need to be respectful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Girls dating girls aye?” Billy asked with interest, “Will they be staying the night, these lassies?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, fabulous!” Draco exclaimed as he stepped into the pantry, “He’s a pervert too!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted in amusement, “Draco, you do realise that we have house-elves for this now right?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco stepped out of the pantry and glared at Harry, “And they have enough work to do preparing for the party tonight. Yet you still want them to prepare your lunch? Selfish,” he tutted, shooting Harry a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Should have married Hermione,” Harry muttered in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Harry, in case you failed to notice last night, I am<em> very</em> gay.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s cheeks flushed at this and Billy suddenly looked very uncomfortable. He made a hurried excuse and zoomed out of the room seconds later.</p><p> </p><p>Harry burst out laughing, “Alright, so now we know what scares Billy the homophobic ghost off, gay sex!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed too as he glanced over at Cora. She was happily playing with a toy tea set while she babbled away to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Harry followed his line of sight and smiled too, “How do you feel about leaving her with Andromeda for an hour when we go to pick up Teddy, so we can go and get a Christmas tree?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re not really into Christmas,” Harry continued, “But I thought that now we have Cora, we could start some Christmas traditions.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would really like that,” Draco admitted, smiling easily at Harry.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Where on earth are you taking – oh seriously?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Harry asked as he reached the gates of Hogwarts.</p><p> </p><p>“You get your tree from the forbidden forest?” Draco asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Perks of being the chosen one,” Harry said, winking at Draco and placing his hand on the gate.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning Harry. Are you here to pick up your tree?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco jumped and looked around to work out where the voice had come from, then he saw the Patronus of a cat sitting atop the gate.</p><p> </p><p>“I have Minerva,” Harry said cheerfully, “I’ll pick one that doesn’t have long left, as per your rules.”</p><p> </p><p>The cat bowed it’s head, “Of course.”</p><p> </p><p>The gate then began to open of its own accord, and the cat disappeared into the thick cloud.</p><p> </p><p>Draco shook his head in disbelief, “Famous people these days, just abusing their power.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed, “Really Draco? I don’t abuse my power anywhere near as much as I could. I just like a tree from the forbidden forest because every time I look at it, I remember my first true home.”</p><p> </p><p>“I always thought that you regarded Hogwarts as your only true home?” Draco asked, grabbing his wand and murmuring, “Lumos,” because they had just entered the forest.</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, “There was a time when I did but Grimmauld Place began to feel like a home when you and Cora moved in.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco reached down and took Harry’s free hand while he lit up his own wand with Lumos. They didn’t say any more on the subject, but they didn’t need to.</p><p> </p><p>“All we need is a wolf to howl and we’d be reliving our first date,” Harry joked.</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed, “It was hardly a date, was it? It was detention and you made me look like a coward with your insane bravery at 11 years old.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a bad habit, sorry,” Harry said, shooting Draco a boyish grin.</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled and they fell silent once more. They remained hand in hand as they delved deeper into the forest where lines of spiders scurried this way and that.</p><p> </p><p>“How far do you often go to find a tree?” Draco asked after ten minutes of walking.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get the tree on the way back, I’m taking you to see something far better,” Harry promised him, looking up at the dense foliage above them, “And we are almost there.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco had learned not to question Harry when he acted all cryptic, so he let him lead him deeper yet into the forest. They stopped in a clearing where an entrance to a cave ahead was guarded by a centaur.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry Potter, you have returned.”</p><p> </p><p>“Firenze!” Harry said, greeting him like an old friend, “I did tell you that the day would come.”</p><p> </p><p>“You also gave me strict orders about what I ought to do if you brought someone with you,” Firenze said, looking suspiciously at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“I did, but I am confident that he will pass the safety check,” Harry said optimistically.</p><p> </p><p>“What is the safety check?” Draco asked nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing scary, just close your eyes and open your mind. Firenze needs to use legilimency, but I promise you Draco, it will be worth it,” Harry said, squeezing his hand tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, then he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Harry closed his eyes too. He focused very hard on opening his mind, something that did not come naturally to him having spent so long training himself to keep his mind closed.</p><p> </p><p>Firenze had a little poke into their heads, but what interested Draco was that he couldn’t tell what he was looking for. Normally a Legilimens would flick through your memories, and you were totally aware of it which was disconcerting but this was different. Draco could feel Firenze’s presence, but that was all.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah,” Firenze said, sighing happily and releasing them.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco both opened their eyes and looked at the smiling centaur. Firenze bowed his head, “Indeed. You both feel great love, respect and affection for each other. I, of course, permit you both access.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, “Thank you Firenze.”</p><p> </p><p>“But,” Firenze cut in, “I will remove you from the cave after 10 minutes, as previously discussed.”</p><p> </p><p>“I would be disappointed if you didn’t,” Harry promised the centaur as he stepped away from the entrance to the cave.</p><p> </p><p>Harry wasted no time in dragging Draco into the cave, which had once belonged to Aragog, but the Acromantula population had sadly become extinct after the final battle. The fact they had fought, combined with the fires that had ravaged parts of the forest, had been the cause.</p><p> </p><p>The cave was almost completely empty, apart from the golden snitch that was mounted on a stand before them.</p><p> </p><p>“You brought me here to see a snitch?” Draco asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed and shook his head, “No,” he said, lifting his hand and opening his palm. The snitch flew straight into his hand and he clasped his fingers tightly around it as it fluttered in an attempt to break free, “Do you remember when I told you about the elder wand?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“And you know about my invisibility cloak?” Harry prompted further.</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked at the snitch in disbelief, “If you’re about to tell me that the resurrection stone is in that thing…”</p><p> </p><p>Harry didn’t answer with words, he just brought the snitch to his lips and pressed it against them. There was a click, then Draco watched the snitch open in the palm of Harry’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>A small red stone floated out of the snitch and spun in the air for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy…” Draco stared in disbelief, “Harry…you ’re the Master of Death,” he breathed.</p><p> </p><p>“No, he’s not, not since he broke the elder wand in half like an idiot.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco spun around the second he heard that voice. When he saw her, his breath caught in his throat and he grabbed behind him for Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Harry stepped forward and let Draco cling onto his arm.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne Greengrass looked as flawless in death as she had in life, her blonde hair shimmered in the light from their wands and she cocked her head to look at them, “They are so together Nev.”</p><p> </p><p>“You reckon?” Neville asked, from where he stood by her side, his hand in hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh definitely, look at all that physical contact! At the very least they’ve shagged.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled sadly at them from Draco’s side, “We’re together, but it was a recent development.”</p><p> </p><p>“How recent?” Daphne asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“Last night,” Harry replied with a smile, “And can I just say, by Godric, I miss you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, his face was wet with tears but he finally seemed to have found his voice again, “Daphne…”</p><p> </p><p>Harry wrapped his arm around Draco’s waist and said, “We never got to say goodbye to you which is partly what this is about. But we also need to thank you for leaving us those cryptic letters and stating in your will that you wanted us to raise Cora. We thought you were insane at first, I won’t lie.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville laughed loudly, a sound that Harry missed so much, “We thought you might.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled sadly, “But we get it now. I don’t know how you knew it before we did but Harry and I and Cora we…”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re a family,” Daphne said softly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco could only nod.</p><p> </p><p>“That was our plan,” Daphne said gently, “We knew that if we both passed away, you two could raise her the same way that we would. It goes beyond one Gryffindor and one Slytherin.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s having two parents who love each other enough to know when they should compromise for the sake of the child, and when they need to fight to make sure that the child is done right by,” Neville continued.</p><p> </p><p>“And it’s raising her in a wizarding house, complete with a sexist ghost and a Quidditch pitch, but still making sure that she goes to Muggle school,” Daphne added.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about values and love,” Neville said with a sad smile, “Which was why we picked you two, together. You can give her the same values and just as much love as we could.”</p><p> </p><p>“And we miss her terribly,” Daphne said, tears streaming down her face as she blinked, “But when we look down and see her with you two, we know that she is in the best place, being cared for by the best people. We know that we made the right decision.”</p><p> </p><p>“And before you even start Harry, <em>none </em>of this is your fault. Nobody could have stopped what happened unless they had a time-turner,” Neville added, turning to his best friend, “Daphne and I have never blamed you and we feel no bitterness at all towards you. We’re just happy that you’re doing such a great job raising our little girl.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, tears glistened on his face, “It’s not the same without you Nev, life or work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Life is starting to look better for you now you’ve stopped fighting your gayness,” Neville joked tearfully, he lifted a ghostly hand to wipe his eyes with the cuff of his cardigan, “And work is going to get better now you’ve got a new partner, you picked a good one in Lilly Moon, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded and wiped his own eyes, “Right, Godric I’m an emotional mess sorry. As much as I want to stand here and talk to you for as long as humanly possible Nev, I feel like we’ve made our peace and said our goodbyes so I’m going to give Draco a minute with Daphne.”</p><p> </p><p>Neville bowed his head, “Hey Harry, you know we’re always gonna be watching you from up high though, yeah? Me, Daph, your parents and Sirius and Remus.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I know Nev,” Harry said with a tearful smile.</p><p> </p><p>“And I love you man.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” Harry said, his voice breaking as he swept out of the cave.</p><p> </p><p>Neville cleared his own throat and turned to his wife, “I’ll let you say your goodbyes baby,” he said, kissing her on the cheek then disappearing.</p><p> </p><p>Draco stared at Daphne and reached out to touch her.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t babe,” Daphne warned in a gentle voice, “You can’t touch me, I’m on a different plane of existence, like a ghost.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’d drive myself insane trying,” Draco said, pulling his hand back, “I know, I’ve read the stories about this stone.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne nodded sadly, “I meant what I said to you both you know? You two are raising Cora beautifully. It makes me feel so proud but so sad at the same time.”</p><p> </p><p>“I feel sad all of the time,” Draco admitted, looking at her ghostly image, “Don’t get me wrong, Harry makes me happy, very happy actually but when I look at Cora I just-” his voice broke as the tears began to fall again, “I just see you, Daphne.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know Draco,” Daphne said softly, “I know that it must be harder for you than it is for Harry in that case. But you have Pansy, she’s stepped into the void to look after you and I am so thankful to her for that because I used to worry about what would happen to you if I died. But look at you! You’re doing so great since Nev and I set you up with Harry!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed tearfully, “I just wish you had done it while you were alive.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh come on now Drakey,” Daphne said with a smile, “You know it wouldn’t have worked then. You had to be pushed together for it to work, and you know that. We made you Cora’s guardians because you were the right people for the job, but we were pretty sure you’d fall in love on the job too.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled at her through his tears, “And you were right.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Daphne said smugly.</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled again and looked up at her, “I’m sorry that you had to die so young. I’m sorry that you’re missing out on Cora’s life while Harry and I selfishly enjoy it.”</p><p> </p><p>Daphne shook her head, “Don’t be sorry for loving our little girl more than life itself. That’s exactly why we wanted you to raise her, you are giving her everything that we can’t and Nev and I are so grateful for that.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to go now,” Daphne said gently, “And so do I.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will we ever see each other again?” Draco asked, hope slipping into his voice.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne gave him a knowing look, “You know the answer to that question Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded sadly, “So this is goodbye then.”</p><p> </p><p>“It is,” Daphne agreed, “You will always be my best friend and I love you so much Draco.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too Daphne,” Draco said, barely managing to keep his voice even throughout the sentence.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled and bowed her head, then she was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Draco made his way out of the cave where Harry was waiting for him, and he let the Gryffindor envelop him into a tight hug. He was fairly sure that they both cried, but neither of them felt any shame in that when they drew back and wiped their eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Harry said shakily, “Let’s get ourselves a Christmas tree, shall we?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, falling into step with Harry, “That was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do. Not saying goodbye to Daphne but…having her leave me again.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Harry said honestly, his voice rough with emotion, “Which is why I asked Firenze to guard it, and why I told him not to permit us access again unless someone very near to us passes away. That stone has immense power Draco, but that power would drive us both insane, we have both lost too much.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco reached for Harry’s hand and gripped it tightly, “But those losses brought us to each other,” he said, his own voice hoarse with emotion.</p><p> </p><p>Harry squeezed Draco’s hand just as tightly, “They did,” he said, smiling sadly and tearfully over at the blond man.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ TBC ~ *</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. All Was Well</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Is that seriously what you’re wearing tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked down at his clothes, “What’s wrong with jeans and a shirt for a party?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not smart enough,” Draco said.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted as he looked at Draco, “You’re hardly in dress robes, are you? As good as you look.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked and Harry’s cheeks flushed at his involuntary admission. Draco did indeed look very smart in tight black jeans and a green cashmere turtleneck jumper.</p><p> </p><p>“And you look like you’re going to a barbeque,” Draco retorted, raising an eyebrow at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>Harry had to admit, he was right. He had opted for his usual smart casual look which was light jeans and a tropical shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Draco waved his wand over Harry and transfigured his clothes, “See? That’s much better.”</p><p> </p><p>“Draco, I’ve never looked gayer in my life!” Harry exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I don’t know, you looked pretty gay in fourth year,” Draco teased.</p><p> </p><p>Harry glared at him and scoffed. Draco had transfigured his jeans to make them darker, and tighter. He had also changed his shirt into a white and grey pin-striped shirt, and his black smart shoes into black and white trainers.</p><p> </p><p>“I look ridiculous,” Harry complained.</p><p> </p><p>“You look good,” Draco said, smirking at him, “Trust me.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “How is everyone getting here? You didn’t disable the wards did you?”</p><p> </p><p>“No Harry, I did not disable the wards,” Draco remarked casually, “Having lived with you for months, it has not escaped my notice that you are just a tiny bit paranoid and since I just helped put my Father back in prison, I am also rather paranoid right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what did you do?” Harry asked curiously.</p><p> </p><p>“I gave everyone a charm which they need to press against the gate. It will permit them access then vanish, so once they leave the house they can’t get back in. I did, of course, authorise certain signatures so that they can come through the floo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pansy and Theo?” Harry guessed, feeling a tug of jealousy at the thought of Theo accessing their house via the floo.</p><p> </p><p>“Not Theo,” Draco said, sensing Harry’s discomfort, “But Pansy, yes. Also Hermione and, regrettably, Ron.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes well they are your support network,” Draco said with a wave of his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Harry was about to kiss Draco and tell him that he could be pretty sweet when he wanted to be, but before he had the chance, the living room floo roared to life.</p><p> </p><p>“Half an hour early,” Draco said, glancing at the clock, “Has to be Hermione.”</p><p> </p><p>Surely enough, less than a second later, “<em>Floo signature: Hermione and Ron Weasley</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Access granted,” Harry chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>The flames turned green and Hermione stepped out, followed by Ron.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh for the love of the founders Draco, you were right. That boy is a complete disaster!”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you!” Draco exclaimed, “I was starting to think that I was being too harsh on him.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, “If you hadn’t asked me to mind the shop this morning, I don’t know what he would have done! That was why I wanted to get here early, I have some excellent candidates in mind that we can discuss, and I wanted to chat ahead of the launch of the charity too.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head in amusement as Hermione dragged Draco towards the kitchen. Ron grinned sheepishly at Harry, “Least our other halves still get on, eh?”</p><p> </p><p>“You heard about that?” Harry asked, chuckling nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Hermione might have made a big deal of it when she found out this morning,” Ron said, shrugging and shoving his hands into his pockets, “And I’m alright with it you know? Because you and Gin are happier apart I reckon.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are,” Harry agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Ron nodded, clearly not sure what more he could say on the subject, “So where are the kids?”</p><p> </p><p>“In their beds,” Harry replied, grateful for the change of subject, “Teddy loves the new house, he exhausted himself running around it and checking out the grounds this afternoon. I thought Draco was going to have to have a nap when he finally managed to get him back in the house.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron laughed and looked around the lounge, “It’s an awesome house, I can imagine how exciting a kid would find it. I mean to have a Quidditch pitch and a lake? It’s like a mini Hogwarts.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s why Draco and I fell in love with it,” Harry admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Mione and I will be moving soon too,” Ron said, “Not to anywhere like this obviously, we’ve not got the kind of money that you and Draco do but to somewhere a bit less cramped.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry was about to ask why, but before he could, Hermione called from the kitchen, “Ron, Harry, come here!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Ron looked at each other in exasperation, expecting a rant or a spiel about house-elves rights or something in that ilk. They walked cautiously into the kitchen where Hermione was sitting down at the table, staring at a cheque.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that?” Ron asked, a frown forming on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“A cheque,” Hermione answered.</p><p> </p><p>“Hermione, I am not accepting Malfoy money, not after what they did to you!” Ron exclaimed in outrage.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not Malfoy money, it’s an anonymous cheque,” Draco said calmly, “It is addressed to Hermione and myself, to kickstart our charity. It is a wonderfully kind gesture, no doubt from someone who read the article Hermione did on me for the Prophet. But the kind of money in this cheque is immense, we need only a fraction of it for the charity.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the rest of it could get us a house Ron,” Hermione said, looking up at her Husband, “A beautiful, big house which is exactly what we need right now.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron looked torn, he had always struggled when it came to accepting help.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione looked over at Harry and Draco, “Ron and I got here early because we wanted to tell you both that we’re expecting our first baby.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned, “Are you? Wow, that’s fantastic news guys!” he said, hugging them both tightly in turn.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled too and held out a hand to Ron, “Congratulations Ron,” he said politely.</p><p> </p><p>“Cheers Draco,” Ron said, bemused at the civility of it all.</p><p> </p><p>“And congratulations Hermione,” Draco said, smiling a little more warmly at her as he hugged her.</p><p> </p><p>“We wanted to tell you guys first because…” Hermione trailed off and looked at Ron.</p><p> </p><p>“Because we wanted you both to be Godfathers,” Ron said awkwardly, “If you’re okay with that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m more than okay with that, I’m bloody honoured,” Harry said, hugging Ron again and patting him on the back, “Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco looked massively humbled too. He nodded, “It is an honour, especially given our past history, but one that I, of course, accept.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione smiled broadly, “Isn’t life just really looking up right now? For all of us.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” Harry said, glancing over at Draco, “It is.”</p><p> </p><p>Before any more could be said, the floo in the kitchen whirred to life.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Floo signature: Pansy Parkinson and guest</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“The guest will be Alicia, no doubt,” Harry chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded with a smile, “Granted.”</p><p> </p><p>The flames turned green and Pansy stepped out, followed by Alicia.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked, “Attending parties together now, are we?”</p><p> </p><p>“Pansy finally admitted that it’s official,” Alicia said, shooting an amused smile over her shoulder at the Slytherin girl.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy rolled her eyes, “Well if Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter can openly be in a relationship, I think I can manage it.”</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know that we had gotten together?” Harry asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t, but I suspected when my spies told me that you were seen holding hands in the forbidden forest together,” Pansy smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“What spies are those then?” Draco asked, narrowing his eyes at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Theo, he only went and got a job at Hogwarts,” Pansy said with a roll of her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Theo did?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh, training to be Potions professor,” Alicia replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, dear Godric, that guy around kids…”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah that was my thought too,” Draco said, shaking his head, “Well the world has gone mad, clearly.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you’re dating Harry Potter, the world has certainly gone mad,” Pansy agreed, much to Hermione’s amusement.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, before any of their friends could insult them further, the doorbell rang.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“So you finally shagged the wandmaker, huh?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry jumped and turned around, “Bill!”</p><p> </p><p>Bill waggled his eyebrows at Harry.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you know that?” Harry whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“Sexual tension Harry, it’s all in the body language.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes as George weighed in on the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Not to mention that I’ve seen you touch his arse at least twice tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you lot just travel in packs?” Harry asked as Charlie joined them.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie grinned, “So you’re gay then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Charlie, I’m gay,” Harry muttered with a roll of his eyes, “And yes Ginny knows now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Does she know you’re shagging Draco Malfoy?” Bill asked pointedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably, I reckon everyone at this party does,” George joked.</p><p> </p><p>“Is Ginny here?” Harry asked in surprise, glancing around the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup. Last time I saw her she was in the lounge talking to Pansy Parkinson,” George said, shooting Harry a knowing look.</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted at that comment, “I’ll have a word with her before it goes official.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goes official?” Charlie asked, quirking an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “Yeah. I mean we live together, we’re raising Cora together which everyone knows. People are already speculating so Draco and I are going to make a statement to The Prophet in the next few days.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very bold of you,” Charlie noted.</p><p> </p><p>“Not all gay guys live in the closet Char,” Bill said, patting his brother on the back.</p><p> </p><p>Charlie snorted, “I like my closet, Billy.”</p><p> </p><p>Before anyone could say anything else, a ghost soared out of the floor and roared, “Did someone say my name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh good Godric, you awoke Billy the Scottish Madman,” Draco muttered as he approached them from the other side of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“What can I do for you, my lads?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head in amusement, “We were talking to this guy here Billy, his name is William too.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah and a fine name it is too!” Billy said, doing his infamous chilly ghost pat on the back to Bill who shuddered, “Fine Scottish name and you’ve got the fiery hair of a Scotsman too!”</p><p> </p><p>“I do, but I’m not Scottish, I’m English,” Bill said, grinning at the ghost, “Sorry to disappoint you, Billy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Och no! No disappointment here laddie, I’ve nothing against most of you English types these days but if I lay eyes on that bastard of a baron again, I’ll have his head!”</p><p> </p><p>“You got beef with the Bloody Baron Billy?” Charlie asked with interest.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh aye!” Billy said as a crowd began to gather, “I’ve got beef with that English bastard alright! He killed my bloody sister!”</p><p> </p><p>There was a stunned silence as everyone figured out what this meant.</p><p> </p><p>“Your sister was Helena Ravenclaw?” Harry asked in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“Aye lad!” Billy bellowed, “Half-sister mind, but my sister all the same.”</p><p> </p><p>“Half-sister?” Draco chimed in, “So Rowena Ravenclaw was your Mother?”</p><p> </p><p>“Aye my lad, Helena and I shared a Mother, but I was swept under the carpet because I was the product of an affair,” Billy said, revelling in telling his tale to a crowd clearly.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Harry asked eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well the big secret back then was because I was the son of Salazar Slytherin,” Billy said in a stage whisper.</p><p> </p><p>A collective gasp was drawn around the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is that a big deal?” Harry whispered to Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“Because Rowena was married to Godric Gryffindor,” Draco mumbled in his ear, “And Salazar was married to Helga Hufflepuff.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry’s eyes widened, “Oh…oh!”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded and caught Harry’s eye, “Oh indeed,” he whispered before turning his attention to Billy, “So that would make you Sir William Slytherin then, the Scottish warlock who terrorised the highlands for years until you were caught and murdered by an Englishman by the name of Harold Peverell.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry started at that and looked up at Billy.</p><p> </p><p>The ghost narrowed his eyes at Draco, “Don’t you be speaking the name of that murdering English bastard in my house!”</p><p> </p><p>“Our house Billy,” Draco snapped, “You died centuries ago, you were killed because you tormented your people and treated them like shit. That’s what keeps you here, the need to repent for all of the terrible things you did, not because you want to be some fun-loving family-friendly ghost!”</p><p> </p><p>Billy opened his mouth to roar something rude at Draco, but before he could, Draco pulled his wand out and did something truly miraculous. He spun his wand faster than Harry had ever seen someone do so, which created a ring of fire around Billy.</p><p> </p><p>He then threw his wand into the air and created a fist with his hand which made the wand float where he had thrown it. Finally, he unclenched his fist and clicked his fingers, causing a burst of magic to explode out of the wand, radiating in ripples through the room.</p><p> </p><p>Billy let out a loud, blood-curdling scream as the flames consumed his ghostly body. Then the fire disappeared, as suddenly as it had appeared, and Billy was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Draco breathed in deeply and reached up to grab his wand, “I am very sorry about the interruption everyone, but I really did not like that ghost. Apologies Harry, I simply could not humour him any longer.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry just stared at Draco in disbelief, like pretty much everyone else in the room was doing, “That was the most amazing bit of magic I’ve ever seen in my life.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s cheeks flushed a little, “Thank you. I do however need a drink,” he gave Harry a pointed look.</p><p> </p><p>Harry gave Draco a minuscule nod and slipped out of the room, knowing full well that Draco would join him in the kitchen shortly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“How did I not realise that he was gay?”</p><p> </p><p>Theo cocked his head at the two men on the other side of the kitchen, “Honestly love, I’ve no clue. I figured he was gay in fourth year when I saw him flirting with Cedric Diggory. I thought to myself<em> honestly, </em>why would Harry Potter want to date a <em>Hufflepuff</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Ginny snorted, “Is there a reason you followed me in here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was spying on Draco, what’s your excuse?” Theo asked, reaching across her to grab a bottle of butterbeer from the counter.</p><p> </p><p>“I was spying on Harry,” Ginny admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t we make a terrible pair?” Theo asked, grinning at her.</p><p> </p><p>Ginny snorted, “I’m serious though, I mean <em>look </em>at them. How did I not work out that he was gay before I married him? Or while I was married to him?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said, really don’t know,” Theo shrugged, “How didn’t I work out that Draco was madly in love with Harry Potter? That’s the better question, don’t you think?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, because even I had worked that one out while we were at school,” Ginny said, shooting Theo an amused look, “I just never thought Harry would love him back.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well life’s a funny little thing,” Theo said, his gaze lingering on the two men for a moment too long as Harry laughed at something Draco had said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Ginny agreed, “It can be.”</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, let’s quit moping and re-join the party,” Theo said, grabbing her hand and giving her a boyish grin as he dragged her out of the kitchen.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“You do know that we have house-elves for that, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up from the fry up he was preparing, and shot Draco an amused grin when he heard his dulcet tones, “I am trying a less selfish approach to life. After all, they must be tired after all of their hard work last night.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smiled and drew his cardigan closer as he stepped into the kitchen, “Chilly this morning.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry stepped forward instinctively and wrapped his arms around him, “Well it’s cold in the Scottish highlands, funnily enough. Don’t you remember that from our Hogwarts days?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco hummed and pulled away from Harry to head towards the coffee pot, “Yes, I do because unlike you in your lovely cosy tower, I had to sleep underneath a lake in a damp common room.”</p><p> </p><p>“How d’you know the Gryffindor common room is cosy?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow at Draco and flipping a pancake.</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked at him, “Did you really think you were the first Gryffindor I’ve slept with?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry snorted, “No, but I am the best.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled under his breath, “Yes, you are,” he agreed, without a shred of sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>“Papa!”</p><p> </p><p>The call made Harry and Draco both stop in their tracks and turn to look at Cora. The little girl was tearing her toast to pieces in her high chair and enjoying it immensely by the looks of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Did she just say…”</p><p> </p><p>Harry nodded, “She’s said Dada before but not Papa.”</p><p> </p><p>“Papa!” Cora called again, reaching out for Draco.</p><p> </p><p>Harry could have sworn he saw unshed tears in Draco’s eyes. Harry smiled and said, “I guess that settles the debate of what she’s going to call us.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded and cleared his throat as he lifted her out of the chair, “I guess so,” he agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s covering you in butter stains Draco,” Harry pointed out as he poured Draco’s coffee out for him.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care,” Draco admitted, smiling at Cora like an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled too and sipped his coffee as he watched them.</p><p> </p><p>“Got all this to look forward to, eh Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked up as Ron stepped into the kitchen, “Oh yeah, you’ve got to get through the teething first though.”</p><p> </p><p>“And not to mention the colicky months,” Draco added, smirking over at Ron.</p><p> </p><p>“And you’ve got to sit through the childbirth,” Harry said, grinning at his best friend.</p><p> </p><p>“You two dating is weird enough, being a comedy duo like that is just too much,” Ron chuckled, helping himself to some coffee as Hermione followed him into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>“Coffee Mione?” Harry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s bad for the baby,” Ron said instantly.</p><p> </p><p>Hermione rolled her eyes, “I need to limit my caffeine intake Ron, I don’t need to completely stop drinking tea or coffee.”</p><p> </p><p>“And tea statistically has more caffeine in it than coffee, so I would suggest you let your wife have her morning coffee if you want to survive to see your child being born,” Draco chirped up.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Draco,” Hermione said cheerfully, as she accepted a cup of coffee from a chuckling Harry.</p><p> </p><p>The two of them sat themselves down at the table and Ron motioned at the fry up Harry was cooking, “Don’t you have house-elves mate?”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glared at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh good Godric, it’s too early for a debate about house-elves,” Draco interjected, “They are having a lovely rest okay? We make them hats, we take them out for educational trips, they get holidays, don’t worry about them.”</p><p> </p><p>Hermione glared at Draco, “You’re being condescending.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was pretty condescending Drake,” Pansy agreed, walking into the kitchen with her hair in a messy bun and without her usual glamour charms on.</p><p> </p><p>Alicia followed her in, looking as bright and chirpy as ever. Probably because she was always up early for Quidditch practice.</p><p> </p><p>“Not as put on as you usually are this morning love,” Draco said, raising an eyebrow at her.</p><p> </p><p>“No need to be bitchy <em>Drake</em>,” Pansy said, shooting him an amused smile, “We’re all family here now aren’t we? No need for false appearances.”</p><p> </p><p>“Very true,” Hermione agreed.</p><p> </p><p>“Bloody absurd family,” Ron chortled.</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled too as he looked around the kitchen, “You can say that again.”</p><p> </p><p>Ron sipped his coffee then said, “Place seems a bit too quiet without Billy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh be quiet Ron, he had to go,” Hermione argued.</p><p> </p><p>Draco glanced over at Harry, “I agree with you Hermione, but I’m sorry for exorcising him without your permission Harry. This is <em>our </em>house after all, and I should have consulted you first.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, “No, you did the right thing Draco. After what we found out last night, he had to go.”</p><p> </p><p>“And the way you did it was pretty cool,” Alicia pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty cool?” Harry scoffed, “It was one of the most amazing pieces of magic I have ever seen. How do you do things like that Draco? I mean you can control fiendfyre, something only great wizards can do.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco’s cheeks flushed a little, as they always did when Harry complimented him. But he replied, “Well I may not be the chosen one, but I am a wandmaker.”</p><p> </p><p>“How’s that make you a magical genius?” Ron asked bluntly.</p><p> </p><p>“Because to make wands, you have to understand magic,” Draco replied, “The most important thing that Garrick taught me while he was training me up was that to make wands, you must be able to be at one with magic, rather than just using it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You let the magic control you,” Hermione realised.</p><p> </p><p>Draco nodded, “Essentially, yes. You have to let go of control sometimes, which can be terrifying and I do not recommend it to anyone inexperienced in wandlore.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was incredible to watch Draco. But I do have a question for you,” Harry said thoughtfully, “If you’re able to exorcise ghosts yourself, why did you get that guy in from the Ministry when you originally wanted to exorcise Billy?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do all of the hard work when someone can do it for you?” Draco asked, shooting Harry a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy snorted, “Let’s tell the truth Draco. The guy from the Ministry would have exorcised Billy properly, he would have sent him painlessly on to the next stage, heaven or purgatory or whatever,” she waved her hand aimlessly, “But Draco sent Billy painfully to the darkest depths of the worst place.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry looked at Draco in disbelief, “You sent him straight to hell?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco cringed a little sheepishly, “When I realised that he was the bastard son of Salazar Slytherin who had a reputation for killing men and raping women, I made a split-second decision that he had to suffer somewhere far away from our…” he trailed off as he looked at the girl on his hip.</p><p> </p><p>“Daughter,” Harry finished, meeting Draco’s eye, “I think we need to start calling her that now. Don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco held his gaze and nodded, “I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, would you guys stop, please? I’m going to cry, bloody hormones!” Hermione complained tearfully.</p><p> </p><p>The others all laughed, as Harry and Draco caught each other’s eyes and smiled brightly. It was the warmest smile that any of their friends had seen on their faces since Neville and Daphne’s deaths.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Kings Cross, London</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>1<sup>st</sup> September, 2013</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>“Coraline, shift your arse!”</p><p> </p><p>“Teddy, don’t swear at your sister!”</p><p> </p><p>Edward Remus Potter rolled his eyes and dragged a hand through his hair, which was currently jet black, as it always was when he was home for the summer with his parents.</p><p> </p><p>Coraline Alice Malfoy stuck her tongue out at her older brother and spun around, her platinum blonde hair flicking him in the face.</p><p> </p><p>When Andromeda had passed away not long after Teddy’s 6<sup>th</sup> birthday, Harry and Draco had taken him in. When Harry had told Draco that he thought they ought to formally adopt Teddy, Draco had suggested that they adopt Cora too. They couldn’t agree on a surname of course, and they decided that they were definitely not double barrelling their surnames so Teddy became a Potter and Cora became a Malfoy. It didn’t matter that much, because Harry and Draco were their legal parents anyway.</p><p> </p><p>“You had better look out for Cora this year Edward,” Draco said, shooting the dark-haired boy a stern look, “It’s her first year and you know that she’s nervous.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not nervous Papa, I’m excited,” Cora piped up.</p><p> </p><p>“See Pops, she’s excited,” Teddy echoed.</p><p> </p><p>Draco rolled his eyes and muttered, “I hate that he calls me that, it makes me sound like an old man.”</p><p> </p><p>“He wasn’t going to call you Papa forever, was he? He’s nearly an adult,” Harry murmured back, smiling fondly at the blonde man.</p><p> </p><p>“What house do you think I’ll be in Dad?” Coraline asked as they headed through Kings Cross towards Platform 9 ¾.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I don’t know, a Slytherin like your Mum maybe,” Harry said, smiling at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Or a Gryffindor like my birth Dad,” Cora said thoughtfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Just not Hufflepuff Cora, I can’t handle another one in the family,” Draco said, “The Malfoy name is going to the dogs.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good thing I’m a Potter then Pops,” Teddy said, winking at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“He knows it annoys you,” Harry chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“I know he does,” Draco said with a shake of his head, but he was trying to hide a vaguely amused smile.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish Rosie was here too,” Cora said when they reached the wall into the platform.</p><p> </p><p>“I know baby, but she’ll be here in a couple of years,” Harry said, resting his hand on Cora’s shoulder. She had become very good friends with Ron and Hermione eldest child, Rosalie (Rose or Rosie to everyone apart from her Mother) Molly Weasley. Rosie also had a younger brother called Hugo, and they were practically Harry and Draco’s neighbours.</p><p> </p><p>Ron and Hermione had bought a lovely 5 bedroom cottage just north of the village of Farr. Draco and Harry’s ode to Hogwarts home was just South of Farr. As a result, the children had all attended the same primary school, and the adults shared the same local pub. Harry hadn’t been sure how Draco would have felt about that at first, but he enjoyed the company and regarded Ron as a close friend these days.</p><p> </p><p>“Through the wall we go,” Draco said, gripping Cora’s other shoulder. Cora closed her eyes and they ran through the wall together after Teddy, emerging on the platform which was as busy and bustling as ever.</p><p> </p><p>Cora had seen it before of course, she had come with Harry and Draco for the past four years when they had seen Teddy off to Hogwarts. It was different this year though, it was different because she was getting to go too now.</p><p> </p><p>“Your phone better not be ringing,” Harry muttered as he heard a buzzing sound.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s about the charity, hence why I’m ignoring it,” Draco mumbled, “It’s important to me, but not more so than my daughter.”</p><p> </p><p>The charity that Draco and Hermione had launched had gone down well. They had to hire a full team of staff, and Hermione had given up her job as a reporter to run it. Draco was quite happy to continue with his wand shop, but he helped Hermione as much as he could as he was still a Senior partner.</p><p> </p><p>What had started as a way to help those who felt too scared to speak out after sexual assault, had become a sanctuary and safe haven. They helped those who needed their help, whether that was through counselling, providing legal aid to help them fight their attacker through a court of law, or just by physically providing a safe place for that person to stay. The charity had grown arms and legs. They had started in a tiny little office on Diagon Alley, and now they had their own state of the art building, built for purpose right next to St. Mungos. They employed Healers, counsellors, lawyers, and care staff.</p><p> </p><p>Harry often felt very proud of what the two of them had managed to accomplish together.</p><p> </p><p>“Harry?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, lost in thought,” Harry murmured, gripping Draco’s hand, “What did you say?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just asked if you had to go to work today after we had dropped the kids off?”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head, “Perks of being Head Auror, I can pick and choose when I want to work,” he said with a grin, “I thought I’d just hang around in your workshop for a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco laughed, “Fine by me,” he said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, there they are! Dad, Papa, can I please get on the train with Emmy and Evie?” Cora burst out eagerly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry followed her line of sight and smiled, “I think that’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I agree with your Dad,” Draco said with a smile, “Just give us both a big hug first, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>Cora nodded, she let go of her trolley and hugged Draco first, “I’ll miss you, Papa.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll miss you too sweetheart,” Draco said, shutting his eyes and squeezing her tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Harry smiled as Cora turned to hug him, “And I’ll miss you too Dad.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll miss you, baby,” Harry said, kneeling to look her in the eye, “But don’t you worry about what house you get sorted into, okay? You know that Papa and I will love you wherever you go.”</p><p> </p><p>“Even if that is Hufflepuff,” Draco said honestly, smiling warmly at the little girl, “You will be wonderful wherever that hat puts you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cora smiled brightly, “Thanks Papa!” she said before rushing over to the dark-haired twins she had just spotted. The moment she saw the girls, they hugged her and the trio boarded the train.</p><p> </p><p>“Shall we console the grieving parents?” Harry asked, nudging Draco with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Draco followed Harry’s line of sight and laughed. They walked closer to the train, trying to work out where on earth Teddy had gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Finding it hard to let go?” Draco asked, smiling at Pansy as she dabbed her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Course she is, she’s sappy at heart, you know that,” Alicia grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“I just can’t believe that we’ve had those girls for 9 years now,” Pansy admitted, composing herself, “It just flew by.”</p><p> </p><p>“It always does when you have kids,” Harry agreed, looking towards the train.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of kids, where is that rascal of yours?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why is Teddy always mine when you think he’s up to something?” Harry asked, quirking an eyebrow at Draco.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is Cora always mine when she’s being sarcastic?” Draco quipped in response.</p><p> </p><p>“Well <em>my </em>rascal is snogging his girlfriend over there,” Harry said, pointing to the other side of the platform.</p><p> </p><p>“And his girlfriend’s Dad has spotted them,” Draco pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>Harry whistled, “Good luck with that one Ted, I would not like to be on Bill’s bad side.”</p><p> </p><p>Draco chuckled and slipped his hand into Harry’s easily, it didn’t matter that they were in a public place anymore because their relationship had been public for a very long time now.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Mr Weasley, come on Vic!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry shook his head in amusement as Teddy dragged Victoire onto the train as the first warning whistle sounded.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry Bill!” Harry called over the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>Bill turned around and shot Harry an amused look, “You’d better be!”</p><p> </p><p>The train sounded its second whistle and began to move very slowly along the platform, “You behave yourself this year! No snogging in broom cupboards, or letters about how you’ve blown up first years!” Harry called to Teddy.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Dad! See you at Christmas!”</p><p> </p><p>Harry and Draco both waved, smiling fondly at the boy they considered to be their son.</p><p> </p><p>The final whistle sounded and the train sped up. Harry and Draco kept their eyes peeled and saw Cora leaning out of a window, “Bye Dad! Bye Papa!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bye Cora!” They called, waving until the train had rounded the corner.</p><p> </p><p>Harry sighed as the smoke on the platform gradually began to clear.</p><p> </p><p>Draco put his arm around Harry’s shoulders and sighed softly too, “Well that’s it then Harry.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry frowned and looked up at the blond man, “What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well Cora’s at Hogwarts now,” Draco said calmly, “We’ve done our ten years of raising her together so I guess you can move out now.”</p><p> </p><p>Harry laughed heartily, “Draco, while that <em>was </em>the original deal, don’t you think we ought to rethink that now that we’re married?”</p><p> </p><p>Draco smirked at Harry, “Oh I don’t know. I think I would like that big house all to myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’d get bored and be begging for him to come back within the week,” Pansy said, sniffling as she wiped her eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>Harry grinned and grabbed Draco’s hand, “You would, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would,” Draco agreed, squeezing Harry’s hand tightly, “But what on earth are we going to do now that we have an empty house for the first time in ten years?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I don’t know, I have a few ideas,” Harry said with a mischievous grin.</p><p> </p><p>A ripple of laughter went around the friend group, and despite feeling sad that Cora had left them to go to school, Harry also felt incredibly content because he had a good life. He had a Husband who he loved and who loved him just as much. He had two wonderful, smart, cheeky kids. He had a beautiful house and his dream job.</p><p> </p><p>All was well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>* ~ THE END ~ *</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for killing off Billy! *facepalm*. </p><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story! :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>